Some Call It Magic
by EmilyBea
Summary: When Killian moves to Storybrooke he instantly senses something strange about this little town in Maine but he's willing to overlook it for one reason: the single Mum living next door. There's only one problem. Killian is nearly positive she's a witch, a brewing potions and casting spells witch. But when true love is involved, does a little thing like magical powers really matter?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So in typical me fashion, I do not even remotely have the time to be starting a new fic BUT inspiration struck this weekend and I just had to write this. In case the description wasn't clear, here are the key touchstones: This is an AU where the Enchanted Forest doesn't exist but Emma has magic as do many of the other Once characters and they all live in Storybrooke. Killian moves to town and knows nothing about magic so Emma gets the double fun of falling in love and then having to find a way to tell him without freaking him out. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

Closing her eyes by the open kitchen window in her small, comfortable home, Emma Swan allowed herself to soak in the last of the summer sun. There were a few weeks at most left of temperatures this mild and skies this blue, and as such she wanted to relish every second that she could. Soon enough there would be a chill in the air again, and while Emma loved fall, there was just something about a summer in Storybrooke that was hard to say goodbye too.

On this particular morning the gentle breeze off the coast brought with it the sweet smell of blossoms from her garden and the subtle melodies of the wind chime she and her son Henry had crafted together a few years back. All the while the sound of this old house's weather vane creaked in a familiar way and the birds chirped a mellow sounding song, probably knowing that they'd have little time left in Storybrooke this year. All in all it was a charming, soothing atmosphere and it was made totally perfect by the familiar _thump, thump, thump_ from upstairs that signaled Henry was moving about and getting ready for his first day back at school.

The return of their school year routine was a welcome change for Emma. It had been a long summer in some ways, but it had also been a magical one filled with days at the beach with her kid, barbeques with her friends, and quiet nights out on the front porch watching the fireflies twinkle in the twilight. Yet even with all the fun and the precious moments with her son, there was that underlying feeling that it was time to get back to reality. Summer might be a lovely distraction, but there were things Emma and Henry both had to get back to now that autumn was returning.

This feeling of having so much to do was one that Emma was well versed in. As a single Mom she'd always had to take on double the work to provide for Henry and there had never been a moment when she resented that. But there was this growing sense in the back of Emma's mind that something was missing, or rather _someone_. What would it be like to have a partner in all of this, Emma wondered. Someone not only to love her but who loved her son too, and who could help her navigate the ever-lengthening list of trials and triumphs facing a young boy Henry's age.

Emma knew that she didn't _need_ anybody, and for the longest time she thought she didn't want a man either, but recently her dreams had been plagued with this sort of longing for someone she'd never even met. He was always the same in each dream but Emma never really remembered much about him in the morning aside from the freeing feeling of her hand in his and the sensation that with him her heart was safe and she was destined for an even more beautiful life than the one she had…

"Come on, Emma," she chastised herself aloud, shaking her head and stepping away from the window, closing it with the flick of her wrist. "You're driving yourself crazy over nothing."

That was really the truth, she reasoned with herself. Emma had _nothing_ to want for in any way. She'd built a home here for her and her son, started a business she loved that helped keep her and Henry comfortably provided for, and she found her people – the ones who were more her family than the people who'd given her up years ago. Most importantly, Emma had found her place to belong with a loving community who accepted her _and_ her magic. After a lifetime spent in hiding and worrying that someone would find out about her gifts and try to take them away or lock her up, Emma couldn't express how grateful she was for that. Here in Storybrooke she was safe and she had the chance at a really good life for her and her son.

It was actually Henry who'd gotten them here at all, and though Henry wasn't overtly magical in any obvious ways, her son did have one gift: the occasional scarily accurate vision. They usually came to Henry in his dreams somehow, and one of the first was his plea at the age of four that they go to Maine. Emma was flabbergasted. How did he even know what Maine was? But then he handed her his coloring for the day and she saw it was a detailed map, a map that ended up leading them here, to the small, sleepy, supernaturally-inclined town of Storybrooke. All it took was crossing the town line for Emma to know Henry was onto something, and they'd never left again, calling this place home from that point on.

But even if Emma rationally knew that she had more than she'd ever dreamed possible, the feeling that there might be more out there still remained. The only thing she was missing in life was romantic love, and as the years past, she watched nearly all of her friends find their special someone. Call it a soul mate or a true love or what have you, but one by one her friends found their partner to have and to hold for better or worse and Emma was left here wondering if that would ever be in the cards for her.

"It doesn't matter if it is," Emma muttered to herself as she added the final flourishes to Henry's favorite breakfast (pancakes with funny faces) with a little magical assistance. "I'm perfectly happy as is. Everything's fine. No, everything's _great_."

"You're doing it again, Mom."

Henry's voice from the doorway made Emma jump and her hand fly to her chest. She felt her heart beating rapidly from her son's surprise appearance and when she looked over she found him grinning from ear to ear. Henry looked mighty pleased at having caught her talking to herself out loud, and Emma shook her head smiling at him before nodding towards the counter for him to take a seat.

"And you're cutting it close. You've only got fifteen minutes before the bus gets here," Emma tossed back.

Henry meanwhile chuckled like his mother was so silly for thinking that a problem and Emma bit back another smile. It was always good to hear Henry's laugh because it served as a reminder for Emma that he was happy and knew he was loved. Those were two gifts she'd sworn to give her child when she'd found out so many years ago that she was pregnant. Emma hadn't had enough chances to laugh when she was growing up in the system, but Henry never had to worry about that. Not as long as he had her.

"Can I make the cocoa?" Henry asked, already moving around to the teakettle Emma had set but waiting for her go ahead. At ten years old he was starting to be able to do so much more than he had as a little boy, but Emma still required him to check in with her on most things first.

"Sure can, but be careful. It's -,"

"Super hot, I know. I've had cocoa before, Mom."

Emma shook her head again, keeping one eye on her son's careful mixing of the cocoa and his addition of whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon. He made it the exact way she had for years, and she smiled at how good he was at doing this. They made for a well-oiled machine, and between her bringing the pancakes to the table and Henry bringing the cocoa they were making good time.

"So how are you feeling about today?" Emma asked after they both dug into their pancakes.

"It's gonna be the best! I've been waiting a long time for it to come," Henry said with another huge smile, but Emma wondered at the light in her son's eyes. Henry liked school fine, but Emma wouldn't classify him as overly eager for it usually. Today though her son was practically bouncing around from some sort of excited energy.

"Oh yeah? I thought we had a pretty great summer," Emma said, hoping Henry would confirm that sentiment. She prided herself on having a pretty good read on people, and as far as she could tell Henry had been really pleased with the summer activities she'd lined up. Emma worked hard to see that he wasn't cooped up in the café with her all day, and though it had been a slightly difficult balancing act of shuffling him to camp and getting the right days off, it would all be worth it if Henry had enjoyed himself. Thankfully he gave her a big smile and assurances she was right.

"The greatest! Well until next year anyway. Next summer is going to be _totally_ awesome. But it's time for a change, and today change is finally coming." Henry said the strange words with conviction and Emma felt herself questioning just what could be this desirable in Henry's eyes. From what she remembered about fifth grade she'd learned how to multiply and divide and about basic geography. Was she missing something? Were they giving ten year olds extra recess these days or something?

"Fifth grade's a pretty cool year," Emma acquiesced, hoping to try and figure out what part Henry was so thrilled for. "You finally get Mary Margaret as a teacher."

Mary Margaret Nolan was one of those best friends turned family that Emma cared so deeply about and who Henry considered an aunt of sorts. She was a teacher at the local school, but her involvement in town and her ties to their fellow neighbors ran deeper than that of a mere schoolteacher. When Emma first came to town, she'd been Mary Margaret Blanchard, another magically inclined person with an affinity for animals and a deep love for anyone in trouble and needing a helping hand. She had been incredibly welcoming to Emma and Henry when they got to town and that kindness was repaid two years later when a new vet came to open up shop in town.

Doctor David Nolan needed only one five minute interlude to know Mary Margaret was the one for him and he'd been one of the first men in Emma's life to prove that good guys were out there who could see past the potions and spells to the person underneath. He hadn't lost any of his love for Mary Margaret when he found out her secret, instead he'd fallen that much more swiftly for Emma's pixie-haired friend, and now the two of them were married and talking about starting the family the two of them so badly wanted. They were, in a word, adorable, and the first pillar of hope for Emma that true love might be a thing after all.

"Yeah that'll be pretty neat," Henry agreed, digging back into his pancakes and pulling Emma from her sudden tumble down memory lane. Emma noticed though that her son seemed distracted by something too. His eyes kept glancing out to the street, but they had a few minutes before the bus would get here and as far as Emma could see there was nothing out of the ordinary going on right now outside.

"What are you up to Henry?" Emma asked, knowing to trust her gut when it came to her kid and that right now it was saying something was up. Immediately Henry fidgeted, giving himself away even as he fibbed to her.

"Nothing! I'm just excited."

Well that last part at least was true, but Emma considered her son for another moment, searching his wide, telling eyes for a sign of what might really be going on his brilliant (often scheming) mind. Emma didn't get any closer to answers though, and she was easily distracted when Henry jumped off his stool and hugged her tight to him. She immediately moved her hands around him to hug back tight, resting her cheek on the crown of his head.

"I love you, Mom."

Emma closed her eyes, soaking this moment in. Since becoming a parent, Emma had felt the passing of time so much more keenly and she knew this moment was precious. Henry would only be a little boy for so long and an 'I love you' from her son was one of the sweetest things Emma would ever hear. Soon enough they'd be knocking on the door of teenage angst and rebellion, but for now, Henry was still her little helper and biggest cheerleader.

"I love you too, kid. More than words can ever say," Emma promised.

"To the moon and back?" Henry asked and Emma laughed shaking her head at the familiar question that stemmed from one of Henry's favorite books as a toddler.

"Way, way farther," Emma confirmed.

Henry smiled at that and he looked like he was going to say something else when the sound the old school bus could be heard at the end of the street. This sent her son sprinting from the table with his plate and mug to put them in the sink and. Then he grabbed his bag and headed to the door at full speed.

"See you later, Mom!"

"Are you sure you have everything?" Emma asked, trailing him and acknowledging that this was getting harder every year. Henry had always been fast, but now he was edging her out speed wise and she barely got to the doorway by the time he was at the front door.

"Yup!" he replied, throwing on his shoes as fast as he could before standing back up and trying to get gone with one last quick hug.

"You got your lunch and your snack and -," Henry rolled his eyes and Emma knew exactly where he'd learned that move from. She should probably work on reigning in her own personal tendency for that action, but she couldn't help it and there were arguably worse things she could pass down to her son.

"I've got everything, Mom. Now stop worrying. Everything is going to work out exactly like it should. Trust me."

That was an interesting way for Henry to put it, and Emma found herself thinking how much older and wiser her son sometimes was than the average child. How many ten year olds were thinking in such philosophically sound ways? Emma doubted there were many and she waved after him as he got on the bus. Her heart clenched the moment she heard the excited sounds of his peers at Henry's arrival and she watched the bus as far as she could before it turned the corner to another street.

As Emma turned away from where the bus had disappeared something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. It was the house next door, a property that had long been vacant and that hadn't been taken care of to the best of standards. For years the paint had been chipping and the lawns had been overrun with weeds and unwanted brush that only ever got cut if she got fed up with the eyesore and trimmed them herself. Now though things looked clean and crisp.

 _That's weird,_ Emma thought to herself. _Mrs. Hubbard didn't mention finding a new tenant or sprucing up the place when I saw her last week._

As Emma was about to step forward and do some snooping though, her phone alarm rang, reminding her that she didn't have the luxury of investigating right now. Actually, she was very much in danger of being late and she couldn't afford to do that. So instead of checking out the house next door, Emma ran back inside and grabbed the last of the things she would need for work today before heading out on her brief but enjoyable walk from their house to her work.

Just as Emma expected, there were a number of familiar faces lining her trip to the _Stay a Spell Café_ that Emma owned and ran with another of her best friends, Ruby. All of these neighbors were friendly and many of them promised to stop by the café later, which Emma truly appreciated. She would never turn down more business, and a full day's work was Emma's favorite kind. It made her feel useful in a way nothing else ever could, and it gave her a chance to try some new recipes that she might otherwise not get to.

When she first arrived in Storybrooke Emma hadn't in any way been a professional chef. Though she'd found a joy in cooking for her and Henry, Emma worked in an office from nine to five hating every second of it but needing the stable income to keep a roof over her and Henry's heads. It wasn't until she arrived in Storybrooke that Emma realized there was more to her future than settling. She found her calling in feeding people truly comforting food, and thanks to Storybrooke's already special ties to the magical world, she got to mix in a little magic sometimes too for the people in town. Her hope in doing so was to help people, and up to this point she and Ruby had been very successful in that endeavor.

"Hey, Emma!"

Another call for her attention came from across the way and Emma turned to find her friend Belle waving her over. Emma was always happy to see her friend though she was slightly surprised that Belle wasn't already at her bookshop starting her day. Usually Emma past by the store on her way to work and Belle was already surrounded by her beloved stacks of books. This was an anomaly and Emma just hoped nothing was wrong to change her friend's typical routine.

"Hey Belle. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I just dropped Chip off to see David. He's been picky with his food and David said he'd take a look."

There it was, a reason for the break in routine that though not great, gave Emma some comfort. Emma knew Belle's cat would be in good hands with David and now Emma could relax again. It was foolish of her to get worked up over a small hiccup in the norm, but Emma still had some lingering fears that she could someday lose this life she loved so dearly. Too much change from their routine always felt like a threat to her, but Emma was working on that cynical instinct, and maybe someday she'd be as hopeful as everyone was else that things would always work out okay in the end.

"How's Henry doing with the first day back?" Belle asked, helping Emma wade further out of her worried thoughts.

"He's on the bus as we speak and he was a little more excited than I expected to be honest." Belle laughed at Emma's confession, no doubt seeing Emma's skepticism for someone being so thrilled over school.

"Give him a week, then he'll be all about summer again," Belle replied lightly. "Anyway I just wanted to see that you guys are still coming for dinner tonight. I got that shipment in from Savannah over the weekend and I think I might have figured out what to do for Old MacDonald and his wife."

This was so typical of Belle, finding a way to make their weekly dinners amongst the friends a more productive get together. Emma appreciated her friend's drive to help their community though, and though Belle wasn't as confident in her magic on an individual level as Emma was, she was brilliant and knew almost everything there was to know about magic in cultures around the world.

Before coming here, Emma's knowledge of her powers and magic in general had been pretty much non-existent. Everything she knew she'd learned from Harry Potter, and since that was a fictional story, it wasn't actually that helpful. She didn't need a wand like the people in that world did, she'd never met a goblin or a dragon, and there definitely hadn't been a safety net in the form of magical school for her to make sense of her powers.

Luckily Belle and the rest of her friends here were far more aware of magic and its limits thanks to their growing up here. There was a lot of good that could be done with their powers, but there were also rules, rules Emma hadn't needed to know back in the days when she was tamping down every flare up of her magic and denying that she was different at all. Now she knew that she was unique and that even in a town that harbored plenty of magical people she was exceptionally strong. It was a long journey to accepting that fact, but Emma was sure in herself now and she embraced who she was despite the years of hating what she then saw as a curse.

"We wouldn't miss it. Henry's been talking about your mac and cheese all weekend. We're figuring out some of the harvest festival stuff tonight too right?" Emma asked, knowing that Belle was just as invested in town activities as Mary Margaret was.

"Absolutely! I didn't buy all those fake gourds for nothing. We've got lots of painting ahead of us and a solid amount of wine for those of us old enough to drink." Emma laughed at Belle's plans and then said her goodbyes to her friend, heading to the café and sneaking in just under the wire.

"There you are! I thought you might actually be late for once, but as usual I stand corrected," Ruby taunted from behind the counter as Emma came around and dropped her bag in back.

"There's always tomorrow," Emma joked, grabbing ahold of her favorite apron and feeling the last of her lingering uneasiness fall away. It was almost impossible for Emma to feel any kind of negativity in this place. This was a home away from home, and she'd worked hard to get the vibe in here just right.

"As if. We could both live to be a hundred and I still don't think I'd see that day."

"Did I miss anything this morning?" Emma asked, taking in the customers currently sitting in the shop and Ruby shook her head.

"Nothing major. Tiny came in with a headache, so I added a hint of passionflower and willow bark to his usual tea. Then the Jensen's were looking a little tense so I really pushed those brownies of yours on them. Nothing cures a lovers spat or makes someone open to forgiveness like those brownies."

"I wouldn't know, and I doubt you would either," Emma said noticing the moment her friend's thoughts shifted to her own husband, Graham.

Graham was the local sheriff and had been a longtime resident of Storybrooke, but it wasn't until a few years ago that he'd gathered the courage to ask Ruby out. Emma and her friends then all had a front row seat to a whirlwind romance that ended with the two of them married after dating two months and moving in together in half that time. In the years since Emma never saw either of them angry with the other and that was saying something. Ruby had a huge personality and could get combative at times, but Graham had what Ruby called 'the touch' that calmed her in even the worst of times. Emma didn't know if there was truth to that, but she did know they made a great couple and that they both complimented each other in an almost uncanny way.

"Good point. But I _do_ know they're great for creating a moment, if you know what I mean…" Ruby said with a wink and a suggestive tone.

"I think I follow," Emma countered, looking down at their schedule for today. They had a few orders to be made and picked up through the day but there was nothing too out of the common way. Some people had standing lunch requests, while others were for special occasions, but Emma didn't have any doubts that it would all come together once she could get Ruby back in a work-oriented mind space.

"Do you though? I mean really Emma, when's the last time you got laid?"

Emma's eyes flew back up to Ruby's and she fought against the urge to _shush_ her friend. The only thing that would achieve was riling Ruby up further, and from what Emma could tell none of their neighbors had heard Ruby's less than appropriate inquiries. Instead she tried to hurl a withering gaze at her long time bestie and hoped that would prompt a laugh and a change of subject. Unfortunately Ruby was like a dog with a bone this morning.

"You know all you have to do is say the word and I can get one of Graham's friends here to take you on a date. They ask about you. Heck all the single men in this town ask about you."

"Well they can ask all they want, but your answer better be 'she's not interested thanks,"" Emma threatened. The last thing she needed was one of Ruby's set ups. The last time she'd tried was years ago and it had all gone pretty damn horribly because the guy totally believed Ruby's jokes about how desperate Emma was.

"Oh I get it. You're still waiting on the dream guy," Ruby quipped and Emma groaned. _Seriously?_ Why did she tell her friend anything? It always just came back to bite her in the butt like it was right now.

"There is no guy, dreamy or otherwise, Ruby. So why don't you focus your attentions on someone more interested, like Elsa. Elsa would _love_ for you to set her up. Start with her."

As if she'd willed her friend into appearing, Emma and Ruby turned to the tinkling of the bell above to door to see their friend Elsa who was out of breath and leaning against the glass so strangely. Right beside her was her sister Anna, who though not magical herself was just as much a part of their clique as the rest of them. The two of them made quite a sight right now and Emma and Ruby were both waiting for some kind of explanation to their unanticipated visit.

"Jeez, what's with you two?" Ruby asked after a minute and Elsa looked about to fill them in when Anna rushed to give the details.

"There's a hot British guy!" she proclaimed so the whole café filled with people could here her.

"Yeah, Anna, there are lots of them," Emma joked. "There's more than a few million Brits in the world at last count."

"Very funny," Anna replied. "I meant here in Storybrooke."

"Oh well that _is_ interesting," Ruby said, warming to the idea so much more now that the proximity issue was sorted out. She leaned against the counter, clearly desperate for more details.

"What's he doing here?" Emma asked, unsure of why this was really newsworthy even as this sense of something like foreboding tingled at her spine. This was a familiar restlessness, and if she'd had more time to dwell on it she'd admit it was an awful lot like the sensation she'd had this morning by the window.

"Moving next door to you actually," Elsa announced with a clear sense of joy. "He just made it official and I made a heck of a commission."

"What?!" Emma and Ruby yelled but with vastly different tones at the news.

Emma could hear the delight in her friend's tone but her reaction was very different. How was she just getting a new neighbor like that with no warning? What did she know about this guy? What did _anyone_ know about him? As a mother she had to be cautious and vigilant and as their neighbor this stranger would be close to her son and Emma didn't trust people she didn't know. She'd never been good at that thanks to her past. But at the same time there was this little voice in the back of her head that chastised her.

 _Give the man a chance, Emma. You haven't even met him yet._

"He used to be a reporter back in New York," Anna said, sitting at the counter looking totally pleased with her bit of gossip. She was always a fan of a good story, and this definitely made for one even if Anna already had her own guy waiting for her at home. "He said something about working the crime beat."

"How would you know that?" Elsa asked and Anna shrugged.

"You just told me," Anna reminded her.

"Oh right."

"So how did he end up in Storybrooke?" Emma asked, genuinely curious. She never would have ended up here if it weren't for Henry, and she was truly fascinated at how some guy from another country who was a big time writer in the city would ever end up here.

"He didn't say. But he did say he's working on a book and needed a change," Elsa proclaimed, and Emma's mind wandered back to all that talk of change she'd had with Henry this morning. Apparently that need for something different was going around.

"Oh my God that's him!" Anna yelled, her finger pointing outside and Elsa groaned.

"You didn't even see him Anna you couldn't possibly… oh wait it is him!" Elsa said, moving to the window with her sister to gape at the poor unsuspecting man. Emma meanwhile stood totally still, not liking the idea of spying on someone like a teenage girl with a crazy crush, but Ruby didn't give her a choice, pulling her by the hand to the window.

"You guys are all being ridiculous, you realize that right?" Emma asked, looking at her friends instead of staring outside as they did.

"Maybe," Ruby said. "But he does make for quite a view."

Emma was about to say that Ruby was lucky Graham hadn't heard that when she had the sudden urge to look outside. It felt like this call from deep inside, and when her gaze landed on the one stranger along Main Street she froze. There was a split second when she felt trapped in this sliver of time and then there was a rush of awareness and recognition aimed at a man she had most definitely never met before.

 _Holy shit!_ Emma thought to herself as she took him in, totally unprepared for the sheer attractiveness of this man. He was dressed in all black with shades shielding his eyes from the summer sun, and with the dark hair and the shadow of a beard, he had this almost bad boy vibe going. Emma hadn't realized that was a turn on for her, but from the zinging sense of lust that shot through her she clearly had some interest in it.

"What you said," Elsa agreed and Emma realized she must have said that choice expletive aloud. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks but her eyes stayed fixed on the stranger.

A part of Emma didn't like that she'd given so much of herself away with her comments, and she was just about to turn away when he took of his sunglasses and she caught sight of the blue of his eyes. Once again Emma was captivated by a complete stranger and she felt like she'd looked into those impossibly blue pools countless times. Her hand raised of it's own volition as if to reach for the glass and then there was this moment of clarity when Emma just knew he was going to look this way and she jumped from the window and out of sight. Unfortunately she hadn't given her friends the heads up and they stood there still staring when he caught them.

"Oh crap," Elsa muttered and Anna started giggling uncontrollably.

"What do we do?"

"Just smile and wave ladies. Smile and wave," Ruby counseled.

"Aw shucks he's going into the grocers," Anna lamented. "I was kind of hoping he'd come in here."

 _So was I,_ Emma though to herself, but just as quickly she pushed the thought aside. She should not be foisting any kind of hopes on this man. That was a stupid idea to be sure, and she couldn't think that way, no matter how good looking he was.

"I could go get him if you guys want," Elsa offered and Emma's heart clenched in her chest at the prospect.

"No worries friends. All we have to do is have Emma be a good neighbor and bring some treats over to him tonight when she gets home. Then he'll have to come back." 

The idea of such a scheme made Emma's stomach twist into knots. Custom dictated in this small town that she should do exactly that, but how was she going to when the simple thought of speaking to this man made her heart pound and her hands sweat? She was a wreck over a one-sided moment right now. How would she handle actually having to string words together in his presence?

"Oh good idea!" Elsa agreed, clapping her hands together. "I'm sure Killian would love for Emma to welcome him to town."

"Killian?" Emma asked, only just realizing that she hadn't even asked the name of this intriguing but dangerous man. As she said it though, she noted how easily it fell from her lips, like she'd said it a million times though she'd never met anyone with that name before.

"Yeah," Elsa said with a grin. "Killian Jones."

His name hung out there between them all for a while and Emma tried to think of a way to change the subject but she came up empty. She was too distracted by her frenzied feelings and shaking hands to be her normal self, and she could only hope that her friends either didn't realize or took pity on her. When Ruby finally insisted they had more work to get to today and that they'd see Elsa and Anna tonight at dinner, Emma was so thankful. But one look at her friend and partner told Emma that this topic of conversation was far from over. As soon as the door closed behind the others, Emma's suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh this is going to be so fun," Ruby professed with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emma muttered unconvincingly.

"Sure you don't, Emma. Sure you don't."

With that Ruby showed a little mercy and let Emma throw herself into her work for the day, only bringing up her handsome new neighbor a handful of times. But with every minute that past Emma felt the harrowing weight of one clear fact: at some point she was going to have to talk to Killian Jones and she could only hope she was in better shape to do so when that time came than she was right now.

 _ **Post-Note: So this chapter was clearly all from Emma's POV (because I wanted to build a little bit of the universe this fic will require) but next chapter we'll see Killian's POV. As with most of my other stories this one will jump back and forth between the two of their perspectives so we can see all of the adorableness from both sides. I'm also having CS meet in the next installment if all goes to plan and I am so excited to write another fluff filled fic where these two idiots fall in love. Like I said before I'm not totally sure where this fic is headed, but I do hope you guys enjoyed and I would love to hear what you guys think! Thanks again and hope you all have a great rest of your day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So first and foremost I want to say thank you so much for the great response I got from so many of you! It makes writing so much easier on my end when I know I have people who are as excited as I am to get to the next chapter. That being said, this installment takes place on the same day as chapter one but from Killian's POV. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you all think!**_

 _What a difference six hour's worth of highway makes,_ Killian thought to himself as he drove past the outer limits of Storybrooke and into the heart of this quaint town on the coast of Maine.

It occurred to Killian more than once on the drive to this sleepy little hamlet that this might be the making of a total disaster. He'd tendered his resignation at one of the nation's greatest papers this week, where he had leeway on writing any story he wanted, and for what: a complete one-eighty where he traded in a ritzy Manhattan flat for a seaside cottage in a town with under a thousand occupants. Killian was almost certain that his old apartment building alone had more people living in it than the whole of Storybrooke, and if he had to guess, the impending culture shock would not be insignificant.

But even if this move was certifiably crazy, it offered something Killian had been desperately craving for a long time: change. He'd been stuck for too long in the same cyclical, boring life that never evolved in any way. Every story that he wrote (even the most abnormal ones that he wrestled for weeks to get just right) was formulaic. His hobbies were predictable and his poor attempt at a social life was totally contrived. There was nothing new in Killian's world, nothing that gave him the rush that climbing the ladder at the paper once provided. Yes, Killian he had success in his profession, but what did it matter if he ended each day feeling unfulfilled?

" _If you're that unhappy, why don't you go off and write that bloody book you used to talk about? You've got the money. You've got your health. What the hell is stopping you?"_

His brother Liam's opinion had come as a surprise to Killian when he offered it a week ago. Liam was a workaholic to the extreme stationed as an in-fighting consultant for the US Navy. He was never home and he preferred it that way so Killian assumed that Liam would fail to see why someone could want more for their life than their work, but his brother surprised him with his insight on their last Skype call.

" _You've only got one life, brother. Better to find something that matters and secure it than to wake up one day and realize you would do it all differently if you could."_

With those words in mind, Killian debated with himself about what choice to make. He wanted a sign or something more than simple suggestion from his brother that this was the right play, and when he got home that day he found one. For there, interspersed in the usual bills and flyers that came each day in the mail, was something unusual: a post card bearing an appealing picture of the ocean and the words 'Storybrooke, Maine.'

The oddness of the piece of mail grew that much more bizarre when Killian flipped it over and found that it was handwritten with an almost child-like script and addressed to him personally. Not 'current resident,' not the name of the last tenant who once lived here, but Killian Jones. On the card there was also a short but informative message:

' _You'll find what you're looking for here.'_

Maybe Killian should have read that and been skeptical. After all what was someone in a town in Maine doing sending him a personalized post card? But then he reasoned that it must be some kind of marketing ploy, and in his case they might just have convinced him. There was something about the earnestness and clarity this postcard brought even while being wrapped in mystery that intrigued him.

So Killian did the only logical thing he could think of; he hopped on his laptop and googled the place, scrolling deeper and deeper into what he could find of Storybrooke and falling into a fantasy of what life there might be like. The next thing he knew, Killian was searching real estate listings and sending an email to a woman named Elsa who appeared to be the only realtor in the whole town, hoping to find a house of his own despite having never even been to Storybrooke in his life.

Now, not even a week later, he was here. After spending a night in a hotel in Portland, Killian rose with the dawn and headed for Storybrooke, arriving at the town's real estate office at the bright and early hour of 7:00 AM. And he knew he had the right place to, for just out front of the tiny office was Elsa (who he recognized from her website) awaiting him with her hand covering a yawn as she tightly gripped some coffee in a portable cup.

"Killian Jones I presume?" She asked when he approached and he nodded.

"Aye. And you must be Elsa," she nodded and Killian made sure to thank her for doing this as they walked inside her office. "I appreciate you humoring me with the early hour."

"Oh it's no problem. Clearly you're eager to call Storybrooke home," she said cheerily before pausing a bit. He could see a question brewing in her eyes but she bit it back and moved to get the rest of the materials they'd be needing.

"You want to ask me why exactly it is that I've moved here at all," Killian acknowledged and she blushed a bit at being found out before nodding.

"It is a little strange. We don't get a ton of new people," she said but then quickly she tried to rephrase. "I mean obviously there are new people sometimes. We're not like barring people at the town lines or anything. I mean…" 

"It's just that this isn't really a town on the beaten path," Killian filled in.

"Exactly!" Elsa said with relief. 

Killian decided it was best to give her a snippet of his past and his hopes for the future but he was glad when Elsa didn't pry for more than the _Reader's Digest_ version. Instead she worked diligently so that in twenty minutes time they had all the paperwork for the sale completed. It was a quick and relatively painless process, and Killian was amazed at just how easy it was to solidify a life altering decision when one put their mind to it.

In all honesty, Killian had been what many people might call reckless with this whole affair, not bothering to go see the house in person before putting in an offer. But Killian had seen it amongst the listings and known that if he was going to do this, that was the house for him. He also figured the price was low, it was close to the coast, and if it turned out to be total rubbish he could find another place or take it as a sign to give up on the whole idea of small town living all together.

This property also had the added bonus of being fully furnished so Killian hadn't had to buy new things. He'd chosen a similar set up back in New York (because he never gave much thought to the styling's of the place he largely just went to sleep) and all his actual belongings of any sentimental worth had fit in his car in a matter of boxes. Killian hoped that the existence of furnishings in this new place would keep it from feeling too empty, but it was a risk to say the least. After all he could show up and the whole place could be done up in frilly lace or garish shades that hurt to look at.

"Well Mr. Jones, I'm pleased to inform you that you are now _officially_ a Storybrooke homeowner. Here's the key to your new place," Elsa said happily when they were done, pulling him from his worries.

Killian accepted the key and it's copies, feeling a level of excitement he didn't expect when the cool metal grazed his palm. The action of holding the key eased away his earlier doubts instantly, and Killian decided to hold onto that and keep that faith close as long as he could.

After a basic farewell to Elsa and a promise on her behalf that she'd see him around, Killian departed from her office and headed back into the sunny, mild morning that now seemed filled with so much possibility. He'd just bought a house, an _actual_ house, and Killian wondered if he shouldn't go and see it now that all was said and done. But there was one part of this town that beckoned him more than his future home could: the seascape that had lured him here in the first place.

When Killian arrived at the Storybrooke Beach, there was no one else around, but he didn't mind. The serenity he imagined when glancing at that postcard back in New York was made real in this moment. The slow laps of the waves on the shore were peaceful and even, embodying a rhythm that was familiar for Killian and evocative of the only real home he'd known back in England when he was a lad. Back then it was him and Liam against the world and the sea had been the back drop for most of their good memories.

Bringing out his phone for the first time since stepping into town, Killian decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a picture and to send it to the brother that had largely gotten him here. Killian made sure to include the passing sailboats in the distance and when he was satisfied that their crisp, white sails were visible, he sent the picture and a short message to Liam:

' _Not even thirty minutes in and I've already found more enticement for you here than in all of Manhattan. Consider this a firm demand that you take leave early this go around instead of waiting like you always do.'_

While Killian knew his brother wouldn't respond for a week or so thanks to the missions he was on, it felt good to get that check-in off his list of things to do. Yet speaking of lists, Killian had a great many things on his plate at the moment, and while staring out at the sea might be more enjoyable, he had to get back to reality and face the music so to speak. So he departed the sands with one last look and thought to himself that he'd be back soon enough to enjoy the salty air and subtle breeze he'd already come to love.

Once back in town again, Killian decided that it wouldn't hurt to stop for some provisions. Nothing major of course, but he was relatively certain that Storybrooke wouldn't boast any twenty-four hour establishments as New York did. He had a full day ahead of assessing what needed changing and doing with his house, so he set off to get some food and tools to pave his way at least for a few days.

Crossing the street to where the one town grocer appeared to be, Killian noticed the continued smiles and 'good mornings' that were tossed his way, but there came a moment when he had this feeling that he was missing something. It wasn't a concrete thought per se, but a pull to look at one of the storefronts just beside the grocer. When he did, he noticed a flash of blonde hair and the barest glimpse of a lithe figure moving out of sight, but the window was hardly empty despite the departure, and there staring at him were three women, one of them being Elsa.

It was clear in that moment that the women had been staring at him. Killian could read it all over the faces of Elsa and the shorter woman beside her who both had the decency to look guilty, but the brunette to Elsa's right was hardly deterred by being caught. Instead of appearing ashamed, she just started to wave, which set Elsa and the other woman doing the same. Killian nodded in their direction and smiled, but he pushed past the place to the grocer all the same not wanting to get sidetracked.

"You must be the new import everyone's been talking about all morning," a voice said to Killian when he'd barely entered the store.

Killian looked over and found a man with a wide smile and easy disposition. He'd guess they were around the same age, and from the white coat the man was donning he was likely some sort of Doctor. It was funny to Killian though, because underneath the coat the man wore a flannel, jeans and sturdy boots, as if Maine living meant even the utmost professionals needed to be ready for a hike at the drop of a hat.

"Yeah that would be me," Killian confirmed and the man extended his hand.

"David Nolan, town vet."

"Killian Jones, resident new guy" he offered in response as he shook David's hand. "So the gossip's already in full swing, huh?"

"Don't worry, it gets easier," David promised. "When I got here a few years back the talk was pretty constant but eventually it fades. And hey, maybe you'll get lucky and someone else will move here soon."

"How often does that happen?" Killian asked, already guessing the answer.

"Every couple of years, give or take," David said with another smile and Killian shook his head.

"Right. Well I'm afraid they'll be disappointed. I don't have that sordid of a tale to study," Killian admitted.

"That's alright, they can work with anything," David teased before asking a genuine question. "So what brings you to Storybrooke?"

"I'm hell-bent on becoming a cliché," Killian said sarcastically before filling in the rest of his plan. "I'm here for a change, pondering the big universal questions, thinking of writing a novel..."

"A novel? That sounds great!" David proclaimed. "I'll have to tell Mary Margaret that. She'll be thrilled to have a writer in town, and you're moving next to Emma and Henry so you might just become her new favorite person."

"Who?" Killian asked, not following David's sudden enthusiasm.

"Right sorry. Your next-door neighbor Emma Swan is one of my wife Mary Margaret's best friends. She and her son Henry live in the little blue house next door to you and she owns the _Stay A Spell Café_ next door."

"And why would my proximity to this _Emma Swan_ make your wife happy?" Killian asked, his mind lingering on this unknown woman's name curiously when it passed through his lips. Meanwhile, David suddenly looked like he'd given away too much and Killian sighed somewhat dramatically, having a sneaking suspicion of what it could be. "Let me guess – an eligible and undeniably attractive man moves to town and all anyone can think is who to set him up with."

"You kid, but you're not wrong. That's exactly what everyone will do. The whole town is in love with love and Emma… well she's been a town favorite since the day she got here," David admitted and Killian found himself perplexed but also wanting to ask some more about his new neighbor. She wasn't from here either? How had she ended up here? But before he could ask, David was making his excuses. "Anyway I gotta get to the clinic to open up, but if you ever need anything I'm around."

"Lots of trials and tribulations lining my path here in Storybrooke?" Killian asked and David shook his head with another smile appearing on his face.

"No, but Storybrooke is… special. Things _will_ come up and when they do I'm an excellent listener."

With that David said goodbye and though there were some strange elements to the conversation he'd just had, Killian didn't leave the man thinking less of him. Actually he figured he might have found a potential new friend, which would no doubt be useful since he'd up and left all his old ones in New York.

From there, Killian ran into a great many more talkative citizens of Storybrooke (none of whom were his mystery neighbor), and his quick jaunt to the market and the hardware store ended up taking far longer than he expected because of it. As an act of necessary self-preservation, Killian went straight home from there, pulling his car into the driveway of his new estate and taking it all in for the first time.

This house was the quintessential New England home, which was to say it was a few hundred years old and, but it had an air of being well preserved, as if the previous owner had given it a lot of tender love and care. Everything was new and fresh, with the white paint gleaming from a newly applied coat and the yard appearing immaculate in every way. It was clean and clutter-free, and for that reason it stood rather in contrast to the house next door.

Thanks to the blue color and its small shape, Killian was able to guess that this was the home of the neighbors David mentioned before, and while he wouldn't call it messy, the cottage was definitely adorned with a good number of unusual trinkets. A uniquely decorated wind chime hung on the front porch, and tiny, colorful pinwheels dotted the lawn as did a number of little gnomes and figurines. From the front of the house Killian could make out a structure in the backyard that he assumed was an ornate kind of trellis covered in vines, and way in the back up high in an old oak tree was a tree house.

On top of that the whole property was nearly surrounded by flowers, some wild and some meticulously gardened, and Killian was amazed at most of the varieties. Lilacs, sunflowers, even a few roses were all thriving and growing at a rate he couldn't imagine. He could have sworn a number of these blossoms weren't in season, but here they remained, all in the apparent peak of bloom with September already starting.

Staring at the house his neighbors had made for themselves, Killian felt a sudden pang of longing. That was a home – a _real_ home - filled with life and a vibrancy he'd never experienced before. It was captivating even in it's busyness, and Killian didn't have to meet Emma Swan or her son to know that there was a love in that house. Nothing less could settle in a place like that. There had to be a real kind of magic to bring something like this to life.

Killian couldn't tell if he was comforted by the clear sense of rightness next-door or a little envious, be he decided on the former. Happy neighbors would probably be good to have as apposed to surly ones, and though his house might not boast the same level of inherent cheer, it did hold a comfortable ambiance that Killian appreciated. He'd worried that the furnishings would be to the taste of an old woman, but once inside Killian found nothing lacking. It was classic and appropriate for the house and though he found a few rooms he might change once he was settled, this would do very well indeed.

"Alright, so all in all not a heinous disaster yet," Killian mused to himself hours later after he'd found a place for the last of his things and gotten some of the cleaning and organizing out of the way. He'd made a lot of progress, but there was still more to do with the rest of his afternoon and Killian was just about to dive into one of the actual building projects when a sharp rapping sound moved against the window, shaking the pane of glass at a dangerous rate.

"What the hell?" Killian muttered as he saw the shaking branches tapping vigorously against his window. He moved to get a better look butunfortunately his sight was obscured from this vantage point leaving him with no choice: he had to go outside and face the culprit himself if he had any hope of making it stop.

Moving through the upstairs and down to the first floor, Killian's mind considered some possibilities of what the commotion could be, but when he stepped outside he was surprised by what had actually caused the ruckus. There was currently a small person trying to climb this tree and shaking the branches as he moved along. The person – nay, the child – in question was coaching himself aloud as he moved along the branch, and for a second Killian was too perplexed to come up with a way to address this perfect stranger trespassing on his land.

"Almost there. Just a little bit more…" The boy said with a hopeful bravado in his voice one didn't hear outside of conversations with children, but Killian didn't like the idea of him going any further. He was risking himself enough as is and a fall from that height could be dangerous.

"Something I can help you with, lad?" Killian called up to the boy who stilled at the words. After a second he looked down at Killian with a huge grin. Funny – when Killian had been caught making a nuisance of himself in his neighbor's yards as a child his instinct had never been to smile, but this boy looked damn near delighted at his presence, and Killian couldn't help but extend a smile in return.

"Actually yeah. There's a kitten up here and she's too scared to come down but I can't reach her without doing something that my Mom would call 'stupid reckless.'"

Killian chuckled at the phrasing and he appreciated the sentiment. This wasn't the safest of activities for a young boy to be engaging in, but his mother's words playing in his mind was a good sign. Hopefully it meant that even if Killian hadn't stumbled upon him, the lad wouldn't have climbed much higher and potentially hurt himself in his heroic pursuit.

"You wouldn't happen to be Henry would you?" Killian asked and the boy looked thrilled at being discovered.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Ah well that's easy enough – you're Storybrooke famous. I couldn't go even one morning in town without hearing of you. So why don't you hop down from there so I can give it a try and you can spare yourself the scolding from your mother later?"

"So is this _your_ house now?" Henry asked as he shimmied down the tree and Killian found himself aligning with Henry's movements in case he should slip. "Did you buy it from Mrs. Hubbard?"

"Aye I did," Killian confirmed.

"Cool! What's your name?" Henry asked as his feet hit the ground. His eyes were wide with a real want to know and Killian had never felt quite so interesting in his life.

"Killian Jones." As soon as Killian provided the answer, Henry was thrilled all over again, as if somehow the name itself was some kind of awesome occurrence.

"So Killian, where ya from?" Henry asked, the cat seemingly forgotten but Killian laughed to himself. If first impressions could be trusted, his new young neighbor was precocious at the very least.

"Originally Britain but I detoured in New York."

Henry snickered immediately at the joke and Killian didn't have time to wonder if perhaps he'd made a comment too high brow for the lad to understand. Still there was something about earning a laugh from the boy that made Killian happy. When was the last time he'd even had contact with a kid? And were all of them this prone to good humor? Killian could hardly tell the answer to either question.

"That's cool. My Mom and I lived there too. New York I mean. I've never been out of the country," Henry said sounding a little remiss, but not too heartbroken about it.

"I think there's hope yet for you, lad. What are you? Ten? Eleven?"

"I'm ten going on forty, or so my Mom says sometimes when I make a good point."

"I bet that happens fairly often," Killian acquiesced and Henry grinned, his chest puffing out proudly as he did.

"You bet!"

"So, this feline that needs saving… is she a companion of yours?" Killian asked nodding towards the tree and seeing the small bundle of black fur still nestled high up on a branch.

"Nope. I just got off the bus and heard her meowing. I followed the sound and I ended up here," Henry said. "Can you help?"

"I think I can manage," Killian said, assessing the sturdiness of the tree and gauging how he wanted to go about this.

With a quick word of caution for Henry to step back, Killian started his climb and got to the part where Henry had made it, knowing the branches would no doubt be hitting his windows again. The real problem came, however, when Killian ran out of places to safely step. If he moved too far a branch could break and he'd go tumbling down. But the kitten was still a good arm's length from him and shaking from the whole ordeal.

"Come on then, can't you see I'm trying to help you?" Killian asked, knowing full well the animal had no idea what the hell he was saying, but what else was he supposed to do? Maybe he'd bought something from the store to lure it closer? As Killian considered the possibilities Henry spoke again.

"You ever rescued a cat before?" Henry asked and Killian gritted his teeth, not in anger but frustration at his own lack of ability.

"Not that I recall," Killian replied, knowing full well that the answer was no.

"There's a trick to it you know," Henry offered. "You could sing something."

"Sing something?" Killian asked, perplexed at the suggestion.

"Yeah. My teacher, Mary Margaret, says it's kind of like purring and as long as your voice isn't terrible it should work," Henry said with an earnestness that Killian chose to believe.

"You weren't singing a second ago," Killian noted and Henry shrugged.

"That's because my voice is too high. I'm only ten, remember?"

"Aye," Killian said before resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to sing if just to appease his energetic neighbor. "Any requests?"

"No country," Henry replied adamantly as if Killian would somehow be well versed in that genre and Killian bit back a laugh.

"Yeah I can pretty much promise you that, lad."

In the end Killian went with a song easily hummed to, and though the first few moments he highly doubted the merit of Henry's claims, he was shocked to find that the small cat moved closer to him as he continued the song. Soon enough the cat was within arm's reach, and with only a little bit of risk on his part, Killian was able to grab her safely and make his way back down. When he was safely on land once more, Killian debated handing the cat to Henry but then reconsidered.

"There's no telling if she's sick with something, mate. We should see about getting her to Doctor Nolan first just to be safe."

"You know David?" Henry asked surprised and Killian nodded.

"Aye. He's the one who told me about you and your Mum."

Henry's face broke into another smile at the mention of his mother, and the look in his eyes was filled with something. Killian's instincts told him that there was a plan brewing in the boy's head, but before he could comment on that, the sound of a woman's voice cut through everything.

"Henry, there you are!"

In that moment of first seeing the woman he assumed was Henry's mother, Killian found himself at a loss for words. There was no means of understanding the beautiful sight before him. Emma Swan, if that was who this was, was more alluring and initially striking than anyone he'd ever met. It was like one second he was half asleep and the next he was jolted by this sudden sense of rightness. Everything about her was made of equal perfect parts, from her blonde flowing hair to her expressive green eyes. Even in this moment when worry was only just finding relief at her son being okay, she was stunning and so much more than Killian ever expected or knew how to handle.

 _Bloody hell!_ He thought to himself, not knowing what to say or do. Suddenly he was awkward when that had never been a problem for him, but for the moment he was spared by her continued attention being given to her son. She hadn't so much as looked his way yet, and if Killian had any hope of not appearing a total fool, he needed to steady himself before she deigned to do so.

"Hey Mom!" Henry greeted, looking fully pleased with himself and the turn in situation.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Emma asked in a softer, but still firm tone. "You're supposed to get off at Grace's stop on Monday's, you know that."

"Oh. Am I still doing that this year?" Henry asked, but there was something less genuine in the lad's voice than Killian had experienced since meeting him. If he had to guess, Killian would say that Henry knew what he was doing and that he'd gone against the original plan willingly.

"Yeah Henry, you are. I'm supposed to be working until five on Mondays, same as always."

"Okay, Mom. I'll remember next time," Henry promised, and his mother seemed to trust him in that, giving him a nod and bringing him in for another hug.

This level of understanding reached between mother and son, however, prompted that next gloriously terrifying step Killian had been anticipating. Finally, after what felt like forever, Emma looked his way, and the connection he'd anticipated was like a punch in the gut and the warm rush of sunshine after a cold, dark winter all at once. He was thrown for a moment as they stood there silently gazing at each other, before Henry stepped in and saved the day.

"Mom, this is Killian. He's out new neighbor from New York. Killian, this is my Mom, Emma Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Killian," Emma offered kindly, her hands remaining on Henry's shoulder's in a protective way, as if she was still trying to convince herself that she'd found her son and he was truly okay.

"You as well, Swan," Killian replied back clumsily.

Killian nearly smacked himself in the forehead for that lack of cool and his strange use of her last name, but then he remembered that wasn't an option, not when he still held this small, furry beast in his hand. He looked down to the small puff of fur at the same time Emma did and when he looked back her way, he saw how much easy affection she had for the animal. She'd been a practical ray of sunshine since the moment he saw her, but now she was even more than that, exuding this kind of power he couldn't readily explain.

"This your friend?" Emma asked in a way that simultaneously teased him and offered appreciation of the small kitten in his grasp.

"Not exactly," Killian said, casting a glance at Henry who was making a sign for him not to rat him out. Killian didn't want to lie to Emma in any way, so he chose his words carefully and selected only part of the story to share with her. "I just got her down from the tree with some guidance from your boy here, so I'd say we're really acquaintances at best."

Emma laughed at the joke and if Killian had thought it felt good to earn that sound from her son, there was nothing to compare earning one from Emma. It felt like he'd just won every damn prize in the book, and he immediately had this want to make Emma laugh like that again. He wracked his brain trying to think of something funny to say but he couldn't form the words. He was too consumed with that lingering smile that played at her lips to formulate anything of sense to say.

"Well she seems to have taken a liking to you," Emma said. "Are you a cat person?"

"I never gave it much thought to be honest, love," Killian answered and Emma's smile widened, filling his whole being up with light as she did.

"You might want to. I don't think you'll be shaking her anytime soon."

Killian knew Emma was likely right about that given the fact that this little creature was purring up a storm and cuddling further into him with every given second. It was nice though, and even though he hadn't had a pet since he was young, the thought of this little thing being in that great big house with him lent a level of comfort. He'd just have to ask David when he eventually got to his clinic if anyone had reported a missing cat. Then he'd have to figure out how exactly to care for a cat since he didn't have even a remote idea.

"Hey Mom, you know what would be a great idea? We should have Killian over for dinner tonight!" Henry said excitedly and Killian actually really liked the sound of that. But his hope for such an invitation faded when in that moment Emma's face fell, causing Killian's heart to clutch painfully in his chest. She looked stricken by the proposition, and here he was thinking things had been going rather well.

"Maybe another time, kid. We have plans at Belle's tonight, remember?" Emma said, offering Killian an apologetic look as she did. He clung to that expression, hoping it meant that she wasn't counting out the idea on the whole.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Henry said disappointedly. " So tomorrow then?"

"Let's give Mr. Jones the chance to settle in a little before we beat down his door with invitations, okay? Now go grab your backpack. I've got to get back to the café and you're coming with me."

"Alright. See you later?" Henry asked Killian earnestly, as if he was a little afraid that Killian might make a run for it after everything.

"Aye, lad, I'll be here," Killian promised as Henry ran back into his house presumably to get his stuff. Both Killian and Emma watched him go but then something dawned on Killian – she'd just used his last name and Henry hadn't mentioned it in their introduction.

"What?" Emma asked when he looked at her with a smirk on his lips. She went a little pink under his gaze and Killian immediately took to that with the same intensity that he had her laugh. God she was something else.

"You knew my last name already. Someone's been gossiping about their new neighbor."

It was a risk to put that theory forward, because perhaps there was a chance that she'd merely spoken with the previous owner or stumbled upon his name in passing at that café David mentioned, but when her jaw dropped and she went fully red Killian knew he was right on. Emma Swan had been curious about him, and now he just had to hope that she wasn't disappointed with the results.

"I wasn't gossiping. I just happened to hear a couple of things that's all," she said, her eyes struggling to meet his when she did.

Killian could have pressed her on this, but as it was he didn't want to push. Right now he was in this incredibly easy, almost blissful state with a woman he'd only just met and he didn't want this feeling to fall away. The last thing he'd ever want to do was cross a line and move this from playful banter to a misunderstanding and so he allowed Emma to pivot to a different subject.

"Anyway, thanks for watching out for Henry. I hope he wasn't too much trouble. He can be a handful."

"Not at all, love. You've done a good job with him. From what I can tell he's bloody brilliant."

The pride that Emma displayed at the compliment to her son was profound, and Killian could tell that she was the kind of mother who truly loved her boy more than anything. That was as it should be, and Killian certainly hadn't told a lie. He did like Henry a lot, and he hoped to see him and his mother often.

"Yeah he is," Emma whispered happily.

Before Killian could say anything more, and before he was even remotely ready to say goodbye to her, Henry was coming out the door again, and the moment was broken. Emma was back in the mindset of getting to work, and as much as Killian would love to make an excuse to go and see her and Henry there, he knew he shouldn't. Coming on too strong too fast was a bad move and if he had any chance of continuing to get to know Emma, he had to give himself the space to figure out just exactly what he was feeling.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Swan," Killian said when she was just about to go and Emma turned back at him offering an enigmatic smile that had so much behind it that Killian was dying to figure out.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" She asked, the question totally taking him by surprise.

"What?" he asked, not knowing if he'd just dreamed up the question all together.

"It's a simple question," she clarified. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate, Swan. What do I look like a mad man?" he asked and she laughed again at that, this time in a lower way that tantalized the very fabric of his being when it washed over him.

"Chocolate it is," she said and with that Emma Swan and her son were off, leaving Killian standing there and wondering what on earth she could have meant.

He discovered the answer to that a few hours later though, after he'd made a visit to David and gotten some more supplies for this surprising new roommate of his, when a basket arrived on his front door along with a note. Within the confines there were a substantial amount of treats that all had one single flavor in common – chocolate. He knew right then that they were from Emma, but the note she left with them sealed the deal.

 _Welcome to Storybrooke, neighbor. Glad you're not a 'mad man.'_

And all night long after that Killian spent the evening enjoying the sweets he'd been left and thinking to himself that he was so incredibly right in coming here. For there _was_ something truly special about Storybrooke and her name was Emma Swan.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it – Killian's POV of the first day in Storybrooke. The nice thing about the coming chapters is that I am planning to go back to a dual point of view installment. This will mean more CS interaction and a faster pace, but I had a lot of things to set up for in this chapter and as such it ran a little long. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed and thank you for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So here we are back with another chapter of 'Some Call it Magic' and as promised we'll have both POVs this time. There's some CS cuteness (as is to be expected) and also a fair bit of meddling (from a couple of sources) because I just love when everyone in creation ships CS and is trying to get them together. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and thank you all so much for reading!**_

Easily the best remedy to a racing mind and raging uncertainty was a full day's work.

Emma learned that lesson very early on, and from the time she was a kid she'd tried to find ways to keep busy and keep going. Some people called that tendency 'survival instincts,' but Emma considered it a crucial facet of who she was. In good times and in bad, in joy and in trouble, Emma sought some sort of occupation. There was always something she could do or make or try to ease the thoughts that could otherwise catch up with her, and usually Emma was a master at avoiding and compartmentalizing those struggles away.

But today was no ordinary day, and it all started with another one of those dreams that had been plaguing her for months. The same pinpoints were clear as day in this nighttime fantasy, and Emma had been wading through feelings of contentment and peace, saddled with these little zings of pleasure and hope that eventually receded when she'd stirred with the morning sun. The loss that she'd felt for months at waking up and the longing for something more were both there, and Emma found herself missing something she didn't even actually have: a real and true relationship with a man who not only loved her but was her equal partner too.

There was just one tiny, minor problem: this time the faceless stranger of the past wasn't so faceless anymore. Where she'd once been hazy in the details of what her restless mind was seeking out, Emma now had a new figure imprinted in the folds of those imaginings and his name was Killian Jones. In fact, he'd been so undeniably present that Emma swore she could still feel every touch and hear every word that he'd uttered in the dream and whenever her mind slipped back to thoughts about it, she found herself blushing like a schoolgirl in an almost uncontrollable way.

As if that weren't bad enough, Emma woke up from her inappropriately intimate dream about her new neighbor to find that her garden in the back of the house had nearly doubled in size overnight. The culprit for that newfound forestation was clear: her magic was flaring up again, and while it wasn't a destructive kind of outburst like she'd sometimes had as a kid, it was noticeable, so noticeable in fact, that Emma had to run outside and try trimming away some of the flowers and hedges before her new neighbor had the chance to notice.

The last thing she needed was Killian growing suspicious of something being amiss and then confronting her about it. Actually the idea alone of that had been enough to totally wash away the warmth of that morning's dream all together, and only when she was finished with her incantation to keep the garden from growing in her absence, and had gathered a whole huge basket of flowers to take back in her house, did Emma feel any kind of relief.

Things from there went quickly, thank goodness, with her and Henry running around and getting ready for school and for work. Emma didn't have much time to linger on her worries or her slowly growing hopes too much, but that reprieve didn't last very long, because when Emma was seeing Henry off to the bus, their neighbor finally made an appearance.

" _Hey Killian!"_ Henry had called out happily waving their new neighbor's way as Killian retrieved his morning paper.

" _Good morning, lad. Off to school?"_ He asked and Henry nodded with a sly smile and an already ready quip.

" _That's where the big yellow bus usually takes me, yeah."_

" _Henry!"_ Emma scolded, not knowing how Killian would respond to the bit of sass, but then her handsome neighbor laughed heartily and Emma was calmed instantly with a smile of her own forming.

Meanwhile, Henry looked back to her with a shrug and a pleased as could be grin as Emma shook her head, urging him to hurry up and get to school. He listened and hopped on the bus, offering a wave to her and to Killian and the look in Henry's eyes, the one that said he was so eager to know Killian, clutched at Emma's heart. Her sweet, sensitive little boy was getting attached and that could very well be a massive problem, big enough that Emma was hours into her shift at the café and no closer to an answer on how to handle it.

"Well someone's going through it this morning," Ruby said from across the kitchen, starling Emma from her reminiscing.

Emma looked up from where she was pouring over a big bowl of brownie batter and slowly losing her mind, realizing just how discombobulated she must look right now. She was usually meticulous and never messy, but in this moment her station and her apron were less than pristine. Her hair was coming loose from the tie she had it back in and her cheeks were probably flushed pink from the way her thoughts had been meandering the past ten minutes while she'd been alone back here.

"Does this have anything to do with the new neighbor you left goodies for last night?" Ruby prodded, causing Emma's jaw to drop just as the wooden spoon she was using thudded in the bowl.

"How did you…?" Emma asked, but she trailed off realizing that there was no point. In Emma's group of friends everyone always knew everything. Whether it was intuition, a vision, or some other sort of magical interference, there weren't such things as secrets in their tight knit circle. Emma had never really minded that because she had nothing she wanted to hide, but this felt different. Whatever thing was happening between her and the intriguing guy next door, Emma wanted to keep uncomplicated for as long as she could.

"Oh come on, Ems. You knew the second Henry brought up that you two met a certain kitten-saving hero next door that we were going to do some recon. That was a given."

Emma actively tried not to groan at the reminder of Henry's song and dance last night. She loved her son, more than anything in the world, but last night he'd been in fine form, giving everyone the details of their newest neighbor while they had dinner at Belle's. Henry had nothing but praise to bestow on Killian the entire time too. He'd been taken with the new Brit next door all afternoon at the café and by the time they were at dinner he was so ready for someone with more expressed interest than Emma that a room filled with his gossip-prone 'aunts and uncles' was his dream come true. To say that Ruby and the others had milked it was an understatement, but Emma thought she managed to keep that special delivery under wraps. Clearly she was wrong in assuming such a thing.

"So what, you had Anna and Elsa in the bushes across the street awaiting my show of neighborly kindness?" It was a joke but not entirely unbelievable either. Emma had seen the sisters in a number of strange and peculiar situations, but they were so likeable and nice it was hard to ever fault them for their weirder moments of attempted espionage.

"Oh that would have been hilarious," Ruby admitted with her hand on her hip and a big smile on her face. "But no, we were tame about it and just used your average, garden-variety looking-glass spell. Totally basic."

"A basic invasion of privacy," Emma grumbled, but it was impossible for her to be angry with her friends and she knew it was coming from a place of caring, certifiably crazy or not.

"Call it what you will but it doesn't change the fact that something is happening. We all feel it so I know you're feeling it too," Ruby claimed with an air of definitiveness that Emma didn't dare to contradict. After all what was she going to do, lie? Something _was_ happening, the problem was Emma didn't understand what the hell it was or what the heck it meant.

All Emma knew for certain was that underneath the newness and the feelings of excitement and hope that meeting Killian had inspired was this nagging sense of doubt bestowed on her by a lifetime of experience. Before she'd come to Storybrooke she'd been more than abandoned, she'd been reviled and feared by people who were supposed to care about her including Henry's father, a man she thought she loved and who loved her back. But all that 'love' ended up being was something fragile and ugly and painful enough to have Emma shielding herself away from everyone again.

Back then, when she'd fancied herself in love, Emma decided to finally take the risk with someone after a childhood spent in hiding and she revealed her powers to Henry's father in the hopes of being totally honest with him so they could have a future together. But the second the dust settled and the truth was out, Neal had run as fast and as far as he could. He wanted nothing to do with her, claiming that magic was terrible and not to be trusted, and a few weeks later when Emma discovered she was pregnant, she knew he'd want nothing to do with her baby either. That had been abundantly clear when he summed up who he thought she was with the single most hurtful word Emma had ever had thrown her way – freak.

"Not every guy out there is like him, Emma. You can't go holding what Neal did against Killian. That isn't fair."

Ruby's words this time were softer and kinder. Her friend knew how hard it had been for Emma and how much baggage she still was carrying from that time in her life. It took a while for Emma to even be secure in her platonic friendships because of those old hurts, and with every new man that entered any of their lives Emma was always the careful one, and the one who hesitated to give her blessing until the proof was irrefutable. Everyone else was prone to believing that good things happened more often than not and that people were inherently good too, but Emma still bore the scars of some people who hadn't been, or at the least weren't good for her.

"Neal has nothing to do with this," Emma rebuffed as she filled the brownie tray up getting it ready to move to the oven. Ruby meanwhile wasn't buying it.

"Doesn't he? If this were anything else in your life you'd be taking note of the signs and following the path that's so clearly being laid out before you. You know that something's shifting in the air, something _magical_ , and it started when Killian got to town, but you're fighting it instead of embracing it."

"I'm not fighting anything. I'm just not going to rush to the conclusion that a new guy shows up and moves next door and that means he's automatically my soul mate or something. Just because you and everyone else hopped aboard that train to crazy station last night because he happened to find a cat which is 'good luck,' Mary Margaret saw three coupled blue birds on a windowsill, and the stars are in the right place for _blah blah blah_ , doesn't mean I have to."

"Oh honey, you are so far in denial. You know it all means something. Why can't you just admit it?"

The reason Emma couldn't give into their logic was two fold. On the one hand she was absolutely terrified that they were right, in which case she might actually have to open herself up to someone and take a risk. That thought was so daunting it had Emma's hands shaking as she waved her hand above the now finished brownie batter to infuse some of her white magic, supplying a little happy kick for anyone who had one of these later. But another part of Emma was scared that they would be wrong. The only thing worse that Killian being here for her was the idea that he wasn't, especially since he was already starting to feel important to her despite their hardly knowing one another.

"Maybe Killian's here for other reasons. Maybe fate has different ideas for him and you're all just so desperate for me to find someone you're jumping to conclusions. Did you ever think of that?"

Emma was going to say that maybe Killian was here for _someone_ else, and that love might be in the air but not for them, but the prospect of those words alone left a bad taste in Emma's mouth. That was ridiculous of course, since she didn't actually have any ties to this man at all, but she couldn't bring herself to even throw that element of the argument out there as she put the brownies in the oven and set the timer to get them just right.

"It's not about what _we_ want, Emma. It's about what you _and_ Henry deserve. Killian could be a really good thing, if you'd just give him a chance," Ruby professed, following Emma as she moved from out of the kitchen to the hall that led up front. "Come on Emma, give me something to work with here. As your best friend I can't just let you wander around the world denying the facts. At least admit he's hot and I'll call it a day, a slow unproductive day, but a day nonetheless."

"Jeez Ruby - Yes he's hot, okay, I admit it. Are you happy?" Emma asked as they moved from the back of the store into the front and Ruby hummed out a sound of semi-agreement.

"I'm getting there. But I'd _really_ be thrilled if you actually told me something – anything – about meeting him. Henry does his best, but he's a kid. He can't give me the juicy details the way you can and the reading we did when you left last night was strong, but you know they never get specific."

Emma rolled her eyes at the fact that there had been even more supernatural sleuthing utilized by her friends last night, but at least she had magic on her side for once. Yes, a reading might have confirmed that there was some sort of charged chemistry between her and Killian, but her thoughts and her words with him, well those were private, and Emma had every intention of keeping them that way.

"That is so not going to happen," Emma quipped, retying her apron and adjusting her hair so she was a bit more presentable.

The time for distraction was done. She was facing today head on right here and right now. So what if she'd been distracted for hours? It wasn't too late to salvage the day and reclaim some control of her life and her mind again. She just had to get back in the right frame of mind and steer Ruby in a new direction to match.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see you two in person then," Ruby replied with a dramatic sigh.

Emma wanted to tell her that wasn't happening anytime soon either, but before she could that same sense of foreboding that she'd gotten yesterday perked back up again. Emma had this need to look through the store's windows and there, crossing the street and actually heading their way this time, was Killian. _Shit!_ So much for getting herself under control again, or for shielding anything from Ruby.

 _Be strong, Emma. He's just a man. You can handle this,_ she thought to herself, but the moment the bell above the front door tinkled and Killian stepped in, all thoughts of resistance fell by the wayside. He was just so frustratingly good-looking, and when his eyes caught hers and he offered that warm, friendly smile Emma felt her walls melting down more and more. Damn it! Why did he have to be nice _and_ hot? That just wasn't fair.

"Move over Henry, there's a new prophet in town," Ruby whispered, but Emma noticed that her friend was distancing herself, pretending to be busy with something off to the side of the café. This perplexed Emma because it was so un-Ruby-like to retreat from any kind of scene, but before she could address what the heck Ruby was up to, Killian was right there standing before her and commanding her attention once more.

"We meet again, love," Killian joked as he approached the counter, his hands coming to grab the edge as he leaned slightly closer to her. They still had a safe distance between them, but Emma was flooded in every sense with him and his presence. The whole aura had changed in here, and it wasn't exactly a bad thing, despite how resistant Emma usually was to change.

"So it would seem. You stalking me or something?" Emma asked, hoping her nerves didn't harden her attempted teasing. Was this how flirting worked? Emma could hardly remember, and she definitely didn't want to consider the fact that her instinct was to try and flirt with this man she hardly knew. So instead she let herself sink into the rich, happy sound of his laugh and the cute way he ran a hand through his hair in a show of slight embarrassment.

"Not exactly. I'm here on a mission. I meant to thank you earlier for the gifts you left me last night, but I was too busy laughing at Henry's well-placed joke to do so. Forgive me for that. I am truly indebted to your kindness."

For someone who prided herself on being sharp and quick in all manner of things, Emma felt caught up in the way Killian chose his words and the foreignness of his phrasing. It hardly seemed possible that there were guys this good looking with accents to match and manners that toed the line between charming and seductive. Emma blinked a few times, trying to combat the haze that his offered apology had left and when she finally got it together she just prayed she made any sort of sense.

"There's nothing to forgive. And I was just being neighborly, so there's no debt to pay," Emma replied more evenly than she thought possible. She half expected that she'd become a bumbling, incoherent mess with him, but it seemed the Universe was kinder than that.

"I find it hard to imagine most neighbors have a skill like yours, Swan. There wasn't an item in that basket that wasn't bloody fantastic, and I admit you might have made an addict out of me. One taste wasn't enough."

Emma knew that he was talking about the treats she'd given him, but the lilt of that brogue of his, and the gravel in his voice made Emma's mind rush to far naughtier and more sinful thoughts. All this talk of tastes and addictions warmed her through, sending her blood humming and her heart skipping a beat, but while she knew there was some things she couldn't help, like the way her eyes had widened ever so much and her cheeks were going pink, Emma was determined not to cave to his attractiveness, at least not with their current audience so diligently studying them.

As if Killian could sense Emma's exact thoughts, his gaze shifted from her to somewhere over her shoulder offering a friendly smile and a nod to the person Emma had to assume was Ruby. She'd been lurking pretty much this whole time, and from where Killian's gaze was, Emma had to guess that she'd cut her original distance in half over the past sixty seconds.

"You must be Ruby," Killian said, surprising both Emma and Ruby with his knowing who she was.

"And you are most definitely Killian Jones. Tell me, was Emma talking me up when you met last night?" Ruby asked, digging in a completely transparent way.

"Actually your husband made the rounds this morning and introduced himself, but I think you knew that already, love."

Killian's boldness in calling Ruby out brought an instant smile to Emma's face and made her laugh under her breath. It was soft, but Killian caught it, and his gaze came back to hers, focusing so intently on her subtle display of happiness that it made Emma fall back into those same feelings of heat and near dizziness. Luckily Ruby was so pleased with Killian's sniffing out the truth that she clapped her hands together.

"Oh you are good! Yes, it's true. I had Graham stop over. I just had to make sure you're not a danger to my girl or my nephew."

And there went the warm and fuzzy feelings Emma had just been succumbing to. Nothing to dowse a moment like her meddling friend being over protective and reading way too far into things. Honestly Emma didn't even know what to say. She gaped at Ruby, wanting to throttle her or maybe to laugh at her audacity, but she was frozen. Thankfully though, Killian wasn't and his voice dipped into a more gentle yet firmly confident tone.

"I'd never dream of causing any harm for Emma or Henry," Killian affirmed, looking back at Emma after he'd said that and finishing his promise. "That's nowhere near my intention."

"Ooh intentions… do tell," Ruby said and at this Emma was really about to die of embarrassment. She moved to chastise Ruby and keep her from pressing in her usual interrogations, but Killian only grinned in that all together too handsome way of his and played it cool.

"At the moment? My intention was to thank Emma and procure some coffee. I haven't had the chance to buy a maker of my own yet and I'm in a slight state of withdrawal."

"Well coffee we can do," Emma said, silencing Ruby with a glare before her friend could say anything else and leading Killian further down the counter, putting space between them and her nosey, infuriating, lovingly protective friend. "Sorry about that. Ruby's mostly harmless I swear."

"It's as you said, Swan, there's nothing to forgive."

Killian said the words with this ease and a charge all at once, and Emma could feel the air around them mellowing out. He had this calming affect on her, yet she felt more alive and alert than ever. It made the motions of getting him the cup of coffee just a little shaky, but there was a feeling of excitement underneath it and a desire to let this moment linger just a little longer. Emma searched for a means to procure that and stumbled on a perfect option.

"We made donuts today. I didn't have any in the shop to send your way yesterday, but people tell me they aren't half bad..." That was a slight fib. People actually told her they were heavenly, but Emma didn't see any need to toot her own horn too much. He could make that call for himself.

"If you made them I'm sure they're far better than 'not half bad.' I'll take one of those as well." 

"You know Emma was just working on a batch of brownies. They're probably almost finished if you -," Ruby said from across the way and Emma immediately interrupted, not loving the idea of giving him one of her treats that was magically imbibed given everything else going on. No, Emma thought it would be best to avoid mixing her magic and her love life – or would be love life. Shit, now she was falling into everyone else's insanity. Whatever, as long as she got Killian out of this shop without any sort of charmed cupcakes or spell cast soups it would be a victory.

"No I think those are actually going to take a while, and it's kind of early for a brownie," Emma pointed out, trying to divert him away from that choice without too much more muss or fuss.

"That it is, love," Killian agreed. "Perhaps I'll dabble with such sweets another time."

"You think you'll be back then?" Ruby asked eagerly and Killian smiled, his piercing blue eyes remaining locked on Emma's green ones as he responded.

"Definitely."

Then with the coffee and donut in hand and a sincere farewell that had Emma both totally relieved and a little bit remiss at his going, Killian left and headed back out into the sunny Storybrooke day. As he retreated, Emma made herself look away, but she knew that the damage so to speak was already done. Ruby had more than mere ammo at this point. She had a whole freaking arsenal of bizarre Emma Swan behavior to prove her claim that something _was,_ in fact, going on between her and Killian.

"I am totally going to get you back for this you know that right?" Emma asked and Ruby practically chortled with glee.

"Worth it. Totally completely worth it."

And with that, the two friends came to an unspoken agreement that that was just about enough of Killian Jones within the four walls of _Stay a Spell Café_ today. But Emma did wonder once or twice (or maybe a dozen times, who was really counting?) about whether or not she might just see him again later and if she wouldn't really like the chance to spend some more time with her new neighbor.

….

There were a number of things that required getting used to when moving to a small town, and even though it had only been a day since he arrived in Storybrooke, Killian had already begun to pick up on some of those elements.

For one thing there was the complete lack of privacy despite the wide-open spaces that a small town boasted. It felt like anywhere he went he was on display, and no one bothered to hold back their looks or to appear uninterested. No, it was truly evident that the village's conversation was consumed with their newest arrival, and Killian couldn't so much as walk on the main road without all eyes being on him.

Yet despite that strange kind of quirkiness, there was a real sincerity here. The 'how ya doings' and 'nice to meet yous' still lingered in an ever pleasing way, and though there were some neighbors he found were more forgettable than others, there was one particular person in this town he couldn't get out of his mind day or night.

Emma Swan was a mystery to him, but at the same time she was familiar and important in a way he couldn't explain. There was rarely a moment that went by since Killian had been introduced to his lovely neighbor that his thoughts weren't somehow involving her, and even his dreams had fallen victim to her charms and allure. Last night he'd fallen asleep easier than he had in years, but even sleep wasn't an escape from thoughts of Emma, and he woke shocked at the kind of sincere intimacy they'd had in his dream. It wasn't anything exceptionally lurid or scandalous, but Killian had this feeling deep in his gut that he'd been meant to be with her. The security and rightness that came in those imaginings should have startled him, but they left him restless for the chance to see her again and find out if this sort of premonition might not be accurate.

He'd risen early again this morning, wondering what his neighbor and her bright, excitable son would be up to, and when he cast his gaze outside to their house, he'd been immediately struck by just how much more there seemed to be today. Surely he'd noticed the abundance of flowers surrounding their humble abode yesterday, but today it felt like there was a substantial amount more than there had been. He moved outside to get a better look, but he lost track of those thoughts and that want to investigate the second his beautiful neighbor stepped out of her house, still wrapped up in her robe and wielding a basket.

Maybe it was bad form on his part to hide there in the still shadow cast part of his own back porch watching on, but Killian couldn't help it. At first it was just shock from her being there and so close, but then it felt like too much time had passed for him to announce himself without being weird.

Finally he decided that honor should win out over his own possible embarrassment, but just as he was about to call out to her, the faint sound of her singing something wafted on the winds to his ears, stunning him into silence all over again. He didn't have the chance to hear the words, and the melody likewise escaped him as it tumbled past her lips, but Killian did notice that the sun seemed to find Emma and her garden in this moment, shining it's golden rays on her and her house and lighting up his entire world in the process.

Killian couldn't say how long he'd watched her, but it was too short a time for his heart to be easy, and when she was leaving Killian felt a bit of pain beneath his breast. It was that strange kind of melancholy that had him trying to time the rest of his day around catching a glimpse of her. First he'd managed it by retrieving his paper when Henry was getting on the bus. Then he'd allowed himself the chance to visit her café a few hours after that, and after spending much of the early afternoon exploring, Killian had walked back through town, seeing Emma through the window but denying his instinct to go back inside. He didn't want to come on too strong, despite this bevy of emotions he was feeling, and so he stuck his course, heading instead to the town's bookshop for some much needed literature on what the bloody hell to do with a cat.

"Hello?" Killian called out in the store when he'd entered to find no one inside. It was actually so empty from first appearances that he wondered if it was even manned at this point, but from the back came a faint yell that signaled at life after all.

" _Just one second!"_ a woman called, before there was the sound of shuffling and some muttered cursing as something (Killian assumed a stack of books) fell over. Killian moved to see if he could help, but the next second the woman popped out from the back and made her apologies. "Hi, sorry about that. I got lost in a new shipment of books and the next thing I knew I was trapped in a fort of my own making."

"Don't you just hate when that happens?" Killian offered, hoping to make a joke to ease the woman's discomfort and she immediately laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I do. I really, _really_ do. So what can I help you with? Let me guess – something to do with cat care?" she asked, blowing Killian away for a split second before he remembered how much people in this town liked to talk.

"You must be another friend of Emma and Henry's," Killian said. "Or perhaps David since knows of my new situation as well." 

"Try all three," the woman said with a smile. "I'm Belle, and I think I might have just the thing you're looking for."

Killian recognized the name, and he realized this must be the friend who Emma and Henry had visited for dinner last night. He was going to mention that connection as a means of small talk as she helped him locate a book, but it turned out Belle didn't have to so much as leave her station to procure a book on feline parenting. Somehow she must have already prepared for a moment where he might come.

"Henry was convinced when he came over for dinner last night that you'd be in today and I've learned never to doubt Henry when he's got one of his feelings," Belle supplied, her affection for Henry clear in her tone.

"He's an intuitive lad then?" Killian asked, wanting to know as much as he could about Henry and his mother. They had proved to both be endlessly fascinating to him, but he also didn't want to appear desperate for answers. Belle, however, didn't seem to find anything amiss with his quandary and elaborated right away.

"Oh definitely! He's got a real gift and it works in mysterious ways. He'll figure it out someday though. People always do."

The way that Belle made the statement was rather curious. She made Henry's sense of what might happen seem like a certifiable skill as opposed to good guessing. Was he missing something perhaps? Or maybe this woman was just a bit odd. It wouldn't be so beyond reason in this town. Storybrooke seemed to host a number of interesting characters from his experience so far.

"Aye, and he has time enough to do so," Killian agreed with Belle agreeing readily.

"Absolutely. I didn't realize my true path until I was fifteen. He's got forever to figure out which way the fates will take him." Belle said the words easily and without any thought, but then she seemed to realize that was strangely phrased. Killian watched as she went a bit red and started back peddling a bit from the bizarre ideas. "Sorry – I get kind of carried away. Books are my passion and sometimes I forget people don't actually talk like that."

Killian laughed good-naturedly at her explanation setting Belle at ease once more and back into motion to get his order situated. But as she moved to bag up his book, another manuscript across the room caught his eye. It was a beginner's guide to sailing and Killian thought in that moment that it might be a good thing to get for Henry. As a boy Killian had always enjoyed being out there on the seas with his brother, and when living in a place like this, surely there was plenty of opportunity for Henry to give it a try. Besides, the lad had made sure Killian had a book today; the least Killian could do was offer him one in return.

"Oh Henry will love that!" Belle said when Killian reached for the book off the stand where it rested by the window. "You know he's been a pirate for Halloween the last three years? He can't get enough of that stuff."

"How did you – never mind," Killian said, not daring to ask how the woman could know so quickly that the book was meant for Henry. Instead he let Belle bag up both purchases and then went on his way, feeling a bit more confident in his gift for Henry even if he was slightly mortified that his motives had been so transparent. But by the time he was back at home again his musings on whether or not he'd made a mistake evaporated and instead he was focused on the fact that Henry himself was camped out in front of Killian's house.

"Hey Killian!" Henry called from his front steps, and Killian smiled at the boy before realizing what Henry was carrying in his arms – the same tiny kitten that the two of them had rescued last night.

"Bloody hel- I mean _heck_ – how did she get out?" Henry looked a little guilty at the question for some reason but then he pointed up to the open window at the side of the house. "I guess I'll have to be more careful. I could have sworn I locked it earlier. Thanks for looking out for her."

"No problem. So did you go see Belle?" Henry asked, nodding towards the bag Killian was carrying.

"Aye I did. She had just what I was looking for thanks to you, and as a show of my gratitude…" Killian trailed off as he grabbed the book he'd gotten specifically for Henry and handed it to him.

"No way! I was looking at this book last time Mom took me to the shop. How did you know?" Henry asked, his eyes raking over the cover of the guide as he clutched it close, allowing Killian to scoop up the kitten once more. As soon as he did the cat meowed and curled back into him again. And here he'd thought cats were standoffish and aloof. How wrong he'd turned out to be.

"I didn't. But I figured any true friend of mine likely had a similar affinity for sailing." 

"We're friends?" Henry asked excitedly and Killian nodded.

"I'd like to think so. I could certainly use some more being new to town and all."

"My Mom could be your friend," Henry offered and Killian felt the pang of want in his gut. Truth be told he'd like a lot more than mere friendship with Emma Swan, but being her friend would be a start, and at this rate he believed any kind of relationship with Emma would be a glorious thing indeed.

"You think?" Killian asked and Henry nodded but then seemed to reconsider.

"Well… _maybe_. She already has a lot of friends, but she could _really_ use a boyfriend."

Oh Jesus. Was this a test? It had to be some kind of test, right?

"Has she not had many of those?" Killian asked, immediately regretting how interested he sounded, and wondering what the ethical considerations were for talking to a woman in whom he was interested with her son without her knowing.

"Nope. She's picky. But she likes you." Henry imparted that fact like it was a given and not a crucial new piece of hope for Killian that he'd now come to cling to.

"She said that?" Killian asked, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"She didn't have to. Some things you just know," Henry said with a grin before something caught his eye over to the side of the yard. "Uh oh."

"Did you give your Mum the slip again?" Killian asked hoping to get another glimpse of Emma today, but instead he saw one of the women who had been in the window of _Stay A Spell_ yesterday with Elsa and Ruby looking totally worried as she ambled out of Emma and Henry's house.

"Nope, just Anna. She hangs out with me on Tuesdays but she lost me once when I was six so now she takes worried to a whole other level."

"I think you best put her out of her misery then, mate," Killian said standing up at the same time Henry did.

"Yeah, probably. But you should know my mom likes flowers, coffee ice cream, Frank Sinatra, and sunsets at the beach. Just in case you decide to be her boyfriend or something."

The way Henry informed Killian of these select 'favorite things' that his mother had seemed rather rehearsed in Killian's opinion, and it indicated that Henry might have a scheme up his sleeve, but honestly Killian would take all the allies he could get when it came to Emma. Besides, the lad was obviously very fond of his Mum and wanted to see her happy which was something Killian likewise wanted. He was simply growing to hope more and more that he might be able to bring Emma such happiness if given the chance.

"I'll keep that in mind," Killian said with a laugh and a shake of his head as Henry sprinted for the other house, halfway there he stopped though throwing another random fact over his shoulder.

"And she hates raisins! Whatever you do don't give her raisins!" Henry shouted the warning as if men were prone to wooing women with raisins as a common play.

"Raisins? Henry what are you talking about?" The woman named Anna asked but Henry shook his head, pulling her back inside and leaving Killian alone there on the front walk of his house with just his cat to keep him company.

"Well, seems it's just you and me again," Killian offered to the kitten he'd still not named as he went back inside, facing the quiet of his solitude once more. But as he closed the door, Killian couldn't help hoping there might be more brightness and life brought into his world by his new neighbors sometime very, very soon.

 _ **Post-Note: I think I can safely say after writing a few chapters of this story that I have**_ **really** _ **missed writing fics with Henry in them. I just love the added dynamic of meddling he can bring, and in this AU in particular, he's going to be playing a big part of CS finding their happy ending. But more than that I am just really enjoying this strange little world I've concocted. I still don't have a ton of chapters mapped out, but I have an idea of where I think the story will be taking us next. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey all! I am back with another chapter of 'Some Call it Magic' and it's a good one if I do say so myself. It includes more meddling Henry, some much needed CS interaction, and it also includes the start of Killian's curiosity about Storybrooke and Emma herself. Many of you have asked when he will start to pick up on the magic, and these are the first steps of that happening. No worries though people, I always stay with the fluff and this story will be no exception. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

The myth of weekends being designed for relaxation was one obviously created by a person without children.

Honestly in Emma's experience, weekends were often the busiest time of her week. Though she hung up her work apron at the door on Friday evening (not to return for longer than an hour so on Saturdays or Sundays just to check in), she got to slip into a different responsibility landscape, the one of full-time Mom, housekeeper, cook, and cruise director for both her and Henry. That shift was often tiring and energy consuming, and most weekend nights Emma crashed even harder at the end of the day than she did on the craziest ones at the café, but even with that being the case, Emma loved her time at home and with her kid. Weekends might not often be calming, but they were valuable, and Emma wouldn't trade these moments with Henry for anything.

Emma was lucky in so many ways, mostly because her son was so self-sufficient and truly well behaved. Henry knew it was a lot for Emma to juggle everything on her own. He'd had an understanding of her being a single parent since he was just a little boy, and he was patient when a lot of other ten year olds wouldn't be, but he was also a handful. Her greatest blessing or not, Henry was excitable and spirited and sometimes that created moments of tension or conflict for Emma.

" _Hey Mom?!"_ Henry yelled through the door of the bathroom where Emma was getting ready to grab a quick shower. She'd set him up with breakfast and the TV remote to tide him over for just a half an hour or so, but not even two minutes had gone by and she was already being beckoned for something.

"Yeah kid?" she replied.

" _Do you know where the shovel is?"_ He asked. His tone was light and airy, but also a little suspicious, as if Henry was being too consciously polite for him to not be up to something. Emma's warning bells sounded immediately in the back of her mind. _A shovel? Why did Henry need a shovel?_

"Did you check the garage, by the ladder and the hose?"

Too late Emma realized it might not actually be the best thing to tell Henry where he could find the shovel in question. Now would be the moment to tell him to hold his horses and that she'd help him with whatever idea he had when she was done, but she'd only managed one cup of coffee this morning and she was off her game. She was just about to retract that statement and tell him to press the pause button when Henry giddily replied and essentially dismissed her.

" _Nope, I'll check there thanks, Mom!"_

With that and no other context he was off, racing down the stairs and Emma was left there sighing, knowing that this was about to be the quickest shower ever thanks to her new worries about what her kid might be getting up to.

Emma raced through everything in barely ten minutes, got dressed, and pulled her hair back, not giving a damn about how she looked or anything like that when she was worried about Henry. All she could think was that he'd come up with some crazy idea to build a mote or something around their house, or that he'd try to make improvements to the garden that could be a disaster. As it was she was barely keeping that jungle in check thanks to those dreams that she was still having about Killian, and there were a number of enchantments and charms she didn't want Henry to have to mess with without her. But when she finally got outside, Emma was shocked to find that Henry wasn't using the shovel in their yard at all. It was way worse, because at this moment Henry was digging up an entire chunk of Killian's lawn and tearing up grass that would be impossible for her to replace speedily without giving away her magic to their friendly, charming neighbor.

"Henry, what are you doing?!" Emma asked, barely containing any of her shock or horror at this. Only when Henry turned back around, however, did Emma notice that he wasn't alone. Killian was actually with Henry and he didn't have a look of anger or anything on his face at all. He only had surprise at her being there, and then a genuine smile at her appearance.

"Helping Killian make a garden of his own. His house is sad. It needs more color."

Oh great, so not only was Henry probably forcing his ideals on Killian right now, but he was also tossing around some insults about the home that Killian had just purchased for himself. Emma didn't really know what to say, and she hadn't come up with anything as she crossed the lawn to come closer to them, but Killian had taken it upon himself to step in and assure her, crossing the rest of the space that was left between them until he was close enough for her to touch, or pull close, or…

 _Pull it together, Emma. Now isn't the time to fantasize about the neighbor._

"I apologize love, but I mentioned to Henry that I was going to try and do something with the space back here a few days ago. I even got all the supplies that the greenhouse in town said I would need, but I forgot a larger shovel and using the little trowel was… well let's say less than ideal."

Emma tamped down an immediate thought that with that accent of his and the charming, endearing manner, Killian could make anything seem _ideal_ , because it was totally inappropriate for her to be thinking that way right now. Honestly she was completely infuriated with her own inability to keep her cool around this guy, but she prayed that on the outside she didn't appear as flustered as she felt internally.

"So this was _your_ idea?" Emma asked, clarifying and feeling the waves of relief washing over her as Killian's blue eyes remained kind and sincere.

There was no sign in Killian's expression that he was feeling put out by Henry, but Emma did worry. She didn't really have any experience with new neighbors, not since she and Henry had moved to town, and Henry had always been a little more cognoscente of boundaries in those exchanges. Those boundaries seemed to be missing with Killian though, and Emma felt all the more cautious because of it. The last thing she wanted was Henry to get too attached or to read too much into their ties to Killian. They might live fifty yards away from each other, but that didn't mean he had to be a part of their lives if he didn't want to be. Yet the thought that Killian wouldn't be there sent a pang through Emma that she neither wanted to analyze right now, nor could indulge for longer than a second.

"Aye, Swan. I took one look at the perfection you've crafted over there, and though I've no hopes of matching it, I couldn't bear to think I'm depriving the neighborhood of anything."

Emma willed herself not to blush at the compliment, and though it was on the tip of her tongue to dig for more praise about her garden and her house, she didn't. Most people called her and Henry's home 'eclectic.' Colorful was putting it mildly, and all the little knickknacks and everything they had outside had largely been of Henry's choice, but for Killian to stand here and say that he liked it, and for there not be even a trace of deception in his eyes meant something to her. That house, unusual and unexpected as it was, was a part of Emma's story, and whether she'd meant it to or not, it reflected a lot not just about her son, but of her personality too. This was the kind of home she'd wanted as a girl, and now that she had a place to call home and had found her family in Henry, she'd tried to make that for the two of them to the best of her ability.

"No one expects you to do this, Killian. I hope you don't feel like anyone's pressured you to become a landscaper overnight or anything…"

The rest of her words trailed off, not because Emma didn't honestly believe them, but because at that moment Killian stepped forward again, closing some more space between them, and took her hand. It was a level of intimacy that Emma hadn't expected, but the reaction her body had to his at the first touch of his hand on hers was too overpowering to ignore. She felt lighter, brighter, and still somehow her whole person was riddled with energy and butterflies. It was perplexing and yet so desirable all at once. Emma felt scattered in a hundred directions and totally centered at the same time, like she'd just been waiting for a chance to have this man's hand in hers. Like it was somehow part of her destiny.

This was the first time she and Killian had ever touched now that she thought about it. They'd never so much as shared a handshake in introduction, but on some level this felt like a kind of sensory memory. Emma was entirely sure that she'd never known an instant response like this to anyone in the whole of her life, but the more muted parts of her dreams from the past few months jumped to the forefront of her mind. That safety and simultaneous elation that she'd been feeling when tucked into her fantasies at night were heightened now and Emma was speechless, affected in a way she'd never intended to be with anyone.

"The motive for my new attempt at a green thumb is simple, Swan," Killian started with a newly added element of gravel in his tone. "I saw the little oasis you and Henry have created and I thought I might like to have a part of that too."

Emma's eyes flew back from where their hands were connected up to Killian again and ignoring how handsome he was in this moment of earnest reassurance wasn't an option. If she'd been less enthralled by him, she might have been listening to those nagging instincts in the back of her mind that said not to let any man get too close, but for a moment longer she let herself just hear what he'd said and pretend it could mean more than it had. Though he was talking about gardening, it almost felt like he meant being a part of their world over all, and Emma liked the sound of that more than she should.

"You could help us if you want, Mom," Henry offered, and only then did Emma really come back to herself.

She looked to her son's wide grin and his clear appreciation for Emma and Killian being as close as they were, and that was when the panic set in again. It was irrational, but Emma couldn't give Henry hope when she didn't actually know the score herself. Emma was so consumed by the sudden arrival of their new neighbor and the cascade of emotions he inspired that she hadn't even had a chance to figure out exactly what she was feeling or whether this whole thing was a good idea.

Her past told her it was the makings of a full blown disaster, but the continued warmth and understanding in Killian's eyes, even when she pulled her hand back and began to make her retreat, sparked something in Emma. Maybe Killian was different. Maybe he wouldn't care about the baggage and the hesitations and the whole magic thing. But that wasn't something for her to figure out right now. Right now she needed space and a chance to clear her head.

"Wish I could kid, but some of us still have chores to do."

Emma noticed the slight pout that came to Henry's face and part of her felt bad for not indulging him, but it was more important for her to draw the lines in the sand now. Giving him false hope or letting Henry build up a relationship that didn't actually exist between her and Killian yet was dangerous and she just couldn't let that happen. To avoid the look of disappointment on Henry's face she looked back to Killian and vocalized her major concern.

"I know Henry can be persuasive, but are you sure you want the help? This kid can talk with the best of them." That last part she said teasingly, knowing that to the people she loved and trusted and had let into her life, Henry's chatter was always welcome. Anyone who didn't like it was someone Emma didn't need in her life anyway, but Henry didn't realize the full depth of that when he replied.

"Hey!" Henry said, feigning insult. She shot Henry a soft smile and he warmed to her again in an instant, looking to Killian who responded as convincingly as anyone could.

"I'm grateful for any assistance I can get, and with Henry's aid I'm confident I can get something passable conjured in no time."

Emma's mind faltered on the choice of wording. 'Conjuring' was often magically associated, at least in her experience, and she gave one last look at Killian, searching for some kind of sign. She wasn't stupid after all, and there was a risk that even though she'd tried to keep her more magical inclinations in check that he might have noticed her or something else in town, but there was nothing behind his eyes other than an easy affection and this hint that underneath the gentlemanly neighborliness was a fire she wanted to embrace like nothing else.

"Well alright then. I'll be inside if you guys need me, okay?" 

Both Killian and Henry agreed and Emma moved back to the house, only stealing one more glance at the two of them as she hovered on the back porch. They'd already dived right into things, and Henry was dishing out instructions that Emma could hear but barely. And even though she still had that niggling voice of doubt in the back of her mind that this was a bad idea, Emma couldn't help but smile. The two of them looked good out there together figuring out a problem, and maybe if things were different Emma would be out there with them too, enjoying the sunlight and the crisp fall air as they were.

Instead Emma decided to distract herself as best as she could. She started with getting some cleaning done and only after noticing the date on the calendar in the kitchen did she realize she was due for some magical cleanup too. She wasn't particularly worried about spirits or ghosts like people were in the movies, but there were some things she could do to keep the aura in here as light and positive as she wanted. Emma went through the steps of burning incense in each room and marking them the way she needed with care and delicacy.

In all her years in Storybrooke, Emma couldn't recall ever doing this so quietly, but she was hyperaware of the fact that this wasn't strictly normal given the closeness of her magically-unaware neighbor. Maybe she could play it off as a new-age fad if Killian ended up seeing her but if he was smart it would raise suspicions, and Emma had to believe that he was smart after the past week of getting to know him a little more each day.

For one thing he always had a book in hand and it was a different one each time she saw him. Emma had also noticed that he got not one, but four national papers delivered to his house each day, and Emma honestly hadn't realized that was even a possibility this far away from the city. They got the _Storybrooke Gazette_ when it came once a month (because every resident got a copy, no matter if they wanted to or now), but Killian was aware of the world outside in a way Emma wasn't. She was informed, sure, but her life was here, and Storybrooke was where she liked to focus her energy and thoughts since it had been the one place she'd ever been that provided her with a sense of safety and belonging.

But there was more to Killian that she'd gathered too. Like how he'd been sharp enough to pick up on some town dynamics in under a week. Emma had seen him give deference where it needed to be given (particularly to the old ladies in town who fancied themselves unofficial guardians of Storybrooke) and which people represented potential pitfalls (like the gossipy guys who frequented Granny's diner and the few families who always had some feud or other going). Killian was clearly very aware, and that wit and charm she'd witnessed first hand were thrown around town in spades, but Emma couldn't help but feel like it was different when it was directed at her.

There was just something about the way his voice dipped slightly lower when his attention was fixed her way, and how Killian looked at her as if he could read the thoughts she worked so hard to keep covert. It was a sensation she'd expected to lessen over time, but it had been quite the opposite and instead Emma felt more and more on display to her new neighbor as the days wore on. He was getting closer and at the same time he was proving himself to be genuinely kind and caring. He was good with Henry and patient towards her continuously meddling friends, but could she trust him?

The sudden blaring _ring_ of the telephone almost gave Emma a heart attack and she physically jumped at the sound at the same time that a light bulb in the room shattered. _Shit_! Her magic was too close to the surface recently, and now a harmless ringing was enough to set her off. This was not good.

Ignoring the shattered glass for a second, Emma ran to the kitchen to grab the phone. She didn't bother to hide her distraction as she answered though, and her eyes moved automatically through the window where in the distance she could still see Killian and Henry working.

"Hello?"

" _Emma it's me."_ The 'me' in question was Mary Margaret, but Emma didn't even have time to truly greet her friend before she launched into why she'd called. _"I need your help. David's almost out of the antidote he has for foxglove poisoning and there have already been a few dogs in today with symptoms. We have enough for now but if any more come in we won't be able to treat them."_

"Any idea how they came in contact?" Emma asked, not liking the idea of any animal getting sick, and hoping she could find a way to help as she cleaned up the last of the broken bulb and discarded it in the trash.

" _There was some in the dog park. We got rid of it all when the first case came in, but since the park staff had the last few weeks off, no one noticed."_

Well that was a relief at least, but Emma was still slightly confused as to why Mary Margaret was asking her. Usually when it came to healing through a potion or otherwise the first person any of them went to was Elsa. That was her surest gift with people and with animals, and while Emma could hold her own, it would never be second nature like it was to her friend.

"Did you try Els?" Emma asked, even as she moved to one of the shelves and pulled down one of her spell books that she'd written up on her own years ago with the help of her friends and some of the other magically inclined people in town.

"She's down in Boston for that conference."

"Oh right," Emma said, flipping to a page with something she thought would help. It was a magical antitoxin so to speak, and though she'd never had cause to make this draught before, it should work well if she got all the ingredients she needed. "Well I'll get right on it. Shouldn't take too long. Maybe a half an hour?"

"You're a life saver, Emma. Literally."

Emma shook her head even as she smiled, and then she said goodbye to Mary Margaret and promised to get there soon. When the call was ended, Emma gathered everything she needed from her special non-food related pantry on the counter and looked out the far window again to make sure that Killian and Henry were right where they'd left them. They were, thankfully, and Emma dove in, reading through the instructions and taking care to follow every step precisely as she mixed them together. Magic required a lot of concentration and following exact steps and Emma had always been good at that, shutting out her surroundings to give herself totally the process when the time called for it.

However, right before she was about to add the final ingredient ten minutes later, Henry's laugh wafted through the window and caught Emma's attention. She looked outside and noticed that he and Killian were far closer than they'd just been, and headed this way. Not only that but from this distance, Emma had a far better look at how hard Killian had actually been working, and when he moved to wipe his face clean of any sweat and dirt with the bottom of his shirt, Emma froze totally caught by the sight of the body that was underneath that t-shirt all day.

"Holy -," Before Emma could finish that thought a loud _boom_ sounded and a giant puff of billowing silvery-blue smoke billowed out of the pot she'd been using. She'd intended to use a soundproofing spell to keep anyone from hearing that, but she'd gotten so distracted and now the whole neighborhood had probably heard. "Crap!"

"Mom?!" Henry yelled, clearly hearing the loud, unexplained _bang_ at the same time Killian called out, "Emma!"

 _Shit!_

…..

The feeling racking Killian's body at the moment when he heard the loud booming sound from Emma's house was nothing short of immense panic, and his first instinct was to get to her. A sound that loud couldn't be good and Emma was still in that house, potentially at risk or hurt or worse. His second instinct overtook him, however, and he grabbed Henry before the lad could sprint into a potentially dangerous situation.

"Henry, wait! I've got her, but you need to stay right here. You got it?"

Henry looked worried and like he might run to save his Mom regardless of the instructions, but he stopped and gave a shaky nod and Killian nodded back before sprinting towards the back door that Emma stepped out coughing. They ran right into each other, and though Killian could have stepped back from her, he didn't enjoying the feeling that Emma was in his arms, and rejoicing in the fact that she was okay.

"Emma, are you alright?"

His voice was charged with emotion and came out sounding more like a brogue than it usually did, but it couldn't be helped. He was dueling too incredibly strong currents of feeling. On the one hand he was still coming down from that peak of fear that Emma was in danger, but on the other he felt more alive than ever before. Holding her like this, having his hands on her even if the situation was unusual was a godsend.

He'd felt this same zap of an electrifying current when he reached for her hand this morning in the garden, but right now, with her flush against him and her chest heaving for breath as her body gave a slight shiver at the contact, Killian was in a daze. This sensation was heady and intoxicating and he never wanted to move away from it. Emma took up every bit of his senses, and he took in the hint of lavender and vanilla that clung to her right now, surprised that she could smell this sweet when he'd expected some kind of fire or explosion inside the house. When she bit her lip, Killian had a want to do that too and then kiss it better, but he held back, needing more than anything to know she was okay.

"Yeah, sorry. I was… trying a new recipe and somehow managed to mess it up. Sorry for all the noise though. Everything's fine."

Killian didn't know how he was so certain, but he felt like Emma was speaking in half-truths right now. She hadn't flat out lied, but there was more to the story, and though he didn't want to look away from those beautiful green eyes of hers, he did, seeing what looked like some lingering smoke through the kitchen window. He couldn't really tell since the lights were off inside but it seemed to be a strange color, and then just as soon as it was there it was gone, and Killian was left wondering what was real and what was a figment of his imagination.

"Killian?" Emma said quietly, bringing his eyes back to hers, and finally he felt like he could breathe again. She was actually all right, and whatever had happened, that was the most important thing. "I'm fine, really."

The tremble in Emma's voice pierced through everything else in this moment, and he didn't know what had caused it. Maybe she'd been frightened when the sound went off, or maybe, as he was guessing from the look in her eyes, she was a little scared of him. He felt like he was getting close to something, or some _things_ really, things that hadn't added up as the week went on, but whatever Emma was hiding, Killian didn't care. The only thing he could think was that he wanted to comfort her, and that he wanted that light in her eyes that he'd seen this morning when they were joking together back.

"Forgive me, love," he said, his hand coming up so his thumb could brush away a slight smudge on her cheek. "I just didn't realize I was living next to a mad scientist. Are you given to such experiments in the kitchen very often?" Emma smiled at that, and shook her head, the tension in her shoulders lessening as she did.

"Not exactly," Emma replied, causing Killian to smile too as the sound of smaller footsteps up the porch steps sounded out around them. Immediately Killian moved back, not wanting to crowd Emma when her son was in need of her, or to upset Henry who would no doubt need consolation.

"Mom?" Henry asked, running up the porch and glomming onto her with a huge hug. It was heart warming to see, a reuniting between mother and son, even if it had been a false alarm, and Killian noticed the way Emma's eyes got a little misty at Henry's intensity. She clearly didn't like that she'd worried him, and that protective instinct that she carried with her rushed to the surface as she ran her hand through his hair soothingly.

"Hey kid, sorry I scared you." 

"That's okay. Killian helped a lot," Henry said as he pulled back from the hug and smiled at Killian. "He was super brave."

"Is that right?" Emma asked, looking back at Killian with a bit of humor in her jade colored eyes that shot straight to Killian's core. He'd be whatever the heck Emma Swan wanted, as long as he could be on the receiving end of that look forever.

"Yup. I think we should invite him to dinner to say thank you," Henry insisted.

Wow that kid was smooth, and if Killian wasn't so busy trying to play it cool and not give away just how excited he was at the prospect of a dinner with Emma and her son, he would have applauded him. As it was, Henry had spent most of the past few hours not only talking to Killian about Storybrooke and his life with school and his friends, but about Emma too.

Killian had learned a lot, and he'd grown more secure in the little bit of attempted matchmaking on Henry's part. The lad might be young, but his plan was relatively clear: he wanted his Mum to have her chance at love, and for whatever reason he seemed to think Killian a good candidate for that role. Not that Killian resented that. In fact he was all too eager to take on the part despite knowing Emma for so short a time.

Killian saw the slight bit of hesitation on Emma's part, but he had this real and true need for her not to deflect from this proposition. Perhaps it was selfish, but he didn't want his time to be over with Emma or her son today. In fact, this had been the best weekend he'd had in a very long time simply because of how much time he'd gotten to be with them. He could only imagine how good it would feel to have more time in an even more tangible way.

"Actually lad, I was hoping to invite you two to my house tonight. See I haven't gotten the chance to invite anyone over yet, and I think Luna's a bit lonely."

Luna was the name of his new feline companion and her celestially inspired moniker was courtesy of Henry's insistence. After a few days of just speaking at the little fur ball casually instead of giving her a real name, Killian asked for some advice and Henry had gone on and on about moon cycles and the lunar calendar having all sorts of power. Then when he saw Killian's genuine curiosity at his knowing so much about the moon, Henry ended his factual monologue with a final Harry Potter endorsement and Killian was sold. It was of no real matter to him in the end, after all, but to Henry that gesture had been huge and very well received.

"Can we go Mom? Please?" Henry asked, and both Henry and Killian looked to Emma who was considering the prospect of a night with him.

"You sure we wouldn't be putting you out?" Emma asked and Killian shook his head immediately.

"I can think of few things I'd rather do than share a meal with the Swans, love. Seems a guarantee for a night well spent."

At his words Emma's cheeks turned a little pink, and though he tried to hide his body's natural response to that, it was hard. Killian loved the way her creamy skin sometimes gave her thoughts away like that, and he wanted to see that blush deeper and further across her skin. Yet now was neither the time nor place to explore those wishes, and Killian was aware that he still had a ways to go in convincing the entrancing woman next door that he was worth putting her trust in.

"Then yes, we'd love to come," Emma said, sending Henry into an excited tizzy as he came to high five Killian. " _But…_ " Emma said to Henry in particular. "I have to get something over to Mary Margaret and David and then stop by the café right now, so why don't you get cleaned up and then we'll head out to do that?"

Henry didn't waste any time in running inside to adhere to his mother's wishes, and Killian and Emma both watched him go. Killian had to smile at the boy's enthusiasm, and he only hoped he could manage to make a night fun enough to actually keep Henry entertained. Come to think of it, he had a number of things to do seeing as he wasn't really a chef by any stretch of the imagination, and that he still had quite a few furnishings missing from his humble abode.

"So we'll see you tonight then?" Emma asked, pulling Killian back from the new worries that had sprung from his possibly over eager invitation, and when his eyes came back to see a hopeful looking Emma he was calmed once more. Whatever he had to do to get his affairs in order for this evening he would gladly do to make sure it was a good night for all of them.

"See you tonight, Swan."

Watching Emma head back into her house, Killian lingered for just a moment before returning home once more. The last of the gardening supplies were still outside, and he tried to get them all put away as quickly as he could so as to get on to what really needed doing. He had a new mission to pursue and it involved getting this place (and himself) ready for the dinner he'd just offered to host with little to no time in advance.

Hours, five or six at most, were all that he had to get this right, but despite the time crunch Killian felt good about this. It was a similar high to the ones he had caught in the early days of his writing, when there were deadlines to get to and serious cases that needed solving. Back in New York he'd worked oftentimes with the police, scouting sources and cultivating people who knew those streets and the big players in every neighborhood and borough, and the best cases were the ones where he actually helped. If the bad guys went away for what they did and the victims and their families of a crime got some kind of justice that was all Killian could ask for. Yet it had been a long time since he got any kind of thrill out of what he did. A sense of completing his duty, yes, but the passion he'd once held dear had faded a long time ago.

Having it back now and in such a different set of circumstances might have worried a less convinced man, but Killian was certain that this path he was on, the one that led to Emma and Henry, was the one he was meant to find. The only question was what lay underneath the surface. For there was something going on there, and something going on in the town of Storybrooke over all that Killian had yet to put his finger on but was getting closer to every day.

The search for those answers was one Killian had taken on with vigor almost since the moment he arrived in town. Having little else to do other than try his hand at a novel or reading, some of Killian's older instincts returned and he was starting to take note of everything around him. They might seem like minor occurrences to anyone else, but for Killian it was all just a little too out of the ordinary. He had a little notebook dedicated to those moments too, with bullets listed about strangely ever present blue birds, strange riddles some of the townspeople spoke in, and weather trends that sparked at strange intervals and didn't turn up on Doppler radars for no apparent reason.

None of what he'd seen so far, however, scared him (not even the moment he swore he saw a black wolf, or at very least a very large dog at the tree line of the Storybrooke forest a few nights ago), but Killian wanted some kind of answer. He hated to feel he was going mad or seeing things that weren't happening, so he'd snooped a little more in the hopes of validating his intuitive feelings.

That was how he'd found himself a few days back in the archives of the small town hall at the center of Storybrooke, looking up old records and copies of the _Storybrooke Gazette_. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, but what he'd found was interesting. There were a number of stories that in any other town would have seemed fantastical or amazing. Over the last few decades there were more than a few accidents listed that never seemed to result in serious injury, and natural disasters that the town always weathered or avoided completely, even when surrounding areas had been hit hard with flooding or wind damage. But even more curious was the fact that the people writing these stories never dug any deeper. No one ever asked the survivors or witnesses throughout the years for details on their amazing escapes or the good fortune of this town on the whole, or if they had, nothing ever seemed to make its way to print.

Eventually Killian had found something else to draw his attention though – the town charter. Now, Killian wasn't a local historian, and perhaps there was a chance that many towns from this part of the world and established at around the same time had professed similar goals when creating their little hamlets, but the terms and the wording, even given the style hundreds of years ago was curious. The founders talked about Storybrooke being a 'sacred haven' and there were many mention of 'gifts,' all of which were welcome. There was no mention of occupations or ideologies, but talents and skills and 'forces' Killian didn't really get were listed a plenty. It was strange to Killian, but also not a bad ideal to build a community on. Really, when he thought about it, it was a totally inclusive piece of paper, and something, arguably for the whole town to be proud of despite the peculiar way it was stated.

"So I hear you've got company coming over tonight. My invite must have gotten lost in the mail."

The teasing words came Killian's way as he stepped onto the main road en route to the store, and Killian knew even before he looked up to meet the speaker's eye that it was David. Killian had run into the man a number of times so far this week, and each encounter had been a pleasant one. Based on the jest in the man's voice, Killian also believed there was a chance they might one day be actual friends. Now Killian just had to figure out how to tell him in a kind way that there wasn't a chance in hell he was inviting him. This was a dinner he'd wanted for a while, and adding more people to the party would just give Emma the chance to hide from him more, which he didn't want in the slightest.

"Don't worry, I already got an earful from Henry when I made that joke. It's Swans only tonight."

Killian knew what David meant, that just Emma and Henry would be his guests this evening, but for some reason his heart and mind jumped on the idea that whatever their last name, the three of them might be a unit. It was probably mental, and more than a little early for him to be thinking that way, but he couldn't help it. All Killian could do was keep that little tidbit to himself and try to respond to David as best he could.

"You seem awfully interested in my house guests, mate."

"Oh I am. Mary Margaret's in the best mood because of it, and when my wife is happy, I'm happy."

Happy was one word for it but smug was another. David was downright delighted at this turn of events (no doubt because he'd been bringing up Killian asking Emma out for days now) and when Killian moved to scratch his ear in an old nervous habit, David noticed it, laughing aloud with nothing but good humor coming through in the sound.

"There's just one thing I can't quite figure out," David quipped.

"And what's that?" Killian asked, expecting some more thinly veiled interrogation about his intentions with Emma.

"Aren't you the same guy that told me not two days ago you don't know how to cook?"

"Aye. So it should be an interesting night to say the least."

The confession on Killian's part set David to chuckling again and eventually Killian joined in. After all, if he couldn't laugh at himself, what kind of man was he? He wasn't too proud to admit he might have bitten off a bit more than he could chew with this, but he fully intended to rise to the challenge and he'd brought the cookbook Liam purchased for him years ago that he never opened as a guide. Hopefully somewhere in here he'd find something to make that was edible for this evening.

"Should be. Well I'll let you get to it then," David said, nodding as a means of goodbye and turning around, but before he could get to far Killian called out to him again.

"Hey Dave?" David turned around still smiling, but he sobered some when he saw Killian, no doubt picking up on the loaded nature of what he was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned there being a time when I'd have some uh… _questions_ about Storybrooke." Well that was clunky, but it was also as delicate as Killian could be. Instantly recognition colored David's expression and he nodded.

"I did, yeah. You ready to ask them yet?" David asked, the query vague but hinting that he didn't think Killian was a mad man for thinking something was up in this town. That in itself was kind of a relief to be honest.

"I think I might be getting there."

"Well when you're sure, call me. We'll get a drink and I'll answer what I can."

"Right. Thanks," Killian said, feeling like he'd get to that point rather soon if things continued like this much longer.

"Just out of curiosity, what's your gut telling you?" David asked.

His gut? His gut was telling Killian that this was home or at the very least it was the closest he'd ever come to home since he was a small boy. Despite the signs that something might be different about this town, Killian didn't feel anything bad about the place. In fact he admired it, feeling a connection to it the more time he spent here. These questions and this research? They were all just his curiosity coming out to play, and it he were truly honest a part of that circled back to Emma. For some reason Killian felt like it was connected, like if he figured out Storybrooke, he might figure out the woman who lived here who was already taking up far too much room in his heart to be normal. But he didn't expect to find something bad. He just wanted a clearer picture and to know all of Emma no matter what lay beneath the surface.

"To stay, and that whatever it is it's not bad just..."

"Special?" David filled in, reminding him of their first conversation.

"Aye."

David grinned at that and tilted his head slightly, signaling to Killian that the man had some private thoughts about that answer, but it was the truth. Killian had no intention of leaving Storybrooke, not when he'd found so many things here to bind him already. And it _was_ a special place, one he wanted a better understanding of so he could appreciate it more and let go of this feeling that he was missing something, which would always be just a tad bit unsettling.

"Good luck on dinner man. And don't get yourself too worked up. Worst case you go simple and make grilled cheese. Emma loves grilled cheese."

"Thanks for the tip," Killian replied as David set off with a wave and moved down the street. And with that, Killian set forth himself, largely letting go of those questions he'd been having and focusing instead on creating the night that he hoped for for two people who he desperately wanted to see happy.

 _ **Post-Note: The thing that gets me every time I'm at the start of the story is that it feels like a slow burn even when it isn't really. Four chapters in and I am already anxiously awaiting some actual quality CS alone time, but they tell me patience is a virtue and I'm choosing to believe them. Anyway, next chapter will be bringing the dinner that Emma and Henry are going to at Killian's. I anticipate much cuteness and fluff (as per usual). I also managed to come up with some more chapters in this outline and I am happy to announce that there should be at least ten chapters of this fun little story by the end of the road. I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you all so much for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay so finally after a little time away I am back with this story and I have to say I am so thrilled to be writing it again. It's just such a fun universe to play with, and this chapter in particular will have the benefit of some Emma and Killian time alone as well as all the Henry meddling I've put in place so far. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**_

 _If only my brother could see me now,_ Killian thought to himself as he took in the mass of food and ingredients that surrounded him and wondered how the devil he'd gotten himself into this.

Obviously he knew the answer; what he desired more than anything was to spend more time with Emma, and when he offered the invitation this morning this had seemed the best way to procure that. Yet now with the benefit of hindsight Killian could see just how much more he'd taken on than was probably wise. It was one thing to invite a woman and her young, rambunctious son to dinner. It was another thing to cook the meal himself and somehow learn a skill set he'd never really tried to dabble with over the first thirty years of his life.

In another situation, Killian would have considered getting food from somewhere else and bringing it here. He wouldn't masquerade and pretend it had been the work of his own hand, but he would potentially spare them all a rather unappetizing and poorly concocted meal. Unfortunately this town boasted very few dining establishments and the most notable one just so happened to belong to the woman he was (rather pathetically) trying to impress. And so it was that his only choice was to make the best of a self-inflicted, bad situation.

"'Use meat hammer, roller, thinner, or pounder to create uniform filets.' Bloody hell," Killian muttered to himself shaking his head as he tried to make heads or tails of these instructions. "Seems you need a whole arsenal to make a meal… who knew?"

That last question was largely personal but the little ball of fluff that had taken up residence with Killian as of late purred all the same. Luna had a habit of doing that, and though Killian hadn't been used to caring for a pet before arriving in Storybrooke he smiled at the tiny feline who had become a touchstone of his life here. It was nice to have the company, even if his current companion had no idea how to aid him in this mess he'd made for himself.

At that moment a knock sounded at the back door and though Killian was hardly in any shape to answer, he tried to get himself somewhat righted on the off chance that Emma and Henry had decided to come early. But when he opened the door, Killian found only the latter smiling eagerly and then biting back a laugh as he took in Killian's less than put together appearance.

"Henry, this is a surprise. Is everything all right?" Killian's immediate thought was that maybe there was something wrong with Emma. Perhaps she and Henry wouldn't be joining him for dinner after all, but Killian hoped that wasn't the case. The thought that he wouldn't get the chance to spend the evening with them was a sorry prospect indeed.

"I think I should be asking you that. Let me guess – you invited us over but you have no idea how to cook," Henry said as he popped into the house, not even waiting for an invitation. Killian meanwhile watched him go, finding that despite the intrusion he was happy for Henry's being here. Suddenly the house seemed a lot less empty, and he had a bit more hope about what the hell he was going to do when it came to this whole cooking thing.

"I have an _idea_ ," Killian professed as he followed Henry. "It's just vague and largely incorrect."

Henry laughed at the characterization as he walked into the kitchen. When he made it there, however, he abruptly halted, his jaw falling open in shock before he let out a low whistle and shook his head.

"Woah. We're in worse shape than I thought. It's like a tornado went off in here."

That was probably putting it mildly. In all those movie renditions or TV illustrations of cooking attempts gone wrong, Killian had always thought that the dustings of flour and the gratuitous messes that amounted were for show, but he was a living demonstration that some people really were that out of their depths.

"Aye. I think it's safe to say this kitchen has seen better days."

"That's okay. We can fix this. And if we can't there's always grilled cheese," Henry offered kindly as Killian chuckled thinking back to David's similar comment this afternoon. Clearly Emma must be rather vocal in her favoring of that particular delicacy if everyone was so mindful of it. "Looks like your making chicken parmesan. That's pretty easy. Mom and I have made that together loads of times. But I've never seen a recipe like this one. Where'd you get this?"

Killian motioned to the cover of the book, which bore some pompous name about international classics in food. Henry just snorted and shook his head again, his brown hair flopping around as he did. It was clear from his expression and demeanor that he was hardly impressed and after spending the better part of thirty minutes being thrown for loop after loop, Killian wasn't impressed with the bloody thing either.

"Yeah this isn't going to work. Mom's recipe is way easier. You stay here, I'll go get it."

"Oh you don't have to do that lad-," Killian started but Henry was already gone, bounding out the door with Killian just staring after him. He ran a hand through his hair muttering to himself about how he was in so far over his head, but then Henry was back in under two minutes with a sheet of paper in hand and a grin that was infectious enough to drive away that remaining doubt.

"Operation Save Dinner is going great so far! Come on, we've only got a little time left and if I have to teach you everything this could take a while."

From there the going, though slow, was far steadier than it had been before, and with Henry at the helm of the ship, Killian began to believe they could actually get something done that would be edible in time for Emma's arrival. More than that though the hour that they spent cooking and tidying up proved to Killian something that he'd already learned this week and through the course of the morning gardening: Henry Swan was a special lad and bright as any child Killian had ever met. In fact, Killian hadn't a single other contender in mind for kids as impressive as Henry Swan. Henry was truly in a class all his own.

"You know you really aren't so bad at this," Henry said when they'd gotten all of the food in the oven and most of the counters cleaned up. "I'd say you're right between Anna and Elsa on the chef scale."

Killian had had some more interactions with Elsa since moving here and had met her sister Anna a few times as well, both at the café when he was making his morning visits to the shop (or really to Emma) and at other spots around town. They were both of them incredibly kind if a little quirky, but at the end of the day it was easy to see why Emma had chosen them as friends and why she trusted both women with the keeping of her son when the need arose. There was a goodness in both of them that was evident from the start, just as there were with so many other people Killian had met in Storybrooke so far.

"Ah, I take it the sisters aren't as well versed in cooking as your mother is."

Killian honestly doubted anyone was as good of a cook as Emma, especially given all the things he'd tried at _Stay a Spell_ over the last few weeks. She was a natural talent, and if Ruby's claims that nearly all the food was Emma's recipe and made or prepped by her hand was true, then he didn't even think it possible for Emma to make a bad dish if she tried. It was astounding that anyone should have such a gift and that the gift was confined to so small a place as this sleepy town in Maine.

"Hardly. Anna's okay with a little time, and she makes real good mac and cheese as long as it's from the box, but Elsa's a disaster. Ruby and Mary Margaret say she's the only reason Storybrooke has a fire department. She could set water on fire."

"Luckily I haven't had that problem yet, but not to worry there's still time."

Henry laughed outright at the joke and his smile was so bright and cheery that Killian could practically feel that boyish happiness coursing through him too. It had been a long time since he'd felt this at peace, and even with the nerves of Emma's impending arrival and the fact that they weren't quite out of the woods with all this cooking, Killian did feel like this was good. Honestly it was probably one of the best days he'd ever had and it was all shaping up to get better and better.

"Well lad, I can safely say that this never would have been possible without your expert captaining. How can I ever repay you?" Killian asked, truly meaning his appreciation when he voiced it.

A light came to Henry's eyes as he pondered the possibility of Killian owing him a favor, and for a moment Killian wondered what exactly he'd just walked into offering an unlimited debt to be paid to a ten year old, but then Henry replied, surprising and delighting Killian at the same time.

"You can take me and Mom sailing sometime."

"Deal," Killian agreed before qualifying that with one amendment. "As long as your mother is amiable to the idea."

"Amiable?" Henry asked and Killian chuckled before offering a synonym. This was hardly the first time Henry had taken issue with some of Killian's wording choices and so he was well prepared for the moment.

"As long as she's in, I'm in."

"Great!" Henry said jumping up and giving Killian a high five in show of his approval. "Now, when she and I get here in twenty minutes I was never here, got it?"

"You were – what?!" Killian asked, only just realizing that perhaps all of this hadn't been entirely above board. _Bloody hell!_ Why hadn't he checked with Henry or Emma that this had been approved by her? "Your mother doesn't know you're here?"

"Nope. But don't worry, I've got a fool proof system," Henry said waving the shell Killian had noticed he had in his pocket the whole time. He didn't know what that was to mean exactly, but it mattered not. He was still too stunned about having maybe been complicit in keeping something from Emma that he let that slide. "She'll never know the difference."

With that announcement, Henry looked ready to bound out of the house but before he could depart Killian grabbed his arm, not with too much force but enough for Henry to stop and take heed of what he was going to say. Killian couldn't quite describe the feeling he had but it wasn't wholly unfamiliar. In fact he'd had a bit of this kind of protectiveness when he thought Emma was in danger in the kitchen, but this time it was different. Henry was only a boy and though he and Emma might have found a lovely little safe haven in Storybrooke, danger could come to any corner of the world and it just wasn't right for Henry to be slipping away without telling his mother.

"I need you to promise me something Henry – no more of these visits without your mother's consent, all right?"

For a second Henry looked sad and it was the first time that Killian had ever seen that brightness in the lad's gaze dulled at all. Usually Henry was so vibrant and eager but right now he looked thoroughly distraught.

"You don't want me coming over here anymore?" Killian shook his head immediately to try and dispel that notion.

"Quite the opposite lad I assure you," Killian said and Henry's smile returned instantly setting Killian's own worries somewhat to right. "I merely want to be sure that you're not keeping secrets from your Mum. There's no one else who loves you more and the only way she can see you truly safe and happy is to know where you are."

"I guess you're right," Henry conceded, prompting Killian to expel a sigh of relief. "All right, from now on all operations will have me, you, _and_ Mom."

Killian grinned and nodded watching Henry steal out the back door once more and only when the boy was gone did he realize the particular words Henry had chosen. Maybe Henry hadn't meant anything by it, but it made it seem like he was tying the three of them together always, not just in these little visits. It was probably foolish to hope that had been the lad's intentions but Killian held the idea close, letting the hope for a more permanent attachment between the three of them linger for just a while longer.

The twenty minutes that it took for Emma and Henry to arrive felt like it took forever despite all the things Killian still had to distract himself like showering and changing for the evening. He had to get all of the food out of the oven, the refreshments ready, and the table set too, but even with all that Killian's mind never wandered from Emma or the excitement he had about this evening. Sure there was the added complication of Henry's having been here without Emma knowing (and Killian _did_ intend to tell her that since he'd never promised Henry not to and because it wouldn't be right to conceal it from her), but overall Killian was hoping the evening would still be pleasant and since he would be in the company of one Emma Swan, he didn't see how it could possibly be anything but.

Finally the doorbell rang some time later, and though he held himself back and didn't outwardly race towards the door, Killian did move swiftly and with purpose so as to get to this moment as fast as he could. It didn't disappoint at all either, for when he pulled back the wooden barrier that separated him from his two favorite people in this new town, the first thing he saw was Emma, looking just as stunning and enchanting as she did every time their paths crossed.

"You made it," Killian greeted, his gaze moving between Emma and Henry though it delayed a while longer on the former. Not that that surprised Killian. It seemed his natural reaction whenever Emma was near that his eyes should follow her and soak up all he could of the precious time he had with her.

"Sure did! And we brought dessert," Henry said, handing Killian a box with the _Stay A Spell_ logo stamped on top. Killian took it from the boy gladly and then let them both in, allowing Henry to run in in search of Luna as Emma hung back, stepping closer to Killian as he closed the door and filling his senses with that sweet, rich scent of vanilla and flowers he'd noticed each time they were this near.

"Clearly Henry's very excited to be here," Emma said and Killian chuckled even as he begged a question that might be deemed overly flirtatious.

"And you love? What are your thoughts on sharing dinner with me?"

Emma's eyes widened at the question as if she hadn't expected it, but she didn't back away. Instead she actually took a half a step closer to him and then let her voice drop just a bit lower than it's already existent silkiness.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Emma asked and Killian nodded, his blood humming with pleasure at the reminder.

"Aye Swan you are, and I'm more than glad for it."

The once playful back and forth took on deeper meaning then, and there was a swirling tension around them that was far from unpleasant. It felt almost like this crackling kind of energy and Killian was tantalized by it even as he knew it wouldn't evolve to anything more right now. This was a strictly PG kind of evening given Henry's presence, and though Killian had thought about what it would be like to pull Emma close and press a kiss to those lush lips of hers before, now was hardly the time. He still allowed his eyes to flick down to her mouth though and when she bit one in reply he barely restrained a groan.

"Henry told me what happened earlier," Emma said, pulling Killian from the trance and back into the moment. He might have begun to worry at the mention of it too, if it weren't for the undeniable warmth in Emma's green eyes. "And he told me what you said about how he should come to me first every time instead of just sneaking off."

"It seemed only right," Killian replied but Emma wasn't willing to let this discussion fall away between them. Instead she reached out her hand and found Killian's free one, bringing back that all too alluring current of heat and rightness that Killian was beginning to think would be common place with a woman like Emma.

"It was, and I just needed to say thank you. Henry's always been… crafty you could say. He has all those secret missions of his, but as his Mom nothing scares me more than him running off and getting into real trouble."

Killian could see the truth of that claim as Emma said the words and he hated the thought of Emma facing anything like fear at all. But though he might not know all the particulars of who Emma Swan was or what she'd been through in the past, he did know that it hadn't all been the colors and warmth and brightness of a town like Storybrooke. This was a woman who had cause to be wary, and though she'd provided a very different world for Henry, her need to protect him from harsher realities would never fade.

"There's no thanks needed, love. It's clear to see how much you love him, and as long as I have any influence I'll always implore Henry to do the right thing," Killian replied, squeezing Emma's hand lightly before leading her back over the kitchen. Their hands stayed intertwined too right up until the moment that Henry bounded back in with Luna hot on his trail.

"Hey Killian, after dinner we should make a fire outside. Then you can see the fireflies!"

"Fireflies?" Killian asked. "This time of year?"

"Henry I don't know about that, buddy. There's no guarantees -," Emma began, but her son interrupted as if he couldn't possibly hold back.

"Trust me their coming," Henry replied completely assured of himself and while Emma seemed a bit uncomfortable, Killian sought to ease the tensions. Perhaps she though Henry was putting him out, but honestly all Killian could think was that it would give him an excuse to spend more time with both of them.

"Well in that case I think a fire's well in order. What do you think, Swan?"

Emma hesitated a moment, and Killian could see the thoughts floating through her head. He didn't know exactly what they were, but he was happy for the moment when she seemed to cling to one that was light and appeasing. The teasing lilt in her voice returned once more and easiness was back between the three of them again.

"You sure you won't get sick of us? Maybe we'll finish dinner and you'll be desperate for a way out…" As if that would ever happen.

"Not a chance, love," Killian affirmed, hoping that she understood how much he meant that.

"Yeah Mom, 'not a chance.'"

Both Emma and Killian shared a laugh at the attempt Henry made at emulating Killian's accent, but Killian could feel diversion was still in order and so he maneuvered them all to the kitchen so as to get all that they'd need for dinner. And in a not so shocking twist, it turned out that the easiness between the three of them remained at that dinner spent together was the most natural, enjoyable, and delightful way to have spent an evening that Killian could ever remember indulging in.

…..

To say that dinner had been fantastic didn't do tonight justice. It wasn't because the food itself was spectacular (though in all fairness, Emma usually loved any meal that someone made for her with thoughtfulness and effort), but thanks entirely to the company. Sitting here there Killian's house listening to Killian's stories and interactions with Henry was amazing, and it left this feeling in Emma's chest of warmth and total comfort. This should have been scaring her, but instead there was no room for fear. All Emma could think was that this had been a pretty perfect night and that she really didn't want it to end.

For Emma this evening had also been a demonstration in just how lovely things might be if she actually let Killian in for real. If she were to let her guard down and give him a real chance there were just so many potential upsides, not the least of which was the easy dynamic between the two of them and Henry. There was never a moment in the whole course of the evening when Killian questioned Emma's authority or when he encroached in on her bond with her son, but all through the meal Emma sat there and thought about how after years of denying it was needed, she might actually want someone to step in and be a father figure for Henry. Wouldn't it be wonderful to actually have a partner in all of this and someone to make this little duo she had going with Henry grow into a more traditional kind of family.

"You've gone quiet, Swan. I assume you're eagerly awaiting those lightening bugs of yours," Killian said as he came back from starting the fire and took a seat just beside her on the deck, their bodies only inches apart and that same electricity stirring inside her again at Killian's being so near.

The mention of the fireflies caused Emma's stomach to flip suddenly and some of her anxieties reared their ugly heads once more. She had been so nervous in that moment where Henry mentioned them because it was kind of a suspicious thing. Fireflies never stayed this late in a season in this corner of the world, and their reason for being in Storybrooke had nothing to do with climate and everything to do with magic. They were a manifestation of peace and calm here but they weren't exactly normal and Emma had been worried Killian would pry about why they were here or ask more questions, but even in this moment Emma knew he didn't really care about the fireflies. What he cared about was filling the space between them with a comfortable feeling and keeping the flow of conversation they'd carved out for themselves going.

"I was just thinking you must have been a boy scout or something. How does a guy from New York City know how to start a fire that fast?"

"Research and a fair amount of luck," Killian responded, causing Emma to laugh unabashedly. "Truth be told I googled it this afternoon on the off chance I could persuade you and Henry to stay longer. Your boy just happened to beat me to the invitation."

The mention of Henry had Emma looking back out into the yard where her little boy was standing and waiting for the fireflies to appear. They were just at the perfect moment when the twilight was in full force and the sun was gone but light still lingered, slipping away a little more with each passing minute. Any second now Emma knew the first one would appear and the show would begin, and as if she'd willed them into coming out, Emma watched as the first yellow blip appeared at the far edge of the yard. Another joined just behind and soon the whole backyard was filled with the intriguing, swirling dots.

"It's amazing," Killian whispered, his mouth now close enough to Emma's ear that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. It caused a shiver to course through her and she wanted so badly to look back at Killian but she resisted, loving the feeling of this building anticipation too much to let it go. "And he knew they'd come. You have to appreciate faith like that. It's an admirable thing."

"Sometimes as his Mom I worry about that, but once Henry sets his heart on something, he never shakes his belief."

That wasn't something Emma had ever told anyone before, at least not in so many words. Everyone in Storybrooke knew that Henry was a believer. Some of the older ladies actually called him 'the truest believer' which according to Belle had some old magical connotations of good luck and good fortune, but Emma's friends always wrote Henry's dreaming and belief off as some unexplained ability that would further reveal itself in time.

Emma, meanwhile, knew there had to be a line. At some point, she feared, Henry's giving so much of himself to these often fantastical hopes would come back to hurt him, and as his mother Emma wanted nothing in the world to ever cause her child harm. She just didn't know how to teach him to channel all his enthusiasm. She never wanted to diminish that childlike wonder Henry had in spades, but for someone who'd lost her faith from a very early age, there were just no clear-cut answers.

"Well love, some things you just know," Killian replied and Emma turned from where she'd been watching her son to look back at Killian. His eyes were already on her as if he'd been watching her the whole time, and their deep blue color was livened up by the flickers of firelight that danced in them. "And I gather that though he might be inclined to be almost overly hopeful, Henry is smart enough and gifted with a sensible enough mother to weather any storms that may come from such belief."

"Have you always been this insightful?" Emma asked and Killian smiled, not in that cocky way he sometimes did but with a touch more bashfulness.

"I've always had a lot of opinions, yes. Whether they amount to valuable insight I couldn't say."

"Are those opinions what got you on the path to writing?" Emma asked, finding that now that they were alone for more than a minute or two at a time she actually had the chance to ask Killian some more details about his life besides the few things she'd picked up in their more organic, spur of the moment meetings.

"In a way. But I'm particular. I liked the puzzles of the crime beat just as much as I liked finessing my thoughts onto the page. You could say I have a flair for unraveling mysteries."

Emma's throat tightened at the mention of mysteries, and she wondered if Killian had started adding up the clues of the little things that were off about Storybrooke. She worried that he had, but before those worries could flourish into something more, Killian moved his hand over hers and that contact erased the darker thoughts that had wormed into Emma's mind. It was amazing, but every time this man got close it was as if there simply wasn't room in her world for malice or fear of any kind.

"You must be bored then," Emma said, playing it off like there was nothing afoot in her small town.

"On the contrary love. I've never felt more invigorated or more interested in my life," Killian whispered, and Emma knew they weren't talking about his dealings with Storybrooke. Killian was talking about her and the look on his face said all the words that he hadn't. He found her to be intriguing and all of the feelings Emma had been grappling with about how there was something more here between them to be uncovered were clearly displayed in Killian's expression.

"Why?"

Emma didn't even realized she posed the question aloud until it was too late, and for half a second she was mortified, but as soon as that ugly feeling appeared it was replaced by appreciation for Killian's responding grin. His other hand moved up then to push back a strand of her hair that was blowing in the nighttime breeze and Emma tracked the motion, feeling her body come alive even more so at the gentle touch.

"Because for the first time in my life I finally feel like I've found something I truly want to be a part of. I've a purpose here and a sense that there's more when for so long that was never the case."

Emma considered his answer, and beyond the obvious implications he was laying down here of caring about her and Henry and this town, there was something familiar in Killian's way of thinking. She could relate whole-heartedly to that idea of being directionless. For so long Emma had felt unmoored like that as well, and all she'd wanted was roots and that sense of assurance you got when you ended up right where you were supposed to be. Now she'd found that in Storybrooke, but Emma was starting to see that her world hadn't been totally full. It was still missing something, something that tonight had provided so effortlessly. 

"Killian, I-,"

"Woah!" Henry's yell from across the yard pulled Emma and Killian from the little trance they'd both been in and after she blinked back that sort of haze of attraction, Emma saw what her son was on about. The yard was jam packed with fireflies, so many of them in fact that there wasn't a single space around that didn't have their telltale flickering lights illuminating the evening sky. "This is so awesome! You guys have to see this from right here, come on!"

Emma and Killian both moved to follow Henry's instruction, and though Emma did feel a sense of loss at having had their personal moment broken, it was easily made up for when she not only got to watch the back and forth between Henry and Killian, but when Killian took her hand and held it in his as they looked up at the night sky. And in the end Henry was right, because from this angle they could see the stars that were just appearing and the lightening bugs twinkling between them in a totally ethereal way.

"Everybody has to make a wish," Henry instructed as he took Emma's other hand in his, closing his eyes and clearly hoping for something with all his might. Emma meanwhile looked back at Killian who shared a smile with her before replying.

"You heard the captain, love. Wishes are a must."

Emma chuckled at that and at the moment when Killian closed his eyes, appearing to play along, and though she took a moment to take in her son and this man who was starting to mean so much to her, Emma eventually caved too, deciding to actually send up a silent prayer that tonight wouldn't be an end to such experiences, but a beginning of them. When she opened her eyes again, Killian was looking at her again with that same look like even in this wondrous moment she was the most magnificent part of all.

"Best night ever," Henry said then, filling the space between them with his same sort of glowing happiness and Emma smiled at him, pulling him in close for a hug and dropping a kiss at the crown of his head to try and hide her own overwhelming emotion.

Eventually, however, the time did come for the fireflies to drift away, and when the fire burned low and the hour grew late Emma made the decision that it was time to tuck in and call it a night. Henry was good about it too, not even trying to fight her but instead proving just how great a kid he was by thanking Killian for all he'd done and heading back inside without argument or delay. This left Emma and Killian alone again just the two of them, and though their window of togetherness would be brief, Emma was thrilled when Killian made the most of it, walking with her to the steps of her back porch in a very gentlemanly move.

"We should do this again sometime," Killian said with his usual charm and touch of swagger. But underneath the vibrato, Emma could tell that he really wanted this. It wasn't a game or a line or an empty promise; Killian was genuinely desirous for more and Emma so badly wanted to give it to him. For the first time in her life she actually felt ready to give in to hope and to just say yes.

"Maybe next time I'll get a babysitter," Emma replied taking the plunge and watching with delight as Killian caught her meaning. God, how could he even be handsome when flustered? It was enough to drive her crazy, and yet Emma wouldn't trade that look of surprise and awe he was giving her for anything.

"Is that your way of asking me on a date, Swan?" Killian inquired, collecting himself a bit more as he did.

"I thought that was obvious," Emma countered, playing up the flirtation but feeling the moment when the tides shifted again. Killian took the chance to step closer to her so they were only a whisper apart. But the only place they touched was their hands as Killian slipped her fingers back in his grasp and intertwined the two of them together in that familiar yet intimate way.

"Just making sure," Killian replied as an almost roguish smile graced his lips. "And I accept. I only beg one request – that you let me plan the evening."

Emma tilted her head at the plea and she took him in, her eyes searching his before tracing his face and landing on his lips. Visions of kissing him flooded her mind, and without thought she wet her own lips, swearing she could feel his heated response coursing through her like a low vibration. Then she looked back up at him and smiled, feeling in that moment that she could trust her gut and trust this man who held her close.

"Seems fair. After all I was the one who had to ask. The least you can do is plan," Emma replied as she moved even closer. She purposefully brought her body as near as it could be without their being fully flush against each other and from the spark of piercing need that came to Killian's blue eyes, she knew she was affecting him just as much as he affected her.

"I promise to make my slow going tendencies up to you with a date worthy of a woman such as yourself, Swan," Killian whispered, his lips an inch from hers but right when she thought he'd give in and kiss her he stopped, keeping them from the embrace they both wanted for the sake of more delicious and oh so frustrating anticipation. "How's Tuesday work for you?"

Emma blinked up at him and though her mind was a little foggy from the swirling mix of lust and like and a whole lot of other more complicated feelings, she came too once more and smiled. Then she countered with a move of her own, running her free hand along his chest lightly enough that it would feel like a feather's touch against his skin. She watched his reaction to the feint contact and saw that his control was just on the verse of giving way but before it could she pulled back out of his embrace, leaving him with just as much unresolved need as she had.

"Tuesday it is. Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Emma," he said, his words wrapping around Emma like a favorite blanket as she walked up the stairs and through the doorway into her house once more.

 _ **Post-Note: So as you guys can probably guess from where we are ending tonight, the next chapter will bring about the first date for Emma and for Killian. You can all safely expect that I'll make it as light and fluffy as I make all of the dates I write, but since this AU is a little different than many of my others, I'm sure there will be some interesting twists come the next installment. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, and again I appreciate your patience in waiting for the update. Let me know what you thought, and I hope you have a great rest of your day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Okay all, so I am back with the next chapter of 'Some Call It Magic' and I am very excited for it because it brings the first date. I know it's been a while, but it's a bit longer to make up for the gap in updates. It's also the first chapter that is almost exclusively Emma and Killian alone with each other, and that in itself was such a treat to delve into. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you all think!**_

Fretting over what to wear had never been Emma Swan's style. Since she was a kid she'd never felt that inclination to linger on her fashion choices, not just because she didn't have much in the ways of a wardrobe when she was in the system, but because it didn't seem very practical to her. At the end of the day, did it really matter if she chose a black dress over a red one or wedges over heels? She never thought so, and yet here she was, staring at her closet and desperately seeking some kind of inspiration for the night ahead.

"Come on, there's gotta be something," Emma muttered aloud, looking through the same slim pickings she'd had for so long and wishing that she'd had the foresight to go out and shop for something new and different.

It just didn't feel right to wear something ordinary this evening even if she had no idea where Killian and her were going. From what Emma knew about Killian, she trusted that whatever he had planned would be intimate and romantic. He just seemed like the kind of guy who managed to pull off amazing first dates, and that was part of the reason Emma was stressing out so badly now, because her track record with dating was anything but pristine. In fact, she might just have one of the worst (and most limited) relationship histories of anyone she knew, and that was really saying something.

But just as defeat was about to wash over her and Emma was seconds away from throwing on any old thing, she noticed a garment in the back of her closet that eluded her before. It was a dress she didn't recognize in a soft pink shade that was highly unusual for Emma's typical wares. Honestly it was hard to imagine that she'd ever bought the dress, and she wracked her brain trying to think of a moment when she'd ever seen something so soft and elegant and thought she should buy it or had been gifted a dress by anyone she knew. The garment very clearly did not belong, but for whatever reason Emma's instincts were telling her that this was the answer to those silent prayers she'd been sending up for the past hour.

With a speed she hadn't utilized since coming upstairs to get ready for this evening, Emma put on the dress and found that not only did it fit perfectly, but it felt beautiful on her as well. There was comfort here even in its higher quality and Emma appreciated that. The last thing she wanted was something stiff and formal, and even though she took in her appearance after doing up her hair and makeup and almost felt like another person was staring back at her, Emma's hope that she might just have found the perfect fit grew and filled her heart with a gorgeous sense of anticipation that had been lacking thanks to all of her ensemble worries.

Emma tried to think back on all of her past experiences when it came to dating, and she honestly couldn't recall a moment when she'd ever felt like this, with butterflies beginning to get the best of her and filling her with this restless energy that had no clear outlet. She knew she certainly had never felt these kind of nerves or this excitement for a date before, and even when she'd been seeing Henry's father (which was her one semi-solid and totally committed relationship), she had felt more excitement at not being alone than excitement about the man himself.

But things with Killian were different clearly. The past few weeks had shown that time and time again, and Emma had slowly come around to the fact that she couldn't group him in with all the other men she'd known before him. It wasn't fair to either of them for her to hold him to those past standards, and it was also very freeing to do away with those old conceptions. With Killian everything felt so new and possible, and for once in her romantic life Emma wanted to give into that and to trust that there wasn't some other shoe that was going to drop or red flags she was missing. She only hoped that this date would prove that little bit of faith well worth it and help more appear so this wouldn't just be a one-time thing.

Carrying this sense of resolution and all of that flurry of emotion that came with first date jitters with her, Emma moved down the stairs from her room to where Henry and Elsa were waiting, hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't make this a huge deal of this. The last thing Emma wanted was too much attention because it would just compound her nerves about all of this, but at the same time who was she kidding? There would obviously be some response, and the best thing to do was toughen up and ready herself for whatever was about to come her way.

"Oh Emma, you look wonderful!" Elsa announced happily when Emma entered the living room, and though Emma knew her friend was holding back to the best of her ability, there was a clear level of glee on display in her expression.

If Elsa thought for even a second that she was hiding her delight at Emma's date tonight, she was dead wrong, but Emma had to appreciate the effort on her friend's part. In fact, Elsa was doing much better than Emma had anticipated since there was no jumping up and down, avid applause, or happy tears being demonstrated in this moment. As far as Emma was concerned, this could be considered a substantial victory on the part of her friend.

"You think so?" Emma asked, taking a look back down at the outfit she'd finally chosen and twirling slightly as she did. It was a moment of insecurity for her, but Elsa was fast to put those worries to rest.

"Definitely! Killian's going to lose it when he sees you," Elsa promised and Emma smiled at the thought, kind of enjoying the idea that Killian would be as worked up about all of this as she was feeling right now.

"Say cheese, Mom!" Henry said suddenly from where he popped up behind the couch, surprising Emma with the action, but before she could reply her son was clicking the button on the polaroid camera he'd gotten for his last birthday and taking her picture.

"I didn't realize a simple date merited a photo shoot," Emma said and Henry's grin grew wider as he pulled the photo out to wave it around and make it develop faster.

"Who said it's going to be simple? I bet Killian's got lots of good stuff lined up."

Emma looked her son up and down trying to size him up, but Henry had developed just as good of a poker face as she had. He was so hard to read when he wanted to be and Emma couldn't tell if this was just his positive outlook on life or if he'd gleamed some information about her outing tonight from Killian already. Either way Emma didn't really mind and she wanted to enjoy the easy back and forth with her son a little longer since it was a good distraction from all of her thoughts at the moment.

"But a photo for a first date? That seems kind of excessive…" Emma taunted and Henry shrugged.

"Who knows maybe it'll be your last first date."

Henry's claim prompted Emma to face a slight moment of dueling emotion. On the one hand she really liked the sound of this date being that important, and on the other she was worried that Henry was building up his hopes to high. There was nothing set in stone about this relationship despite Emma's ever growing feelings for their new neighbor, and this was just a reminder that she wasn't the only one who could potentially get hurt. Henry's feelings were at risk here too, and Emma's first instinct would always be to protect her little boy.

"Besides you look pretty, Mom, and I thought you might want to remember that."

It was hard to deny the heartwarming element of that compliment from her son, and Emma did not miss the tiny _'aww'_ that emanated from Elsa across the room, but there was more to all of this than simply commemorating the moment, and Emma noticed a slip in Henry's façade that gave him away. Then she did the math about what else could possibly motivate her son to take a picture of her in this state, and she came up with a highly probable likelihood: someone had put him up to this.

"How much are you getting?" Emma asked and Henry had the good sense to look a little embarrassed at being caught in his slight bit of deception, but Emma took comfort in the fact that he immediately came clean to her, not even trying to hide the truth in any way.

"Ruby said she'd pay me twenty bucks if I got a picture before you left."

Now _that_ Emma could totally believe, and though Emma had denied her best friend's offer to watch Henry tonight, opting instead to ask Elsa since she was the most laid back of the friends (which wasn't saying very much), Emma knew that the second she left there would be a mass migration of her friends to this house. For whatever reason they all just couldn't help themselves, and Emma wouldn't be surprise if they were still here when she got home too, waiting up to see the end of a date that they were almost more excited for than she was.

"My son the paparazzi. How quickly your allegiance shifts," Emma joked as she ran a hand through Henry's hair and looked down at the picture he had taken. It actually wasn't a bad shot all things considered, but Emma did have that moment that she'd had before when looking in the mirror in her room where she wondered if that woman could really be her. This person staring back at her seemed so hopeful and not jaded. It was a strange thing to come to terms with.

"Don't worry, I already told Ruby I wouldn't take any of you and Killian together. She offered big money for that shot, but I told her we should play it cool."

Emma laughed at Henry's very astute observations, and she sent thanks up to the universe that even her ten year old understood there were in fact _some_ lines of normalcy in the world. It was just funny to Emma that a grown woman like Ruby was less interested in rules of decorum than a little boy was.

"Well thanks, kid. I appreciate that," Emma said and Henry's smile grew all the wider.

"Besides, if we give it a couple of dates it won't be so weird. Then I can take all the pictures I want."

And there it was again, the flare up of awareness that Emma always seemed to find when there were expectations placed on this budding relationship with Killian. Suddenly those butterflies from earlier began to sour some and the hope that was building all day in anticipation was undercut with the old naggings of her cynical mind that she had to be smart and listen to her head over her heart. Yet thankfully before Emma could wade too far back into the mire of those thoughts, the doorbell rang, alerting them all of someone's presence at the house.

 _Oh shit he's here!_ Emma thought to herself as she froze in the doorway. She was too hyped up to even think of moving at this point, but soon enough an external nudge came to push her into action.

"Go on Mom. It'll be great, you'll see."

With Henry's words to urge her on, Emma found herself smiling and pulling the door open to reveal Killian who somehow looked even better dressed up than he had in all the casual ways Emma had seen him up to now. Emma hadn't thought that was even possible, but here she was gaping at him and failing rather miserably to keep her appreciative thoughts private. That sorry fact was clear enough when Killian threw a knowing smirk her way, but in the end Emma didn't care about her momentary pause. She was so distracted by the man before her, that she simply didn't give a damn.

"You look stunning, Swan."

Damn it had his voice even gotten sexier in the past twenty-four hours? Emma felt like it must have because as it washed over her she felt a shiver of desire running through her.

"Thank you," she mumbled back before waving her hand and trying to extend a similar compliment. "And you look…"

"I know," he said teasing her and Emma had to love that slight sense of cockiness, not only because it was playful, but because Killian had purposefully used it to make her feel more comfortable. Emma wasn't sure how she could be so certain of that, but she felt it to be true, and she appreciated it just as much as she did the bouquet of flowers he handed her in an utterly romantic gesture that Emma was far from used to.

"Oh, um, this is really nice but you didn't need to get me anything," Emma said, knowing she was lacking the cool she usually prided herself on and fighting hard not to go red in the process. It was just that no one had ever given her flowers before, aside from maybe Henry when he they made their trips to the meadows in the spring time or when they were gardening out back. This was different from Emma's past experiences, and though it was one of those cheesy first date expectations, Emma found that she loved receiving them all the same.

"Need had nothing to do with it, love. I just wanted to get something worthy of you, but I should have known nothing ever could be."

His words floated through the air holding a pitch and tone of total honesty that had Emma smiling again and finally giving into that kiss of crimson against her cheeks. Killian was really good at this whole flattery thing, and Emma was half a second from telling him he didn't need to even try. She was already interested in him more than she ever had been in another man, and the more thoughtful things he did, the worse her infatuation was bound to become.

"Hi Killian!" Henry's voice said from further inside the house, and the interruption had Killian's eyes leaving Emma's as he turned to greet her son with a genuine smile. Emma watched his honestly happy reaction to seeing Henry and her heart skipped again before she turned to look at her son too.

"Good evening, lad. Hope you don't mind me stealing your Mum away for a few hours."

"Are you kidding? This is great! Elsa and I are getting pizza and watching Indiana Jones."

"Is that right?" Killian asked before nodding over to Elsa in greeting and offering his thanks for her watching Henry tonight. "Which one have you selected, might I ask?"

" _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , duh," Henry said and everyone ended up laughing at his clear disdain for the thought that he'd watch any other in the series.

"Henry and I are also going into town to get a little ice cream after pizza," Elsa filled in. "So we're really living it up tonight."

Emma could acknowledge that was true, and it made her feel better about going out at all. She knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Henry would be well cared for and thoroughly entertained tonight and that lessened many of her reservations in and of itself.

"And I get to stay up an extra hour," Henry added easily.

That last claim was a transparent ploy to get a postponed bedtime and Emma had to try hard not to openly laugh again at her son's antics, especially when his eyes looked to her with a pleading earnestness she was used to from her kid. It was hard to say no to that face, especially when he gave her such a relatively easy time of being a parent, but lines had to be drawn, even if Emma was willing to negotiate a little bit.

" _Half_ an hour, and only if you promise not to give Elsa a hard time when bed time does roll around," Emma replied and Henry beamed up at her like he'd gotten exactly what he wanted.

"Deal! So… where are you guys going?" Henry asked and Emma looked back to Killian, intrigued to find that out herself but Killian only smirked and shook his head.

"Nice try mate, but I'm afraid that remains a secret, at least for now. I do promise to have your mother home at a reasonable hour though."

Emma couldn't tell if she was happy for that because of Henry's clear sense of comfort from the comment, or a little disappointed. Of course it was a first date, and as such nothing could – or rather _should_ – really happen, but Emma also didn't like the idea of this night ending even though it hadn't even gotten its chance to really begin yet.

"Drats," Henry mumbled and this time it was Killian who laughed while Emma stood there slightly mortified until he filled in. "Sorry, but Ruby told me I'd get an extra ten bucks if I knew where you guys were going."

"I expected as much," Killian replied easily, which of course set Emma to worrying that her friends had been giving Killian a hard time this week, but before she could spiral into that kind of mentality, Killian surprised her by reaching out for her hand and intertwining their fingers like it was the most natural thing in the world to do despite their audience. "But not to worry lad, I'll be sure to make it up to you somehow."

That promise of course set everything to right with Henry, and the next thing she knew, Emma found herself leaving the house with one final farewell to Henry and Elsa before Killian led her to his car, opening her door like a proper gentleman would. It was incredibly foreign to Emma all of this politeness and good manners, but the rest of this felt familiar, especially the fact that she and Killian always seemed to have this kind of comfort together where words came easily and silences were never awkward.

"So Henry seemed okay with this from all appearances," Killian said at one point, motioning to the two of them with his right hand as he did and Emma smiled.

"'Okay' is putting it mildly," Emma said before deciding to divulge that whole photo incident to Killian who only smiled and laughed at her son's ambush.

"He's a smart lad. I'll have to thank him for that later."

"Oh?" Emma asked in a teasing way. "And why's that?"

"Because even if he was a little mercenary in his motivations, he had the foresight to capture an image of you tonight and that's something to be valued."

"Sounds like you're telling me you like the way I look," Emma flirted, hoping she was doing it right. After so many years of not caring about interacting like this with anyone it was hard to be totally sure.

"I'm saying you're nothing less than beautiful, Swan, and anyone who would deny that is either blind, a fool, or both."

Well that was quite a statement, and though Emma had been overwhelmed by Killian saying she looked stunning earlier she hadn't really had the chance to respond in any way. Now, however, she did, and she chose to couple her words with action too, taking Killian's free hand in hers again and linking them once more as he had when they were back at the house.

"So this is a destination date then?" Emma asked as they passed the sign saying they were about to leave Storybrooke, and Killian shot a glance her way that lit something up inside her that was happy and warm and bright.

"Aye, love. We haven't far to go, but I thought it might be best to try something away from too many nosey neighbors."

 _Thank God,_ Emma thought to herself at his words and then she ended up smiling thinking about how much relief that little bit of distance would bring her.

It wasn't that she wanted to be far from home, per se, but Emma did appreciate that they'd be out of the Storybrooke bubble in which all happenings were fair game for the gossip mill the next morning. Since Emma and Killian had been on the minds of people for weeks, she could only imagine how much more fodder the town would have if their first date was some kind of public spectacle.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a genius?" Emma asked and Killian laughed at that, his thumb running over her knuckles lightly as he did and sending a zing of awareness through her.

"I wouldn't go that far, Swan. I'd just say that as a man who has waited so long for this chance, I couldn't bear the thought of interruption."

Killian's words made it seem like he had been waiting for the opportunity at a date with Emma longer than the few weeks that he'd lived here, and though it was kind of crazy, Emma could relate to that. Maybe it had to do with that sense of recognition that she always felt with him, but when she let her hope win out, her instincts were constantly telling Emma that Killian just might be him, the person she'd been waiting for to make the world she already loved so much truly complete.

When the car crawled to a stop just a few moments later, Emma was still fixated on Killian and trying to make heads or tales about whether a man like him could actually be real, but when she looked through the windshield and saw their destination all of her excited adrenaline returned. For there they were in front of a place she actually knew very well and already had a fair many fond memories of.

"You know about this place?" Emma asked as Killian stepped around the car to get her door and he chuckled, scratching just behind his ear in a slightly bashful way.

"I do now. I take it you've been here before," Killian replied and Emma nodded, her gaze returning back to the structure before them.

Locksley Observatory was a relatively well known spot to visit in the area thanks to its being open to the public most weekends and its unique proximity to the sea, but perhaps the most enthralling part of the whole locale wasn't the observatory itself, but the manor house, aka the 'Castle By the Sea' that also lay on the same property. The manor belonged to a very wealthy family who spent most of their time in bigger cities far from here, but this was their summer home, and every once in a while when Emma had been here with Henry there were notices that the family was at home so visiting hours might be slightly different. Emma had never been inside of there though, and when she realized that Killian wasn't heading around back to the observatory but to the house itself she was shocked.

"Wait, we're going _in_ the castle?" Emma asked stunned and Killian nodded. "How did you possibly pull that off?"

"It's amazing what a reporter can do when he calls in a half a dozen favors," Killian joked and Emma just shook her head not fully understanding, but then when they reached the front walk way of the house Killian stopped, raising her hand up to his lips to kiss gently. The action was so intimate and set Emma's heart fluttering in her chest, but that was only compounded by Killian's continued words. "I was thinking we might explore the place together, Emma. Or if not we could always -,"

"This is good!" Emma responded almost too eagerly and when Killian's wry grin appeared again Emma tried to regain some composure. "I mean you've gone to all the trouble…"

"There was nothing even close to trouble in planning any of this Emma, not when it was done in the service of an evening with you."

What was a girl to say to something that sweet? The truth was that Emma didn't know, so she followed her instincts, taking a step towards him and closing the space between them to press a gentle kiss upon his lips.

The kiss was reserved and restrained in a way, a bare brushing to be honest, but it still held all the magic Emma had been dreaming of since meeting Killian, and the best part was that when she stepped away Killian looked just as lost in all of this as she felt. Because in that moment Emma knew they were truly in this together, and she was filled with an unwavering faith that tonight was going to be everything she'd been hoping for and more.

…..

If Killian had walked into this evening with a series of hopes for what a first date with Emma Swan might bring, they had all been exceeded the moment that the two of them arrived here at this estate for their night out together. Even all this time later, after the two of them had explored a bit of this vast and unusual manor house (that was apparently the stuff of legend in this area), and then sat down to a flawlessly crafted dinner made by a chef far more talented than he, Killian was still reeling from just how glorious this all had been.

It started in the moment when he first arrived at Emma's doorstep, taking her in in all her splendor and finding her even more entrancing than she had been in all their previous interludes together. But then that kiss at the doorway to the castle, that tiny taste of what their connection might bring if given the chance, had upended everything in the most delicious of ways. It was impossible for Killian not to be on cloud nine in the sight of such a flawless moment, and he truly felt all through this first segment of their night together like he'd accomplished something amazing in having secured Emma's good opinion.

For Killian though, he was just happy that all of this had worked out in his favor. In retrospect navigating through an old house might not have been the most romantic idea for a first date, but Killian's fears about his potential missteps were quickly done away with when he saw Emma's genuine curiosity flourish and grow. She saw this all the way he'd envisioned while planning, as an adventure for the two of them to go on together before settling down into the more expected candlelit dinner a proper date should have. In fact, Emma had been almost childlike in her wonder and excitement in the face of the secret passageways and the giant library this place had to offer.

In truth the whole evening so far had imparted upon Killian a chance to see Emma in a totally unguarded situation for the first time, and to say that she was lovely in such an honest and carefree state of mind was simple fact. There truly was not another creature in Killian's whole acquaintance who could even begin to compare to Emma Swan, and though he'd been sure that he wanted more with Emma even before this date began, the seamless nature of their night together and their easy connection all evening long was the proof he needed to know that he was all in with this woman and with the future they might be able to find together.

"So you never did end up telling me how you stumbled upon this place," Emma observed when they'd both finished their dessert and were moving hand in hand to the observatory across the estate.

Killian took the opportunity to look back at Emma when she said the words, loving the sight of her wearing his jacket though the night around them was amazingly mild for a September's eve. She was a vision in that delicate dress of hers, but seeing her wrapped up in something of his fed that need inside of Killian to lay claim to Emma somehow. It was a primitive want, but he couldn't seem to shake it, and though he'd never had that need to see another woman marked as his before, he wanted that chance with Emma now just like he wanted the chance to be seen as hers by anyone and everyone.

"There was limited stumbling involved, love. It simply took a little digging into what kind of treasures this part of the world had to offer."

Killian went on to explain the train of people he'd been in contact with to get all of this together, but the main person in his arsenal of aid and assistance was his good friend Will Scarlet, a man he'd met back in New York who ran in the same circles of the Locksley family. Killian then laid out to Emma his and Will's rather interesting history and the unique kind of bond that had sprouted between them despite the vastly different circumstances of their lives. Will was from money, essentially born to inherit an empire without really doing much of anything (though he kept himself busy with a literacy foundation he'd started in his family's name years back), and Killian was a go-getter who'd had to earn everything he ever got.

"He sounds like quite the character," Emma said with a laugh as Killian recounted the interesting ways that Will was a walking contradiction and a few more of their more interesting stories that had transpired over the years of their friendship.

"That's one way of looking at it," Killian replied with an easy smile. "But I gather you'll eventually get to see for yourself."

"Really?" Emma asked with a sense of surprise.

"Aye, love. I was told in no uncertain terms to expect a visit sometime soon so that Scarlet can see the woman all of this could be for."

Even in the fading light of the day around them Killian could see that subtle flush that came to Emma's complexion. It always fascinated him that she reacted this way to his compliments, because he assumed that she must be so used to receiving them, but somehow he knew that she wasn't. Emma was a woman who didn't give herself or the details of her thoughts and her life away easily, but for some reason she'd chosen to let him in a little bit, and just that small opening was enough to keep Killian trying for everything she was willing to give.

"Well I hope I don't disappoint," Emma said with a shaky laugh and Killian squeezed her hand a little tighter, drawing her eyes back up to his.

"You could never, Emma. It simply isn't possible."

A beat past between Emma and Killian and the air between them grew thick with all the building chemistry that had been building up since their first meeting. In this instant Killian felt compelled to lay the whole truth out there for her now. Emma should know the depth of his regard for her and about how he was already well past the feelings of a mere first date in his heart. He wanted every card out there on the table, and yet the words wouldn't come. Instead all Killian could do was marvel at this woman and his good fortune to even be here with her at all.

"You're a real charmer, you know that?" Emma asked then, clearly trying to rise above the more intimate moment with a jest and Killian laughed, allowing her to deflect a little if it made her more comfortable, all the while knowing that the current of need between them still remained.

"Is that a bad thing, Swan?" he asked and Emma pretended to consider before smiling again.

"I haven't decided yet," she joked, but Killian knew that she had decided and that her being here with him still was the testament to that. Emma wouldn't draw this night out if she wasn't interested him. She didn't play games and Killian knew she hadn't proposed the idea of this date lightly, so her being here meant that she'd seen something worthy in him, overly charming tendencies and all.

By now they'd reached the edge of the path from the house and there were two directions that the two of them could move towards. One was the beach, and the other the observatory. Since there was still enough light around them from the sinking sun, Killian wondered at the merits of going on the beach, but he decided to keep his same course that he'd laid forth all night. He would leave the power up to Emma and wherever she went he would eagerly follow.

"Where to next, love?"

Emma hesitated at the crossroads for a moment, clearly grappling with the choices before her before she silently bent lower to take off her shoes, signaling a walk on the sands was about to happen. That was all Killian needed as indication to do the same thing and the next thing he knew they were out there on the beach, feeling that subtle coastal breeze as the last of the day's light began to fade.

"Henry and I have a tradition," Emma said as they moved on the sands taking in the view. "Every time we come here we have to find a shell to bring back home."

"Any particular kind we're looking for?" Killian asked and Emma shook her head.

"Nope. Any shell works, but it has to be whole. That's the only rule."

"I take it you've been here a number of times then, love. How vast is this collection you two have amassed might I ask?" Killian inquired as he split his time between looking for a suitable shell for Henry and gazing upon Emma whose hair fluttered in the wind, sending her sweet scent of blossoms and vanilla his way.

"Oh we've got dozens of shells at the house," Emma admitted. "We come here a lot. It's always been a special place for Henry and I. That's part of why I was so surprised when we got here. I thought for sure that someone must have told you about it."

"Alas they did not," Killian confessed. "But if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is it that makes this place so important? I mean aside from the clearly superior coastline and the easy access to a world class telescope."

Emma laughed at his summary of what the observatory offered before bending down to pick up a purple shell that while almost pristine had the tiniest chip on the upper rim. She tossed it back to the sand gently, keeping up the search before answering Killian's question.

"This was one of the first places Henry and I ever came to when we moved here. It was a week after we got to Storybrooke, and let's just say I was overwhelmed by the town and the neighbors and the general aura of happy, open, well-adjusted people."

Killian could readily understand that. It had taken him aback when he first arrived in town, and as someone who'd never experienced anything like the feel of a tightly-knit small town community before, he could only imagine what it had been like for Emma to try and assimilate. Couple that with the fact that she would have felt a determination to protect her son above all else and it was the makings of a real migraine to say the least.

"I was still doubting whether it was right to come here at all. I didn't really know what to do. I wanted to believe that Storybrooke could be the kind of place Henry and I needed after relocating from the life we'd had before, but I needed proof that if we did this then everything would really be as good as people said it would be."

"You're one of those seeing is believing people I take it," Killian said.

"How could you tell?" Emma said with a bit of sarcasm that wasn't biting but playful.

"Because I can recognize the signs. In my line of work you have to see the evidence before you jump to the conclusion. You can't just craft the story to suit your tastes. You need every piece of the puzzle to be certain of anything."

"Exactly," Emma said clearly glad that he understood her. "And I wanted that back then so I was struggling."

"What ended up changing your mind?" Killian asked.

"Henry of course," Emma admitted, smiling at the thought of her son as she did. "We came here and he was so happy. Between the beach and the telescopes it was like Christmas for him, and I couldn't understand it because what started as a sunny day turned into a total wash. There were clouds everywhere and you couldn't even see the stars so what was the point? But he just looked at me and said that clouds don't stay in the sky forever, and the stars would be back, we just had to be patient. I know he was just talking about the weather, but I figured if my four year old could have faith, then I could try too."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you've a brilliant boy on your hands with that one, love. I've never met a lad like him before. He doesn't forget a thing and he's always got another ten questions up his sleeve. It's a real joy to see and to spend time with him… and with his mother."

Killian didn't know what he expected when he gave his honest assessment of Henry's abilities to Emma. Perhaps he'd thought she'd smile or laugh or offer another funny tidbit about the voracity of her kid, but instead she looked almost stricken, as if Killian had inflicted some sort of wound on her when that was so far from his intention.

"Look, Killian, tonight's been… well it's been wonderful, way better than any first date has a right to be, but I have to be honest with you: this thing between us, it would never just be between us. You understand that, right?" Emma asked and though Killian was still a little lost from her sudden change of tone he nodded, giving Emma leave to keep speaking. "I have more than myself to think about here. I have to think of Henry and what getting into something serious would mean for him."

A trickling of understanding began to seep through Killian's consciousness and it sent a cold chill through his body. Emma was trying to push him back after this evening that they'd shared together and it was a terrible thing to consider. Tonight had been a hint at only the beginning of what he was starting to want with Emma, and if this was all they were every going to have because she couldn't trust him… well it might just break Killian's heart.

"What are you saying, Swan?" Killian asked, hating that he needed to hear her say it when her words would have the power to wreck him completely. Emma in response closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling it and looking back at him.

"I'm saying that this scares me – _you_ scare me. I don't do this, Killian. I don't get close to people like this because I know what it's liked to be burned and to have nothing but scars and heartache to show for it. I know what it's like to let someone in only for everything to go wrong and for people to get hurt, and as a mother I never want to put Henry through that. I don't ever want him to know what that's like."

"I would never do anything to hurt you or Henry, Emma, you must know that," Killian said reaching back for her and taking some comfort in the fact that Emma didn't resist his advances. Instead her hand came up to rest against his chest, and her body leaned a tad closer to him, telling Killian that even if her mind was resisting, her body was succumbing to that same truth and need that he'd given way to almost from the first moment they met.

"I do," Emma whispered, causing Killian's heart to beat painfully in his chest. He felt hope stirring once more, but this was still too volatile a situation to make heads or tails of. "But…"

"But nothing," Killian said, hating to interrupt her but needing her to see that he meant this and he wasn't willing to give up their chance without a fight. "No one can tell the future Emma, and I can't promise you exactly what will come, but I _can_ swear to you that I'm not the kind of man who toys with people I care about, and I care about you and about Henry more than I can say. So whatever you think will change things, whether it's just fate's design, or circumstance, or something else that you're not telling me, I'm letting you know right now that I am in this. No matter what comes I'll be here."

That was already quite the profession, and Killian could tell that it was a lot for Emma to take in. Her green eyes had widened considerably, and he could see the swirling of emotion within them giving away how overwhelmed she was, but the fear from before was quickly fading, and Killian believed that now was the time to lay it all out there. How else, after all, was this woman to trust him with whatever it was she was keeping tucked away from him if he wasn't willing to trust her in return?

"I know you have doubts love, but I know who you are. I know _you_ Emma, and nothing is going to dissuade me from the fact that this, scary and unknown as it might be, is worth giving a shot," Killian said as his hand came to cup her cheek. "We can take this as slowly as you command. I'm not trying to push you into something you're not ready for or that you don't want, but I think the thing that scares you most is that you _do_ want this, love, just as badly as I do. You just have to trust yourself and learn to trust me too."

"I do trust you," Emma said quietly, and though the truth of her statement shone through in her tone, she seemed almost as surprised at her reply as Killian was. "Or at least I'm trying. I want to trust you."

"Then that's all we need, love. The rest of it will come, but that's the most important thing."

Emma nodded at that and once again her smile returned, bringing Killian a sweet sense of relief that only Emma ever seemed able to give him and the next thing he knew they'd separated the lingering space between them and were yielding to a kiss that had been weeks in the making. Unlike the one that Emma had bestowed upon him at the start of the evening, this one was hardly reserved and gave way to all the passion and pleasure and chemistry Killian had been anticipating would live within Emma from the start. The sparks that the kiss ignited inside him set his whole body alight and he swore that feelings this strong couldn't possibly exist, yet here they were.

Time passed strangely in that moment, and by the time the two of them broke apart Killian hardly knew which way was up. All he knew was that he would never have enough of Emma, and that he wanted to spend the foreseeable future claiming moments like this one as often as he could. From the smile on her face, Killian was also able to hope that was what Emma wanted too and he felt empowered to speak candidly to her about his thoughts on that kiss. The only problem was that there were no words to describe the euphoria he'd just found.

"That was…" Bloody hell, why couldn't he think of anything to say? A dozen words went through his mind, all of them good but none of them perfect, but it didn't matter in the end because Emma only smiled as if she could read his thoughts and agreed whole heartedly.

"Yeah, it sure was," Emma responded before casting her gaze off for a beat and then seeing something that drew her attention. "Hold that thought."

Killian watched then as Emma moved over a few feet and bent to grab something from the course ground beneath them and when she returned she had in her grasp a smooth, fully formed shell that was striking for one reason – it was a deep cerulean blue the likes of which Killian never would have thought would grace a shell in its natural climate. There were veins of white throughout the scalloped exterior, but it was so out of the common way that Killian was shocked, and then even more pleased to see that it was perfect, without a single chip or malformation in sight.

"Do you think it's a sign, Swan, that a shell like this one should find us after a kiss like that?" he asked and Emma glanced back up at him curiously, almost as if she was searching for something that Killian couldn't fully understand but then she bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Yeah I think it might be," she said, tucking the shell into the pocket of his jacket that he was still wearing before taking Killian's hand again and heading for the observatory.

They tarried there inside the tower a while too, and it was a well founded activity because there wasn't a cloud in sight and the stars were fully there's to enjoy as the sun fully faded from the horizon. But even if Killian would have liked to stay there forever, it wasn't an option. The end of their night would eventually come, and when he could see the hour was late enough for Emma to feel likes she should head home, he maneuvered them back to the car and drove them home to Storybrooke once more.

Walking back up to Emma's front door, Killian felt the impending separation that had to come, bit he hoped to draw out this final moment they had together and postpone that lonely walk he'd have to make from Emma's door to his own. As he did he soaked in this feeling that only a spectacular first date could bring, looking at Emma who was wearing her heart on her sleeve as she had been since their talk back on the beach and still allowing that openness of before to permeate between them.

"I had a really good time tonight, Killian," Emma whispered finally, and the silkiness of her voice wrapped around him in a tantalizing way. She wasn't trying to be flirtatious either, it was just a natural ability she had to draw him in and Killian was so far past trying to resist her.

"I'm glad to hear that, love, because it means that should I ask you'll likely indulge me in another night like this one."

"You mean you're not sure if you want to ask?" Emma countered, her humor returning and that element of mischievousness infiltrating her persona. Killian chuckled as he stepped towards her, but it ebbed away when she mirrored his actions, filling the space around him with her all consuming presence once more.

"There's nothing in the world I'm more certain of than my desire to do this again, Emma. I just want to make sure your feelings are the same," Killian confessed and Emma beamed up at him before giving him a look that told him she had something to say that would likely brighten up his whole bloody universe.

"I might be on a somewhat similar page," Emma said and her mirth and playfulness was the last push Killian needed to close the remaining gap between them. He muttered about how he'd get her on the same damn page in no time before kissing her and feeling all of that electricity and magic and hope all over again.

In this kiss as with their others, Killian gave all of himself to Emma, but he was also aware of their surroundings and the need to be somewhat more reserved than they had been before. Being so close to home meant that Henry could be watching, or more possibly that Emma's friends could be spying on them, but Killian couldn't resist the chance for this last interlude together, especially since it would have to tide him over at least until tomorrow.

Breaking away from her in the end was hard, but it had to be done, and when Emma turned around to shrug off his jacket Killian helped her with the action, letting his fingertips linger on her skin in the moment and cursing himself for doing it. He was already wound too tight, already wanting too much, and now he was just teasing himself and her into more of a frenzy. But it didn't matter, because someday, even if it wasn't today or tomorrow, Killian would get his chance at more with Emma. He just had to be patient.

With a quiet goodbye, Emma slipped back into her house then and Killian, deciding to preserve her privacy over lingering longer as he might have wanted, headed back home, entering the place that could feel nothing but empty after the night he'd had. Though there was one tiny form of consolation, and it came in the form of that loveable kitten that was always so eager to see him. Automatically Killian moved down to pay Luna some attention before tossing his keys on the side table and hanging up his jacket.

Only then did one last thing click for Killian – in giving back his jacket Emma had likely given back the shell that was meant to be a keepsake for Emma and Henry. Hoping to right that wrong and return the item before he forgot, Killian moved his hand into the pocket of his coat, finding that the shell was still there safe and sound. He let out a relieved breath upon the discovery, but when he pulled it from the confines of the leather jacket, he was surprised to see the colors weren't those that he remembered, for instead of a crisp blue and white there was now a warmth that hadn't been there with gold swirled around in the design as well.

"What the…?" Killian muttered aloud, wondering if his mind had been playing tricks on him back on the beach or if it was doing so now, but in his gut he knew what he'd seen, and he knew that somehow, someway, this tiny ornament had been changed along their jounrey back home.

There was no logical way to describe this transformation, no rational way to understand how it could have happened but it had, and though it was a shock to see, it also didn't surprise Killian, not really anyway. Because underneath all of his reason and his rationale and his search for things that made sense, Killian's heart was telling him there was nothing to be feared. This was just another little piece of a puzzle he'd been grappling with since arriving in Storybrooke, one that included gardens that grew too quickly, explosions in kitchens that left no trace of damage, and a woman next door and her exuberant son who pulled him in like nothing and no one ever had before.

In the face of his uncertainty, it was that last part that Killian clung to, because to him it was the only part that counted. No matter what was going on in this town and with the people who lived here, one thing was for sure: Killian had meant what he said tonight about not going anywhere, and he intended to stay and to fight for a chance to be a part of Emma and Henry's lives come hell or high water.

So he wrote a note that said as much and left it on Emma's back porch railing with the shell in a spot he knew Emma would see the next morning when she came to check her flowers. And with that, Killian returned home once more and headed to bed hoping that this would be the proof Emma needed to know that he could be trusted with anything and that his feelings for her would remain through anything that she could possibly throw his way.

 _ **Post-Note: So first and foremost I want to thank you all for your patience in waiting for this update. I was planning to get it out earlier, but with everything that happened this week it just didn't get done like I hoped. However getting to write this fluffy installment helped to brighten my mood considerably and I hope it's granted even a little bit of that to you all. As you can probably guess from where I am ending this chapter, yes, Killian is well on his way to uncovering the truth and (surprise!) it's not going to change how he feels or what he wants. What will be unfolding in the next few chapters is Emma's personal character development. This will be one of the hardest things Emma has ever had to do (coming clean about her magic and hoping Killian won't reject her) and it will take some time to all come together, but I promise the pay off will be worth it when it comes. Anyway, hope you are all doing well and thank you again for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey all! I'm back with another chapter of this lovely little fic, and it comes bearing sweetness in its purest form with a little humor thrown in for good measure. So basically it's my typical CS fare. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reading!**_

Mixing the last of her necessary ingredients for the rest of the afternoon's menu at _Stay A Spell_ a little over a week later, Emma couldn't help but feel totally invigorated. After a full morning of work, and a busier day at the café than she was often used to, Emma should have been tired or fatigued, but she couldn't seem to muster those feelings. Instead she was riding a lovely kind of high, one that had been ever present since that perfect first date with Killian that had changed everything.

For the first time in her life, Emma Swan truly understood that giddy, happy, 'the world is new' feeling that so many people claimed came with dating the right person. In her past and with her track record, Emma had never known the kind of thrilling anticipation of what would happen next, or the true enjoyment of a man's company. She'd always been hesitant, always been guarded, and had never been satisfied with any of the so-called suitors that life threw her way.

Now, however, things were noticeably different, and Emma was learning a lot about what it meant to be open and what it meant to give things a chance. She had jumped in so to speak, giving more of herself to this blossoming relationship with Killian than she'd given anyone in such a long time and she was happy with the results so far. To this point things were going as close to perfect as she imagined a start of relationship could be, and though the fear that she would screw this up lingered and she still worried about some pitfalls that may come (namely one particularly pesky magical conversation), Emma was in this in a way she'd never allowed herself to be before.

" _We appear to have a slight problem on our hands, love,"_ Killian had said this morning after the bus took Henry away to school and he'd crossed their yards from where he was getting the paper to visit her in her garden.

" _Oh really?"_ Emma asked, trying her best to sound at once flirtatious and yet just a tiny bit above his seduction (which she most definitely was not unaffected by). _"And what's that?"_

" _You see, Emma, the more time I spend with you, the more I want to. It's a never ending cycle that I just can't seem to get out of,"_ he'd confessed, his body only inches from her, bringing Killian well within arm's reach and just a touch out of kissing distance. Emma's eyes had dropped to his lips in response thinking about how badly she'd like to change that.

" _So maybe we should stop fighting it and just give in,"_ she'd countered, not bothering to see if there were any nosey neighbors on the street as she stepped into his arms and ran her hand along his chest.

" _Ah, so there is a_ we _in this then?"_ Killian asked with a huge grin. _"That's extremely comforting, love. A man hates to be caught up in something this grand all alone."_

" _You're not alone,"_ Emma whispered, and then it had been a mutual movement between them leading up to a much needed kiss that Emma swore she could still taste even now…

"You almost done with that, Ems?" a teasing voice asked, pulling Emma from the rapidly escalating daydream and when she looked up it was unsurprisingly Ruby with a smirk at her lips and humor in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." Too late Emma realized what she'd just walked into with that one, and she swore her eyes were already rolling before Ruby even caught her breath to reply.

"Oh I bet you're better than good. From what I hear you had quite the kiss this morning."

At this point Emma could have feigned surprise, but she didn't feel like bothering, not when Storybrooke was notorious for finding out secrets and when Ruby especially had a means of sniffing out the truth better than almost anyone Emma knew. Besides, Emma had made that decision to ignore their surroundings this morning of her own free will, and in doing so she'd readily run the risk of word getting out.

"Remind me to have a chat with Graham later," Emma said as she drizzled the final bit of the melted chocolate she'd been mixing over the specialty cake she'd crafted for this afternoon.

"Why?" Ruby asked in surprise and though Emma was sorely tempted to smirk, she bit it back, delivering her own well-placed jab with a perfectly straight face.

"Well he's clearly slacking in those husbandly duties you've bragged about for so long if you've got time to collect all this intel on _my_ morning activities."

The words sparked a fire in Ruby's eyes that Emma was very familiar with and the next thing she knew Ruby was throwing her towel at Emma and Emma was sending it flying in the other direction with a flick of her wrist. This was a norm for them to be honest, with one of them launching a pseudo-attack and the other matching it beat for beat through magic or otherwise, but it was all fun and games and it ended with the towel falling to the ground and the two of them laughing.

"So I'm being a little more vigilant than usual as my best friend actually lets someone in? Sue me," Ruby eventually said. "And as for my husband, you know damn well there's been no slacking of any kind."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Emma said shaking her head and grabbing the cake as she nodded for Ruby to bring the last of the items they needed out front. "Trust me, if it wasn't clear from you're being actually personable every morning before the first pot of coffee's brewed, your play-by-plays thereafter leave little to the imagination."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to regale you with stories of my love life if you were a little more talkative about yours," Ruby teased and Emma shook her head even as she chuckled too, knowing that with Ruby there would always be a way to talk about Graham.

Leaving the subject for the moment, Emma and Ruby finally made their way back inside the storefront of the café and to the table that was always 'reserved' on Fridays for Emma and her friends. It was in a perfect location too, enjoying the spoils of the afternoon sunlight through the window without being too central to the rest of the shop. That last part especially was critical for two reasons – one because it meant Emma and Ruby weren't so accessible to other customers and the other staff could usually attend to people without their being disturbed, and also because oftentimes the discussions these dessert dates brought varied in general populous appropriateness. Their talks ranged from the mundane to the magical, and for Emma's peace of mind it was good to at least pretend to shield some of this stuff from the wandering eyes and ears of their neighbors.

"Oh thank God there's cake this week!" Anna said excitedly as she came inside the café and immediately put her scarf and sweater behind her favorite spot. "I swear I told Kristoff last night that if I didn't get some to die for chocolate cake in the next twenty four hours I just might perish."

"And he let you go that long without some?" Ruby asked, actually shocked and mirroring Emma's emotions to the tee.

Typically Anna's husband, bumbling and sometimes awkward as he was, was amazing at one thing – finding things that made Anna happy and getting them for her no matter what it took. Seriously it was a gift, and Emma had to agree that it was shocking that Anna could drop a hint like that and it would go unanswered. But then Emma and Ruby noticed the blush on Anna's cheeks and her growing, sunny smile and they knew they were in for some charming little tale of cuteness and romance.

"He tried, you guys. He really did. You should have seen him with that box last night, staring at the directions like it was actual rocket science."

"Well it might as well be to you guys," Emma joked and Anna acquiesced the point, since both her and Kristoff pretty much lived off of sandwiches and take out.

"Anyway, long story short the cake… wasn't that great."

"But let me guess," Ruby said, "You ate the whole thing."

"Nope," Elsa said as she appeared at the table, already jumping into the conversation having only heard the tale end of what was said. "Anna got through one slice and then called me in a panic. I had to do a summoning spell to get half of it to my house before Kristoff got out of the bathroom, and let me tell you, that is not easy when you can't actually see the cake in question. Facetime does not an accurate focus point make."

"Jeez, you two would have been better off just throwing it out the window or something. I mean a summoning spell? Are you nuts?" Ruby asked, shaking her head like the prospect of doing one of those blind all for something as trivial as cake was beyond her.

"We were pressed for time," Anna claimed though she still looked a little embarrassed. "Plus I played the bushes card when Kristoff tried to make cookies for me on Valentines Day and then the next morning every squirrel in a three mile radius was running around with them. It was so totally obvious."

"Do you think he knows what actually happened?" Emma asked, not because she was worried about Kristoff knowing about magic (for he, like the other husbands in this group, knew everything and was more than accepting), but because she was actually concerned for his ego. After all, Kristoff was a nice guy, and such a sweetheart to one of her dearest friends. Emma didn't like the idea of him being hurt over something that didn't really matter in the long term.

"Let's just say I did a very good job of distracting him right away before he could ask too many questions," Anna said cheerily as Ruby gave her an 'atta girl' and the bell over the doorway jingled, signaling that Mary Margaret and Belle had both arrived, completing their set of friends for this little tradition they shared.

"I swear Friday could not come soon enough this week!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she grabbed her mug for cocoa from Ruby and slid into her usual seat.

"Rough time at school?" Emma asked, worried both for her friend but also for Henry.

"No, school's great. The kids are all adjusting and my goodness they're so bright this year, especially Henry. I just can't seem to shake this bug. David had it last weekend and now I guess it's my turn to be exhausted for no reason."

"I'm sure it will pass soon," Belle said kindly before imparting the names of a few other neighbors who had apparently had something similar in the past few weeks.

Mary Margaret nodded, choosing to be positive about it before helping herself to some of the cake, but in the back of Emma's mind there was a tiny trickling of questioning. After all, it wasn't really a secret that Mary Margaret and David were anxious to start a family. Maybe this was an early sign that they were on the right path? Emma definitely hoped so because she wanted her friends to get to that future they so badly wanted, but before Emma could put that out there to her friend, the bell above the café door jingled again and all of her friends turned in the direction of the newcomer and grinned, causing Emma to know in her gut before she'd so much as turned that Killian was here. Her heart leapt into her throat and that familiar sense of thrill and expectation came rushing in as she twisted in her chair to see him looking more than a little surprised at the congregation gathered round this afternoon.

"Well if it isn't Storybrooke's favorite new resident," Ruby said happily as she leaned back in her seat. "We were wondering when you'd show up for your daily Emma– I mean _coffee_ -fix."

Emma rolled her eyes and got up to move to Killian as her friends tittered amongst themselves in a well-meaning but highly embarrassing way, but as she came closer to Killian and she saw the humor in his eyes, Emma felt much better. That relief was only compounded when he offered her his hand and she took it boldly in front of everyone.

"Apologies, Swan. I didn't realize you had plans this afternoon," Killian said as he looked back to the table and offered a nod and a smile that appeased her snooping besties for the moment before looking back at her. "I didn't mean to cause a scene."

"So what did you mean to do?" Emma asked with a little flirtatiousness to try and cut through his worry and Killian's eyes lit with her challenge as he moved just a tiny bit closer and dropped his words to that low, gravely tone she'd grown almost addicted to over the past few days.

"Well Ruby isn't so far off in her estimations…" Killian said before licking his lips and causing Emma to swallow harshly. God he was like a walking temptation and Emma, who had always prided herself on being so above all that, was falling further into it than any sane person should. "I am in dire need of coffee."

Emma blinked up at him in a bit of a seduction-fueled daze before catching his joke and laughing heartily at his words. It was too funny not to, especially since she knew that he had meant Ruby was right about wanting to see her, but when she looked back at him Killian had gone quiet, looking at her with this new found intensity that hadn't been there a second before. Emma felt caught in that look too, and as she came back from the momentary high of the unbridled laugh her energy shifted back to a desire that only grew when Killian's other hand came up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Remember what I said about not making a scene?" Killian asked, his voice even huskier with emotion than it had been and Emma nodded. "You make it very difficult to stick to that path, love."

It was on the tip of Emma's tongue to say that maybe he should wander a little bit, but then one of the counter clerks approached with Killian's usual order and that bubble surrounding the two of them was broken. Emma at first thought the interruption was thanks to Ruby, but then she heard a groan of frustration from her best friend across the café and Emma could just picture her friends getting all bent out of shape that their spying had been cut short. When Emma snuck a glance in that direction she saw she was totally correct in that assumption and confirmed that all of her friends were watching with rapt attention.

"Well I guess that's my sign to get going," Killian said, drawing Emma's attention once more. "Are we still on for dinner the three of us tonight?"

"Absolutely," Emma said, eager for him to know that she was looking forward to spending time with both Killian and her son, and when he beamed at her in that totally endearing way she couldn't resist the opportunity to sneak a quick kiss, audience be damned. "I'll see you later."

"That you will," Killian agreed before waving his goodbyes to her friends and heading out the door as Emma watched him go, enjoying one last moment of warm fuzzies before turning back and facing the music across the café.

"I know we promised not to comment on the change in you, Emma," Elsa said as Emma approached her friends once more. "But I can't help it. You just look so happy, which in turn makes me so happy, and I'm getting all choked up just thinking about it."

"And it's not just you," Ruby tossed in as she flicked her wrist to magically warm up her cup of tea, not giving a damn about if any one in the nearly empty café saw how the cup glowed red for a moment. "The whole town is riding the happy high these days."

"It's almost contagious," Belle agreed and the friends all laughed as Belle immediately realized how strange that had sounded. "You guys know what I meant. I mean that the happier Emma and Killian seem to be, the more joy everyone else is feeling too, and we all know the power of happiness and hope especially in this town."

Emma tried not to give away any indication of how much the words were affecting her, but under the table her hands fidgeted in her lap. Obviously she had expected all eyes to be on her and Killian, but it was still a lot to take in. At least when no one was making comments like this Emma could pretend that the eyes of the whole town weren't upon her and her first real relationship in forever. But with her friends harping on how gleeful they and every nosey neighbor in a five-mile radius was Emma lost out on that fantasy. She had to face facts – she and Killian were people of interest, and until something or someone else came to town to take the heat off, it would likely stay that way.

"It's a wonderful thing to witness," Mary Margaret stated dreamily. "Two people taking those first steps into love when it's so clearly deserved. It's the realest kind of magic."

"Oh here we go," Emma muttered to herself. She'd kind of been on board with the whole emotional analysis thing for a while, but this was her final nudge. The mention of love was where she had to draw the line, especially since she and Killian had only been 'dating' for about a week, and even if it had been one of the best weeks Emma had ever known it didn't matter. Love was too strong a prospect to be dabbling with right now after only a handful of dates. There had to be some limits, and Emma was adamant that this was one of them.

"Alright, alright we get it. We'll stop… for now," Ruby said with a mischievous grin before changing the subject. "In the meantime lets talk details. The full moon this month falls the night of the Harvest Festival. How are we handling this?"

It was a good question to ask, and it was one Emma hadn't been very mindful of in recent days. She'd been so distracted with Killian that she hadn't had time to really think of her magic, at least not in such a proactive way. Her thoughts in that vein had mostly fixated on how to hide her continuing flare-ups of supernatural ability until she was totally sure this thing with Killian was going to last, but this was something the friends all had to take part in and be devoted to in order for it to work.

Every year the friends greeted each new season with a ritual handed down for generations that was designed to keep the town and the people of Storybrooke safe. It was white magic at its finest, and a good amount of fun for the friends where they all got to feel in touch with their powers used for good, but they needed a full moon to cast the protections in the right way, and that was a far more complicated process when the whole town was as riled up as they would be on festival day. Usually the five of them (and Anna) could all head down to the beach or into one of the central fields in town without anyone noticing, but in Storybrooke Harvest Day was a big deal, with parties in different places and neighbors all around and popping up where you least expected them.

"I have an idea about that actually," Belle said quickly, grabbing a heavy book from her bag, which in itself wasn't so strange, but the clearly… uh how could Emma put this nicely… _old_ and _witchy_ manuscript did not belong at a normal friend's lunch. Even if the town was understanding of magic and its existence and no one currently in here would bat an eye, it was dangerous in Emma's opinion and so she flicked her wrist towards the book, masking it with a silent incantation to appear more normalized.

"Good catch," Mary Margaret murmured and Emma let out an affirmative hum before letting Belle continue.

"As I was saying, there's a way to work around it. We just have to find the spot we want a few days before and prep it. We'll make a barrier and cast a spell that diverts people from intruding. It's pretty basic, but you'd be amazed how many incantations I found that didn't care about what happened to people who stumbled upon your sight. One of them actually said 'warning – may cause permanent amnesia or amphibious transformation.' Like who would use that?"

"Someone back in the dark ages when that book was written," Anna said saucily and all the friends laughed as Belle rolled her eyes. "No offense Belle, it's just sometimes I wonder where the heck you find these things."

Emma listened as her smartest friend muttered about online forums and extensive research and in a show of support Emma grabbed Belle's hand and patted it gently. After all they should be appreciative of Belle's investigation. She was getting them out of a jam, and by sacrificing so much of her own time Belle had not only eased a burden of finding answers on all of them, but she'd made the town safer in the process.

"So if we're good on that front, what else do we need?" Emma asked, ticking through the list of things they'd required past years and thinking of her own personal pantry. She knew she had dried blackberries, rose thorns, and dogwood bark. Then she had the requisite candles and some other tokens and so on, but there were still a few holes missing

"I grabbed some more sycamore wood while I was in Boston. I broke like ten laws smuggling it back up here, but that's something at least," Elsa offered, and one by one all of her friends named other things they had. By the end of it all, Emma was pleasantly surprised that they had almost everything in stock and only needed to locate two rarer items.

"So all we need then is stem of water lily and crushed pink scallop shell," Belle said happily. "Mary Margaret, you've got water lilies in the pond in your backyard right?"

"Sure do," their pixie-haired friend replied. "I'll send David on a little excursion. You know he loves being helpful with all of this."

"And _you_ love avoiding diving for pond scum," Elsa tossed back which had all of them laughing save for Emma, who was just a little more focused on that last element that they needed for the spell.

The mention of shells caused an understandable jump to the memory of Emma and Killian's first date and that night on the beach when they'd found the blue scallop. At the time Emma had been so distracted by Killian she hadn't thought much more of it than its being a beautiful addition to an already lovely moment, but then the next morning she'd been confronted with something that made her heart stop painfully in her chest – that same shell that Killian had taken home with him had appeared on her porch railing, only this time nearly almost all of the very noticeable cerulean blue was gone and replaced with an unnatural golden sheen that was clearly the product of her magic.

Immediately Emma's mind had started racing and her hands shook as she'd looked from the railing back across the yard to Killian's house. Thanks to the earliness of the hour he wasn't anywhere to be seen, but then she picked up the note and his words were somehow both sweet and sensual and there was no indication in his letter or later actions that he was the least bit concerned with the color change. If anything actually Killian had been more open in his affections and his want to pursue a future with her, and Emma, scared as she still remained that somehow the whole magic thing coming to light before she was ready, found herself falling into that same state of mind where she wanted all the chances she could find to spend more time with the charming, kind, and problematically attractive man next door.

"Emma?" Belle's voice said, cutting through Emma's mini daydream that she'd just slipped into, and as she shook away her musings Emma noticed all of her friends had their eyes on her. Great, she was totally and completely busted, again.

"I'm sorry Belle, what did you say?"

"I asked if you'd mind getting the shells. You and Henry had plans to go to the beach this weekend, right? He mentioned it yesterday when he came into the shop."

"Yeah that's no problem," Emma answered and thankfully her friends accepted her answer after a short pause, moving on to the rest of what they'd need to do to prepare for the next weekend's activities. And though it was difficult, Emma worked diligently to keep focused too, knowing that it was best not to tempt fate and keep daydreaming about a certain hunky neighbor when she would get a chance to see him again in just a matter of hours.

…..

"Do you think Granny's will be busy tonight?" Henry asked as he, Emma, and Killian walked together down the main street of Storybrooke just as the sun was beginning to go down. "I hope not, I really want to show Killian our spot."

Henry's words were touching, and if Killian hadn't already felt fully accepted by the lad before this he would now. It was just so clear in every way that Henry was happy about all of this, and though it was still a tricky situation, what with Killian never wishing to overstep his bounds with Emma's child, he was truly pleased at Henry's acceptance of him and its easy nature. Things would be very different if he and Henry did not get along, but as it was, Henry was easily one of the biggest champions of things working out between Emma and Killian. Yet even that required a delicate balance, because the last thing Killian wanted was Emma to feel pressured to pursue things with him just because it would make Henry happy. Emma would do anything to bring her son joy, but what Killian needed was for Emma herself to choose this and to choose him, not because people expected it but because it was what her heart desired.

"I think if we all played our part in 'Operation Grilled Cheese' we should be golden," Emma replied, reminding Killian of how they'd all agreed not to broadcast their dinner plans this evening to prevent more people at the town's small diner trying to spy on their interactions than would already be present.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Henry offered eagerly. "Did you guys?"

"And ruin my chance to see the spot? Not a chance, mate," Killian said, pulling a laugh from Henry as they made it finally to Granny's and he peered inside. Instantly glee filled Henry's face and he was in motion, racing up the walkway to the old establishment with barely any words of explanation.

"The booth's free! I'll go grab it before anyone else does," he announced before slipping inside and out of view, leaving Emma and Killian alone for the first time all evening.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Emma asked with a shy smile as they stalled for a moment in front of Granny's. "This isn't just dinner with me and Henry you know…"

"Aye, love. It might as well be dinner with the whole bloody town," he countered and Emma exhaled, glad that he understood as she nodded. "Truth is though I'm more than ready. I've no wish to hide this thing between us from anyone. Do you?"

"No," Emma admitted, stepping forward to take his hand in hers and filling him with hope that this would all work out as she did. "No I don't."

A moment passed between them and Killian debated what to do next. His heart said to pull Emma in and kiss that soft smile of hers until they both forgot where or who they were, but his head said to play it cool and walk into Granny's without giving the town any more fodder. It was a hard choice to make given how different the immediate payoff would be, but in the end Killian stuck with the well reasoned plan, knowing that if it would protect Emma and Henry from even a tiny bit more speculation in the long run it would be worth it to wait for another moment with Emma when they were actually alone.

"Then I think it's about time we get inside, love. After all, Henry's liable to burst from all the anticipation."

Killian looked on then as Emma peered through the window and no doubt saw Henry watching them. Killian hadn't been looking in that direction for some time, but he could just sense that as observant and constantly vigilant as Henry was he'd be keeping tabs on his mother and him, and Killian knew from Emma's reaction that he had been right in that assumption. A soft blush came to her cheeks but she didn't pull her hand back, instead she glanced back at him with another smile and some encouraging words before pulling him inside to this long awaited dinner.

"There you guys are!" Henry said eagerly, waving them over to the table with that ever present smile of his firmly in place. "And look, Granny even brought menus, though I don't know why. It's not like we need them."

"Not all of us can be locals at this point, lad. I'm still growing accustomed to the offerings. Trying to find where I fit."

"Fair enough," Henry said, flipping his own menu open as if he'd bear the cross of using one just to give Killian some moral support. "Just don't try and fit with the lasagna."

"Not the best choice?" Killian asked jovially and Henry shook his head before shooting a look at Emma and laying the dirty truth out there for consideration.

"Mom once said she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy." Well if that wasn't a glowing reason to avoid the Italian here, Killian didn't know what could be.

"I know your Mum's obviously rather taken with the grilled cheese, but what about you lad? Any suggestions."

"The burgers aren't bad," Henry mused. "But I usually get the turkey club. You just gotta make sure that Granny gives you fries when they're piping hot. That can make or break a dinner."

"The things I learn in your company, Henry. I'm truly in your debt."

"I know," Henry said with a wry grin as he sat up straighter and puffed out his chest a bit. "And I'm waiting to cash in when the time is right."

"Smart, lad. Let me guess, that's another lesson you've picked up from Ruby," Killian offered and Henry shook his head.

"Nope, Elsa," Henry said and Killian was surprised to hear that about the woman he'd only known as sweet and uncalculating. He was so taken aback in fact that he looked to Emma for a secondary opinion.

"Shocking I know, but Elsa's a _huge_ fan of the world poker tournament. Why, I have no idea, but everything with her can come back to a poker metaphor. It's amazing."

"And here I was thinking my brother was the only one who watched those things," Killian admitted, thinking back to the memories he had of Liam on leave where his TV was taken over for days at a time to watch those horribly unentertaining competitions with semi-professional gamblers. Killian had always thought it a quirk unique solely to Liam, but hearing that Elsa was somehow intertwined with that world as well made him happy. Who knew? Perhaps there'd be a meeting of their poker-intrigued minds one day if Liam ever got around to visiting like he promised he would.

"You mean Liam?" Henry asked, all of a sudden very excited again.

Killian had noticed this was a theme with Henry. All it had taken was learning that Liam was a sailor and a military man and Henry was hooked, wanting to know everything Killian would tell him. It had been fun to regale the lad with stories about Liam too, for Killian was more than happy to brag about his elder brother's many accomplishments. But Killian would confess to being surprised by some of the queries, like whether Liam had a wife or how he'd feel about moving to Maine. Honestly, what kind of ten year old had that kind of criteria on the brain? Apparently one with as many meddling 'aunts' as Henry.

"The one and only," Killian said as Henry grinned.

"Cool! I can't wait to meet him!" Henry said, and though Killian was filled with a rush of encouragement at Henry's already planning to keep Killian in his life at least long enough to meet his brother, he noticed Emma stiffen slightly and he offered her a smile and a reassuring nod.

"He's pretty excited to meet you too, lad. In fact he told me so last night," Killian said and Henry looked pleased as punch as Emma tilted her head with a curious look dancing across her green eyes.

"I didn't realize you'd gotten the chance to hear from him," Emma said, no longer worried about the implications of the familial introduction, but now clearly fixated on what that meant for Killian. After all his brother was abroad and in the thick of harms way. Often weeks went by without Killian having contact with Liam, but now at least for a little while he knew his brother was safe and well. "You didn't say anything."

"Aye, I know love. Things seemed to keep getting in the way…" Killian said, his mind wandering back to their shared kisses this morning and their interlude at _Stay a Spell_ this afternoon. From the light that came to Emma's green eyes he had to assume her thoughts had wandered that way as well. "But Liam managed to tell me that his current mission is close to being completed, and then I got to tell him a little about my new home."

"What did you tell him?" Henry asked truly desirous to know and so Killian was honest as Granny took their order and their food was all eventually brought out. He told Henry about how he'd given Liam a glowing review of the town over all, about how he found it to be a place that was both peaceful and invigorating, and about how the people here were good, but none of them compared to two of his new neighbors in particular.

"I think he's talking about us, Mom," Henry joked as he chowed down on those french fries he'd been so complimentary of and Emma chuckled along with Henry, creating a scene for Killian that he wanted to remember always. The two of them happy and unaffected even by the constant stares that had been pointed their way since walking in… well in Killian's eyes it was a truly magical sight.

"Seems like it, kid," Emma agreed as she made quick work of her own grilled cheese.

"So…." Henry continued a little thereafter with slow deliberation, giving some indication that he was about to try and pry some information from the two of them. "Are you two, like, going steady?"

The query to Killian was immediately humorous, but it was made all the more comical when Emma began choking on the sip of her water she'd just taken. Immediately she looked like a deer caught in headlights but Killian just took her other hand in his under the table and smiled, directing his attentions to Henry to try and buy her some time.

"Going steady?" Killian asked almost mockingly. "Now where on earth did you hear that one, lad? I know for a fact that's not what the kids are calling it these days."

He didn't actually know that to be true, but Killian had to believe that given the state of the world, ten year olds weren't asking people if they were together in this kind of way. There had to be some new slang or colloquialism, and this particular turn of phrase signaled that the question might be a plant from some nosey (but undeniably well-meaning) second party.

"Mary Margaret," Henry admitted and Killian chuckled as Emma huffed under her breath about how if they were basing this on her friend's standards there'd be letterman jackets and promise rings involved. Nevertheless Emma managed to find a way to answer the question in a way that was simultaneously vague and yet somehow informative.

"I thought we talked about this already, kid," Emma said, shooting Killian an apologetic look. She had mentioned to him a few days ago that Henry was apprised of this blossoming thing between them, but that Emma hadn't exactly put any labels on it other than that they were seeing each other.

"We did, but that was like three whole days ago." Killian had to laugh again at that sentiment, but in his heart of hearts he wasn't looking at this very differently. Three days might not be enough for some people, but Killian had needed less than that to know that what he'd found with Emma he wanted to last. This wasn't some casual link they were building between them, at least not in Killian's eyes.

"Three days isn't exactly a lifetime, Henry," Emma countered, some of her humor returning after the initial shock of his question.

"But you _really_ like each other, right?" Henry asked, this time aiming the question at Killian directly, and in the face of that earnest need to know Killian couldn't deny Henry.

"Aye, lad, we do," Killian agreed before glancing at Emma who responded in kind.

"So what's the hold up? Shouldn't you just be boyfriend and girlfriend by now?" Henry asked, not in a malicious way but in one that made it seem like he really didn't understand. Looking into his eyes, Killian saw that it was honest confusion that had Henry asking and not some agenda he was trying to keep guarded.

"What do all of your books on sailing say is the most important thing to keep in mind, lad?" Killian asked, seemingly changing the topic but knowing this would be his surest way to let Henry understand.

"That the winds have to be right and the sea should be easy," Henry said as if he'd memorized the cardinal rule for ideal conditions.

"Exactly. So think of this in those terms. It might not be ideal to wait for what you want, Henry, but only when the timing's right can things truly be as they're meant to."

Those words, true as they might be, felt a little heavier than Killian might have liked for dinner, and in the moment when he turned his attention from Henry to Emma he was a little worried about what her response would be, but he shouldn't have been. For when their gazes met those eyes of hers said a thousand words she didn't have the chance to say right now, ones of both gratitude and agreement and something deeper that Killian wanted so badly to understand but didn't have the chance now to analyze.

"I get that," Henry said after a moment's pause, drawing Emma and Killian's attention back to him again. "It's just a little weird calling you my Mom's 'special friend.'"

"Oh that's… well it's bloody dreadful isn't it?" Killian asked, begging excuse for his language as Henry and Emma both laughed again at his assessment.

"That's what I said!" Henry agreed. "So what should I do, Mom?"

This was a moment of truth now, for Killian didn't think he could bail Emma out of another inquiry, yet despite her earlier hesitations, Emma offered nothing but a warm smile and some actually sound advice.

"What you always do when the plan's still in motion, kid…" Emma prompted and then both she and Henry filled in at once.

"Tell them 'it's classified.'"

With that the interrogation of sorts about what was going on between Emma and Killian finally died down, and the rest of the evening at Granny's and at the ice cream shop thereafter went exactly how Killian envisioned, which was to say without a hitch. This was easy, strange as that was given Killian's lack of experience with kids or dating with feelings that were this big, but it was and at night's end when they'd arrived back at Emma and Henry's it was hard yet again to say goodbye, just as it was every night when the time came for him to retreat back across the yard and to leave them here in their perfect little home.

"So we're still going sailing tomorrow right?" Henry asked as they got to the door and Killian grinned at the reminder that in a few hours they'd all be reunited for a day spent together.

"Aye Captain, if the weather holds there'll be no stopping us."

"Cool! Mom and I have to stop at the beach to get some pink scallop shells though. Can you help?"

It seemed a slightly strange but not undesirable request in Killian's eyes, but he noticed the way that Emma stiffened up at the mention of the shells. He wasn't sure if it was because of their last interaction with them (which they still had not spoken of since he knew she wasn't ready) or for some other reason, but Killian's sole intention in this moment became to relieve some of that worry that had fallen over her features.

"I'd be honored to, lad. It's an interesting treasure you're after to be sure, but I'm in."

"Awesome! Okay, I'm gonna go inside so you two can have your mushy moment. Goodnight Killian."

"Night Henry," Killian called back as he laughed at the fire in Emma's son and watched Henry head inside, leaving Killian and Emma with a window he'd be lying if he said he wasn't waiting for.

"All things considered I'd say this night was a success, Swan," Killian said as he stepped closer to Emma and she did the same, cutting some of the distance between them considerably as she smiled up at him.

"Looks that way, yeah," Emma quipped, but then something flashed across her gorgeous face and Killian didn't want to ignore it. Whatever that thought had been he had to know because he felt in his gut it was important.

"What is it, Emma?" he asked, his voice dipping lower as his hand came to hold her hip and the other came to take the hand he'd been holding off and on all evening.

"Nothing. It's just the way you are with Henry, in the diner and now here… you're really good at this, Killian. At all of it."

Emma's words of praise hit him right in the chest, giving him a confidence Killian didn't want to simply take for granted. All of this with Emma, the growing bond, the feeling of connection, it was something to be earned not expected, and so it meant all the more to him to have Emma say things like this. Her assessment was truly the only that mattered and if in her eyes he was succeeding and doing things right than that was all Killian could hope for.

"To be frank, love, I'm going on instinct. This – what we're doing – I don't have anything to compare it to. It's in a league all it's own, and I wasn't expecting to find so much when I found this place. All I know is that since we have this chance, I want to do things right, and that includes doing my best for Henry too."

The look on Emma's face when he said those words was something Killian wanted to commit to memory forever. With her eyes casting light from the lamp above amongst the flecks of green and blue and her lips curved up into a smile that was at once beautiful and seductive and also impossibly sweet, she was heaven itself. In truth it was overwhelming. His words really hadn't even given the feelings that Emma evoked in him or their newness in his world justice, but clearly they'd been enough because the next thing he knew Emma was pulling him down for a kiss that made all the patience of this evening more than worth it.

For a blissful moment in time everything else faded away between them, leaving nothing but that same spark of light and intrigue and want between them, and yet, even if Killian would have liked to linger there for hours with Emma, it wasn't to be, at least not tonight. For tonight Henry was here (as he should be) and all Killian and Emma could have was one fleeting 'mushy' moment to tide them over until their next opportunity came. That didn't mean, however, that Killian wasn't tempted to give into his desires when he pulled back from the kiss and saw Emma looking flushed and more than eager to repeat that transcendent performance.

"I guess this is the part where we call it an end to the evening and I tell you I can hardly wait until morning."

Emma smiled at that, running her hand across his chest before pressing one final soft kiss against his lips and stepping back. That left Killian to take the hint and head for his own front door, but before he could get very far, Emma called out to him again, helping to ease the ache in his heart that had settled in with the official ending of the night.

"Killian?" He turned back not sure what to expect but feeling completely overwhelmed at what she laid before him. "I'm really glad you found us. Or well, you know, Storybrooke I mean."

That last bit was an afterthought clearly, and Killian could tell that Emma had meant what she said at first. She'd given a lot away with that slip, but damn if it didn't feel good to hear it because he felt the same way. Nothing had ever come close to this sensation of being right where he was meant to be, and Killian knew the credit for that had to go to Emma and her boy who both inspired new ideas of what life might bring if he was lucky enough to get it.

"So am I, Emma."

And with that final vow, Emma headed back inside, wishing him a goodnight and leaving Killian with the sense that things were progressing exactly as they should be and that where they were headed was a place so much better than he could ever imagine.

 _ **Post-Note: So first and foremost I want to thank all you guys for the love and the support so far with this story. Seeing your feedback has been awesome and I am glad so many of you are enjoying this new little journey with me. As for the future of this fic I have quite a few more chapters planned out and over the course of the next few installments we are getting some critical things including that talk I hinted at before between Killian and David, the harvest festival/full moon ritual, the earning of the story's M rating, and the eventual magical reveal so to speak. Anyway thank you all so much for reading and I hope you have a great rest of your day!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So after a while away from this story, I am back this week with a chapter that brings two pretty big events. The first is a more active flirtation with the M rating (if you know my stories you know I am always impatient to get to that smut) and the second is the talk I hinted at weeks back between David and Killian about what the heck is going on in Storybrooke. As such you can expect some cuteness and some humor as well as some deeper moments, and since this chapter is all from Killian's POV we'll get a good sketch of what he wants and where he's at before hearing Emma's response in the next installment. Anyway thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy!**_

Standing at the window of his kitchen one morning a few weeks later, Killian found himself caught up in all sorts of thoughts about the life he'd found here in Storybrooke and the way his world had so drastically changed.

Only a few short months ago Killian had been an entirely different man, consumed only with the grind of his day job and catching the next story to put him over the top. Since he wasn't working the featured sections or writing fluffy human interest pieces for the paper, his work had been on the bleaker end of things, and though there had been some fulfillment in assisting in his own small way with justice for the victims of the crimes he reported on, there was always that dark cloud cast around it all. To top it off he'd also lived in a noisy, crowded city, and he'd fancied himself more than content with that, but God had he been blind, and he never would have realized it if it weren't for a random postcard from this peculiar little town.

Now in hindsight Killian could see that coming to Storybrooke had been the catalyst for so much good in his life and also so much necessary change. This move had opened him up to all matter of things he hadn't realized were missing from his life before. He was at last beginning to feel like he was a part of something larger, and as each day passed Killian felt himself carving out a place here not just in the community of friendly neighbors, but in the lives of two particularly special ones who resided next door.

" _I can't believe there was a time when you didn't live here,"_ Henry had said last night when Killian joined him and Emma for dinner at their house. _"It feels like you've been here forever, like you've always belonged here."_

The words had sent a straight shot of emotion through Killian's chest and his throat had gone tight with the pleasure of hearing that. Clearly Henry hadn't meant it to be such an overwhelming statement, but to Killian it was one, and it was only compounded further when Henry asked his mother if she agreed and Emma smiled before nodding that she did. Words couldn't readily express what that had meant to him, but one thing that Killian had learned since coming here was that sometimes words weren't necessary. He knew in his heart that Emma had understood the impact of that moment for him, and when she'd taken his hand there at the table right in front of Henry it had cemented last night as a truly bright spot in an already transformative spell of time since his moving here.

And speaking of bright spots, Killian noticed from where he was cleaning away the last of the dishes he'd left from yesterday that after a morning spent away setting up for the harvest celebrations tonight Emma and Henry had arrived back home. He'd offered to go with them and be of any assistance that he could more than once, but Emma assured him that they would be fine and then made the comment that perhaps he could get some writing done for the book he'd finally gotten around to starting after weeks of distraction.

It was more than thoughtful of Emma to be looking out for him and what he wanted, and Killian had honored Emma's wishes for a little while, but now that she was back in his orbit once more thoughts of returning to the laptop in his study and developing the small town mystery he was writing were completely erased. Instead he found himself moving through the front door of the house under the guise of checking for mail he'd already gotten today, and when he was spotted he was immediately greeted by an eager and excited Henry who was waiting at the front steps of his and Emma's home.

"Hey Killian! Did you manage to get your work all done?"

"Aye lad I did. Your trick worked wonders."

Henry grinned at the compliment and the mention of the bit of advice that he had offered last night about how to motivate oneself to do work. It wasn't a terribly complicated process, and it basically just required setting up a series of bribes and rewards to enjoy whenever he reached a significant milestone, but Killian had utilized it in the few hours he'd spent at the drawing board today. The only thing was he'd swapped out the suggested ice cream breaks Henry had pitched with a tiny taste of some of the treats from _Stay a Spell_ that Emma had given him to take home last night. They'd been as divine as everything else made by Emma's hand, but they'd also had the added bonus of being something to remind him of her, and it was those pleasant thoughts of seeing Emma again that really had Killian trying to get as much done as he could in the time when she was away.

"I told you it would!" Henry exclaimed as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world, and Killian chuckled at the precocious boy as Emma popped back out of the house. Then all of Killian's attention was on her as she came to stand beside him.

"Hey you," she whispered before pressing a kiss to his cheek that was chaste and appropriate given their youthful audience, but still sent a thrill of delight through Killian all the same. That feeling of rightness was then only increased when she offered her hand to take his with an ease that spoke to their special kind of intimacy.

"I see you and Henry are back from the set up. Did you get everything _exactly_ as Belle desired?"

"Ha, hardly," Emma scoffed, cementing to Killian that his read on Emma's friend had been right and that though she was kind and lovely normally, she'd gone a little over the top as the leader of this town event. "With a perfectionist like Belle there's always something else that could be better or bigger or brighter. But it looks great and she'll see that when everyone gets there tonight. It's going to be a good showing this year for sure."

"Totally," Henry agreed. "I can't wait to tell Grace all about it when she gets here. We've even got a corn maze this time!"

"That's the reason we're back so early," Emma confided, filling in the blanks for Killian about Henry's new plans since at last meeting Killian was under the impression that tonight it would be the three of them venturing through the festival together. "Grace and her Dad stopped by to ask if Henry wanted to go with them tonight, and as soon as they floated Granny's for dinner Henry was in."

"What can I say? I know a good deal when I see one," Henry proclaimed and the three of them laughed before Grace and Jefferson pulled up to take Henry on his night's new adventure, with both Emma and Killian waving goodbye after them.

"So now that Henry's off, are you headed back to the square, Swan?" Killian asked, his thumb tracing over her wrist lightly as Emma moved a little closer to him, filling the space around him with a charged sense of yearning that hadn't been there only seconds before.

"No. I've clocked my good deed hours for the day but Elsa and Anna will be here pretty soon to pick me up so we can get ready at Ruby's."

"Ah, and here I was thinking you look stunning as is, love," Killian whispered, his voice dipping into that register that always seemed to provoke Emma. He watched as she licked her lips and then looked around, no doubt seeing what Killian had seen when he exited his house and ventured out here minutes before, which was a number of well meaning but rather nosey neighbors that were currently watching them.

"I was actually meaning to ask if I could get that shovel back that you borrowed before I go," Emma said with a smile at a slightly higher volume so that the eavesdroppers would hear and be thrown off the scent. It was flawlessly done too, and if Killian hadn't known that was code for a private interlude in the back shed behind his house he'd have believed her to truly be looking for the garden tool which he'd already returned. As it was though, Killian was eager to follow Emma's lead and get out of earshot of their over interested audience.

"Aye, love. It's just back here."

With measured steps so as not to seem too eager, Killian and Emma moved from the front yard back around the house. It was hard to move slowly when so much enticement stood before him, but somehow Killian prevailed and with as much calm as he could muster given the active surging of want coursing through him, Killian led Emma into the smaller building and then shut the door behind her, sealing them off from ambient sounds of the neighborhood and into a slightly more shadowy place.

The shed was mostly dark save for the sunlight that came in through the window, and though it had started a rather dusty, old place when Killian bought the property, he had seen to cleaning it up entirely as soon as the first opportunity came for him to steal a precious moment in here with Emma some weeks ago. Now it was a spot that they found themselves coming to more and more, and though Killian yearned for the days when they had more time and the ability to get lost in each other in the comfort of his bed or hers, this was what they could have in this moment, and he wouldn't turn down this chance for anything or anyone.

In seconds Emma was in his arms and Killian didn't know who started the kiss first but he did know it was heaven itself. It didn't matter that time had given him more access to Emma and more knowledge of the fire that burned underneath the surface, she was still like a live wire in his hands every time, sending his systems askew so the only thing he could feel and see and taste was her. She was everywhere and yet not close enough all at once, but soon enough the little space that was separating them was closed and their bodies were flush against each other as one of his hands held the small of her back and the other intertwined with the thick golden locks she'd set free from her hair tie at some point in the day. Eventually the back of her thighs came to hit against the wooden counter along the shed's wall that was totally cleared off for moments like this, and Killian boosted her up to sit there comfortably with her legs falling open as he came to stand between them.

"I keep telling myself we shouldn't do this," Emma moaned as Killian's mouth eventually moved from her lips down her jaw and to her slender neck.

Once there he was a mix of rough and tender with his attentions, wanting simultaneously to wind Emma up while pleasuring her perfectly. It wasn't enough of course, not nearly enough to have either of them fully satisfied, but as his hand slid down to meet the hem of her skirt and then moved up her thigh to the scrap of cotton that was all that lay between him and her waiting sex, Killian growled against her, satisfied that she was ready and needy for him.

"And why's that, love?" Killian asked as he pulled back, watching her eyes heat even more from their jade color to an almost molten green as his finger traced through the damp material against her sensitive flesh.

"Because it's risky. Someone could have seen us coming in here," Emma said, her eyes darting towards the yard before another low moan escaped her lips as Killian's fingers pushed past the seem of the thin fabric she wore and delved deeper into her. "Or they could hear us."

Killian chuckled at that, not because he found the thought particularly funny. Far from it actually since with Emma he was almost possessive with his want for privacy between him and her. The thought of anyone happening along these intimate moments clawed at him and were far from desirable, but it was Emma's feistiness and spirit that got to him now and flooded him with warmth. Even in the face of pleasure, pleasure that Killian could see written all over her gorgeous face and feel from the shivering thrills of her body against his, Emma had something to say. She was never at a loss for words and her wit was always there, reminding him that she was brilliant and so far beyond any other woman he'd ever met.

"I'd never let that happen, love," Killian whispered, meaning every part of that vow as his lips came to brush against her ear before he nipped the lobe ever so slightly. "Just trust me."

Emma didn't need to verbally confirm that she did either, for her actions were enough and the arching of her hips higher to him and towards his hand as her arms came around his neck were profession enough. She was beautiful like this, chasing a high that she wanted only him to give her, but it was that unspoken bond and that earned sense that she could actually put her faith in him that riled Killian up most. He had to taste her, had to claim her and his mouth came crashing back down to hers as his thumb swirled against her clit and her fingers filled her, reaching that spot inside he knew would set her off in just a matter of moments.

" _Killian_ ," she sighed into his mouth, her eyes closed and her breathing ragged. "I'm close."

Bloody hell those words and that damn thready tone of hers was invigorating. Nothing could ever compare to that, to the sensuous note of Emma reaching the climax she wanted. It was music to his ears and a boost to his ego, but it wasn't enough. Killian wouldn't be satisfied until she'd given her release to him and when he told her as much he felt her tighten, chasing that ecstasy even more until she was so close to the edge that the slightest brush would send her over.

"Someday soon, Emma, we're going to have more than this. A whole night just you and me, with _hours_ spent showing you just how much I want you."

"God, yes," Emma whimpered, her eyes still closed and her lips looking swollen from the kisses he'd just taken.

"But for now I want to feel you come apart, Swan. I want you to feel this. Feel me. Let go, love."

No sooner had he given that command than she was cresting, falling over into bliss against his hand and setting him aflame as she did. He was rock hard right now, aching to take more of her, but it wasn't going to happen. Truthfully Killian knew how lucky they'd just gotten, for there were some times when interruption had come calling in the past week and they'd both left this tiny cabin like space frustrated, but at least he could see Emma happy and sated, and for him that would always be the greatest reward.

"Screw the risk," Emma said as she came down from her high, her breaths evening out as her eyes still shone with that hazy sense of lust that came after the best kind of loving. "It's worth it."

"I'm glad you agree, love," Killian whispered, his lips coming to stop just an inch from hers. "Because I've no intention of cutting back on these little moments of ours."

"Good," Emma whispered before pressing another kiss to his lips and then driving him right to the edge of madness as her hand moved further south down from his chest along the flat planes of his abdomen to the button of his jeans. She was seconds away from granting him the surest form of pleasure and taking him in hand, and past instances had taught Killian that he was totally in her control when Emma held the reins, but then, as if fate deemed fit to laugh at him, interruption came in the form of a car out front and the not so far away sounds of voices that Killian recognized as Elsa and Anna.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emma muttered to herself before shooting him an apologetic look, but Killian wasn't having that at all and he distracted her look of guilt with another kiss that seemed to wash away her tiny bit of defeat.

"We've faced worse setbacks love, and besides… there's always tomorrow," Killian promised, bringing a light back to Emma's eyes that spoke to hope that he was right and that they would, in fact, have more time spent like this together soon.

"You're still coming tonight, right?" Emma asked as she tried to tidy up her appearance a bit and Killian grinned at the sight of her cheeks appearing just a touch more flushed and her hair tousled a bit from the way he'd run his fingers through it. She threw it back up in a hair tie quickly and with an effectiveness that spoke to the fact that they'd done this more than a few times now, and that fact only made Killian's blood hum more and the want low in his gut climb higher.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'm grabbing a beer with David this evening, but I'll be over straight away when that's taken care of," Killian promised, wondering for a moment if Emma would realize what that talk might be about with her best friend's husband. After all, Killian was planning to confront David finally on what was really going on in this town, but Emma thankfully was oblivious, and only smiled wider at his words.

"Look at you making friends," she quipped.

"That's what you do when you find a new home, Swan."

"You get beer with the local vet?" Emma asked teasingly and Killian shook his head before pulling her to him once more, cutting through her humor with a bit of seriousness.

"Aye, love, but more importantly you put down roots."

"I like the sound of that," Emma whispered and Killian beamed down at her, taking her in and memorizing this moment so he'd have it with him always.

"As do I."

Unfortunately for both of them there was no more time in this particular instance to linger together or say more, but in a way that might have been a blessing, for after this stolen interlude with Emma Killian found three little words threatening to slip past the tip of his tongue. He couldn't be a hundred percent sure, of course, but it felt to him like he'd been close to saying that he loved her and at some point her smiles and her laughter and the general goodness that followed Emma everywhere would have sent him over the edge, having him confessing the truth of his heart before either of them was totally ready.

That urge to tell Emma how he really felt and the intense nature of the feelings he had for her had been cropping up more and more over the past few weeks, but what had won out in the battle between truth and concealment up to now was that Killian wanted – no _needed_ – this to be right for Emma. The last thing he wanted was to push her for too much too fast, especially given how much more progress they'd made these past few weeks. In truth they'd gotten farther than he'd ever thought possible, especially given some of the tales she'd revealed from her previous interactions with romance, and Killian had learned from the mistakes of others. Instead of bumbling in he was going to be patient, and only when he knew that Emma wouldn't want to run from his advances would he give her those three words. In the meantime he was just trying to prove his love for her without having to put it in so many words, and though he'd already given her his heart, he was keeping that quiet for now until the time was right.

That didn't mean Killian wasn't actively thinking about all of this though, and these were the thoughts largely on his mind as he got ready for his evening out and then headed to the one bar that Storybrooke boasted. It was only when he'd actually entered the premises that he began to realize just how large a conversation he might be in for right now, and it took actually seeing David in the flesh for anything like worry to crop up on Killian's radar.

"Well look whose blending in like a regular townie," David said as he came to take a seat at the booth Killian had staked a claim on upon arriving. "Let me guess, Tiny even knows your drink order already."

"That he does," Killian agreed before nodding to the beer that had been ordered for David. "And he knows yours too."

"He better, otherwise what the hell am I tipping for?"

"The unparalleled ambiance no doubt," Killian joked and that had the two of them laughing, cutting away a large amount of the tension Killian was feeling and leaving him a little less daunted by what was about to unfold.

"I won't lie, I kind of expected this talk to come sooner, you being such an observant guy and all. But then again my company's probably not as desirable as Emma's and from what I hear you two have been spending an awful lot of time together."

"Oh come on now, Dave. We're friends right? You can be honest with me. I know you and your wife take a keen interest in Emma's love life. There's no need to pretend otherwise."

"What makes you say that?" David asked with all his normal good humor and a raised brow and Killian shrugged as he presented the irrefutable evidence.

"Well there's the comments I get from Mary Margaret every time I see her in town for one thing, and then also the fact that you and the missus have just 'happened to be nearby' three of the last four times Emma and I were out and about."

"Touché," David acquiesced with a laugh.

"Not that I can really fault you, mate. Seems a symptom of Storybrooke that everyone's got a need to know everything. As often as I've seen you and Mary Margaret, I've seen Graham and Ruby at least twice that much."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Mary Margaret might be the mother hen of the group, but Ruby's the self-appointed defender, and she's gonna keep an eye on you until she's totally sure you're the right guy for Emma no matter how much she likes you."

"Any idea how long that will take?" Killian asked, not even bothering to hide that he was indeed angling for that kind of approval since he did believe himself to be the right man for his Swan, or at least a man who could love her more than anything else in the world as a woman like her deserved.

"Probably until you're married. Maybe engaged if something else pops up to keep her busy."

"Right then," Killian muttered before lifting the glass of rum that was on the table before him and toasting his glass upwards in a salute to David. "Cheers."

David returned the sentiment before drinking more of his beer, and then the moment of truth came where it was Killian's turn to make mention of why they were here at all. The only problem was that even if he was certain of what he was about to discuss with David, there was no easy way to broach the topic. As far as Killian knew there was no how to guide on discussing the existence and extent of magic in the world, and there definitely wasn't a manual on how to try and extrapolate information about how much it affected the woman he loved. So Killian was left to go on instinct. Luckily for him though, David seemed to read this predicament he was facing and he opened a window to that talk before Killian could find a graceful way to do so.

"So you've got your suspicions about what makes Storybrooke special, huh?" he asked measuredly and Killian exhaled a sigh before nodding.

"Aye, but look mate, I don't know how to say this without sounding crazy so I'll just put it out there: this town isn't _normal_. There are just too many little things – and some not so little things - off about it that logic can't explain away. It's like…"

"It's like…?" David asked, clearly eager to hear Killian's take on the situation but still reining himself in as he took another sip of his beer.

"Well it's like magic, probably because I suspect that's exactly what it is. I don't know how it works, and I obviously don't have definitive proof, but I know what I've seen and I know what I know. The only thing I don't understand – or I guess I should say the main thing I don't understand - is how the hell it's possible. I mean it _shouldn't_ be possible."

With those words out there in the air between them, Killian didn't know what to expect. The wholly rational part of his brain, the part that was driven by decades of reasoning and still sometimes grappled with the fact that what his eyes had seen in certain cases couldn't possibly be true, was somewhat hoping for a rebuttal. It expected David to laugh at him and maybe toss out some mocking words, but instead there was nothing but a spark of something like recognition and then a measured nod as David put his beer bottle back on the countertop.

"And if it is possible..?" David asked casually, still apparently trying to size up Killian's reaction to the thought that there was some kind of supernatural force in town and amongst its people. "If Storybrooke has magic in it, what's that mean for you?"

"Well it means everything to me, because it's a part of Emma and Emma's… well Emma's fast becoming everything."

Finally after a few moments of severity and an almost stony face, David let loose a smile and though Killian had only spoken his mind he felt that he'd said something right, or at least something to gain more of the trust of his new friend and confidant. In that instant Killian knew this conversation was about to shift and he felt a sense of validation and a renewed eagerness to find out what he could so he'd be best prepared to be what Emma and what Henry would need. Because at the end of the day that was what mattered to him. He didn't care about abilities or how Emma had them or where they came from. All he cared about was that if she needed his support he could give it, and if she needed his understanding he could give that too. But he couldn't decipher where his place should be until he knew more, and that was why he'd even bothered coming to David at all about this.

"So no plans to run for the hills?" David clarified and Killian scoffed at the idea that he'd be heading in any direction other than towards Emma before retorting.

"Not bloody likely."

"Good man. Well I'll answer what I can, but some of this – heck most of this – is stuff you should probably hear from Emma when she's ready."

Killian agreed with that whole-heartedly and he looked forward to the day when she would confide in him, but for the time being there were some basic facts and groundwork that he wanted to get a handle on. It would make him feel better about all of this, and hopefully when the time did come for Emma to reveal the truth to him he'd be better prepared for her story if he understood these new rules of engagement a world with magic might have.

"You should also know I talked to Graham and Kristoff before coming here, and half the reason I'm even trusting you with this information is because Graham was _incredibly_ thorough with the background check he ran on you. We're talking dark web, NSA level stuff. I honestly don't know how he does it."

Killian found himself chuckling again at that, not even remotely surprised that Graham had dug into the trenches of Killian's past and present. There wasn't anything he'd find to pose as a red flag of any sort, and though another person might have been offended, Killian couldn't muster that sentiment. After all Graham loved Ruby, and if that love was anything like what Killian felt for Emma, he could understand wanting to protect her at all costs no matter what the moral implications might be.

"That's just half the reason? What else possibly swayed you?" Killian prodded and then David grinned again.

"You did, or rather the way you are with Emma did. There's no denying what we all see when the two of you are together, and I have to believe feelings like that can't be faked. Call me a romantic but love like the one you seem to have for her just has to be real."

"It's real," Killian agreed. "It's so real that the rest of it almost doesn't matter. Whatever you tell me now isn't going to change how I feel, it's only going to help me be a better man for her."

David seemed to take that as his final sign that confiding in Killian would be okay, and over the next twenty minutes or so he laid out a number of elements about magic and Storybrooke that he understood from his place at the periphery of it all. He told Killian about how though Storybrooke was unique, it wasn't the only community of its kind in the world, and that magic in itself took on many different forms. Some fictional depictions of it were kind of on to something, but most were hyperbolic and largely incorrect. There weren't any vampires or banshees running around haunting this place, and there wasn't a war going on between good and evil or light and dark, just a number of people with a variety of gifts that were all used in the service of making this place a better little of the corner of the world to live in and helping out their fellow neighbors in good times and bad.

As far as Emma and her friends went, the six of them (including Anna who David said did not have magic of her own) had taken it upon themselves to live by that mentality of using magic only for good and for the right reasons. They had inherited as such a lot of the duties of past magical folks in town who watched over everyone and protected the peace and quiet Storybrooke boasted, but of the lot of them the only one who hadn't grown up within the comforts of a town that knew about and accepted magic was Emma. This for Killian began to explain so much and now he could only imagine how much harder it would have been for her as a child growing up in the system. Coming of age and moving through the world without a family would be hard enough, but struggling to understand her magic when there was no one to tell her that this was real and that she wasn't some freakish anomaly must have been so painful. It hurt Killian even to think that way, yet David didn't get into specifics both because he didn't want to betray Emma's confidences and because he didn't really have many answers.

"I love Emma like she's family because she is, but even now and even with us she's still guarded. All I know for sure is that when Emma came to town after a string of really crappy breaks it took her some time to accept the way things were. I wasn't here back then, but from what Mary Margaret says they were all more than a little worried that she wouldn't find her place here at all and that she wouldn't let anyone in…"

"But she stayed for Henry and the trust and belonging followed," Killian filled in, knowing that was the case even if the version of the story he had from Emma herself didn't include the presence of supernatural powers or that extra layer of ostracizing Emma had felt all those years before arriving in Maine.

"Exactly."

"And did you know about magic before you got here?" Killian asked, pulling a full on laugh from David that instantly spoke to how far from the case that was.

"No way. Before Mary Margaret people said magic and I thought David Blaine and those other posers that have people flocking to Vegas, but I checked and he's not really, you know, _gifted_. At least not according to Belle whose got some sort of registry for magical people in the public eye."

"And when Mary Margaret did finally tell you how did you react?"

"Same as you. I had my suspicions about some things and I felt like I was going crazy reading too much into it, but when she told me it didn't sway me at all. It was just something else to love her for. I honestly felt relieved to know, and then I felt sure that she was in it as much as I was and that was all I wanted."

"Sounds nice," Killian mused, not jealous per se, but desirous to get to that point sooner rather than later with Emma so he could feel that certainty as well.

"It was and within the week I asked her to marry me. There was no more denying what we were then, and what we were – what we still are – is right for each other."

Killian's heart began to ache at that, and again he was happy for his friend, a man who was clearly deserving of finding that kind of love and with Emma's good friend no less, but there was that longing deep in his soul to get to that place with Emma. He was being patient and he would remain as such, but it was difficult to do so when he felt as ready as he did for more.

"You'll get there, Killian," David said then as if reading his mind. "But Emma's going to take a little longer than Mary Margaret did just because of who she is and what she's been through."

"She tried to tell someone before, didn't she?" Killian asked, suspecting that she must have at the very least attempted to be candid with Henry's father. From the little bit Killian knew, Emma had tried to make it work with the man before he bolted out of the picture so fast he left blurred lines in his wake, but now Killian was positive that it wasn't just from the man not wanting commitment, but also not accepting magic and thus Emma in kind.

"She did and it went just as terribly as you're thinking. But she's getting there, and soon enough you guys will have your moment too and then we can wait around for the next guy to show up here trying to marry Elsa or Belle. Who knows, maybe then you can join me on this little magical introduction. We could make it a whole routine and everything."

"Sounds like a plan, mate," Killian agreed before ordering them both another drink and deciding to enjoy the little time they had before the evening's festivities without the heaviness of the town's big secret weighing around them.

It was actually surprisingly easy to do so too, but perhaps Killian shouldn't have been so shocked because he did know David to be a good man and an easy going kind of person. In fact, it was so easy and the mood was so light that Killian left the bar a little while later with David at his side knowing that this was another sign of the rightness of his coming here. This simplicity in forming new bonds and finding good people was a mark in Storybrooke's favor, and it only cemented Killian's belief that he'd been meant to find his way here and to the citizens who called this place home.

"So… are you ready for your first Storybrooke festival?" David asked smugly as they drew nearer to the town square where all the festivities were being held.

"More than you know," Killian countered, but perhaps he'd spoken too soon, for right at the moment the crowds of milling people broke long enough so that he could see Emma once more and this gorgeous, intriguing, and thoroughly complicated woman took his breath away as she so often did.

With her long flowing white skirt and a crown of wild flowers in her freely hanging golden hair, Emma was a vision, and whatever imagery he'd had in his mind with the limited knowledge he possessed of this evening beforehand, it was all blown out of the water when he took her in in full. She was a siren, a fairy, a creature out of lore made real somehow, and he was so completely under her spell that resistance wasn't possible. He felt every part the moth drawn to a flame with no wish to change that instinct, and then right at that instant she looked his way as if sensing his arrival and she smiled at him across the temporary fair grounds, filling him up with so much feeling and light it was almost too much to bear.

Without thinking at all and without so much as a word of goodbye to David Killian was in motion, making his way to her, and in those fleeting seconds where they were still apart, Killian reflected on how this woman was undeniably his future. There was simply no denying that this was the path he was supposed to be on, and everything had to work out in the end no matter what may come because he simply couldn't go on without having Emma Swan in his life and in his heart. Whatever happened, Killian would make Emma feel his love for her, and somehow, someway he'd win her heart and claim the ultimate prize of belonging to her and in her world for now and always.

 _ **Post-Note: So originally I was going to have this chapter include both Killian's talk with David and the harvest celebration/magical ritual from Emma's POV, but it soon became apparent to me that that was not going to work. There were just too many things I wanted to include to have it all in one installment, but not to worry. My hope is to get Emma's responding chapter (and also the full earning of the M rating) out sometime in the next week or so, and eventually I should have more time to commit to this story because I have two other AUs coming quickly to a close. Anyway thank you all so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey all! I'm so excited to be back with this update this week and to finally get to Emma's POV after Killian's last time. As promised it's bringing forth the harvest festivities and Emma's magical interlude with her friends. However, I ran into a bit of a problem, one I'm all too familiar with. The muse just had so much to say that this chapter needs to be split in two and the next one will actually bring the promised smut I mentioned before. Not to worry though, because I've actually already written it and will be publishing it in the next couple of days so the wait will be minimal. Anyway thank you all so much for reading and I hope that you will enjoy!**_

Glancing around the central quad of Storybrooke tonight, Emma could clearly see that this year's festival would be one to remember. The town this autumn, under the faithful oversight of Belle, had really gone all out, and what was usually a quaint little patch of green in the midst of a quintessential small town had been transformed with vibrant fall colors, rustic antique lantern lights, and decorations that were truly something else.

With a theme dedicated to autumn and the harvest season itself, there were so many directions Belle could have taken, and in years past, before Emma had gotten to town and before her friends had taken the reins of this special day, the aesthetic hadn't always been so pleasing. But this set up was really without reproach, and everywhere Emma looked there was this seamless infusion of the natural world they were celebrating and the modern advancements of time. The most gorgeous of leaves around town had all been collected and brought here to this place, interspersed with painted harvest crops and twinkling lights that shone in the canopies of the trees above like stars in the twilight of the evening.

There were games for the kids, some traditional and some a little newer and a little flashier, and food stands for everyone, but mostly there was this feeling of happiness and belonging. The spirit of Storybrooke was on full display tonight with neighbor embracing neighbor and the townspeople reminiscing on old times while also planning for the future as well. The holidays would soon be upon them all, and the feeling in the air around them was one of real magic, but it crackled just beneath the surface, filling the aura around them all with warmth without actually being on display.

"I think we really outdid ourselves this year," Elsa proclaimed from beside Emma as she came to admire the general merriment all around them. "Or I guess I should say Belle outdid herself since she was the mastermind behind it all."

In typical Elsa fashion she managed to downplay just how much everyone had helped, most notably herself, for if Belle was the Captain of this ship then Elsa was her lieutenant, and there hadn't been an errand Emma's friend wouldn't run or an element she wouldn't organize to be of help. But to Elsa all of that hard work seemed like nothing because she was just the kind of person who sought to aid others. She lived with the community at the forefront of her mind always, and it was what made her such a terrific big sister to Anna and a wonderful friend to the rest of them.

"It really is something," agreed Emma with a smile, not wanting to embarrass Elsa with too much praise, but there was still something missing in her estimations.

Emma just couldn't shake the feeling that this would all be so much better when Killian was finally here to share in it. That didn't really make sense of course because he'd never been here at the festival before, but still the feeling lingered and Emma had found herself scanning the crowd for him more than once during set up and when the gates were opened, awaiting the moment she'd get to see him again. The excitement she was carrying about tonight wasn't just of the typical harvest festival variety; it was largely thanks to the fact that she'd have someone new to share it with and that that someone was Killian Jones.

"He'll be here, Emma," Elsa counseled softly as she took Emma's hand with care. "Trust me, he'll be here."

"Am I really that obvious?" Emma asked, wincing a little at the idea that she was being so unguarded, and Elsa didn't hesitate at all in her answer.

"Totally. But it's wonderful because he makes you happy and that's what tonight is all about. Our magic's always strongest when we follow the good in life, and Killian's become a big part of that for you."

Emma had to agree with that assessment even as a flurry of butterflies took flight inside her chest. It was still a lot for her to handle. All of this emotion and this sensation that she and Killian were supposed to be more than what Emma had ever allowed herself in the past was a lot to handle, but Elsa was right. It was _good_ even while it was overwhelming. For whatever reason being with Killian somehow managed to transcend her past baggage, and though she still hadn't gathered the courage to confide in Killian about her one big secret, Emma was growing more confident by the day that she would. If her heart could be totally trusted then Killian was the man who would change the game for her, but in the meantime her mind had a little catching up to do and a little calming down as well.

"You want to know what would _really_ make me happy?" Emma asked before turning back to Elsa and giving her a sincere look of pleading. "If I didn't have my best friends spying on my every move tonight."

"Yeah… well that might not be possible given the circumstances," Elsa admitted though she looked less than concerned. "But how about this – I promise to contain the damage as much as I can. If Ruby so much as looks like she'll shout an innuendo out when in my presence, I'll tackle her."

Emma laughed at that promise and smiled at the thought. The problem was it wasn't too hard to picture in her mind's eye because her group of friends was hardly docile, but she hoped it wouldn't come to that, and she trusted that though Elsa too would be curious and probably a tad too nosey, she would work on reining their other friends in to the best of her ability. And all things considered, Emma really appreciated that.

"You'd do all that for me? It almost doesn't seem worth it," Emma joked, imagining how less than thrilled Ruby and Mary Margaret would be if someone interrupted their snooping. Those two were both just so bad at being sneaky, but at the same time it came from a place of loving Emma so she had to forgive them their rather frequent outbursts.

"It is, but only because someday I'll need you to do the same for me. At least I hope I will."

The first part of that statement had been light and airy, but then a crack appeared in Elsa's good spirits and Emma could see that there was worry there, worry that love for her wasn't on its way despite what she wanted, and that everyone else would find something she hadn't. Emma could understand that fear all too keenly, but it was important to her now to assure Elsa that would never be the case. Someone as wonderful and pretty and kind as Elsa just had to find love. If there was any justice at all in this world then she would find her soul mate too and hopefully it would be sooner rather than later so Elsa could get all the time she deserved to be happy and content with a man she loved.

"You will, Elsa, and when the time comes I've got your back."

The smile on Elsa's face at that solemn vow eased the little bit of worry Emma had over her friend's state of happiness. She really did feel for Elsa, after all, and now that she'd managed to expand her own world outside the jaded sort of bubble she'd been residing in so long, Emma didn't even want to think about going back to a point where she didn't feel this connection. But before the friends could do much more than hug quickly Elsa pulled back, her grin growing and her head nodding in a direction behind Emma.

"Looks like the wait is finally over," she said gleefully before urging Emma to go and enjoy the festival.

Emma was all too willing to comply with that request, but she still wasn't prepared for the moment when she turned around and finally saw Killian. Because when their eyes met across the green and he fully came into view it was like the rest of the world around them faded away, no longer at the forefront of her consciousness. Suddenly Emma wasn't in the midst of one of the biggest nights of the Storybrooke year. She was caught up in Killian and trying to find the words for what she saw.

She could start by saying that despite her thinking she had a read on how attractive he was, she was wrong. She was so totally wrong. Or maybe she just wasn't prepared for seeing him like this, in a black leather jacket and with a bit more scruff than he'd had in recent weeks. He looked almost dark and imposing in the clothes that he was wearing, but the look on his face was anything but, almost like his ensemble was a misdirect. This was bad boy apparel at its finest, but the man donning it was looking at her like she was the light and by doing so he was bringing so much light of his own to the table.

Emma's gifts when it came to magic hadn't ever been aura driven. She might have good instincts and an ability to read people, but she always left the ideas of people's spirits and their essences to people more inclined to that set of skills. But right now she swore she saw Killian's essence illuminating him and coloring the rest of the world in the same exact way. It was beautiful and wonderful and very unexpected, but it was almost impossible to resist and so was he. So why bother trying? There was no reason to, and so Emma followed her heart in this moment, cutting through the milling crowds of people as he did the same until they met in the middle, coming close enough to touch and reach for each other's hands automatically.

"Hey," she greeted, realizing a little late that it wasn't exactly the coolest opening line, but from the way Killian smiled at her, with his lips tilting up slightly higher to one side and his eyes brightening from just the sound of her voice, no one would know. "You made it."

"That I did, love, and not a moment too soon," he said, his eyes staying on her but roaming over her figure to take in the full effect of the costume she was wearing. "You look... well you look like you're from another world completely."

In years past Emma had always enjoyed the harvest get ups, with the free flowing skirts and the crisp ivory color despite it being past Labor Day. It was comfortable and flattering but it harked to a simpler time, a moment from the past that felt muted in today's world. In fact the only part Emma had ever questioned was the wreath of flowers that many of the women (and _all_ of the ambassadors for the ceremony) wore, for it seemed just a little over the top when she first arrived in Storybrooke. But eventually she learned to lean into it and over time she'd come to love them just as much as her friends did even if she wouldn't admit it. It was fun to put on the crown and pretend a little bit, and now, as she took in the more than positive response from Killian, Emma found herself liking it all even more.

"Is that a good thing?" Emma asked, even though she knew from the appreciation in his gaze that it was, but he responded first by pulling her closer into his embrace and placing his other hand on her hip gently.

"Aye. Truth be told I've yet to find a single thing about you that wasn't a 'good' thing, Swan. You could say I'm a fan of every part of you."

At those sweet words Emma fought off the urge to close her eyes and just soak them in, letting them wash upon her. Killian couldn't possibly understand how much they meant to her and how badly she wanted them to be true. What she wouldn't give for a man – or rather _this_ man specifically – to truly see her as she was and not turn away. Emma didn't even need him to be a 'fan' per se of all of her, because she had flaws enough, same as anybody. But the most tantalizing part of what Killian was implying was that he wanted her flaws and all, and he was intending to stay for more than just a moment or a fleeting span of time.

The only problem there was still something he wasn't totally acquainted with, something that Emma had been trying to see as a gift for years and not as a burden, but that she was still scared might be the breaking point. In the past her magic had been both beautiful and the source of the worst pain she'd ever known. It had pushed people she loved away, and made her too different to be loved or accepted, and though it wasn't fair to assume that Killian would do that too, and though she'd been making progress in letting him in little by little, Emma was still petrified of the idea that someday this would end. She didn't want Killian to leave, not when she finally felt like she'd found what real love was, and the only reason she could think that he would go was her magic.

"Is something wrong, Emma?" he asked then, his hand squeezing hers a little tighter as her eyes came back up to meet his.

In their blue depths there was all sorts of concern, but there was also something else – a level of trust and of faith in her that was brimming right there at the surface on full display and expressed without any kind of hiding. It was that openness that had made everything else - all her feelings and the love she felt for Killian - possible, and it was also what gave her hope of her own that the surprise or shock of her magic wouldn't be enough to drive him away.

"No, sorry I just… there's a lot happening, you know?" she said, not at all coherently but hoping that Killian would understand her on some level, and when he offered a kind smile and then nodded in the direction of the festivities she knew he had.

"Aye, love. I know just how anxious you've been to have me as your date tonight. I can imagine that prospect alone would drive any woman to distraction."

Emma didn't bother hiding the eye roll that those overly cocky words inspired, but she knew that Killian was kidding and she also knew he'd said that to cut through some of her tensions. Even this display of pretend arrogance had been done and said for her, and Emma appreciated that more than she could readily articulate. So she decided to show him instead by leading Killian into the fray of the evening and illustrating to him why she was so eager to let him in on this favorite tradition.

Storybrooke and the festival did not let her down either and every part of the evening went off without a hitch. There were the games in the square that usually Emma thought of as being for kids but ended up being really fun with Killian, especially when he got frustrated at his lack of ability in some areas but proved too stubborn to walk away. He was steadfast and determined and, if Emma was honest, thoroughly sexy in his never failing confidence. Plus it paid for her in the end too when he won his prize after a few attempts and he readily handed it to her.

"Consider it the smallest token of my affections, love," he said and Emma played it off like he was way too over the top but damn if she hadn't loved it all the same. The flirtatiousness and the display of dominance even if it was in such a small arena had been definite positives, and it was nice to get her moment walking through the fair with a tiny stuffed bear her boyfriend had won for her. Non of her exes (if most could even be honored with that substantial a title) had ever given her moments like this and it turned out she liked them more than she ever believed she would.

After they finished with the games for the most part it was time for food, and there was no shortage of it, not when Granny's had provided everything savory and _Stay A Spell_ had created enough hand made sugary confections to satisfy any sweet tooth. There were pumpkin cupcakes and sugar cookies, cider donuts, and mini pies, and though Emma and Ruby had slaved away over prepping all of them in the past few days the best part was they didn't have to run the stand. Tonight she and Ruby were off the clock and so the sweets tasted all the better when Emma and Killian got around to trying some.

"How in the hell does anyone limit themselves to just one item?" Killian asked, totally serious and thoroughly confused. "I want everything you've made, Swan. I don't want to miss out on any of this."

Emma had been prepared to give her two cents, which was to remind him that he had an in with the owner and that all of these recipes could be recreated at a later date, but then they had their first interruption of sorts from a not so surprising source. David and Mary Margaret suddenly appeared before them, and with his usual dose of easygoing honesty David provided a solution.

"Here's a tip man: you ask for extra boxes from the actual food carts and then use those to stash the sweets for when you get home."

With his words of wisdom, David handed Killian one of the boxes he'd stolen like he was truly a genius, which was funny in itself, but then Killian looked upon him like he'd really cracked the toughest issue of their times and Emma couldn't hold back the laugh any longer. Mary Margaret joined in right after and the two of them shared a look, both silently appreciating the bond forming between the two men but also wondering why the heck this could be such a big deal.

"You, David Nolan, are a real miracle worker, you know that?" Killian asked and David nodded like it was an absolute given that he was brilliant.

"Took me two years to figure that one out and after that I never looked back. Figured I might as well share the wealth of my knowledge and spare anyone else the pain."

"Well next year I'll get the boxes, mate. Seems only fair."

"So you'll be here next year then?" Mary Margaret asked, honing in on talk of the future like a heat seeking missile and reminding Emma of just how painless this had all been so far. Of course that couldn't last though because her friends would always make comments like this until… well honestly probably forever.

"Most definitely," Killian said to Mary Margaret as his hand came around Emma's waist and held her close. "I've every intention of staying right here."

This announcement sent Mary Margaret into an excited tizzy and though Emma also loved hearing it, she was a little put on edge by her friend's abundance of excitement, but mercifully David stepped in and redirected, pulling his wife away under the guise of winning her a bear like Emma had and leaving Emma and Killian alone once more. In that moment though Emma looked around and noticed that all of her friends and many other nosey neighbors were still hanging around watching and she felt the pressure of it starting to build. She wanted a way out of this, and as if he could read her mind, Killian offered one.

"Just how much privacy do you think one could expect to find in a corn maze, love?" Emma smiled at the question and shook her head.

"It's a good thought, but you'd be surprised how little alone time you get in there. The kids are obsessed on the years we build one and they hide in every corner just waiting for people to show up. But I have another idea," Emma offered as she took Killian's hand once more and led him up the hill and out of the direct line of sight of the rest of the festivities.

Up here there were still people milling around talking in smaller groups after having collected their food and whatnot, but there was one spot Emma knew would be clear, at the edge of the trees where the twinkling lights shone. Just inside that grove they could be alone, and as soon as they got there she surprised them both by pulling Killian behind a tree and close enough to her that they were separated by mere inches and close enough to kiss. In the shadow provided by the leaves it wasn't quite as easy to see his face, but there was enough light to sketch its likeness and it was impossible for Emma to miss the bit of awe and mischief that appeared in Killian's cerulean eyes.

"You were right about tonight, Emma. It truly is a tradition to be cherished. But I gather I'll be enjoying this particular unsanctioned activity just a bit more."

With those words Killian closed the distance between them, his body coming flush against hers and their lips fused together. It was zero to sixty in seconds but God was Emma ready for it, because after a night spent with subtle flirtations and Killian being that mix of gentlemanly and having all that confident swagger she was in need of this moment. This interlude was all they could have for the time being and it wouldn't last long, not if they had any hope of actually keeping it just between them, but Killian was right: even if it was fleeting it was easily the best part of her night so far.

"I'm really glad you came tonight," Emma whispered when they'd finally broken apart and Killian's forehead rested against hers lightly.

"As am I, love. And I meant what I said before about this being home and me being here for the long haul. I've no plans to leave. Not ever."

Emma's heart thumped loudly in her chest at his words and her body hummed with a fresh spike of energy. Those words were loaded with promise and with the innuendo that he wasn't just staying and building a life here just because, but that she was the reason. It was crazy, and yet when he looked at her this way and held her in his arms with this mix of reverence and wanting it was difficult to interpret his meaning any other way. In fact, it was hard to imagine that a man who looked as Killian did right now could be in anything short of full and total love with her, and to feel that even if he hadn't said the words outright gave Emma the most exhilarating sense of hope.

"Killian, I -,"

The words Emma was about to murmur that would have gone deeper into telling him how she truly felt were unfortunately interrupted by the sound of footsteps drawing closer and then a voice she recognized immediately.

" _Are you sure you saw my Mom come up this way?"_ Henry asked and Emma immediately jumped, but Killian didn't move at all, holding her steady as they waited to see what would happen.

" _Hmm, you know what, I'm not so sure…"_ Ruby's voice responded, though Emma could tell by the tone of voice that she was definitely certain. _"I mean what reason would anyone have to leave the festival? It would be so strange, maybe I dreamed it up."_

"Damn it, Ruby," Emma whispered, knowing her friend was teasing her and that she would never let Henry get far enough to find her and Killian if she actually knew they were out here, but she couldn't just be cool and cover for her for once. Ruby always had to have her fun.

"How would you like to play this, love?" Killian whispered and Emma looked back at him, seeing his openness and willingness to follow wherever she led and it touched her. There was no sense of questioning her feelings or her instincts. What she wanted Killian would want also and it helped her feel better about what needed to be done.

"The only way we should play anything: honestly."

After saying the words and watching another smile grace Killian's handsome face Emma extended her hand to him and led him out of the grove of trees. Thankfully Henry was now looking in the opposite direction but Ruby was watching and grinning like a mad woman when they came out front. Emma tried to level her with a warning glare but Ruby didn't respond with anything but laughter, which then alerted Henry and had him spinning around to find them with a look of relief.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you guys!" Henry stated coming to stand before them and looking at their joined hands not too slyly. His brighter smile at seeing them together did not go unnoticed and again Emma was struck by how much of a matchmaker her son appeared to be. She'd clearly let him spend too much time with her friends, but at least it was working out in her favor. It meant the world to her that Henry liked Killian, because if he didn't any relationship between them simply wouldn't be an option.

"That's my fault, lad. I'm not used to all this fun at once. I needed a bit of relief and your Mum was kind enough to join me in that," Killian stated innocently, but the words were anything but innocent and Emma fended off a blush when he said them aloud though Henry was completely oblivious.

"But you are having fun right?" Henry asked sincerely, suddenly anxious that Killian wasn't enjoying himself.

"The most fun I've had in ages," Killian confirmed and then Henry looked positively thrilled before his friend Grace ran up the hill to join him and he seemed to remember why he had come to look for them at all.

"Speaking of… Grace asked if I can sleep over her house tonight. Can I, Mom? Please! Please! Please!" Henry pleaded, somehow managing to bolster his cute 'I'm only ten' persona without being totally grating, and Emma couldn't help but smile and nod.

"As long as it's all right with Grace's Dad it's all right with me."

"Awesome!" Henry and Grace both proclaimed at the same time, closely followed by 'Jinx!' and then 'Jinx again!' Then the next thing Emma knew the two of them were sprinting away with just a quick hug as her form of goodbye and a 'see ya later, Killian' thrown over Henry's shoulder.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Ruby asked, feigning insult at Henry's having neglected to say goodbye to her, but showing with her overly dramatic flair that she wasn't actually fazed.

"What you _are_ is treading on thin ice. I mean really, Ruby, you couldn't have handled that any differently?" Emma asked, prompting Killian to chuckle though he tried to hide it as best he could. Clearly he found her scolding her friend to be comical, but his laughter made Emma's own aggravation lessen considerably and though she'd barely been frustrated with her friend, she now couldn't even seem to muster that small level anymore.

"Well maybe, but it doesn't really matter because we have that, uh… _thing_ we have to get to now."

Emma hadn't been keeping tabs on the lateness of the hour and when she realized that she had to call it a night now with Killian it left a bit of sadness in her heart. This had really been such a lovely evening and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun, but Ruby was right. She had things she had to do and responsibilities that must be met. So even if it was hard, she had to say goodbye.

"I suppose this is where you leave me, love," Killian stated, and Emma nodded, wishing that didn't have to be the case.

"Just for a little while. It's tradition, you know?" Emma said, not really knowing how to convey the necessity behind this. Short of saying that the town would potentially be hurt by them not casting the protective spells (which she definitely didn't want to get into right now) there wasn't really an excuse she could think of, but Killian didn't need one.

"Say no more, Swan. I trust whatever you all will be up to is worth the separation. But…"

"But…?" Emma prompted, wanting to know what he was going to say and knowing instinctively that it was going to be good.

"But if you find yourself feeling a bit lonely tonight since Henry will be gone, you know where to find me."

The invitation was enough for Emma to realize what an opening this really was. For months they'd been looking for a prolonged window of time and with Henry out tonight they could definitely have that. Of course it would come on an evening when she already had to be out late, but Emma could hope that maybe it would work out, even if she didn't want to have to intrude on Killian's time and patience.

"I might be late. Like really late…" Emma whispered and Killian shook his head, his hand coming to cup her cheek.

"Time is no matter to me, Emma. Not when it comes to you."

The promise was so sweet and heartfelt that Emma felt compelled to give him something in return and she moved closer to kiss him only for the moment to be broken by the emergence of more of her friends.

"Ruby, I thought you said you were grabbing Emma and we were heading out. What's taking so – oh, shoot sorry," Anna said before giving an awkward wave at Emma and Killian who were now looking in their direction. "Carry on with whatever, you know, _this_ is."

"So I'll see you later?" Emma asked, looking back to Killian and trying her best to ignore her friends for the last few seconds of this goodbye.

"I hope so, love. I really do," he said before giving her one last chaste kiss to her cheek and bidding her friends farewell as he headed back into the festivities and towards a waving David. After she watched him go, Emma turned back to her friends and faced exactly what she'd expected – five completely gleeful women who looked like they would burst from excitement.

"Don't even start," Emma counseled them before grabbing one of the lanterns that was nearby to light her way. "We've got things to do, remember?"

The reminder proved enough to divert her friends and they left the confines of the town square to get to the field that they'd selected days back to utilize for their ritual. It was out of the way of the traffic of town, but just in case there was a barrier in place that Emma and the others walked through easily. Once inside it though, the charge of magic was already present and the six of them got to work gathering what was needed for their traditional blessing of Storybrooke.

This was a dance that Emma had been through a number of times now, but each time it still amazed her how much could be accomplished with the knowledge of how magic worked and a team of likeminded people beside her. This spell was harmless, inflicting no damage to anyone or anything. It was all about bolstering the spirit and the source that Storybrooke encapsulated and seeing the town through the long winter ahead until spring came once again, but there would be a personal rush for Emma and all her friends when the incantation was complete. Any time they used magic they could feel it, but when they were all together like this and using their magic purely for the good of others that feeling was stronger than ever.

There were many steps to take in this ritual all of which had been passed down from generation to generation, and over time each friend had chosen one part that they liked most. Elsa and Anna attended to the shells and ordered all of the other tokens in their designated spots while Ruby and Mary Margaret worked on the fire before them. It had to be a specific size and burning hot enough to work to its best potential, but by now they were masters at this, which made Belle's job of oversight over everyone easy as could be.

That just left Emma who had a special task that had gone unfulfilled for years and years before she and Henry arrived in town. For Emma her job was to use her magic to pull other magic forward, utilizing the natural world around them and the essence of Storybrooke itself to embolden their spell. She then put all of that white magic in three crystals that would eventually meet the flames along with the other collected ingredients the friends had been searching for the past few weeks.

"We're getting really good at this, don't you think?" Mary Margaret asked at one point and the others agreed, all of them just as pleased as Emma was by how easy this was proving to be.

As fate would have it their first year of taking the reigns for this from their mothers and grandmothers was the year that Emma came to town, and back then it had been anything but seamless. They were stopping and starting all night long and they'd barely gotten it all done before the first morning light crept up and the moon was fully gone. But time had taught them so much, not just about this ritual but about each other, and the trust between them and the intimate knowledge of who each friend and what her strengths were made this a far easier prospect than it had once been.

"I'll say," Elsa agreed as she took her spot by the fire with Anna coming to her other side. "All of this ready in thirty minutes? That has to be a town record."

"Maybe, but we'll need that extra time this year with the new phrasing. It might take us a few tries to get the spell just right," Belle said. The words, however, confused Emma since she hadn't realized they were changing anything.

"New phrasing? Why do we need that?"

"Oh we don't _need_ it per se," Belle filled in. "But my grandmother always said spells have a shelf life and new words have new power. It's all the same sentiment though, just rhymed a little differently."

Belle then came around the circle of them passing out the little slips of paper she'd created with their words to read, and because of how she'd set it up Emma was reading last which would be a first for her. Usually she was right in the middle of the pack, but now she was in the spot of honor so to speak, and she had to wonder if that wasn't for a reason. Nevertheless she memorized her words and tucked the paper safely into her pocket before extending her hand to take Belle's and Ruby's.

"All right, girls, let's do this," Ruby said and then she nodded to Belle who was set to start them off. At that they all closed their eyes and let themselves feel the energy around them, seeking it out and hoping to magnify it.

"With magic white and hearts made true, we stand in front of sacred fire," Belle began before Mary Margaret stepped in.

"In hopes that safety, love, and light continue on and then grow higher."

Now it was Elsa and Anna's turn and they spoke together having only Elsa's magic to use, but knowing Elsa's magic was strongest when she had her sister beside her.

"Protect this town and all it's people, the grown and young, the old and new. And keep this place our cherished harbor, no matter what the world may do."

"Grant us the chance to glimpse our futures," Ruby continued. "To walk our paths and keep in light."

"And help us love, for love's our anchor," Emma stated. "To get us through the long cold nights."

When the last word was uttered, Emma felt a rush of wind both cold and warm at once. It was transformative, a feeling brushing over every part of her, but when she opened her eyes it was largely invisible, merely a bursting of light that came from the circle of friends and spread up into the air, presumably to infiltrate each barrier of town and envelop all of their neighbors. The spell had clearly worked even on its first time, and in the aftermath Emma felt lighter than air and filled with a giddy sense of purpose and rightness.

"Woah!" Anna said aloud, her smile growing as her eyes traced over the starry sky. "That was easily the best one yet. Could you feel that?"

"Hell yeah," Ruby agreed eagerly, squeezing Emma's hand as her eyes came to hers and her grin hitched up to one side. "That was all you, Ems. You're magic was super present. Even more than last year."

Emma nodded knowing Ruby was right. Every year since getting here she'd gotten a similar comment about how her magic had a force none of the rest of them had, but before she'd only had Henry and her friends to bolster her powers with. This year the mention of love and the sentiment of keeping people safe had extended to Killian too. That must have been the reason she had even more strength (since it had happened with Mary Margaret and Ruby when they met David and Graham), and the thought made Emma smile to herself. Her mind then wandered back to Killian and his invitation for tonight and she felt the lingering magic tingling under her fingertips, right at the surface and ready to push forward. She felt like she could do anything she wanted, but the one thing she desired most of all was the chance to get back home and spend the night with Killian.

"I think it's safe to say we crushed it," Belle said happily as she closed her book with one more written note beside the spell (probably to say how successful it had been).

"So what do we do now?" Elsa asked excitedly, her hands still holding Anna's and her eyes looking to all of them for guidance.

"Now _we_ clean up and get some cocoa while Emma goes and gets her man," Ruby proclaimed determinedly, and Emma began to argue with her but then she realized she didn't want to. That actually sounded pretty perfect to her, and she'd make it up to her friends somehow when time was more on her side.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, hoping that they were but ready to face the reality that they wouldn't be.

"Oh we're sure," Mary Margaret said with the stern intonation of a mother. "Now go on quick before we make you talk about your feelings and finding true love."

Emma didn't have to be told twice, and after hugging her friends goodbye, she made her way through the woods with her lantern in hand, eager to get home again and to the man who had changed her life for the better and brought his own kind of magic into her world and into her heart each and every day.

 _ **Post-Note: So thank you all so much for joining me in this. It was super fun to write, though I was frustrated by my muse's inability to be a bit more succinct (I mean hello I wanted to just get to the smut already but somehow all these words had happened and it just wasn't meant to be). Anyway like I said I will be putting my next chapter out in the coming days so there will not be the same level of wait that there has been in the previous chapters. I'm also happy to announce that I have made some real progress on the other two WIP fics I have going and those either have been wrapped up or will be wrapped up in the next week or so leaving me more time to finish this story before my life gets crazy hectic in the fall. Thank you all so much for reading and let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So as promised this chapter picks up right where we left off with Emma going to get her man (finally) and then tracking the morning after. Basically the train is coming into smut station (at last). We're also back to the dueling POVs so we will start with Killian and end with Emma this time. It's smuffy and feels charged and was great fun to write and I really hope you guys will enjoy this. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you all have a lovely rest of your day!**_

In the aftermath of the town's harvest festivities, Killian found himself to be far more restless than usual. That was probably thanks to the fact that unlike other nights before, he knew that Emma would be coming home to an empty house and feeling the same kind of solitude that Killian experienced every day.

Part of his dueling emotions in the face of this was to think that neither of them should be feeling any kind of loneliness. What better moment could there be to soak up more quality time together then when they wouldn't have to worry about interruption from Emma's boy? Yet at the same time, and in a stronger, more tangible way, Killian was worried about Emma. From what he knew about her past and from the glimpses of her childhood that she'd shared with him, the thing Emma hated (and feared) the most was being alone.

And yes, technically it was just one night in a house that Emma had truly made a home. He assumed she'd faced this kind of situation before and that perhaps there had been evenings where she was apart from Henry prior to Killian's moving to town, but the thought that there might even be a second tonight where Emma felt disheartened from being by herself tugged at his heartstrings, enough so that he was currently pacing the front hall of his house trying his best to get it together and keep collected.

"I'm making too big a deal of this," he said aloud to no one but himself and a lazily dozing Luna who was curled up on the couch in the living room. "If she needs me, she'll come. She knows she can come here."

But the question wasn't whether Emma knew that, rather it was whether she believed it. As far as they'd gotten in recent weeks there was still the element of her holding back and Killian knew part of that stemmed from her not wanting to inconvenience him or to need him too much. What she didn't see, and what he'd been trying to show but in moderation so as not to scare her, was that Killian would always answer her call to action. Whatever Emma needed, whatever would make her happy, it would make him happy too and so none of it was a burden. When he said she was invited anytime no matter the hour, he meant it, and in this moment he was praying that she would choose to come here harder than he'd prayed for anything in a very long time.

At that moment Luna decided to intercede in Killian's ranging thoughts with a loud _meow_ and he looked over to his furry companion, finding that her ears had perked up. Was there something of interest to her now? Hell, maybe she found it comical that he was pacing like this and just felt like announcing that aloud in the only way that a cat could. But then Killian heard what had caught her attention too, footsteps making their way up the walk, followed swiftly by a soft knock at the door.

Killian couldn't get there to open it fast enough because he knew in his gut it had to be Emma. No one else would ever be stopping by this late, and his heart began to race at the thought that she'd actually come. She'd chosen him, and for her to seek him out like this felt important. He was proud to be the man she chose to let into her heart and to make room for in her life, but then he opened the door and that rush magnified all the more, almost knocking him over with its intensity.

"Emma," he said, not really meaning to speak but finding her name fell from his lips as if it were out of his control.

"So I see I didn't wake you," she teased as the porch light lit her up and brightened her smile even more. Emma was effortlessly beautiful out here and the fact that he could even respond at all was a bloody miracle.

"Oh but you did, love. Before you… hell I feel like I can't even remember a time before knowing you. I must have been sleeping or worse, and then all that changed when I found you."

His words were deep and had given more intimate feelings away than he was prepared to offer, but that was the risk he ran in following his heart. Sometimes things just needed to be said, and this was one of those times. Killian couldn't regret it, and he didn't have to, not when Emma's reaction was to step into him and kiss him with the same passion they'd displayed back at the fair minus the worry of being found out.

With swift movements and a distinct feel of purpose Killian brought Emma inside closing the door behind them and bolting it shut quickly. He didn't want to think about particulars; all he wanted was to finally taste the bliss this woman had been offering him since their first kiss. Holding Emma like this, feeling her heat and her anxious anticipation right there at the surface as she met him beat for beat was almost too much to handle, but the only way to survive was to move forward. If they were interrupted again or called upon to stop this he might just lose his mind, but if they kept going and followed these urges then he'd be branded by her forever even more than he already had been. It was a hazard of the heart, but there was no choice to make, not when the potential prize was belonging to Emma and finally securing this thing between them in a more substantial way.

As if they were of the same mind, Emma and Killian both moved further into the house, kissing and grasping and breathing the other in until they reached the stairs where they broke apart only for the length of time it took to ascend to the next floor hand in hand. When they were in the upper hall Killian pulled Emma back to him again, reveling in the feel of her lush curves pressed against him and noticing the way her cheeks were flushed and her eyes wide with the delicious thrill of what would come next.

"Before we do this, Emma, I think it's only fair for me to tell you that this will change things. I've been holding off and trying to take this as slow as I can, but if I have you then that ability will crumble. One taste won't be nearly enough."

"I know," Emma responded immediately, her hand coming up to his cheek, her fingertips tracing his jawline with a softness designed for seduction even in its innocence. "I'm ready for that. I'm ready for this."

That was all Killian needed to hear to pick her up into his arms and get her into his bedroom as fast as he possibly could without putting her at risk. It was still too long though, and by the time her feet were on the floor again, Killian wanted to be ten steps further than they were. He wanted her bared to him, spread out on the sheets of his bed and ready to take the pleasure he was intent on giving her, but it wouldn't do to rush, not when they could only have this first time once in their whole lives.

Instead of following the animalistic and primal voices in his brain to take her fast and hard and without delay, Killian bolstered himself to a new plan and one that would prove so much more gratifying. He helped Emma out of each piece of her clothing, stripping away her shirt and skirt until she was standing there before him in nothing but two white scraps of lace and that blasted flower crown in her hair. Her eyes noticed how his appreciative and ravenous gaze moved up her body and landed on the accessory and then she blushed a brilliant shade of crimson as her hand came to remove it from the tangled curls of her hair.

"Sorry, I forgot I still had this on," Emma exclaimed as she put it down on the bedside table and ran her fingers through her the blonde locks. Killian meanwhile was unable to deny the urge to move towards her and hold her once more, his fingers tracing over the smooth lines of her body and feeling the petal soft touch of her skin on his.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. A crown suits you, love," he said and Emma's lips curled up into a smile before her hands came to roam across his body as well, pulling his shirt away first and then drawing down a lazy path along his chest and abs to the button of his jeans where they teased him further.

"Does it? So what does that make me, a princess? A queen…?"

Killian groaned not at the words but at the action of Emma's expertly getting past the fastenings of his pants and pushing down the denim he was wearing, revealing his hard length to her sights at last. She was totally in control right now, the embodiment of a seductress in every conceivable way, and then she took him in hand and he was lost to the feel of it, knowing it was so good but that it would be nothing to what they were going to have in just a little bit more time.

"You could be anything you want, Swan, but to me you're everything." 

A second passed with those charged words that said so much crackling between them and time felt like it was coming to a total stop. In the corners of his vision Killian swore the room got brighter, that the light around them shone with an unnatural but transcendent golden hue. Yet he didn't give a damn, not when Emma was on him, her hands coming back around his neck and her lips crashing to his. The tides had shifted, the last line of resistance snapped, and Killian could feel how badly Emma wanted this and how ready she was to be loved in the way she deserved. She was starved for it, holding onto him like a lift raft in the midst of a terrible storm, and he was right there with her, knowing she was the anchor to the good things he'd found in his life and never wanting to be swept out into the world's mediocre seas again. All he wanted was Emma and he'd have her right bloody now.

Getting them back to his bed with Emma underneath him was something out of a dream, and there had been many a night that Killian imagined something like this playing out until sleep had finally taken him. He'd taken himself in hand day in and day out imagining the moment when the stars would align and he'd finally get to make love to Emma and each of these fantasies varied in their detail and direction to the point where he felt he'd conceived every possibility under the sun. But those imaginings were hardly expansive enough. They'd never contained this bursting of emotion or the insatiable want low in his gut. They had imagined Emma in all her splendor with that effortless beauty of hers on full display, but in the flesh it was even more enchanting and he entered this state of mind sharp enough to take everything about her in while still feeling every action and touch and kiss all too keenly.

The only hope he had of not falling apart too soon or caving to the ecstasy that was Emma's touch was pouring all his efforts and intentions on her. It began with roaming hands and removing the bra she'd been wearing before he let himself explore and learn every spot and lick and nip that made her breathless. He traced the freckles on her body that had come from the summer sun but been concealed most of the times they were together. He riled her up with his fingers and his mouth until she was pleading for something more, and then he gave it to her with his hand moving lower and his fingers slipping past the last piece of fabric that kept them apart, touching her tender flesh and pulling a thready moan from her lips.

" _Killian_ ," Emma crooned, her voice coming out ragged but making him harder all the same. The sound of her wanting licked against his skin like flames against ice and he was unable to resist it, purposefully pulling more cries of yearning from her just to luxuriate in those sighs over and over again.

There was nothing like Emma lost in pleasure, and as his thumb swirled against her clit and his fingers filled her one by one she gave more of that and more of herself. Every response set Killian alight, and every breathy sigh or arch for closeness was a sign he intended to follow until he'd led her right over the edge and she shattered beneath him, looking more beautiful than ever before.

"God you're perfect," he found himself saying as he looked down at her and brushed some strands of her curled blonde hair out of her eyes.

At the intimate motion and the sincere words of worship Emma blushed again but smiled. Killian didn't know if she believed him in full, but she most certainly should because he meant it. He'd never met a person with more impact on his soul, and he'd never met a woman who could build him up and give him hope as she did. She had flaws perhaps, and secrets still that she held close but not close enough for him to miss, but Emma Swan was everything a man could ever want made real, and Killian still couldn't comprehend how he was lucky enough to be here.

"I think I'm supposed to be the one with the compliments right now. That was…"

"Only the beginning, Swan," Killian said with a grin and one more kiss before he trailed lower.

With meticulous attentions designed to entice at every stop, Killian allowed Emma's body to climb once more to that riled state of being until his mouth kissed on her inner thigh and she jumped a bit as a result of her bubbling anticipation. Killian looked up to meet her now emerald colored eyes once more as his hands held her steady, needing to know that this was what she wanted and what he saw was irrefutable. Emma was just as desirous for this as he was, and Killian was never so glad for anything in his life.

When his tongue met her sensitive sex he could taste her need for him and feel her body writhing beneath his seductive onslaught. She was wound up tight, the desire twisting around inside her, and he built it up wanting to give her something she'd never forget and never tire of. With slow, particular attention he played each sensation to a tee and only when he himself was about to break from the sound of her crying out for release and the feel of her hands in his hair holding him close did he give her that second climax she'd been wanting so badly.

"Wow," Emma said as Killian kissed back up her creamy skin until he was over her again. "I mean really, _wow_!"

Killian chuckled at the fact that Emma wasn't at her most articulate right now. It was a great compliment to his actions that the woman who always had a witty retort at the ready was struck near speechless, but then she flipped the script on him with her hands on his body again, moving for his cock and intending to make him fall apart just as he'd done with her. The only hope of his not coming undone at the seams right there was to give into what she wanted – what they both wanted – and with just a few more words to tell her how he was feeling and to check that she still wanted this, Killian thrust inside her waiting heat and moaned aloud.

" _Fuck_ , that's good," he said aloud, not even meaning to but unable to feel any shame. All he could feel was a deliriously tangible form of pleasure, and though Emma chuckled at his reaction, she was right there moaning with him a second later when he thrust in again.

" _So_ good," Emma replied, her hands clawing at him for purchase and her body moving beneath him. "More."

Her wish was his command and they set a relentless pace built to hoist them both higher and higher before they were right at the precipice of falling again. For Killian it was torture of the sweetest kind, holding off from his own reward until Emma would come again, but then two little words from his Swan were enough to have him caving into everything he wanted and surrendering to her once and for all.

"Let go," she whispered and he did right at the same moment that she fell over too.

They crashed together until they were both spent and glowing from this union that outshone all others, and just like Emma had been, Killian found himself speechless in the aftermath. He was totally dazed yet more invigorated than ever, still feeling that current of pure life and love racing through him. It was all thanks to Emma for he'd never felt anything like it in his life before, and his eyes gazed upon her, trying to make sense of an interlude that had just been too incredible to describe. What words were possibly worthy a moment like this when time had stood still and everything he'd ever wanted was finally in his grasp?

The only three words he could think right now were risky even if there had never been anything truer to Killian before. He wanted to tell Emma right here and right now that he loved her and that he would always love her. He wanted to tell her that he knew already about the magic and the strangeness and the hurt that she'd endured before. He wanted to make her see that nothing and no one would scare him away from this, that this was his place now, right beside her, for as long as she would have him. But most of all he wanted to tell her that he was hers, completely and without restrictions. His heart was now in her possession forever more and she should know that, but then she looked back at him with a shy, innocent expression, curling into his chest and holding on with a smile so sweet and so warm he couldn't bring himself to say anything at all.

Killian couldn't even contemplate endangering this kind of otherworldly joy, and if that was selfish of him so be it. He would proudly wear that mark of dishonor if it meant more precious moments of happiness with Emma right now. Happiness in romance, after all, was so fleeting a concept in his life up to this point, and for Emma too. So why should he mess with something just short of perfection, when he could linger here instead, at least for a little while longer.

"It's never been like that for me," Emma whispered against him, the confession tugging at Killian's pride and sense of accomplishment as it washed across his skin.

"I think it goes without saying by now that has ever come close to you, Emma." And truth be told, Killian knew that nothing ever would.

"So what you're saying is it won't be just a one time thing?" Emma goaded, but she didn't realize she was poking the bear until Killian was on her once again, intent on proving to her all through the night just how permanent and habitual this new bond would be from here on out.

…..

Stirring to sunlight streaming into unfamiliar windows, Emma woke the next morning and at first there was some confusion. This wasn't her bed or her room or her house, and she was aching in places that hadn't been touched in so long, but after a quick second it all came flooding back to her and the questioning melted into something so much better: real and unyielding happiness.

The comfort that Emma had found in Killian's arms last night had been amazing and unlike anything she had ever known, and it was hardly over. Right now she was curled up into him feeling all of the warmth and safety he could provide, as if her sleeping self had been so attached to him and so desirous to stick by his side that she'd entangled herself here all evening. It was remarkable how close she felt to him, and in the light of day it also suddenly felt more real.

In a single word last night had been fantastic, and to be honest Emma had never had a night that she could even begin to compare it to. No other man that she had ever encountered in her past had been able to read her wants and her needs so clearly and bring her such pure and unadulterated pleasure. Plus Emma had certainly never felt a connection like the one she had with Killian in that moment. It was so strong and so bright and yet somehow effortless in all of its complexity. She was still dizzy from it all these hours later, and as her eyes gazed across his body and then back up to his face, which was totally relaxed in sleep, she couldn't help but smile wider.

It felt like a victory for Emma to even still be here. Sleepovers were never her thing in the past, at least not since Neal and his rejection of her, and yet this one had felt totally natural and instinctive. Of course she would choose Killian if given the choice and with Henry's perfectly timed sleepover it was like everything had come together to provide them one perfect night. But Emma hated to think it would be over, that the clock had struck midnight and the magic had ended. Instead she wanted to keep it going as long as she could.

Looking over to the clock Killian had on the bedside table she noticed she still had a number of hours before Henry would be back and she decided to do something to show Killian how appreciative she was and to also symbolize her comfort here. It hadn't escaped Emma's notice that it was the little things she did to tie them together that brought Killian the most joy, and she figured there was no better way to seek that out then heading downstairs and making them some breakfast. Who knew? Maybe he'd wake up and come find her and they could fulfill a fantasy she'd had a time or two of her and him together in that big, spacious kitchen of his…

That thought alone was enough to have Emma moving, but before she disentangled herself from him completely, she pressed a kiss to his chest right above his heart, smiling when she noticed that Killian's lips twitched up in sleep, as if his dream had just taken a particularly pleasing turn. It was so hard to leave, but Emma rallied, and with some expert maneuvering she was out of his bed and borrowing one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers before heading quietly out of his room.

Moving through the upstairs corridor of the house, Emma watched out for creakier floorboards that an older home like this would have, and right at the top of the landing she found Luna looking at the stairs dubiously, as if the prospect of descending them was beneath her. This made Emma laugh and she slowly crouched to pick the darling kitten up, finding the little girl more than willing to hitch a ride.

"I bet you have him tied around your little black paw, don't you girl?"

A subtle purr was the only response Emma got from the tiny onyx colored cat but Emma didn't need to be told. She was certain of Killian's being a good pet owner despite his claims that he'd never done it before because he was the kind of man who always put his best foot forward. It was one of the things she loved most about him, all of that positivity despite not really having the backstory to merit it. It was endearing that Killian believed good things could happen and that he led his life as a good man in the meantime because he knew it was the right thing to do. It was also rare because Emma's experience with men hadn't always painted them as the best of the sexes.

As Emma turned the corner of the staircase she decided to shake away those comparisons again, actively trying to train herself away from thinking of Killian through an already biased lens of all her past romantic missteps. But her mind didn't get the chance to start formulating what they'd have for breakfast or what new adventures would await them this morning because as she got downstairs she came face to face with a magical demonstration so damning she could do nothing but gape at the excess of it all. Her jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight of it, but even this reaction was tame to what she was feeling inside which was complete and absolute panic.

"Oh shit!" Emma almost yelled and then she realized that she couldn't risk waking Killian, not when she'd done this to his house.

Casting her glance around the living room Emma didn't know what part was weirder, the fact that the whole room was filled with flowers and more magical plant life that should never have been there, or the fact that Killian's furniture was suspended in mid air like it was floating on the same happy high Emma had just been embodying. There was this essence in the air of raw magic that shone gold and silver, almost like suspended mist to the unknowing eye, and the light coming through the windows was heightened by it all, casting the room in an almost ethereal kind of way so it looked like more of an enchanted refuge than a house at all. Emma almost didn't dare to continue on, but she had to know… how bad was the damage and how far had it spread?

Further investigation proved that the problem was localized to the first floor, and Emma could begin to see why. At the front door there was a more pronounced magical essence, as if the first kiss they'd shared when Emma arrived last night sparked a chain reaction and their subsequent actions and lovemaking upstairs through the night had caused it to grow into something totally overwhelming. It was actually so bad that Emma knew she couldn't handle it alone and that was all it took for her hands to start shaking and the panic to set in.

 _Oh my God he's going to freak. He's gonna think I'm a freak! I have to call someone. I have to – Ruby!_

Her brain's nudge in the direction of her best friend sent Emma scrambling for the phone that Killian had in the kitchen and she dialed her friend's number praying that Ruby would wake up despite the early hour. After the third ring she almost cried in relief at the sound of her friend's groggy and grumpy voice.

" _Do you have any idea what time it is whoever you are? Because it's way too early to be -,"_

"Ruby it's me!" Emma urged. "I'm at Killian's and something happened, something with my magic. I need help."

" _Give me two minutes,"_ Ruby responded before hanging up and then Emma was pacing back and forth, not even able to focus on collecting some information on what kind of magic it was. She could be taking concrete steps to fix this but she couldn't bear to and she was just glad that two minutes later Ruby was there and not alone. For right next to her, dressed in the PJs she'd slept in, was Belle with a book. And with Belle, a book in hand meant answers and hopefully, in this case, salvation from this crisis.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Ruby asked as soon as she walked in and Emma began to nod but then couldn't seem to do it. She just opened the door urging them to be quiet as she pointed around them.

"Wow," Belle whispered as she took it all in. "This is amazing, Emma. How did you do it?"

"I have no idea," Emma confessed before giving them the briefest summary. She had come over to Killian's, things had escalated in the intimacy department, and then she'd spent the night having admittedly the best sex of her life. The next thing she knew she was coming down to make breakfast and this was waiting for her.

"Okay so obviously right now we have to deal with this little flare up, but I should just mention that there's no way we aren't talking about the good parts of all of this later. Just fair warning," Ruby said as she rolled up her sleeves and looked around as if sizing up the room. She walked over to one of the flowers (that was admittedly gorgeous and that Emma would have loved under different circumstances) and inspected it before turning back to Belle. "So what do we do Belle? Is there a reversal spell in that book of yours for magic of this caliber?"

"Not if Emma didn't do this knowingly. The only thing we could do immediately as far as I can tell is send the magic elsewhere. We can't destroy what we don't know how to make."

Emma had heard this rule before and it was one that she'd grown accustomed to in the first few months of her being in Storybrooke. It was why as a kid and in the first years of being Henry's mother she'd had magical outbursts thanks to fear of her powers that she couldn't then fix. It had taken coming to Storybrooke and being open with her gift and working hard to be an active participant in it instead of a bystander for her to learn control. But now everything was thrown out of whack for one reason – because she hadn't yet told Killian about her magic and her magic was acting out until she would.

"So let's send it. But damn there's a lot of it, and this is a really big house... I don't think it will all fit anywhere discretely." Ruby said before a look of inspiration crossed her features. "I got it! We'll send some to Emma's and some to my place. Some back to yours and maybe Elsa and Mary Margaret too. Then we can all figure out what to do with it later."

"Let's just do it quick," Emma said, finally finding her voice and a bit more of her strength now that they had a plan. "I don't want Killian to wake up and see all of this."

The thought of that happening had Emma closing her eyes again, trying to get her bearings and failing a little bit. All of her old doubts were rushing back to the surface, and not because of Killian but because of her. Her old scars were at it again and this outburst, this lack of control in the face of what had been an absolutely beautiful evening, hurt her. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't she have told him about her magic before crazy shit like this happened? What was she waiting for that she didn't already have?

"Would it really be so bad if he found it?" Belle asked then, bringing Emma's attention back to her friends. "I mean as far as magic goes, this is some of the most beautiful work I've ever seen, Emma, and you made this because of how you feel about him. Maybe he'd be flattered. Maybe he'd enjoy it."

"Maybe," Emma admitted, yielding the fact to Belle and to herself that that might be true. "But it's not how I planned it. Last night when we were together I finally realized how I wanted to do this – and I do want to do this – but not in this way… it's too much too quickly."

There was no more delicate way to say it without drudging up the terrible story of Emma's one other magical reveal to a normal, non-magical man. Neal had freaked out over practically nothing, a little demonstration of what she could do when she made some kitchen cutlery levitate, that was it. He had no idea how much power Emma had and he'd labeled her an abomination, and though Emma knew that Killian was a better man than Neal had ever been in every way she still didn't want to risk it. She had to take baby steps to keep her control on the situation and that was the only way she'd ever get past the fear and hopefully to the actual peace she'd tasted last night with Killian before all of this happened.

"Okay then, Emma. We're following your lead. Let's get this gone and go from there."

It only took a minute for Belle to find a spell she thought may work, and with some tweaks to the language they were able to send the magical display to multiple places at once, moving through each room affected and cleansing it from the magic that had been, but they barely had finished up with the final room when Emma heard movement upstairs.

"Crap, he's up. Could you guys -?"

"Sneak out the back door and get the hell out of dodge?" Ruby offered. "Yeah we got it, Ems, and so do you. Just… promise us you won't take this out on Killian. Just because your magic did this doesn't mean Killian isn't your one. I think it actually means that he is, so trust your heart and trust him, even when it's hard, okay?"

"I will," Emma vowed truly meaning it. There was no way she'd blame for Killian for this at all, and even if all of this had happened, she wouldn't let it detract from what they'd had last night or what they might have in the future.

"And don't rush yourself out of here either," Belle added hastily. " _We'll_ work on figuring this out. _You_ work on enjoying the rest of your morning before Henry gets home. Got it?"

"I've got it," Emma said with a small attempt at a smile and then her friends were gone and Emma was left with about thirty seconds to look like she was doing something before Killian made his way down the stairs and found her.

Quickly she gathered everything she'd need for pancakes from the cupboards and the fridge, collecting them together with a bowl and tossing ingredients in as fast as she could so by the time he was in the kitchen and his arms had come to wrap around her with her back to his chest it looked like she was well on her way. As soon as his touch came Emma jumped a bit, but then instinctively she settled, melting into him and feeling the comfort that being with Killian brought even in the midst of all sorts of chaos. What a relief it was to feel this again, because despite the promise to her friends and to herself just seconds ago she'd been terrified that the damage was done and she'd recede into her shell again. But that clearly wasn't happening, not when she felt so much better just from Killian holding her like this.

"You had me worried for a minute when I woke up alone, love, but now I see you've been making breakfast and my feelings on the matter have shifted."

"Have they?" Emma asked, her voice charged with the overwhelming sensations she'd been grappling with before now turned into something new. Killian always had this effect on her but now all of her earlier worries were being channeled into wanting that she couldn't readily explain.

"Aye. I've always been rather fond of pancakes," he said as his lips came to brush the spot just behind her ear and Emma sighed into the sensation, opening herself up better to him as her hands gripped the counter.

"Is that all you're fond of?" Emma asked with an attempt at jest that somehow came out as more yearning as she turned around. Killian growled low at the insinuation, his hands coming to hold her more firmly as if he was scared she'd slip away from his grasp. Those eyes of his were radiating so much, expressing all of Emma's own feelings back at her, and she felt caught in them and in him so substantially there was no fending it off.

"If you still have to ask that after last night then clearly I didn't do my job…" Killian replied and Emma licked her lips as her eyes cast down to his mouth. She gulped harshly and shook her head.

"No you did. More than once."

The grin Killian responded with was all ego and it should have been a turn off, but how could Emma fault him when he'd proven over and over again all through the night just how much right he had to be self assured? He'd taken her to new heights last night more than once, and though her pride wouldn't allow her to bluntly confess it, she was already becoming somewhat addicted to that feeling and to him in general. Killian was too good to be true, but he _was_ true, and for now at least he was hers and Emma wanted to lose herself in that blissful feeling of knowing they were together and each others however long she could.

Her fingers came up to run across his bare chest, teasing the bit of hair there and then they slipped lower, going for the drawstring of the sleep pants he'd put on to come and find her. She took the chance to trail her eyes lower at the same time, taking in yet again how unfairly attractive he was. How could anyone resist him? Emma didn't know but she was done trying. Yet unfortunately for Emma's ever-active imagination, and the restless energy she'd picked up from this morning's debacle, Killian's hands came up to stall her motions, keeping her from giving them what she knew they both wanted.

"Trust me love, waiting in this instance will pay off. For what I have planned we'll want the food already cooked."

A lust-fueled chill broke out over Emma's skin and she shivered at the suggestion that he'd exhaust her and rile her so completely that she'd be unable to make pancakes in the aftermath. If someone had told her a day ago that was even possible she'd have laughed in their faces, but after last night… well Emma was willing to trust Killian's instincts. If he said they'd be famished then she trusted him and she could hardly wait for the proof.

"And these plans of yours…" Emma prodded. "Any chance they don't involve a change of setting?"

 _Jackpot!_ At her words Killian's gaze heated all the more and she knew he was right on the edge of contradicting his earlier request and taking her right here and right now, but then he stopped, inhaling a steadying breath and darting his gaze to the counter. He reached for something then, something Emma couldn't see, but when he brought it back up her heart stopped. It was a single pink flower, a remnant from the one's she'd created overnight, but Killian didn't look at it with any disgust or suspicion. Instead he tucked it in behind her ear with the gentlest touch, and then looked at her with all the love and affection he'd always shown her.

"The 'plan' is to give you everything, Emma. Everything you want you'll have. I can promise you that."

All Emma could think with that confession was that her one real want was for Killian to want her too. Emma wanted this thing between them to have its chance to grow and she wanted to be honest with him in every way. She wanted to dare to dream of dreams she'd long given up on, like finding a forever kind of love and a man to take on the roll of a father figure for Henry. She wanted to think about blending her life with someone's and maybe having more kids. But more than anything, she wanted Killian to _stay_ , and from this promise, Emma believed that he would now and always.

But for now, all of that would have to wait and with a chaste kiss and some inquiries about what he could do to help, Killian began steering them in the direction of just enjoying their morning and soaking up every happy moment that they could. They managed to get their breakfast together, and as requested they found that mind blowing pleasure right there on the kitchen counter before eating and spending the rest of the morning hours together. And later, when Henry returned and things had to return to 'normal' once more, Emma was thrilled to find that her normal was changing, and that despite the hiccup with her magic, things had really never been better and there was so much hope in her heart that they'd continue to be so as long as she had Killian.

 _ **Post-Note: It's so exciting to get this chapter out there and to be able to say this – next chapter there will**_ **definitely** _ **be the magical reveal. Finally finally finally I'm ready to write it (and I have already begun doing so in the hopes it won't take too long to update, maybe about a week)! As you can all probably guess the installment will be feels filled because of this final step of honesty and trust, but there will be a kind of twist to it that I haven't really hinted at very much. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank you all so much for reading and for your kind words. All your lovely messages and reviews always make my day so keep them coming! Thanks again!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So finally at long last this chapter brings the big reveal and like I said it's probably not going to come in the way you guys are expecting (unless you're prophetic like Henry is in this fic, then you could have guessed it). I've had this idea in my head since this AU first entered my brain and it was one of the first scenes I ever envisioned when I debated writing this fic at all. That being said there will be some angst, a little drama, but I PROMISE we will end in a good place with all the fluff and feels I am known for. It's also a longer chapter than normal to fit all of this comfortably in one installment (really like two chapters in one). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

About a week after the harvest festivities and the seasonal Storybrooke spell, the happy high that had been procured from Emma and Killian's night alone was still holding strong. Six whole days had come and gone, and in that time there had been only the briefest windows of alone time for the two of them. But somehow all of those good feelings that connecting in a most intimate way had brought forth managed to not slip away in the slightest.

This was crucial to Emma and very much appreciated, especially during a week like the one she'd just had. It was one of those weeks where everything seemed to go haywire simply because the Universe felt like messing with her. There had been hiccups at _Stay a Spell_ and some unexpected, supernaturally induced flare-ups throughout town that needed Emma and her friends' attention, and most days it felt like between work and Henry and all of her responsibilities Emma should have been run ragged. But that fatigue and exhaustion never actually hit her, because time and time again Killian stepped in to help. He had made himself available to Emma in every way, from offering to get Henry settled after school on days when things at the café were running late, to making her life easier or sweeter with thoughtful gestures like cooking her dinner or bringing in her favorite flowers to the café.

In all honesty, Killian had an almost uncanny ability to read Emma's needs and wants and to predict what would help most in any given situation. He was so tuned into her, so good at observing the truth beneath the brave face she was always putting up, and to feel his support and his honest desire to be there for her this week had only emboldened all of the love that had been growing for him for weeks. Killian was making it impossible not to fall for him, and since she finally had a day that allotted for down time, Emma wanted to return the favor and do something special for him. But in order to preserve the surprise of her intentions, Emma was packaging her gift as something else so Killian wouldn't catch on.

Tonight was going to be another evening for the two of them to get some much needed time alone, but first she was going to host not just Killian, but all of her friends for a good old fashioned family dinner. After that Ruby would 'just so happen' to offer to have Henry at her house for the night. Henry of course would love that idea because he thought Ruby and Graham were just about the coolest (though he never said that in mixed company so as not to hurt Emma's other friends) and because they had a whole room dedicated to movie watching right down to a popcorn machine and reclining seats. Emma had never in her life seen Henry resist the chance to go over there, especially not when he got to be the one selecting the movie, and because of that Emma wasn't worried at all about sending him with Ruby tonight. It would allow her a whole evening without worrying and the chance to thank Killian properly for being so amazing with everything as of late.

"And you're _sure_ there isn't anything you need help with, Swan?"

Killian posed the query from his place just behind her at the kitchen island. His hands lay on her hips and his lips hovered close to her ear, letting the warmth of his breath tingle against the sensitive spot at the question. He whispered his words in a way that sent a not so subtle thrill through Emma, and he cut through her wandering thoughts about everything that would be happening tonight with that sexy as hell accent of his that she never got tired of. His voice alone was enough to pull Emma back into the here and now, but where he might be a total master of seduction on the one hand, Killian was also a sweet-hearted gentleman truly looking to come to her aid right now.

"I hate to leave you with all of this work. It doesn't seem right," he continued, searching her face as if there was a hidden task for him to undertake etched along the lines of her expression.

"Killian, it's fine. Trust me. This is what I do and for me cooking isn't actually work, especially not when it's for people I care about and a recipe I want to be making," Emma said as she waved at the mass quantities of ingredients and already started dishes before them, silently trying to convey that the wide array of comfort food she was preparing for tonight was exactly the kind of fare she loved to make. "Besides, David and Graham will _not_ be happy if you blow off 'bro bonding' just to distract me from dinner prep."

Emma could see the light that came to Killian's eyes at her words as she turned her face up to look at his over her shoulder, and she was sure there were a variety of ways in which he wanted to respond. Part of him seemed to love her insinuation that he would only stay to distract her, and more flutters coursed through Emma at the gleam in his gaze that spoke of so much heat and passion. But he ended up siding with a safer and more PG response, which was for the best given the fact that Henry was just in the other room.

" _Bro bonding_? Please tell me that isn't an actual thing, love."

"It's not. At least not to anyone other than Mary Margaret and Ruby who live for jazzing up basic activities with ridiculous names."

Killian chuckled low at that before spinning Emma around gently so they were face to face and the next thing she knew he was kissing her. It was soft and yet still lit the flame inside her that only came alive with him, but where Emma was ready to really lean into this and lose herself in the feel of being so wrapped up in Killian, he was the one with his head on straight who remembered their situation. Right now all they could have was a simple kiss, but from the look in Killian's eyes as he pulled back from her, there would be so much more on the horizon if only they were patient.

"I guess I should be going then, but can I at least pick something up to make things easier for you? Culinary genius or not, you shouldn't have to handle everything on your own, Emma."

"Just bring yourself," Emma said as her hand ran along his chest playfully and she smiled up at him. "Oh and an appetite, because there's a fifty/fifty chance that Ruby will challenge you and the other guys to an eating contest."

"You're kidding," Killian said with a laugh and Emma shook her head as Henry's voice came in from where he was now standing in the doorway to the living room smiling at them.

"She's not! Ruby always challenges people. David almost matched her one time, but Kristoff…"

Henry trailed off as if he couldn't find words for just how outmatched Kristoff was when it came to showdowns with Ruby and Emma bit her lip to keep her smile from going any wider. She knew exactly what her son was getting at, and now her mind was replaying one particular afternoon where Ruby had beaten Kristoff so badly that he ended up spending half of the barbeque they were all attending sprawled out on the grass praying to not explode. It shouldn't have been as funny as it was, but Anna's husband had realized he could make his wife laugh if he moaned like a third-rate banshee and most of the party had been conducted with a soundtrack of Kristoff making noises that sounded more like a wounded animal than a grown man in a public setting.

"Anna's husband is not a prize eater I take it?" Killian asked and Henry shook his head gravely.

"Not at all," he said like it was the saddest thing, and Emma and Killian shared a look about the twinge of drama Henry was adding to this whole thing. Turned out her kid was quite the actor. Who knew?

"Well I will do my best to bring honor to the family, lad. Not to worry," Killian affirmed as he slapped his hand on Henry's shoulder. Only where it seemed like a totally normal thing to say to both Killian and to Henry, Emma stood there frozen as the words hit her ears wondering what exactly he'd meant.

Was Killian talking about all of them when he said 'the family,' or was it just a turn of phrase that was harmless and didn't mean anything more than the chance to match Henry's dramatic flair? Emma didn't know but she wanted to ask so badly, and when Henry ran upstairs a few minutes later to go call Grace and tell her about the eat-off and invite her and her Dad to the party, Emma was tempted to do so. The words were right there on the tip of her tongue and then the front door opened and the unexpected cavalry arrived in the form of all of her friends carrying a mountain of additional food and more wine then a small country would know what to do with.

"Emma, we know you said don't bring anything, but -," Mary Margaret stopped short as she carried her bundles of supplies in her arms before noticing that Killian was also in the kitchen with Emma and then proceeded to cause a pileup of the friends behind her. They all knocked into each other but managed to keep their balance before the lot of them started grinning ear to ear. "Oh, sorry. We didn't realize you already had company."

 _Ha! Didn't realize my ass_ , Emma thought to herself because there was no way that they hadn't assumed it was at least a possibility, but she was just grateful that as far as moments to interrupt went, this one was rather tame. Yes she had something she'd wanted to ask Killian, and it might just kill her to have to wait on clarifying that talk of family, but at least there'd been a little space between her and Killian unlike some other scenarios Emma could recall when interruption had barged right on in.

"Not to worry, love," Killian said with a wave of his hand though Emma could see the tiniest flicker of disappointment as he greeted her friends, telling her he too was sad their time together this afternoon was being cut short. "I'm off actually. I've got to go see about formulating a friendship with your husband I'm afraid."

"It's a lot of work, but someone has to do it," Ruby replied with a smirk. "At least that's what Graham always says."

"Hey! I'll have you know my husband is _extremely_ likeable and a _great_ friend," Mary Margaret professed.

"Aye, Dave's a regular Prince Charming. But best to keep his ego in check. That's what real mates do," Killian explained before looking back to Emma and taking her hand in his once more, his thumb brushing over her knuckles with the slightest pressure that sparked all her yearning and awareness all over again. "So I'll see you later, Swan?"

"Absolutely," Emma agreed and with one last swift kiss and a goodbye to everyone Killian was gone and Emma was left, yet again, with a band of nosey best friends all looking for the scoop on something she would rather keep private.

"Whatever it is you all have to say just get it out now, please and thank you."

With Emma's blessing it was pretty much a free for all of the friends talking over each other and Emma was only able to catch bits and pieces. Belle was talking about how she was sorry she couldn't corral the others better. Mary Margaret was on about the look on Emma's face and something about heart eyes. Ruby was obviously hyper sexualizing everything with innuendo and suggestion, but it was Anna and Elsa who won out in the end with their sing-songy chorus of _'Ooo, you like him.'_ That then got the attention of the other friends who decided to just join in and repeat it over and over again.

"All right, all right you all win! I surrender, happy? _Jeez_. You invite people over for dinner and how do they reward you?" Emma asked, posing it rhetorically but getting an answer all the same.

"By teasing you mercilessly, that's how," Ruby said though she was far more enthusiastic about it then Emma was.

"Okay, we get it, we'll stop," Elsa said with a tone of placation. "But only if we can open one of these bottles of wine. I don't care if it's only four, it has already been a day."

The other friends all agreed, and Emma was just happy to have the distraction and the attention turned off of her and Killian. In the meantime Emma and Ruby ended up taking the joint role of finishing the cooking as they hung out with their friends in a scene that proved very familiar to all of them after so many years of similar gatherings. The six friends fell into their ever-easy repartee easily, mixing the conversation with a little bit of venting, a smidge of gossip, and a quick game of catch-up on where all of them were at with work and home. But about an hour into their hanging out, there was a small hiccup when someone mentioned Emma's magical flare up last weekend and how they'd only _just_ managed to get rid of the evidence of her enchanted flowers and golden mist.

Emma's immediate reaction in the face of the magical conversation was to freeze, looking to the doorway and double-checking that Killian wasn't around. She immediately felt foolish for it because there was no way she wouldn't notice him, but there was also a sudden surge of guilt about all of this. Because not only had she created a problem for her friends to deal with, she hadn't even lived up to her promise to tell Killian and her pushing off the confession was starting to effect other people in a way she'd never wanted to happen.

"Hey, Ems, you all right?" Anna asked and Emma shook her head trying to scatter away those negative thoughts before nodding and attempting to play it cool.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have to go check on something real quick," she said before leaving the kitchen and heading out to get a bit of air out on the front walk.

The fall chill in the air was harsh and piercing for a moment when Emma first stepped outside, but the briskness did help her clear her mind and feel a bit calmer. Out there Emma could better collect herself and breathe through the impending panic that would come if she didn't get ahead of it. But getting ahead of it was easier said than done when Emma was still carrying the burden of this secret. Until she managed to be totally honest with Killian she was going to continue to struggle with all of these old pitfalls and bad feelings, and though she wouldn't trade the last week of bliss for anything, Emma was feeling the weight of hiding something from the man she'd grown to truly love on her heart and in her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice that turned out to be Ruby's asked from the doorway and Emma turned around with an attempt at a smirk at her best friend's appearance.

"I think they're worth just a bit more than that."

"Okay, fair enough," Ruby said as she reached into the pockets of her jeans and pulled out a wad of crumpled up bills and some loose change. "It looks like I've got about fifteen fifty or so. Will that do?"

Emma laughed at Ruby's joke and felt the vice in her chest easing slightly. The mere action of laughter was able to push away some of the anxious ache, but underneath the humor there was a real conversation Ruby wanted to have and Emma wasn't really in the mood to hash all of this out right now. She didn't feel like she needed any more advice. She knew what she had to do and she knew she was in the wrong. Why continue to drone on and on about it when they could just get back to the fun of before?

"Afraid not," Emma said as she slipped back inside with Ruby following her, but where Emma thought she was free and clear, Ruby wasn't backing down, calling out to Emma just as she made it to the staircase and before she'd gotten close to the kitchen.

"Look, Emma, I don't want to push you but I'm just a little concerned. Clearly what we said about your magic got to you back there, which means you still haven't filled Killian in yet. You told Belle and I you were going to tell him the truth, but that was a week ago..."

"I know, I know. The timing hasn't been right though," Emma said, knowing it was a half assed explanation and that if she had really wanted to she could have made the time.

"Bull shit! The timing is never going to be right, Emma, and you know that. It's going to be worse than ripping off a damn Band-Aid right until the moment when you've said it, and then it'll be fine. You're just letting yourself get caught up in this cycle of fear. Killian's not going anywhere, so why are we still pretending that there's a chance that he is?"

Emma stayed quiet at that, realizing that there was no way to articulate her feelings on this because they were divided and muddled and messy. It wasn't a clean-cut situation despite what every conversation she and her friends had had seemed to indicate. This would be a charged moment in Emma's life, a critical time when things could either turn for the better or sour into something so much worse, and since right now things were really _really_ good Emma didn't want to chance it. She wanted to just be happy for once without some looming threat or deep dark secret scaring her, but choosing that happiness, as Ruby was so rightly pointing out, meant she was living in a shady form of denial that couldn't and shouldn't last.

"Look, Emma, I get it -," Ruby began, but Emma interrupted before her friend could continue on.

"No you don't!" Emma yelled, losing her temper in the sight of Ruby trying to tell Emma how she felt. It was harsh, and meaner than Emma meant to be, but at the same time she couldn't let that stand. No one understood. No one got it. Emma didn't even understand the full extent of her mindset right now, so how in the hell could Ruby presume to know? "You really, don't Ruby. All of this is… well it's a walking shit storm. It's not just my baggage and my fears I have to worry about. I have Henry. I have to protect him, even if it sometimes means compromising on what people think will make me happy."

Ruby's eyes softened at the mention of Henry and Emma felt kind of guilty for using her kid in this argument. Yes, a chunk of her anxiety about all of this came back to the most important person in her world who she would protect no matter what, but the biggest part had nothing to do with Henry. Her son was strong and tough. He was a lover through and through with a resilient heart and he could make it through anything, of that Emma was sure. But Emma? Well she wasn't as strong as Henry or her friends because she'd been trampled on before. She'd had her heart shattered and her faith broken and now that it was finally feeling whole again and she was tasting what it meant to truly know a love like the ones people only dreamed about, she couldn't handle the thought of watching it slip away.

"Okay maybe I don't understand," Ruby countered softly but still with a stern sense of purpose. "But I'm trying, and I know Killian will try too if you just give him the chance."

Emma knew in her heart that was accurate, and she was just about to confirm that Ruby was right when interruption came from an unexpected place. It turned out that Henry, who Emma thought was tucked away in his room enjoying being in his own world for a little while, was standing higher up on the stairs watching them with his sailing book in hand, and the look in his eyes was a mix of fear, sadness, and defensiveness.

"You have to tell him, Mom," Henry said sternly. "Killian loves you – he loves _us_ – and the only way we can be a family is if you tell him the truth."

Hearing that plea from her son gutted Emma in a way she couldn't readily wrap her head around. On the one hand it was beautiful that Henry was so attached to Killian. That was exactly what she'd been wishing for and yet never would have dared to dream. She could hope that Henry and Killian could be close so Henry could have a good strong male role model in his life and another adult figure to lean on when he needed help, but Emma had always been guided by realism. It was too much to expect, and yet here was Henry saying that he did feel that way.

But then there was the other shoe that just had to drop, the part of her jaded mind that had to nag about how only fools rushed into things like this and how Henry could get hurt. He was investing so much in Killian and in the idea of Emma and Killian making it, but what if this ended? What if all of her worst nightmares came true and she wasn't the only one left with a broken heart, but Henry too? Her son loved so strongly and believed in goodness with all his soul; Emma couldn't bear the thought of him tasting the sorrow of losing his hope over something she'd put him through.

"Kid, it's not that easy…" Emma began, but Henry shook his head, uninterested in hearing her excuses.

"Yes it is, Mom! You love him and he loves you and nothing's going to change that. You two are supposed to be together. I know it, and you know it too but you're too scared because of what my Dad did to even try."

The mention of his father, a man who Emma and Henry never talked much about because Henry had always been aware of how it hurt her to do so, cut like a knife through Emma's resistance. She'd tried her best to shield Henry from the ugly truth of his father's abandoning her, but she hadn't ever lied to him, and somehow Henry must have put the pieces together about what Neal had done. But where Henry was brave enough to call out this part of the story, it was too much for Emma to speak so casually about her past heartbreak, and the tears that had already been forming in her eyes at feeling caged in and attacked from Ruby's pushing fell past her cheeks.

"Henry, please you have to understand -,"

"No!" Henry said at the same moment that there was a loud rumbling outside that sounded like thunder. Quickly the three of them looked to the window and saw that the skies had notably darkened since Emma and Ruby came back inside and the once sunny if chilly day had shifted dramatically so it looked like a storm was coming in. "You have to tell him, Mom. Promise me you'll tell him."

Emma's heart broke at the insistence from Henry and she hesitated a moment, not because she wasn't going to tell Killian, because she was, but because she could see a shadow of her old self in Henry's eyes. His hope in good things happening was already being hurt because of her, and she'd sworn she'd never do that. Right now she was the problem and not Killian, and Emma was finally ready to fully accept that and put herself out there, making a promise to Henry to do so tonight. But Henry must have taken her momentary silence as a sign that Emma was giving up on Killian, because the next thing she knew he was sprinting from the house without giving her the chance to respond and heading into the completely unexpected torrential downpours happening outside.

"Henry!" Emma yelled as she ran to the front door, but he was already gone, already out of sight and finally the dam burst and Emma realized just what a mess she'd made and how much she'd truly put in danger for the sake of her own walls. She rushed into the yard trying to catch sight of him, but the rain was falling so fast and so harshly that she couldn't make anything out. She was completely soaked in seconds, but Emma kept calling for Henry as Ruby ran outside to join her.

"Emma, there's no way we can cut through a storm like this on our own, but if we use a locator spell we can track him faster."

Emma nodded, running back into the house with Ruby and then sprinting into the living room as Ruby grabbed a map and a crystal and their other friends came barreling in.

"What happened?" Anna asked and Ruby filled in as best she could.

"Henry misunderstood something and he ran off in the storm. Visibility is terrible so we need magic."

That was all the others needed to hear to get in on the action, and with a swiftness Emma didn't think was possible they had chanted out the spell required, watching as the crystal shone a bright blue color Emma didn't recognize from any of their magic before and the swinging pendent they were using continued to circle around. The only problem was it never stopped, and despite all of them being together and doing this in earnest, no location came.

"Why isn't it working?" Emma asked, her voice so clogged with dread it barely came out as anything more than a choked sob.

"Something's blocking our magic," Belle said with confusion and her own sense of fear mingled in. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Could it be the storm?" Elsa asked and Belle didn't know the answer, leaving Emma with only one option.

"I have to go," she said as she ran for the door again and grabbed two jackets this time, one for her and one for Henry. "You guys keep trying and you call me if he comes back. Okay?"

"We've got it," Ruby agreed as she grabbed her phone. "And I'm calling Graham. We'll find him, Emma. I promise you we will find him."

Emma didn't know if she could believe that, but she heard in the back of her mind the voice of her son telling her that she had to believe and that she had to have hope. Without it she could never win and good things couldn't happen, and after everything Emma couldn't bear to fail Henry. She had to have faith that she could find him, and when she did she would show him just how wrong she'd been before by making this right and fixing what it was that she'd broken by keeping her secrets at all.

…

After months of living in a picture perfect town that had barely seen a day that wasn't pleasantly filled with blue skies and sunshine, Killian never really expected a storm like this to reach the shores of Storybrooke. Despite the research he'd done when trying to figure out what was going on here, and despite his understanding that storms would always come no matter where one lived, it was unsettling how swiftly the clouds had rolled in this evening. One moment it had been a relatively clear afternoon with little wind and no rain in the forecast, but now the skies were darkening, the winds were growing more and more turbulent, and Killian's own fear was rising because the only thing he could think was that this had to have something to do with magic and that could mean Emma was in trouble.

"This isn't good, man," David said from beside Killian inside of the bar where Killian, David, Graham, and Kristoff had just finished grabbing a drink. "This is really not good."

"It almost looks like it's going to be a full blown hurricane," Kristoff acknowledged as he stared out into the darkness like he couldn't believe it.

"Those don't come here often I take it," Killian stated, his eyes darting towards his car out on the main road as he moved to grab his jacket. It was time for him to be going, and then he watched as the clouds opened up and suddenly the rain had hit and it was pouring down faster than should have ever been possible so quickly.

"No they don't," David said just as Graham's radio went off with Ruby's voice calling through the static with a clear note of panic.

" _Graham!"_

"Ruby, what is it?" Graham asked into the transponder. "Are you hurt? Where are you?"

" _It's Henry. He ran off when he heard Emma and I talking and now we can't find him. We even used magic, the strongest we have, and… Graham, we can't find him."_

The cold chill that ran through Killian at that moment when he found out Henry was missing was the single worst thing he'd ever felt in his life. Henry was alone and out in this storm? That couldn't be. That just couldn't be! But Ruby would never joke about something like this and the fear in her voice had to be only the tiniest shred of what Emma was feeling right now.

"It's all right, we'll track him down. Do you have any idea where he was heading?"

" _No. We just watched him sprint out the front door and then he was gone. Graham, you need to get here please. And bring Killian, fast."_

That was all either of them needed to hear to be in motion, and David and Kristoff were hot on their tail, but then Killian caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, something that didn't belong there. He turned and saw that it was pages, pages of a book floating in the wind down the street and it shouldn't have mattered, but his gut was telling Killian this was important. Somehow this was a key to finding Henry. He ran down towards the pages and when he caught one in hand it hit him like a ton of bricks – this was a page from the book he'd gifted Henry months ago about sailing. It was one of a kind, the only one in Storybrooke according to Belle. It had to mean something.

"Killian!" Graham yelled through the rain. "We've gotta go!"

"I think I know where he is!" Killian yelled back, but by now the winds were howling louder and a crack of thunder had pierced through the sky, drowning out his words.

"What?!" David yelled back and there just wasn't time to explain. Killian had a hunch he had to follow and it wasn't strictly logical, but when it came to Emma's boy he had to do everything he could, even if it didn't make sense.

Sprinting in the opposite direction from them and down the main street, Killian sought out more of the pages and they were scattered everywhere, strewn about by the harsh winds and heavy rain, but still making a semi-recognizable trail that Killian intended to follow until the end.

In the few measly minutes it took to follow them the cracks of lightening grew more and more frequent as the trees along the roadside suffered from the harshness of the storm. Branches fell and Killian had a few close calls that made the time feel like it dragged on forever. He was terrified that something would happen to Henry out here and his heart was hammering as his feet pounded the pavement and he yelled out the boy's name, but then the landscape cleared as he got to the docks and there, thank God in heaven, was something to hope about. Through the whipping of the wind and the swells of the tide, Killian could make out a figure on the boards, a silhouette Killian recognized as Henry.

"Henry!" he yelled and his voice was drowned out yet again by the winds so he ran closer despite the danger of being on the rickety boards, calling again. "Henry, get back from there!"

This time Henry turned and Killian watched as a bolt of lightening cracked over the sea and the thunder rumbled harder, but around Henry there was this aura of gray blue light. It looked like a storm materialized into a misty kind of essence, and in that moment Killian knew that the sudden storm that came out of nowhere had stemmed from something – or rather someone. Henry was the one causing all of this to happen, but it didn't deter Killian's attempt to save him. His only thought was to get the lad to safety and calm all of this down.

"I can't!" Henry cried, his hands shaking as they faced upwards towards the sky like the lad couldn't control the magic that was emanating from him at all.

Another large gust of wind knocked at Killian's side then wanting to force him down to the ground or off the pier entirely, but he persevered and held fast, unwilling to buckle to the strength of the swells around them. Killian couldn't be overtaken by this. He had to stay calm, and he had to get Henry to calm down too. It was the only way to stop this.

"Yes you can, Henry! You can do anything you set your mind to."

"You don't understand! I can't! I've tried! I have to get as far away from town as I can! I have to protect everyone!"

Killian's heart went out to the young boy who he'd come to love in his own right at the thought. He could recognize that sense of helplessness and total and complete fear that Henry must be experiencing. This was raw panic on Henry's part and Killian had to be strong for him now even if he was afraid too. He couldn't even imagine something happening to Henry, and if he hadn't gotten out here when he did, who knew where Henry would have ended up, likely on a boat in the middle of the seas with no way back and no one to save him.

"I don't know much about how this all works, lad, but I do know that there's another way. _You_ can stop the storm, Henry, but you have to believe you can!"

"Wait, you know?!" Henry asked, totally shocked, and another crack of lightening came down, this time on the sands just a hundred yards off. "You know about the magic?!"

"I do, lad. I've known a long time," Killian admitted, since it was the truth. He'd known even before David confirmed things. In fact, part of him had known from the very first moment he locked eyes with Emma Swan on his first day here. There was something about that woman that outshone everything he'd ever encountered before, and magic was just one small part of that equation.

"But you're still here," Henry said and as the words left his lips the howling winds began to die down, as if the realization that Killian wasn't fleeing for the hills was somehow the thing Henry needed to calm the storm inside of him.

"Of course I'm here! And if you think you can get rid of me with a measly little storm you can think again, mate."

The joke was purposeful and the reaction he got from Henry when he said it told Killian that he had done the right thing. A laugh escaped Henry's chest, and when it did there was a burst of blue light that rippled through the air around them, stunning the once volatile atmosphere into something still and calm. Just like that the worst of the storm was behind them, and the pelting rain began to ease off though Henry was still shivering from the cold, no doubt soaked the bone just as Killian was.

"Mom said if you found out you'd leave," Henry said and it cut Killian deep to hear that but he fought off a grimace, reminding himself that Emma's past had been filled with people who rejected her for her magic and that he had to be patient with her and show her he wasn't like everyone else. "I didn't believe it, but then I saw her crying to Ruby and I started to get scared. Mom doesn't cry, but she said she couldn't risk me getting hurt. The next thing I knew the storm came and I couldn't stop it. I didn't even know I could do that."

That last part of Henry's confession was whispered in awe and he looked from Killian back to the sky that was now clearing up as if he was trying to witness all of the raw and limitless power he'd just exuded. The once dark and oppressive clouds were lessening in their foreboding appearance, turning almost a silver color instead of the menacing charcoal black of before, and Henry was amazed at all of this which peaked Killian's interest. Didn't he realize he had magic?

"Are you not prone to changing weather patterns then?" Killian asked and Henry shook his head, finally glancing back at Killian.

"I don't have any powers," Henry stated like he'd said it a million times before and was resigned to that fact and Killian barked out a laugh before he could hold it back.

"Not so sure you can say that any longer, lad. Seems you've got gifts of your own after all."

"And you're not scared?" Henry asked, a bit of his concern still lingering despite Killian's earlier promise. "Of me, or of Mom?"

"The only thing that scares me is the thought of losing you or your mother, Henry," Killian admitted. "Anything else I can manage, but not that."

Those words were enough to have Henry running forward and giving Killian a huge hug that Killian returned. He could feel in that moment the last of the charge around Henry dissolving, and now he knew the storm was truly behind them. They were safe, but they didn't have time to stay this way and in this moment. They had to get back to Emma, and when he told Henry that his mother was worried sick Henry agreed, moving as quickly as he could with Killian at his side back home.

All the way back to the house, Killian was torn between keeping an eye on Henry to make sure that he was really safe and to check that the chill of the waters and the wind hadn't impacted him too badly so far, and thinking of Emma's response. There had to be a conversation today about the magic. There was no way there couldn't be, not when Henry knew of Killian's being in on most everything. Killian would never ask Henry to lie for him and that's what would happen if Killian kept this secret any longer, but he was also saddened by the fact that it wouldn't be Emma who told him.

He'd been waiting as patiently as he could for Emma to confide in him, and he'd thought the perfect moment had presented itself last weekend when she'd finally spent the night in his bed and had subsequently transformed his house into something out of the pages of a story book. He'd had to slip away from her just before dawn to check on something downstairs and he'd stumbled upon the wondrous creation that was Emma's magic. Then he'd returned to her, convinced he wouldn't fall asleep, but finding so much comfort in her embrace that he did, and the next thing he knew he was up for the morning and everything was gone. All of the magic he'd witnessed was contained and they'd acted as if nothing were amiss or different at all.

"She's going to be so mad at me," Henry said sadly, slicing through Killian's own unhappy thoughts, though he didn't lose steam in his march back home.

"No she won't, lad. She'll only be glad to see you safe. Your Mum was scared, not angry."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked as they turned the corner to their street, but before Killian could reply, Emma herself answered Henry's worried questioning.

"Henry!" Emma yelled, sprinting towards him as Henry did the same and when they met there in the middle of the street, Killian could see both of them were crying. But Emma was still trying to hold onto control and be strong for her son despite all the agony she must have been going through since the storm began. She held Henry close, not wanting to let go of her lost boy now found, and Killian could feel her love for the lad all the way from here. It was beautiful, a testament to the unbreakable bond between them, and Killian knew all he wanted in the world was to see and feel that love all the days of his life. "Thank God you're okay, kid. You scared the crap out of me."

"It was Killian, Mom," Henry said as he pulled back. "Killian found me. He saved me."

Emma's eyes looked then from Henry to him and the impact was stronger than any of the lightening bolts that had just been tearing through the skies minutes before. There was nothing to separate Killian from everything Emma was feeling, and there he could see that this was the final straw, the last bit needed to crumble down those walls of hers forever. Maybe she didn't confess that in so many words, for this was hardly the time to hash it all out, but when Killian was just before them Emma took his hand and held on tight.

"Thank you," she whispered and Killian came to bring her trembling had to his lips and press a soft kiss there, feeling the cold of her skin and wishing he could take away all the pain and discomfort she'd been going through since Henry ran off.

"There's no thanks needed, love. Let's just get everyone inside and warm. We could use it after the swim we all just took."

The sound of Emma's laughter, even as it was frayed from the still present nerves of losing her son was like music to Killian's ears and the same went for Henry's as well. Seeing these two people who had come to mean everything to Killian safe and on the road to happiness once more made him feel like nothing else could. He was so grateful to have been able to be a part of that, but as he walked into Emma's house and found everyone congregated together he didn't expect their over the top responses.

For some reason they were all trying to paint him as some kind of hero, but that implied something that Killian wasn't comfortable with. He hadn't done this to be heralded as superior to anyone. He'd gone to find Henry because he couldn't live with the thought of Emma or her son being in any kind of pain or danger. And as far as 'saving' Henry went, it just wasn't an accurate depiction of the dynamics between them. Because yes, Killian might have helped bring Henry home safely tonight, but this young boy and his mother had saved Killian ten times over between letting him into their lives and hearts and showing him just how good life could be if spent with the right people. He owed the two of them more than he could ever repay, and if anyone deserved celebration it was them.

"Here," David said at one point as he handed Killian clothes he recognized as his own. "I ran over and grabbed you something to change into. Figured you wouldn't want to leave after everything."

"You figured right," Killian agreed before thanking David and getting himself out of his own sopping mess of an ensemble.

It felt good to be out of that dampness, and even better when he emerged to find Elsa and Belle had started a fire, but a real sense of peace didn't return until Emma and Henry came back from upstairs looking warmer and safer than they had been minutes before. Only then did Killian start to relax, though he remained vigilant all through the night as Emma insisted (via Henry's request) that they could still have the dinner together and there was a general merriment that brewed in the face of such a close call.

The evening was pleasant, even more so because Emma very rarely left Killian's side and because Henry had really bounced back in a miraculous way, but Killian would be lying if he said he wasn't glad when it was over and the rest of the guests all took their leave. Finally after hours of waiting he had the opportunity he needed to talk to Emma, and when Henry went upstairs for bed after a quick goodnight to both Killian and his mother, Killian was ready to do so. The only problem was that Emma beat him to the punch, taking lead of the conversation before he could hope to do so.

"Killian, I don't know how to thank you enough for what you did for Henry. If you hadn't been there…" Emma closed her eyes as she burrowed into his chest, no doubt thinking of what the worst of situations might have been, but Killian wouldn't let her wander to those darker thoughts. Instead he led her back over to the comfort of the couch before the roaring fire and held her closer to try and set her mind at ease.

"It's as I said before, love, there's no need to thank me. I love Henry and I'd never let anything happen to him," Killian promised, meaning every word.

"You love him?" Emma asked, her voice suddenly charged in a different direction and her eyes filling with hope and surprise all at once, making her impossibly more beautiful than she already was.

"Aye, love. How could I not? He's the brightest lad I've ever met with a good heart and charm enough to endear anyone," Killian said and Emma smiled, no doubt thinking that she agreed with all of that. But suddenly Killian decided he didn't want to hold back. It was time to get the truth out there between them, at least on this one front. He didn't want to hold back how he felt anymore, and the wait for a perfect time was done. "Besides, I gave my heart to his mother a long time ago, and since your heart lies with Henry, Swan, mine must do the same."

The look on Emma's face like she couldn't quite believe him but she so desperately wanted to was the final nudge Killian needed to lay it all out there between them. He had to tell her right now that he loved her, magic and all, but he couldn't even get the first word of that sentiment out before Emma was interrupting him with her own confession.

"I have magic powers!" she said bluntly and Killian was shocked, not by the magical revelation but by the fact that Emma had been the one to tell him in the end just as he'd hoped.

"What?" Killian asked, almost not believing that he had heard her say those words he'd been waiting for.

"Oh god, that's not how I was going to say that," Emma muttered before launching into a fast-paced admission that Killian had to work hard to understand. "All right, look, um, there's no easy way to put this so I will just say it – I have magic, abilities, talents you could say that can't be explained by science or logic or 'normal' frames of thought. I can do things that regular people can't do like cast spells and harness energies and I've been able to do it my whole life."

"Okay," Killian said with a measured tone, not wanting to pry when Emma was clearly so emotionally frayed, but also wanting desperately to know more about all of this.

"I didn't ask for this and for a long time I thought I was a total side show, a freak at best and a monster at worst. But then I came to Storybrooke and that changed. I'm a lot better at controlling it than I used to be and I only use my powers for good. I would never manipulate anyone or do harm or anything like you sometimes see in the movies, and I don't want you to think that somehow I've played you by keeping this a secret. It's just that-,"

Seeing that Emma's state of mind was swiftly unraveling and that she was sending herself into a tizzy over something that didn't merit such worrying, Killian did the only thing he could think which was to kiss her. He utilized his best tool of distraction to quiet her words and hopefully the anxious voices in her mind, and when Emma began to kiss him back he knew he'd succeeded. At least for this moment she was with him, and by the time they pulled apart, she still seemed shocked but also more at peace than she'd just been.

"It's just that a secret like this can gnaw a hole in you and make you second guess everything, and you had to be totally sure of the man I was before you could share it and risk both you and Henry," Killian filled in and Emma's sweet smile returned, a look of relief shining through her eyes and setting the last piece of his heart squarely in her hand. She had all of it now, all of him, and there was no coming back from that in any way.

"Exactly," Emma whispered before she blinked back some of the mistiness in her eyes. "But wait, you're not freaking out. Why are you not freaking out?"

"Well it certainly explains some things, love," Killian said, hesitant about whether he should tell her that he'd already known, but he needn't have worried, because soon after a look of understanding crossed Emma's face and her smile turned to a knowing smirk.

"You found out somehow, didn't you?"

"There have been a few hints along the way, yes," Killian said kindly, not wanting to make her feel bad with the fact that she hadn't exactly been doing as good a job of hiding things as she believed. He knew Emma had been worried the past few months about this getting out before she was ready to tell him, and he didn't want her to feel insecure about anything, not when this huge step deserved only celebration.

"But you stayed anyway," Emma stated as her hands came to clutch his shirt tightly, almost like she couldn't believe it and needed the physical proof that he was still here with her.

"I did. There's nothing that could change my love for you, Emma. Certainly not something like this, which I see as a _good_ thing and not something to be feared in the slightest."

Killian meant that too. Everything he'd seen and everything he'd heard about magic led him to believe that it was a miracle and a gift. Why would he reject something that made this town a better place to live and made the woman he loved a better person? Magic only enabled Emma to do more good for others, and since she didn't have a selfish bone in her body Killian couldn't even fathom a time when she'd demean her powers with ugly intentions. To Killian that was something to be appreciated and he intended to prove to Emma that he did embrace this along with all the other parts of who she was that made her the woman he loved.

"You love me?" Emma asked, her smile growing bigger as Killian realized what he'd said. _Bloody hell_ , he hadn't been planning to let it slip that way, but seeing her reaction to the idea made it so Killian couldn't resent this turn of events in any way. At the mention of his loving her Emma appeared to be more than happy, and that in turn made this moment all the brighter for Killian too.

"With everything I am, Swan."

"Good," Emma murmured as she pulled closer to him so her lips were only a whisper away. "Because I love you too."

That was the final straw for Killian, and though there was still so much left to say and hammer out about all of this, it all had to wait for later. Right now all Killian could do was press his lips to Emma's and kiss her senseless, attempting to show her what it meant to him to have her feel this with him. It was heady and intoxicating, the best kind of rush of rightness that a person could experience, and he let himself get caught up in that as his hands roamed over her body, pushing the limits of what they could have before he finally broke away sometime later, knowing if he took this any farther there would be no coming back.

"Forgive me, love. I'm always getting carried away when it comes to you. You make me lose my head entirely."

Emma blushed at the compliment but smiled all the same, as if she was truly flattered by his words but happy for them too. She liked having this kind of control over him, and Killian was all too willing to give it to her. After all Emma should know beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was hers and that whatever she wanted he was willing to give her. But he hadn't expected her first request now that he'd told her how he really felt would be something so significant and meaningful as the one that tumbled past her lips right now.

"Stay over tonight," Emma pleaded and Killian felt like his heart was about to give out. All he wanted in the world was to stay, but he had to be sure she meant it. Today had been an ordeal to say the least and he didn't want to rush Emma even if they'd just moved leaps and bounds ahead of where they'd been even this afternoon.

"Are you sure? What about Henry?"

"I'm sure. I wanted to spend tonight with you anyway. I had a plan that kind of got messed up with the storm, but it doesn't matter. I want this and if Henry asks I'll just tell him the truth, which is that he was right this afternoon before he ran out of here. You love me and I love you and wherever we're going from this point on, I'm ready for it, and ready for you."

Killian's joy at that statement couldn't be contained, and all he wanted in the world was to sweep Emma into his arms and carry her upstairs to her room to spend the rest of the night locked away with her. But before they could do that, there was still one thing to say. One thing that shouldn't wait until morning to come to light.

"Speaking of the truth… there's something you should probably know, Emma. Something I think might have been lost in all the chaos of the day."

Killian then told her everything about the actual origins of the storm and how Henry had been the one tethered to it with a magic of his own that only calmed when Killian told him that he wasn't going anywhere and that everything would be okay. To say that Emma was stunned was an understatement, but past all of her shock and the worry that Henry had created something so big and dangerous thanks to his influx of emotion, Emma was proud of her boy. Apparently Henry hadn't shown very much aptitude to magic up to this point other than some spot on premonitions, and though Belle had always said magic could come later in life to some people, Emma didn't really know if that would be the case. Henry's father hadn't been magical and maybe Henry would be the same way, but now her kid, her lad with the heart filled with the truest sense of belief, would have a chance to know the good that magic could bring.

"I can't believe it," Emma said at last as she shook her head. "What did he say about it? Was he excited?"

"I think he was more fixated on the fact that he'd summoned a hurricane out of thin air and that he might have made you upset, but once we got that calmed down, aye, Henry was hardly apposed to the prospect of having magic like his mother."

"And you're sure you're still good with all of this?" Emma asked, meeting his gaze with real questioning, though he could tell she already knew the answer. "It's one thing to sign up to date me, but it's another to hitch along for magic lessons and supernaturally-enhanced teenage years."

"Aye, Swan. I am still very much 'good' with all of this," Killian vowed as he pressed another kiss to her lips lightly. "And no matter what may come, you can trust that I always will be. My place is with you and Henry now, and nothing is going to change that, magical or otherwise."

So with that promise cast between them, and the understanding on both their parts that this love was made to last and would endure through any storm, Emma and Killian headed upstairs to spend a night together in the house Emma called home. And when morning came, Killian was thrilled to find that saying how they felt and sharing all their secrets had opened the door to a new chapter between them, one filled with all the love and joy that a man could want and also so much more he'd never even dared to dream.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. I know I didn't set up too much for the storm (other than some mentions of Killian's investigations into the town in the past), but I always wanted Henry to have magic beyond the glimpses into the future he has and this was a good way for that to happen. Like in the show where Emma can only use magic when she's overwhelmed with feeling at the beginning, I wanted Henry to face that kind of trial, and then I wanted Henry's magic to be what fully opened the door to the truth for Emma and Killian. After all, as a Mom, Henry has to be Emma's first priority and this was a chapter dedicated to showing that Killian understands that and that he's willing to share that responsibility with Emma. It's only with that understanding that they can have a really enduring love and eventual happily ever after, but now that the storm has passed (pun intended) it's pretty much going to be all fluff all the time. Not to worry though, there are still quite a few chapters I have plotted out of this story and we have a while yet to track out the happy endings for everyone, but I just wanted to thank all of you guys for all the support and love you've shown this story. It really means a lot and it makes the writing and inspiration come so much easier. Anyway, thanks again and hope you have a great rest of your day and enjoy the coming weekend!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So after a little mini vacation I am back with another chapter and this one picks up a few weeks after the magical reveal. It is all told from Killian's POV and, as in the past, there will be a responding chapter from Emma's POV next time. Not to worry though, because this installment packs all of the same cuteness I usually include and adds some elements I've been waiting to have in this AU since the beginning. Anyway hope you all enjoy and thanks as always for reading!**_

It amazed Killian every day just how much there was to love about Emma Swan.

Of course he'd realized since their first introduction that Emma was different. She was clearly a woman with depth and layers and intricacies that couldn't all be garnered from a single meeting, but for there to still be so much to learn after months spent by her side was intriguing to Killian. Every day was new and different because of it, and every time they were together Killian glimpsed more and more into the heart of the person she was and the life she'd created for herself.

The more that Killian saw the more he found to love, and in every area of her world, from the home that she'd built for her and her son, to the business she'd created with her best friend, there was much to admire. For as guarded as she had been at one time, Emma was the kind of person who poured her whole heart into the things she valued. Everything she touched bore her unique and incredible mark and was made better for her presence. She was a true ray of light in a world without enough goodness, and it was impossible not to feel that sense of rightness this afternoon a few weeks after the storm with Henry had come and gone.

Currently the two of them were tucked away in the far alcove of the kitchen at _Stay a Spell,_ stealing a moment of seclusion in the midst of a rather busy workday. It hadn't taken much convincing on Killian's part to get them here either. All he had to do was get his hands on her and whisper in her ear that he'd missed her and Emma was with him one hundred percent. Without hesitation she gave into the feeling of pure heaven that came every time the two of them were reunited and she put her other agenda items for the afternoon on hold for the short window of time that they could be together. But truth be told Killian had never doubted that she would be amiable to this suggestion to slip away for a moment with him.

These impromptu visits of theirs were fast becoming an every day kind of habit, so much so that Killian had begun to just slip into the café through the back door so as to find Emma faster as he had this afternoon. In fact, he was becoming so well acquainted with the schedule and the patterns of this place that he knew at exactly what hours of the day she'd have a fleeting span of time alone, and he'd made good use of that the moment he walked in today, whisking Emma over to a more private corner and bringing her in for an embrace he'd been yearning for all morning since they said goodbye.

"How do you do it?" Emma asked as they came up for air from a series of kisses that were right on the edge of all the heat and passion Killian wanted while still being restrained enough for their given setting. After all, they might be out of direct sight of everyone else back here in the alcove by the office, but this was still Emma's place of business and Killian would never put her at risk by taking things further here than public acceptability would allow.

That didn't mean he wasn't sorely tempted to do so, and with Emma's curves pressed against him and her fingertips at the nape of his neck tracing dizzyingly erotic lines across his skin and then along his jaw, it took everything in Killian not to lead her away from the hustle and bustle to somewhere they could truly be alone. He even grappled with the thought of taking her into the office just beside them and discarding the papers that he knew always littered the desk. They could lock the door, and though it wouldn't be easy, they could try to keep things as quiet as possible… but no, Killian shook the thought away knowing it wasn't in the cards, at least not at this moment.

"How do I do what, love?" Killian asked finally, his grin ticking up to one side as his gaze darted from Emma's lust filled eyes to where her tongue poked out to wet her lips, prompting him to want to taste them all over again.

"How do you walk in here every damn time and send all my good intentions flying out the window?"

Killian chuckled at her question, knowing that even if Emma feigned frustration at these interludes she was hardly angry. Much as she might like to tease otherwise, his Swan loved these blips of time together just as much as he did. They were hardly enough, but they were anchors to get them through the long afternoon until they'd have more time together in the evenings. The promise of these moments when he held Emma in his arms was more invigorating than any other thing Killian had ever experienced, and though there was that old saying that said absence made the heart grow fonder, Killian didn't buy it. He'd be happy as could be to spend the hours here with her and the last thing he wanted when it came to Emma was distance. He didn't need space from her to realize how lucky he was or understand what a gift he'd been granted by earning her love, and he only accepted their time apart because it was a necessity of duty on her part and his.

"I don't think they are _good_ intentions love. Not if they're based on a premise of me being denied a taste of you."

The softness that settled on Emma's features at his words mingled with the lingering desire in her expression was the perfect mix to have him wanting more. God it felt good to know that she was with him in this, and from the look of love on her face there was no doubt that Killian held claim to a large part of Emma's heart. She wasn't hiding any of what she felt for him or shielding her affections. Instead she leaned into him more and pressed another kiss to his lips that was softer and more gentle but somehow even more intimate than the previous ones.

"Do you always have to be so charming?" Emma asked, not seeming to mind the words she deemed 'charming' in the slightest.

"Aye, love. I've plans to keep you happy always, and I happen to know for a fact that you love my honest compliments just as you love me."

At that cocky level of self-assurance Emma rolled her eyes, but she didn't argue and from the beautiful smile on her face Killian knew he was right. Meanwhile he was merely thrilled that he could say things like this and it wasn't throwing their whole relationship in jeopardy. Once upon a time not so long ago an expression of feeling like this might have been too much for Emma to embrace, especially when she was concealing the truth of her magic from him, but now it was their normal, as was her reply that she did love him and he loved her too that came with another kiss.

"Much as I might like to stay tucked away here all day, Swan, I think we've got about two minutes before reality comes calling again," Killian said finally as they broke apart and Emma sighed before nodding and pulling him back into the center of the kitchen by the hand.

"You're probably right. Ruby's been awful quiet this afternoon, which means that she's probably got something up her sleeve." _Wasn't that an understatement?_ Killian thought to himself.

"She always does, that one," Killian agreed as Emma laughed, filling him with a sense of joy so profound it couldn't be diluted by anything in the world. Nothing could compare to that sweet melodic tone of Emma's enjoyment, and he'd never tire of hearing it as long as he lived.

"Are you heading back to write some more?" Emma asked, pivoting to his plans from more discussion of her friend. Killian nodded, which prompted another smile and a look that told him his Swan was about to ask for a favor. Whatever it was he would happily do it for her, but still she asked like it wasn't a given. "Would you mind dropping something off for me? It's for Elsa and I was supposed to bring it to her office this afternoon…"

"But the roguish scoundrel who has seized your heart in recent months distracted you from your duties?" Killian filled in and Emma chuckled again at the hyperbolic narrative before handing him the box that was all packed and ready to go and patting his chest lightly.

"Yeah, something like that," she replied as she bit her lip absentmindedly and the barest tint of pink flushed across her cheeks.

Damn if Emma wasn't the most enticing thing on the planet when she looked at him this way, grateful and comfortable but still wanting him as he wanted her. It was the ultimate mixture of good things and impossible to resist, but just as he had suspected, interruption from Ruby did come in that moment as Emma's fierce and feisty friend strolled into the kitchen from the front of the shop. This time, however, Ruby looked less thrilled at catching them so close to a kiss (though Killian could tell that underneath the air of command Ruby carried with her that she was still pleased as punch) and more fixated on an actual issue having to do with the café.

"All right, love birds. I gave you your quiet, cozy moment, but we've got no time to waste. We've got to get all of today's orders done by three so I need Emma's full attention. I can't ever get this 'happy high brownie' spell quite right and we need a dozen of them pronto."

"We are _so_ not calling them that," Emma said with a stern look to Ruby, though it made Killian feel fantastic that Emma wasn't shying away from the discussion of her gifts in front of him.

After everything they'd gone through weeks ago with Henry and the more extensive discussions about particulars of her magic that Emma and Killian had shared, there was nothing for Emma to fear and she knew that. But it still made Killian's heart skip in a pleasant way to know he had her trust and the absolute openness that he'd always wanted with her. Since telling him the truth she'd fully let him in and over the past few weeks he'd gotten a crash course in all things supernatural as Emma went about attending the magical needs of the town with her friends and Henry began his 'lessons' with Belle and the others to learn to control his gifts and use them for good.

It was still shocking at times to live in a world where all of this was possible, and there were moments when Killian questioned if this could all be real. But then he'd witness first hand what the magic Emma had could really do and how beautiful it could be and he was convinced that this was something to embrace. He'd totally leaned into this new facet of his world and in the end he knew he was more than proud of both Emma and her son for all they could accomplish and their desire to use their amazing talents for a greater good.

"Why not? I thought a little alliteration was the right move. It's cutesy, and you know nothing sells better in a small town than cutesy," Ruby proclaimed, clearly not seeing the slightly problematic implications of referring to a series of baked goods as providing any kind of 'high.'

"No one is saying we can't be cutesy, but your name makes it sound like we're spiking the brownies, Ruby," Emma replied.

"Well we kind of are…" Ruby said and Emma groaned which made her friend grin.

Killian knew in the face of that smile that Ruby was just giving Emma a hard time, and he saw through the acted out innocence of just a moment ago, but he decided he should leave them to it. No doubt they would hash this naming business out amongst themselves and get everything they needed done as soon as he departed, but it was hard to say farewell and to leave Emma with one last kiss to her cheek and a soft goodbye.

"See you tonight?" Emma asked and Killian beamed down at her, more than happy at the way Emma's question made no attempt at hiding how much she wanted to see him herself.

"Aye, love. See you tonight."

With that vow and with a wave in parting to Ruby, Killian was off through the back door once more carrying the parcel in hand that needed to make it to Elsa. The walk wasn't long to get there (though there were the typical friendly neighbors who would like to take a greeting on the street and make it a half an hour's talk), and soon enough he was at the door of the very same office that had been his first real point of contact in this town all those months ago.

It was almost comical how much things had changed for Killian since that day, and on that fateful morning when he'd first arrived in Maine Killian never would have imagined that signing the forms to claim his new home would be such a hugely impactful move. But as he walked into the tiny office space Elsa used that listed the few properties available in Storybrooke, Killian couldn't keep the grin off his face. He was just so glad he'd ended up here, and he'd always see Elsa's help and her business as a touchstone that made everything else possible.

"Oh hi, Killian!" Elsa greeted as she came into the waiting space from the back office with a look of surprise that turned into a smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Killian shuffled around the parcel in his hand, bringing it up for Elsa to see and he watched as Emma's friend began to understand why he'd come. Her once soft and curious smile turned even warmer, and a look of knowing crept into her blue eyes, which was at once playful and clearly happy for him and for Emma. Yet where Ruby was the kind of friend that felt the need to call out all things romantic between Emma and Killian at any given moment, Elsa was a tad more understated in her observations of her best friend's relationship.

"Emma would have liked to come and bring you these herself but things are a little hectic over there today," Killian filled in and Elsa laughed a bit as she took the box from Killian's outstretched hand.

"Uh huh. And here I was thinking you might have volunteered just for an excuse to look for a new place."

Killian was surprised at the mention of his possibly moving again. Why on earth would he want to be any farther away from Emma or from Henry? As it was it felt like living under a separate roof was painful enough even if they were right next door, and on the nights that he was at his house instead of curled up beside Emma he found himself wanting so badly to just be there in the place that felt more like home than any other. But from the kindness in Elsa's gaze, Killian assumed there must be something on her mind that he wasn't seeing, something that wouldn't result in heartbreak at all.

"You know…" Elsa began a little awkwardly as she waved her hand around in a fidgeting gesture. "Because you and Emma are in love, and eventually, someday, you might be moving towards more than the admittedly cute set up you guys have going now."

It was impossible to hear those words and not get flashes of exactly the kind of future Elsa was hinting at. A larger space would only be necessary for one reason, and that would be if Emma and Killian had tied themselves to each other fully and were on the road to expanding their family. His current place could fit any new additions, at least two or three to be sure, but there was something so desirable about envisioning a new home that didn't harbor any previous memories. It could be a spot where Killian, Emma, Henry and any other children could build a life together all on equal footing and he had to admit now that the seed of this idea had been planted that it was taking root rather quickly.

"There's no might about it, love," Killian stated with certainty. "At least not on my end."

Elsa smiled and nodded as if those words exactly proved her point. "Right, and I know it's the same way for Emma. She's not the kind of person to let go of real love now that she's finally found it, so it stands to reason that someday you two might want the perfect place for all those next steps. Since you guys are moving pretty quickly it didn't seem _totally_ crazy that you might be ready for that now. Though to be fair you just bought a house three months ago… I'm not sure if you could justify moving quite so fast, true love or not."

Considering the fact that his mind had latched onto this whole potential future life only seconds ago and was already running with it a mile a minute, it wasn't crazy to Killian at all. He could just imagine the possibilities of that happy ending he and Emma might have, and while their current system worked for them now, it never hurt to be prepared. He wasn't interested in rushing Emma into something she wasn't ready for, and he would always follow her lead when it came to their love, but whenever the day did come that she and her boy were ready for a move like this Killian wanted to have all doors open and ready. He needed all paths cleared so there were no obstacles standing in their way because Killian never wanted anything to come between him and these two people who had swiftly become his family.

"Do you have some listings you could show me now? You know… just in case."

Killian didn't bother trying to be coy about the question and though Elsa chuckled to herself like she'd had him totally figured out from the start he didn't mind. He was just eager to see what hidden gems might be in Storybrooke and available should those next steps come as swiftly as he might wish.

"There are a few. To be honest though you're catching me in the off-season, which definitely limits options. Storybrooke isn't exactly flush with properties on the market to begin with, but by the holidays people aren't really looking to relocate."

"What about that older house on Winters Way?" Killian inquired recalling one specific property closer to the shoreline. "The blue one with the white trim. I thought I heard Mr. and Mrs. Hanson were considering a sale when I was at Granny's last week."

A blush crept over Elsa's cheeks and she seemed a bit embarrassed at the mention of this house though Killian couldn't understand why she would be. He certainly didn't think any less of her for not mentioning that lovely home right away, but eventually she filled him in on her reasons for not listing that particular place or trying to push it on him.

"They are… but Emma wouldn't ever want that house. Not when she knows it's mine."

"Yours?" Killian asked, knowing there was a story here somewhere.

"It's a thing we all did a few years back. We all picked our favorite houses in town and made a dream list where we all called dibs. Anna and Ruby managed to snag their places already, and I think Mary Margaret and David might be in luck next spring since I've heard the Carlson's might be moving to be closer to family in Boston. But that house on Winters Way has been my ideal since I was a little girl."

Ah. Well that changed things didn't it? Now that he knew Killian most certainly did not want to tread on any toes, and Elsa was right there was no way Emma would ever want a house that was a dream of her friend's. But that begged a question Killian found himself compelled to ask:

"And Emma? Does she have a favorite as well?"

"She might," Elsa said with another grin as she rattled off the address to an older Victorian home in town that Killian was familiar with and liked very well too.

At the mention of it he could immediately sense why it would be Emma's favorite, and now that he thought back he could think of a number of times when they'd walked by the stately yellow house where she commented on it or cast a lingering glance at the older estate. He knew in his heart now with Elsa's guidance that this would be the house for Emma, especially if he could add some personal touches that he knew his Swan would enjoy, yet Elsa delivered some slightly disappointing news to dull his sense of victory.

"Unfortunately it's not on the market at the moment. Trust me, if it was I already would have told you. Wouldn't want anyone else ending up with Emma's dream."

"Definitely not," Killian agreed. "But if it should ever come onto the market…"

"Trust me, you'll be the first person I call," Elsa said, but his face must have appeared still unsatisfied since she quickly clarified. " _Only_. You'll be the _only_ person I call."

"Right then," Killian replied, comfortable that Elsa would keep her promise and that this was probably for the best. He had a tendency, after all, of getting carried away when it came to all things Emma and he didn't want to get too far ahead of himself at the risk that it might put undue pressure on the woman he loved. "But if you don't mind me asking, Elsa, why haven't you made your move yet? On the house I mean. It's as you said, you wouldn't want anyone else ending up with your dream."

"It's silly," Elsa qualified as she cast her eyes to the ground, avoiding eye contact as she said it. "It's just that in that dream I have, the fantasy where I live there and actually get to feel at home there, I always have someone to share it with and he hasn't come yet."

It was a vulnerable moment for Elsa to share with him, but Killian could understand that sentiment most profoundly. The truth was he had never given much thought for a dream home before moving here, but now that he was he knew none of it would matter without Emma. A house was really just a house, amazing as it might be, but home was defined by the family you kept and the people you loved who were closest to you. For Killian that meant Emma and now Henry, but if he didn't have them he never would have tasted what home could even mean.

"I've no doubts your somebody is coming, Elsa," Killian said kindly and Elsa smiled appreciatively though she still looked a little uncomfortable at how much she'd confessed so Killian tried to lighten the moment with some humor. "I mean now that Emma's spoken for I can only imagine all of that boundless matchmaking energy will be devoted to you and Belle. Something has to come of that, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Elsa laughed as she thought of her friends and Killian knew she was probably picturing the exact same scene in her head that he was where Ruby and Mary Margaret were leading the charge in finding Elsa her own happiness through any means necessary. "My friends never take no from an answer, and where there's a will they always find a way."

Killian agreed with that whole-heartedly and he was confident that whether it was through the determination of her friends or fate's own interference Elsa would find her way to happiness. He had to believe that, especially now after he'd found his own so unexpectedly, and as he left her offices Killian was sure that good things would make their way to Elsa. Actually, if his instincts were right, they'd be here sooner than she thought.

Having now completed his duty to Emma, Killian could have headed back to his place to get some more work done around the house or with his writing, but he couldn't bring himself to return just yet. It would likely feel too empty at the house without Emma or Henry to keep him company this afternoon, and he didn't want to face that quiet right now. So instead he headed towards one of his favorite spots in town where solitude didn't mean feeling alone.

The shoreline in Storybrooke wasn't remarkable in many ways, especially on a calmer afternoon like this one. It was a place of sand and rock along the coast with the same cool breezes and light winds as any other stretch of sea he'd ever known, but its calming properties were never lost on Killian and today they were needed. After all of this talk with Elsa about futures and houses and further building on the life that he wanted, Killian was caught up in a trance of sorts where the only thing on his mind was how to take the happiness he'd found with Emma and secure it forever.

He'd been contemplating this very objective for some time now and in doing so he'd stumbled on the next logical step: marriage. In his heart Killian knew he was already bound to Emma in every way possible. This was a forever kind of love, a love that had tattooed itself onto his very soul and that would never fade. He would be hers for now and always, and though he didn't need rings or a ceremony to tell him that, he couldn't help but picture it in his mind. He wanted more than anything to give Emma everything and part of that meant proposing and then getting her down the aisle to be his wife once and for all. Which was why, not too long ago, he'd retrieved one of his family's most precious heirlooms from where it had been in a box up in his attic and brought it down to have on hand whenever the right time did appear.

His grandmother's wedding ring was something that Killian had kept in his possession since he was only a child of about Henry's age. It was one of the few things he had left from his Mum other than childhood memories that had dulled and grown hazy from all that time apart, but he remembered clear as day what she'd told him when she gave this precious heirloom to him just before her death. This was a ring that had been made for lasting love, she said, the kind of love that never bowed and never broke no matter what came.

Killian's mother had told him all kinds of stories about his grandparents and how perfect they'd been for each other, and because Killian had been a boy and didn't realize it would hurt her, he'd asked his mother why she didn't have a ring like that from his father. She'd offered a sad smile at the question (and now all these years later Killian knew it was because his father had been nothing more than a right ass who abandoned all honor and notion of family) but she hugged him close and said that his Dad's best gift to her had been Liam and Killian and she didn't need anything else. But even after that sad mention of her own failed love, his mother also had one last piece of knowledge she wanted to impart on Killian.

" _Wait for a love that changes you, son. Love that heals you, love that makes you strong and sure; that's the kind of love you have to look for. Don't settle for anything but that, and when you find it you never ever let it go."_

He'd been too young to really understand the sincerity of that request and as he grew older he'd started to doubt that his mother had really known what she was saying. No one he met ever instilled such feelings in him and he began to believe it was unrealistic that that perfect kind of love would ever find him. But then he landed here in the town Emma called home and he realized his mother was wiser than he once knew. She'd been right, even if to Killian's knowledge she never experienced such a love herself, and it was her assurances from the past that helped Killian to know he'd made the right choice in loving Emma so absolutely and giving all of himself to her.

"Something on your mind there, stranger?" a voice asked from further along the sands and Killian swore it had to be a dream or a hallucination of some kind.

He knew that voice, had known it for years and years, and in some version or other he'd been privy to it his whole life. But the owner of that voice should be thousands of miles away, not just up the beach from where he currently stood. This had to be a trick of Killian's overactive imagination, a final sign that Killian was indeed breaking mentally from the weight of all that he wanted but didn't yet have. In fact Killian was so convinced that it couldn't actually be the man he believed it to be that he almost didn't look up, but then he did and sure enough his elder brother was there on the sands of the Storybrooke beach with a huge grin on his face and his arms crossed over his broad chest in a strong but also playful pose.

"Liam," Killian said amazedly, not believing it as he rushed towards his brother and the two met in a warm embrace, one that had taken far too long to get too.

It had been so long since Liam was last on leave, and even longer since Killian and him had the chance to reunite. It was a sad reality of his life that he didn't see his brother as often as he wished, and so this had to be one of the best surprises Killian had ever experienced. His older brother was really here in the flesh. He was safe from combat. For all intents and purposes he was home, and this was a great thing indeed.

"Missed me, did you?" Liam joked as he slapped Killian on the back to end the hug and Killian barked out a sound of shock and good humor, not bothering to answer when he obviously had missed Liam something fierce.

"You didn't tell me last we spoke that you were getting leave soon," Killian said, thinking to himself that he would have picked his brother up and planned some kind of real welcome for him, but Liam just grinned and nodded.

"That's because I'm not on leave. I've turned in my papers and officially retired."

"You did what?!" Killian asked and Liam laughed heartily at the outburst.

"You heard me."

"Well that's… well it's crazy. You didn't even tell me. For God's sake you didn't tell me anything! When did you get into town? And more importantly, how the bloody hell did you know where to find me?" Killian asked, though to be honest he didn't care much for the particulars. He was just glad that his brother was here at all and he was still so shocked that this could be happening.

"Oh about ten minutes ago or so. Slow as molasses that bus from Boston was. I could have walked here faster if I'd only known the way. So imagine my dismay when I _finally_ get to the house my brother's procured only to find him absent."

"Which begs the question yet again: how exactly did you find me?" Killian asked grinning as he wondered how his brother could have been in tune with him enough to end up out here on the beach on a chilly and otherwise uninviting day.

"You might not have been home, Killian, but that didn't mean I went without a welcome party," Liam stated and Killian's mind flashed to an image of the whole town on his doorstep waiting to greet Liam. It would be just like Storybrooke for everyone to come out of the woodwork and introduce themselves, and with Emma's friends in particular Killian could just imagine the interactions that could be had, but then Liam filled him in before his thoughts could run away much further. "I met one of your favorite neighbors and the lad told me where you might be."

Killian should have guessed that was the case. Of course Henry would get a whiff of something like this. From what Emma had told him there was a long time when the only gift Henry ever had was sensing when big events were coming. It would also explain why for the last few days specifically Henry had been in such a good mood. Killian thought it might be because of the break that was about to start from school for the Thanksgiving holiday, but now he knew it had to be this. Henry was always wondering about Liam and when Liam would come, but he'd kept his arrival a secret to serve as the best kind of surprise for Killian. Killian knew he loved that lad, and here was just another bit of proof as to why he did.

"And Emma?" Killian asked, wondering if his elder brother had already met the woman Killian loved more than anything. It didn't sit right with him that that might have happened, after all he should be the one to make the introduction, but then Liam smiled again and shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. I've yet to meet the woman that could steal my little brother's heart, just the precocious boy she calls a son who I expect to call nephew someday."

Killian should have experienced a sense of embarrassment at being found out so quickly, and if he were any less wrapped up in Emma and his hopes for their future he might have wondered how his brother could be here all of two minutes and know the innermost workings of Killian's mind. But as it was he merely grinned and shrugged. What could he say except that he had the same wish too? There was nothing more to say unless he planned to confess everything to his brother right out here on the sands.

"I still can't believe you're here, brother," Killian said as he shook his head, taking in Liam's appearance once more.

There were all the usual tells that the older man carried of his time in the military. His hair was still cut short (though it had inched just past where it should be if Liam were active duty) and his posture was pristine. He looked bigger than even Killian remembered, and his undeniable presence had only grown more obvious since the last time they'd met. But there was also a softness to Liam right now that Killian wasn't used to. His brother loved him he knew, and he'd always been almost like a father to him as well as best mate, but there was a gruffness and a command Liam always carried with him, one that seemed to be on hiatus so far on his trip to Maine.

"Well believe it because I am, and I'm thinking of sticking around a while if you'll let me."

"So you're really out then?" Killian asked, still coming to grips with the fact that Liam had left the service. Sailing in the Queen's navy was Liam's life. He took pride in it, found his purpose in it, and had devoted himself in every way. He was a Captain and an honorable man but Liam Jones was synonymous with the word sailor, and this would definitely signify a change in the way he'd once been living.

"Aye. It was time. Hell it was more than time," Liam confessed.

"So you're ready for retirement then?"

"I'm ready for real life," Liam countered seriously. "I'm ready to get to all the parts of life I've missed up to now. It's like I looked up one day and I realized I forgot the navy wasn't everything I needed. And since you've found what you needed here, it seems a bloody good place to start."

"Well I can't pretend I'm not glad to hear it," Killian said eagerly as they began moving from the beach back towards his house where Killian wanted Liam to feel free to stay as long as he wanted.

"Are you? And you're not the least bit worried that now that I'm here I'll be questioning your choices? You've certainly hyped up the place and the people… would be a shame if they don't meet expectations."

Killian's feet stopped at the implication and his body went tense. Though his brother had sounded passive in his tone when he said the words it made something in Killian run cold. The idea that somehow Storybrooke, and by extension Emma and Henry, would be on some sort of trial really got to him. Couldn't his brother just trust his judgment? What did he think, that Killian just gave his love away to unworthy people without a care? No. He'd gone his whole life keeping himself from being emotionally entangled and at a distance from anything like real love. The woman who would entice him to giving it a chance was a marvel, and he didn't like the idea that his brother would give Emma or her son something even remotely close to a hard time.

"Listen, Liam. Before we go anywhere I think you need to realize something: Emma Swan does not owe you anything. She's not here to meet some standard or impress you. She's so far out of the realm of possibility. Frankly she's amazing. There's no other word for it. But all _you_ need to know is that _I_ love her and I'm always going to love her. That's not going to change. So if you've even a shred of a thought in your mind that you're coming in here to interrogate or try and ruffle feathers I'm telling you it's not happening."

A beat past of silence where the two brothers just stared at each other and Killian felt like the air was too charged. He'd gone from so happy about everything to a frayed mess in an instant, but then the tension broke just as quickly as it set in when Liam caved to a shit-eating grin. Suddenly Killian realized he'd been had and he'd taken the bait all too quickly. Looking back there hadn't even been anything in Liam's tone to suggest he was serious, but here was Killian defending Emma's honor to the bitter end.

"Even though it appears your sense of humor has taken a hit since moving here, I'm smart enough to know that any woman who can inspire happiness like the kind you've found the past few months is a true gem. You're a lucky man, Killian, and if anything I fully expect that _you_ will be the one I find unworthy of Emma when all is said and done."

The sigh of relief that Killian expelled then was profound and he couldn't help shoving his brother's shoulder. Liam was an ass for toying with him in that way, but then again Killian hadn't needed to rise to that challenge like that. He could have followed reason, but it seemed in light of everything that reason was overrated when he could follow his heart instead.

And as the two brothers made their way back to Killian's home once more, this time with an understanding between them that this evening's introductions would be positive instead of tense or uncomfortable, Killian felt that his heart truly was leading the charge. For everything he was doing now was in service of keeping this love alive and well, and he would not be thwarted by anything in his quest to procure a happy ending for him and Emma and Henry that would last all their days from here on out.

 _ **Post-Note: So to say I'm still thoroughly enjoying writing this AU is an understatement! I can't explain how much fun it is to explore this story, and bringing Liam into the fray this week when I have wanted to do that since the beginning only added to that. Next chapter, as I said before, is going to bring Emma's responding POV of meeting Liam and what that means for her to know Killian's family approves of her. I'm not sure exactly when it will be updated, but I do still have hope that I can get this story written by the end of the summer and then maybe published on a once a week basis even after I've started my fall semester. Anyway thanks so much to all of you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So I want to first start off with a genuine thank you! I got so much awesome feedback from so many of you last time and I just hope this chapter meets expectations after such a great response. As promised we are getting to the moment where Liam and Emma meet, and because I live in a fluff-filled world where there is no real angst, this is a happy meeting (even if Emma is a little nervous beforehand). Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

The thing about being in love and being _really_ happy that Emma had come to find, was that even on the busiest days, the ones where she should have been pulling her hair out or cursing the clock for all the things that needed to be done, it was impossible not to feel like everything would work out in the end.

That was just one of the many pleasant side effects of being with Killian, and despite the non-stop pace of the last hour's work, Emma was still feeling great from the little stolen moment they'd had before. It didn't matter that she was now covered in batter and frosting and the bit of powdered sugar that Ruby had thrown at her earlier. Emma was a mess, truth be told, but inside she felt totally content and at peace because it was just a matter of time until she got to go home and see the man who kept her smiling again.

"Damn, Emma, you really are happy, aren't you?" Ruby asked from across the kitchen and Emma looked up, realizing she had a full-blown grin on her face that she couldn't seem to hide.

"Yeah I am," she agreed, giving into the wonderful feeling that came when she embraced what her heart really wanted instead of trying to conceal everything as she had in the past. "Can you blame me though?"

"Not even a little bit. He's your guy, Ems. There's no denying that or how much he loves you."

Emma cast her eyes back to the table station she was working on tidying up more to hide her ever growing smile than anything else. It was one thing to be sappy and over the top in all these good feelings, but it was another thing to be so flamboyant about it. So even if it was hopeless and everyone knew how gone over each other she and Killian were, Emma would still try and act like this was all no big deal.

"You know you never explained to me why we had to get all of this done so early," Emma said as she got the last of the brownies from the cooling rack and into their special blue boxes that their customer had requested for their pickup. "Isn't this order getting picked up tomorrow morning? Why the rush?"

"Oh you know…" Ruby said with an elongated pause that spoke to her stalling somehow. "Things just come up and I figured we'd like a clear and free afternoon in case there were any unexpected surprises."

The mention of surprises immediately alerted Emma to something being afoot and now she knew in her gut that Ruby was purposefully not telling her something. The only question was what could it be. With Ruby the 'surprise' in question could be anything, but there wasn't time to press for information, because the next thing Emma knew the door from the kitchen to the café was swinging open and in came her exuberant and excited ten year old.

"Hey Mom!" Henry called out with a toothy grin and Emma was happy to see him but also shocked. He wasn't supposed to be here right now. What had happened to their usual routine?

"Henry, what are you doing here? Where's Grace? Where's her Dad?" Emma asked, looking behind him to see if either Jefferson or his daughter were anywhere around.

"Okay don't be mad but I might have given them the slip…" Henry confessed, looking a tiny bit guilty, but not nearly as much as he should have.

"Oh Henry," Emma said, shaking her head and dealing with both a sense of humor at her son's ingenuity and worry at his propensity for running off. It wasn't safe for him to do things like this, and as his Mom she had to want him to stop sneaking away, but he really did have a talent for getting his way, and history had taught Emma there was always a rationale behind moments like this one.

"I had good reason though because Liam's here!" Henry said and Emma just blinked at her son trying to understand his words.

"Liam… like Liam Jones?" Emma asked and Henry grinned wider, his excitement more than evident as he moved around like a little ball of bursting positive energy.

"Yeah! I had a dream he was coming today and then he did so I told Grace and her Dad I was coming to the café with you. I even walked in earlier to make it convincing," he explained, giving Emma all the context she could need even as it didn't compute for her.

"You did?" Emma asked, totally surprised. "When?"

"Earlier, when you were busy."

"When I was…" Emma's voice trailed off because the only time she'd been 'busy' was when Killian was here and Emma didn't even want to breach the possibility of Henry having seen something. The only thing she took comfort in was that Ruby whispered to her that she'd run interference and Henry hadn't made it to the back of the shop. At least that was going in her favor.

"Busy, yeah. But now I was thinking we have to do something to celebrate. Can we make a cake or something? Maybe one that says 'Welcome Home Liam!' on it?"

"Well _technically_ , kid, this isn't Liam's home," Emma hedged because the man had never actually been here before and she didn't want Henry getting his hopes up too high. That being said, the idea of making a cake wasn't a bad one. Actually it might be the best way for her to fight this lurch of anxiety she'd been suffering from since discovering that Killian's only living family was here in town and she was going to meet him sometime soon.

"But it will be! You gotta trust me, Mom. I know these things," Henry stated definitively and Emma smirked at the confidence only to realize that with Henry that might not just be a hunch. He did, after all, have an impeccable track record with these intuitive guesses of his, and if he'd had a dream about Liam coming then maybe he had other reason to believe Killian's brother would be staying close.

"Since you seem to know everything, Henry, riddle me this," Ruby said with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. "What kind of cake does the new guy like, in case we were going to make something for him."

"Vanilla cake with vanilla frosting and rainbow sprinkles," Henry said with total assurance and Emma's brow furrowed. _Seriously? He even knew this? How was that possible?_ "You know, Mom. Just like in the picture Killian has over the fireplace from when they were kids."

Emma's heart immediately softened at that and she understood that it was just the observant nature of her son that had absorbed that little factoid. For months Henry had taken a real interest in Killian and in his stories about Liam too, but clearly Henry was paying even more attention than Emma realized. That had to mean something, and in this case Emma believed it gave every indication that her kid was feeling as secure and agreeable to her and Killian's relationship as possible. She decided to take all of this in stride, and as a good sign instead of giving way to the worries that might otherwise win out if she thought too long about the impending introductions.

"Well, isn't that interesting. You realize we know someone else with that exact same favorite flavor…" Ruby said and it only took a second for Emma to make the connection too. That was exactly the cake that Elsa always favored, and in fact, Emma had just sent over half a dozen cupcakes of that variety with Killian for her friend.

"All right. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Emma counseled as she moved across the kitchen to grab some things for the requisite cake. "I know you love your matchmaking, but a shared favorite cake flavor does not a relationship make."

"I don't know, Ems. If he looks anything like his brother, has a hot accent, and likes cake that might just be enough for Elsa. She's ready for a happily ever after, and Liam Jones might just be the man for the job."

"You gonna weigh in on this one, kid?" Emma asked half joking but half wondering if Henry knew something but her son only shook his head and made a motion as if to say his lips were sealed.

This whole conversation was just getting weirder and weirder but then Emma's phone buzzed with a text and she looked down to see it was from Killian. She opened it quickly and smiled despite the nerves that were still fluttering around low in her gut. Even if she was worried about making a good impression on Liam, she couldn't resist the charms of her boyfriend or deny the sincere and witty plea he made for Emma and Henry to join the two of them for dinner now that Liam was back.

"Good news, Henry. It looks like we've _officially_ got the invite to meet our new potential neighbor…" Emma said as she flashed Henry a smile. "I guess we have to make that cake, huh?"

"Totally!"

With nothing left to say on the matter, Emma and Henry dove right in to crafting the edible welcome for Killian's brother. It was an interesting dynamic too, because on the one hand Emma was feeling the stirrings of anxiety over meeting with Liam, but it was impossible to really feel badly when she was with her kid and baking. Making good food that people would enjoy was an anchor for Emma's sanity, and as she followed the recipe and worked to rein in the extra flourishes that Henry was prone to using when he stepped into the kitchen, Emma was pretty well distracted. She didn't have time to linger on questions of whether or not Liam would like her or how she should act when they were introduced. Instead she was too busy trying to make sure that her first impression would be as positive as it could be and that this cake would taste as sweet as her normal treats tended to.

"I know you're probably freaking out about the whole meet the family thing…" Ruby said when the cake was finally frosted and decorated to perfection a little over an hour later and Henry was retrieving the necessary box from elsewhere in the café. "But Liam's going to love you Emma. Unless he's like _totally mental,_ he'll adore you just like everyone else does."

Emma had to laugh at the word choice and the horrible attempt at an accent that was similar in horrendousness to when Emma herself tried to impersonate Killian. It was clear that Ruby was trying to help lighten the mood, but strangely enough Emma was handling this pretty well on her own. Was she worried? Yes. But there wasn't even a shred of doubt in her about where she and Killian stood. Killian loved her without limits and he'd made it abundantly clear that he would always love her. It was just a given in her life now, a force for good that kept her grounded and feeling as wonderful as she did these days. So no, this wasn't a make it or break it situation. If things went sideways, she would still have Killian in the end. Emma was just hoping that there could be friendliness between her and Killian's brother because she knew it would mean the world to Killian and to Henry too.

"And if he doesn't approve of me right away, I'll just bribe him with cake," Emma joked as she waved at the meticulously crafted dessert before them.

"Hey, don't knock it! Far greater trials have been rectified with an Emma Swan dessert. What's winning over the approval of one future brother-in-law?"

"Ruby," Emma chastised as she looked to the doorway glad to see Henry wasn't yet back to hear that means of summary. "You can't just go saying things like that."

"Why not? You and Killian are one hundred percent getting married. There's no question about that. It's just a matter of time."

Emma loved the idea that that was the case because it was what she was fast accepting as the future she wanted. For years she'd denied that a marriage and a partner in life was what she desired, but Killian had shown her what could be and now her heart and mind had totally shifted gears. Emma felt a flutter of excitement course through her just at the thought of being Killian's wife and calling him her husband, but three months was so short a time, and Ruby and the rest of Emma's friends were known for getting ahead of themselves. Plus, it felt like when they said these things out loud that they were pushing, and the last thing Emma wanted was for Killian to feel pushed into acting before he was ready, even if she was swiftly accepting that she didn't want a future without him in it with her and Henry.

"It's just a matter of time until what?" Henry asked as he came back in and Emma raised a brow at Ruby, silently daring her friend to repeat what she'd actually said. Instead Ruby covered with her usual sassy flair.

"It's just a matter of time until I can't help myself and I start eating this cake. So you two gotta get the show on the road or Liam isn't getting anything."

Emma's stomach flipped at the reminder, but Ruby was right. There was no need to delay any more and they should be getting home if only so she could get showered and changed before dinner time popped around. So without further ado, and with the calm that came from Henry hugging her tight before they headed out, Emma went to face this new milestone, knowing it was the first time (and hopefully the last) that she'd have to go through the whole meeting the family thing.

Things from there moved very quickly, but Emma was surprised at how easy it was. Henry, despite his still evident excitement, was the picture of perfect behavior and he gave Emma all the room to do what needed doing at home before they left. At no point did he plead to go over early or sneak out of the house, and his maturity in the face of this moment was a godsend for Emma. Especially when, right as they were leaving the house, Henry offered her some words of wisdom.

"You want to know how I know it's all going to be okay Mom?" Henry asked and Emma looked down at her son and nodded, running her hand along his shoulders encouragingly.

"Sure, kid. Lay it on me."

"I know it's going to work out because Killian wouldn't let it go any other way. He'll make this good for all of us, you'll see."

Emma actually felt tears stinging at her eyes when Henry said that with so much belief in his tone. It was beautiful that Henry could have that kind of faith, and Emma knew he was right because Killian had earned every bit of the trust needed to make that faith real. He'd spent months showing both Emma and Henry that their hearts were safe with him, and matter what happened, Killian would always be on their team, which was a powerful thing to hold onto in a moment like this.

"And here I was thinking you were going to sing _my_ praises," Emma joked as she ran a hand through Henry's floppy hair. "You know I'm pretty cool, right? I'm likeable all on my own, thank you very much."

"I've no doubt of that, love," a voice said and Emma looked up to find that Killian and the man she recognized as Liam from the pictures she had seen were already waiting for them. Well so much for a normal introduction, but from the familiar, charming grin that reminded Emma of Killian's, Emma could tell Liam was honestly glad to see her. He stuck out his hand in greeting and introduced himself. "Liam Jones at your service."

"Emma Swan, and I think you've already met my son Henry," Emma said kindly as she cast her eyes from a nodding Liam to Killian. A pang went through her at the impact of their gazes, and she knew how much this moment meant to Killian and how happy he was to have it. That feeling was infectious and Emma found herself smiling even in the face of her nerves before laughing at Henry's impatient form of greeting.

"Liam and I are old pals, right Liam?" Henry asked as he moved his hand to fist bump with the older man, and though Emma wondered if Liam would know what to do, he handled it gracefully with the same confident but endearing swagger that Killian always seemed to have.

It was obvious that Killian and Liam were related, especially when Liam spoke to Henry with the same accent and similar mannerisms, but as Killian came and took the cake from Emma's grasp and kissed her cheek sweetly, she knew she'd never regret the brother her heart had chosen to love so truly. There was just something about Killian that was perfectly right for her, and though neither of them were without flaws, they meshed in a way that made the world seem new and Emma feel powerful and safe all at once.

"I missed you, Swan," Killian whispered and Emma felt herself flushing with pleasure at the words but she chuckled at their sincerity before throwing him a knowing look in jest.

"How did you possibly have time? I would have though Liam would do whatever it took to keep you entertained."

"I did my damndest," Liam laughed out as they all headed inside. "But I'm afraid I was up against an impossible task. When a man's left his heart with the woman he loves, he'll always want her near. At least that's what people tell me."

"What people?" Henry asked as he picked up a scampering Luna into his arms. He looked genuinely curious and Liam pretended to think about it, going through exaggerated motions of trying to wrack his brain for his sources before providing a response.

"You know, I don't know. Must have dreamed it up."

"You get cool dreams too?!" Henry asked with renewed enthusiasm and Emma's heart dropped. She felt Killian's hand tighten around hers and she knew he was with her in the little bit of worry since Liam didn't know about magic or Henry's gifts, but Killian's elder brother just rolled with it.

"Aye, lad. Sailors are prone to such things you know. Something about closeness to the sea that brings a certain kind of wisdom."

Whether he picked up on the tension or not, Liam had successfully turned a moment of concern back into charted waters and from there Henry chatted a mile a minute about sailing and boats and the sea. Liam was totally game for it too, engaging on every level, and though Killian and Emma participated as well, it was calming for Emma to take a step back and just take it all in. That conversation continued through dinner, a spread that Emma was told had been mostly of Killian's making with a little helpful guidance from Liam since Henry was detained, but the defining element of the night was that things just flowed. It became clear pretty soon that the worrying had been for nothing, and Liam was just the kind of man that Killian had said he was: witty, personable, and understanding in a way that made Emma feel accepted even without so many words passed between them.

Eventually though there did come a moment when a private conversation could be had between Emma and Liam, and she knew it was coming. For as easy as things had been up to now, there needed to be a moment when the truth won out. Emma wasn't sure exactly how that conversation would look, but she was pleased when Killian and Henry had excused themselves to clean up the meal and go get the cake and Liam broke the silence between them.

"I truly can't thank you enough, Emma," Liam confessed, going right in with his feelings and surprising Emma with his sincere tone. She was so shocked really that she didn't know how to play things, and so she went with what she knew best: a little bit of sass, and a fair amount of humor.

"Really? You haven't even tried the cake yet. I could be a terrible baker." At the words Liam laughed heartily himself but he shook his head as he did.

"That's not what I was saying, though I trust Killian's instincts and from all the praise he's had for your cooking I've no doubts in my mind. Good thing too because he's mostly hopeless in that kitchen." Emma bit her lip at the reminder of Killian's less developed skill set, but then Liam sobered and continued on. "I meant for all you've done for my brother. You've made him happy. _Really_ happy. Truth be told I've never seen my brother this way, not even when we were kids, and I'm grateful to have the chance to now."

"It's a mutual thing," Emma admitted as she peered back towards the doorway where she could see Killian and Henry getting the cake situated and laughing together. Their bond was on full display and it made her heart feel so full it could burst, but she shook away the happy tears that were forming to look back to Liam. "Killian fits here. It's like he was always meant to find us."

"Aye, that's clear as day," Liam said thoughtfully, but as Emma continued to watch Killian's elder brother she noticed a little longing in his eyes where they'd drifted to look across the room.

It was as if Liam wanted to have such a vocation to a place as well, and Emma's heart went out to him. It had to be hard to have spent one's whole adult life fighting for a cause and traipsing around the world, and it must be even harder that now he was finally done his only family had come to a distant and remote part of the globe. But Emma didn't get the chance to ask any more about it as Henry and Killian returned. At that moment the expression Liam had just been sporting faded away fast and instead he had that jovial and cheery face again. In truth he looked downright delighted at the cake before him and Emma was happy to have been any part of making that happen.

"Bloody hell, is this what I think it is?" Liam asked, not believing what he saw.

"Vanilla, vanilla and sprinkles, yeah!" Henry replied, clapping his hands together and then shaking them as if to say 'ta da!'

"Wow, I haven't had this since we were kids," Liam mused and he looked up to Killian to share a silent thought that Killian put to words.

"Not since Mum was alive," Killian said softly and Liam nodded but then he laughed as if a memory had flittered in through all the emotion.

"You know why she made this right?" Liam asked and Killian shook his head. "Because it was the only one she could get right. Even out of a box she never got the hang of any meal that needed time in an oven. Not that we cared though. Cake is cake."

"You think that now, but be warned brother, my Swan is about to ruin you for all other baked goods."

"Is that right?" Liam asked with a raised brow at his brother, no doubt because of the way he'd so openly labeled Emma as 'his.' Then he looked to Emma who just shrugged, trying to play it as cool as she could though she was filled with a flooding sense of pride at the compliment.

"What can I say? When he's right he's right."

They all laughed at that, but when Liam did dig in, Killian's hyperbolic claims were mostly proved right. He did enjoy the cake, much to Emma and Henry's shared happiness, and everything that came thereafter over the course of this introductory meeting went better than Emma ever expected. It was truly a fun and enjoyable night, and when it was time to say goodbye, Emma was sorry to be leaving not just Killian but his funny, charismatic brother as well.

"I'm absolutely certain I'll be seeing far more of you two," Liam said as Killian and he walked Emma and Henry to the door. "And I'll have to take you up on that tour of Sotrybrooke, lad. I can sense you're the right man for the job."

"Awesome! I won't let you down, Liam," Henry said and then he hugged Liam and Killian before heading out and back to the house, leaving Emma on the front step with the brothers Jones.

"I think this is my queue to make up a fake excuse to leave you two alone, but you'll have to forgive me. With all the travel today I'm fresh out of white lies to give," Liam teased and Killian pushed at his shoulder playfully before Liam waved goodbye and headed in again.

"Not exactly the way I saw tonight going, if I'm honest," Killian said when they were finally alone and Emma looked to him immediately, wondering what he could have possibly found lacking.

"Really? I thought it was a pretty great night."

"Oh it was, love," Killian agreed as he pulled her into his arms and close enough to kiss. "But for it to be _truly_ great it would have to end with us together."

"Hmm," Emma hummed out as she trailed her fingertips along the cotton of his shirt. "You make a good point. But you've told me before that you love a challenge, and from what I can tell this is one we can probably overcome."

Killian muttered that there was no _probably_ about it before pulling her in for a searing kiss. In the face of such a rush of desire and attraction Emma totally forgot that they were out there for anyone to see under the light of the moon and the front porch lantern, and she wanted to melt into this forever. But the time did come when reason returned, and Killian pulled back, smiling at her and leaving her with that gravelly, sexy as sin voice of his.

"How was that for the time being, Swan?" he asked and Emma chuckled.

"It was perfect," she said, and with one last soft kiss pressed against his lips, she slipped away back into the house, closing the front door behind her and leaning her forehead against the cool wood.

For a moment she stood there, soaking in the lingering tingles of feeling that the kiss had sparked within her, but then a sound of a clearing throat came from behind her and Emma jumped, turning to see Henry looking pleased as could be.

"So what do you think?" Henry asked jovially and Emma smiled, shaking her head and leading Henry upstairs to bed.

"I think as far as brothers go, he's a pretty fantastic brother to have," Emma admitted.

"You know I could go for a brother," Henry said then, shocking Emma with the casual way he dropped that hint. "Or a sister. I'm not picky."

Emma was working so hard to act normal in the face of that announcement, and it was pretty freaking amazing that her jaw didn't drop all the way to the floor. How Henry could keep doing this to her she didn't know, but she was so taken aback by the way he so easily envisioned a future that Emma herself wanted. Some kids might have been scared of a family expanding or someone new joining the ranks of a duo that had worked so well for so long, but Henry wasn't like that. He was a dreamer and ever the optimist, which made it impossible to answer him without emotion clogging her throat as she did.

"I'll keep that in mind, kid. But for tonight it's just us and I think it's about time we get to bed."

Henry agreed to that, going through his nightly routine and then saying he loved her before slipping off to bed. But it wasn't as easy for Emma to do give way to sleep when she walked across the second floor to the other end of the house where her bedroom resided. She was restless now, and part of it was what Henry had just said to her, but part of it was something deeper.

When Killian had made that comment before about how a truly great night required them to be together, Emma had totally understood that. Those were her best nights, the ones where she slept soundly and felt the most comfortable and safe, and the ones where she felt truly whole. But alas, that wasn't in the cards for them this evening, and Emma had just turned off the light in her room and surrendered herself to a long night of staring at the ceiling when she heard a soft thud at her window. A few seconds later there was another, and then another, and when Emma realized what it could be she couldn't help but smile.

"God he can't really be this cheesy, can he?" Emma asked aloud into the darkness, but when she got back up and moved to the window she saw Killian was in fact doing what she thought (which though corny was admittedly very cute). He was standing there under her window, throwing up tiny pebbles at her window pane and Emma bit her lip to keep from beaming down at him before sending him a gesture that she'd be down in just a minute. She was surprised though when he shook his head and then began climbing up the tree.

Throwing open her window, Emma was shocked at his actions. Was he _seriously_ climbing up to her second floor bedroom right now like some rebellious teen? Emma couldn't imagine why he would but he was, and Emma found herself automatically trying to help with his daring stunt by tossing in some tiny magical flourishes that emboldened the tree he was scaling so that each branch would be strong enough to hold the man she loved on his journey up to her.

"Killian, what are you doing?" Emma asked when they were face to face and he grinned in that sometimes boyish way that he had, which made any resistance on her part fade away.

"Putting us both out of our misery. Don't tell me you weren't missing me, love. I know you were."

"Maybe," Emma said with an air of feigned hesitation, but then he was in her room and had her in his arms carrying her to the bed and she confessed in a ragged whisper the truth. "Okay definitely."

"That's what I thought, Swan," he said as he pulled back just long enough to close the window.

With a flick of her wrist and a silently cast spell that she'd grown used to using recently, Emma enacted the protections she'd put in place the first night Killian stayed here. It was all rather complicated to explain the logistics of the noise cancelling spell, and the original incantation design had been really involved and required a lot of creativity on her part, but now it was a normal tool in Emma's arsenal and the result was basically a silent sort of alarm that would go off if Henry woke at any time in the night and tried to find her here in her room.

"But what about Liam?" Emma asked, knowing it was silly, but wanting to hear Killian's take on this all the same as he came back to the bed and moved above her, surrounding her in the scent of him and the warmth he always brought to the surface of her life.

"My brother's a grown man and he's spent time in far worse encampments than that house. Besides, I'll be sure to slip out early enough so he and Henry are none the wiser."

Emma ran her hand along Killian's chest, knowing that everything he said made sense, but part of her wondered if they had to even pretend at all. Some day this was going to be permanent, right? At least that's what she was hoping. There would come a day eventually when Killian didn't have to sneak back to his house in a tamer version of the walk of shame, and sharing a bed like this was just a part of their every day. And tonight with Henry's talk of other kids and loving Liam and Killian, Emma felt like she'd taken one step closer to being ready for that. The only question was how would they get there, and how much longer would she have to be patient for that to be their normal reality?

"Whatever thoughts are flitting through that brilliant mind of yours, Emma, I promise we'll make them happen."

"Even if you have no idea what they are?" Emma asked smiling and pulling him even closer so he was just a whisper away from a kiss.

"Aye, love, for clearly they would bring you happiness and that's all I could ever want."

Unable to take his sweet and heartfelt promises anymore, Emma pulled Killian down for a passionate kiss and tried to pour the overflow of emotion she had into this embrace. Her feelings that had only been growing more and more as the months went on sparked like wildfire and suddenly her whole body flared with a need to take this further faster. Her patience was wearing thin, and she knew Killian was aware of that as he followed her every lead to get the clothes that still separated the two of them discarded with as much grace as possible. This was a dance they were growing more used to, but that didn't change the fact that Emma's heart was beating wildly or that her imagination was running in a million directions of all the ways they could sate this need tonight.

Every look, every touch, and every kiss were continued reminders for Emma that what she and Killian had found was real and worth fighting for. She clawed closer for purchase, wanting to be as close as she could, but it just wasn't enough. To feel this connected was a rush that frayed every nerve in her system but in a fantastically glorious way, and she was caught up at once in this haze of silken pleasure and this raw and glaring awareness all at once.

"God I wish there were words for this. I wish I had a way to tell you all that you do to me, Swan," Killian said at one point against her neck before he nipped at the spot that always adored attention most.

Emma groaned into the action, her eyes closing as she just tried to feel, but it was still nearly too much. Killian was everywhere at once, with roaming hands, heated words, and kisses that left her breathless as he graced each one upon her skin, but he also wasn't where she needed him most. It was torture and heaven all at once and though Emma arched up, trying to instruct him as to what she wanted, she needn't have bothered since Killian always knew her desires even before she did.

In keeping with his constant quest of granting her anything she could want, Killian's wickedly placed nips and sucks moved lower to the slope of her breasts where one of his hands had been teasing for sometime. The addition of that masterfully talented mouth of his into the fray of all of the already blindingly sweet sensations had Emma already toeing the edge of the line between collectedness and shattering into climax, so all it took was the lazily drawn motion of his other hand down the curves of her body and to the most sensitive parts of her that were desperate for his touch. One swirl of his thumb against her clit and she was falling over, biting back the cry of his name that she would have given into if this wasn't a stolen moment in the dark of a quiet night.

At some point in that onslaught, Emma's eyes had closed again as she'd melted into the feeling of such beautiful wanting, but when she was spent she lazily opened them again. How she was ever supposed to rebound from something like that she didn't know, but with Killian it would happen. He always found a way to keep giving when it came to her, and though it seemed impossible right now, she knew it was only a matter of time before he had her gasping and panting and shaking for more all over again.

"There's nothing in the world as beautiful as that smile of yours, love," Killian said as his eyes looked upon her face and Emma realized she was smiling. She hadn't even noticed before, but her grin grew at his words of adoration and she ran her fingertips along his jaw with gentle care. "I swear it could get a man through the darkest of days, and as long as he had that to come home to it would all be worth it."

Emma's heart leaped at the comment and her hand stilled for just a moment as her silent thoughts went scattering all about asking a dozen different questions simultaneously. Did he realize what he'd just said about associating home with her? Could he picture a home with her and Henry here? Or was she reading too much into things in the heat of the moment and attributing ideas to Killian that didn't actually exist in his mind yet? But finally Emma shook those thoughts away, grounding herself back in this moment which was so perfect it deserved her full attention.

"You make it impossible not to love you when you say things like that," Emma confessed and Killian's smile widened at that as a deep chuckle reverberated from his chest through her.

"I mean every word I say to you, Emma, as you well know. But honestly I'm not too proud to admit that wooing you into an undeniable love is my sincerest hope. I have to make myself totally irresistible, and then you'll never want to leave."

His words sparked something in Emma and she took him by surprise when she flipped their positions suddenly so she was now hovering above him. It made her almost giddy to see the look of shock on his face then melt into understanding and a fierce need too, but she had things to say before she got too sidetracked by the racy thoughts she saw flitting through his mind right now.

"I think it's safe to say you've already achieved that. I'm not going anywhere, Killian, and I know you aren't either."

"Never," he promised immediately. "I'm yours, Emma. Now and always."

What more was there to say that couldn't be expressed in a physical form of mutual satisfaction, and with this understanding between them, Emma intended to chase that. She allowed herself some heated perusals of her own and a fair bit of teasing in the hopes that she'd drive Killian as crazy as he made her only minutes ago, but it backfired slightly by getting her riled up all over again. Soon she was caving to what they both wanted, lining herself up until they were perfectly matched and he filled her completely over and over again. She tried to stave off her climax as long as she could, but all it took was a plea from the man she loved and she was there crashing into bliss with Killian right behind her.

For a while things were a little out of focus and everything was cast in a golden kind of hue for Emma as she once again found herself trying to regroup after something so \ amazing that it literally rocked her world. But when she was back again, and she felt the security and sureness of Killian's arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace, Emma also noticed that same happy hum of her magic brimming just under the surface. This time though, she wasn't scared in the slightest of what might manifest in its presence, for she knew this was just a part of being with someone who she truly loved and who truly loved her back.

In truth, whatever magic lay in store for them come morning, and whatever gifts this love of theirs would bring their way in the days and weeks to come, Emma knew it would all be lovely and beautiful and worth preserving. And as long as she and Killian kept choosing each other and finding their way back to this perfect place, everything would work out in the end. That was simply fate's design, and Emma fell asleep that night smiling at the notion that she was living her destiny and finally following the path she was always meant to find that would bring her the joy and the light and the love she'd wanted for as long as she could remember.

 _ **Post-Note: So originally I was hoping that I might get to have Liam and Elsa meet in this chapter because I have a heart made of pure fluff and I just wanted to write that so bad. But unfortunately my muse has been stubborn and we'll have to wait for next time. Not that I mind too much though. It's always cathartic to write scenes where Emma and Liam meet and they get along because that's so far from what happened in the show. Anyway, next chapter as I have hinted will bring Thanksgiving celebrations, which will put Liam in the orbit of all of the friends. Since it's a holiday chapter, you can also all expect lots of feels in the best way. So with that being said, I thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic rest of your day!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Another week has come and gone which means it's time for a new chapter of 'Some Call It Magic.' This installment brings us to a Storybrooke Thanksgiving and will include all of the big players I have introduced in this AU so far. As such there is lots of cuteness in store for all of us, and some good set up for all the fluff still to come in the chapters ahead. Let me know what you all think and thanks as always for reading!**_

Staring down the overflowing mass of ingredients on top of Killian's kitchen counter this Thanksgiving morning, Emma knew that she had only so much time to make a meal that would at once be spectacular _and_ feed all of the people that were coming to share in the holiday this year.

Usually they were a pretty large group between all of Emma's friends, their significant others, and any other neighbors who might just decide to 'pop by' last minute, but this year with the addition of Killian and Liam Emma had increased ambitions to make it a special spread. She was crafting all kinds of ideas about where to take this in her head, and though she'd been considering this day for a while now her final decisions would still come down to the wire as to what dishes would make the cut and grace their Thanksgiving table this season.

"Wow, Mom. Even for you this is a lot of food."

Henry's words were uttered from where he stood across the kitchen and Emma laughed aloud when she heard them. Her son wasn't wrong by any means, and there was way too much food for all of them even with the added two mouths to feed (especially considering that Ruby and Mary Margaret were bringing multiple dishes as well), but that had never stopped Emma before. After all, half the fun of Thanksgiving dinner was figuring out how to use leftovers in a creative and satisfying way for the week thereafter.

"I have to admit, Swan, the lad has a point. Can all of this even possibly be prepared by dinnertime?" Killian asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Definitely," Emma stated with total confidence as she leaned into Killian's touch when his arms wrapped around her.

"If you say so," Henry responded, shrugging his shoulders and then coming around and clapping his hands together like he was ready to get to work. "So where do we start?"

Emma pulled Henry close and kissed the top of his head happily at his eagerness to play a part in this with her. Cooking this elaborate meal together was one of their longest standing traditions and it was one that Emma cherished over almost any other. Thanksgiving had once been a stark reminder of all she didn't have when she was a child, but when Henry was born it changed Emma's outlook completely. Suddenly she had family, and though it was incredibly difficult raising a baby and then a little boy all on her own Emma was grateful for her son each and every day, just as she was grateful for the many people who had come into her life and taught her that she wasn't alone and that there were good things to cherish and be thankful for each and every day.

From that point on the morning unfolded as was to be expected with Emma, Henry, and Killian all playing some kind of roll in getting things ready. It left Emma with a feeling of elation to see how easy the three of them were together and how welcoming Henry was to the change that Killian's presence could bring. This could have been an awkward moment, and part of the reason Emma had put off dating as long as she did was because she didn't want to sacrifice her one on one time with Henry. But today proved those old hesitations were misguided or at the very least that Killian was the exception to that now dated rule Emma once held dear. This year actually felt much more filled with possibility and that had everything to do with Killian's presence and with Henry's wanting him there just as much as Emma did.

A few hours into the preparations, another addition joined the ranks of their party. Liam showed up in the kitchen later in the morning and when he did he was slightly dissociated from how late he'd slept in after years of being a naturally early riser. But once he was awake with a cup of coffee in hand and some breakfast in his system he was a great help and another positive presence in the fray of the holiday. Liam had jokes just as Killian did that kept them all laughing, and he engaged with Henry in a way that made Emma's heart so happy to see. They were already bonding almost to the same extent that Henry and Killian had, and since the surest way to win over Emma's approval was to gain the approval of her son, the already warm feelings she had for Liam only solidified into a genuine gladness that he was here and a part of this day meant for family.

"I have no wish to jinx the current success, love…" Killian said at one point from his spot beside her while Emma was putting in one of the last dishes for the meal. "But dare I say we're doing rather well with all of this?"

Emma laughed at that apt summary of their current situation, stepping into Killian's arms despite the smatterings of flour and other ingredients he'd picked up through this process. Then she kissed that optimistic smile of his right there in front of Liam and Henry. Killian was just so darn endearing with his constantly having hope and a positive attitude, and between the accent that always did something to her and the oftentimes elevated way in which Killian spoke that was just the tiniest bit nerdy she was hooked. For her, Killian was the total package and she wanted him to know that even if she couldn't put all those feelings into words right now.

"I think we're in the clear. Remember, I've done this a time or two before."

"And she's not kidding. You know we have almost this exact same dinner in May too?" Henry asked and Killian and Liam both looked surprised at that announcement. Emma meanwhile bit back her smirk, letting her kid explain why they'd have a second Thanksgiving spread at the end of spring. "Yeah! After the first year Mom cooked for everyone, Mary Margaret decided that once wasn't enough and she decreed that there should be two Thanksgivings six months apart."

"She decreed it?" Liam asked skeptically. "What is she a queen or something?"

"In another life maybe," Emma joked, knowing her friend could get a little bossy at times but that it always came from a place of loyalty, love, and wanting to do the right thing. "But it's not like she had to strong arm any of us. I mean who doesn't want another day filled with mashed potatoes and pie?"

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it," Liam said. "Can't say I've had any Thanksgiving dinners in my life, and certainly none of them, if ever there was one, looked like this."

Emma could tell that Killian's brother meant his words as a compliment and she grinned, feeling the same pride that always came when she impressed people with her cooking grow inside her. But if Liam was impressed, that was nothing compared to Killian's views. He looked at Emma like she was the most awe inspiring thing he'd ever seen and this was a look Emma was growing more accustomed to by the day. Still it always sparked something in her that she absolutely needed to hold on to and that she never wished to let go.

"Trust me, Liam, all it's going to take is one excellent Thanksgiving and this might just become your favorite holiday ever," Henry said in a matter of fact tone and this prompted a laugh from everyone that was only interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Emma looked at the clock then and saw there was still an hour before her friends were set to arrive. It's being a holiday there shouldn't be anyone else showing up that Emma could think of. There was no mail, no deliveries, no neighbors who didn't already have a place to go for a family-style meal, so Emma was confused. Who would be coming here now?

"Come on, Swan. Why don't you help me with answering whoever might be here?"

Emma looked over to Killian curiously and she wondered what he was up to. There was definitely a look about him like he wasn't surprised at a guest this hour but Emma didn't deny him his strange request even with the air of mystery surrounding it. Instead she took Killian's hand and headed for the door, leaving Henry and Liam to finish their last task of putting the prepared pies in the fridge. On the way she tried to concoct a list of scenarios that may await them on the other side of the door, but when they got a look at who was actually there on the front steps, Emma was honestly surprised.

"Elsa, hey…" Emma trailed off, shocked to see her least intrusive friend here but still happy that Elsa was coming today. "You're early."

"I know. Killian called. He said you guys needed help with some decorating," Elsa explained as she held up a cardboard box filled to the brim with different leaves and autumnally themed objects.

"We do?" Emma asked, not understanding at all, but then Killian was there, placing a hand on the small of Emma's back and filling in with his intentions.

"Aye. I was at Elsa's the other day to drop of those baked goods she needed and I noticed her office was outfitted perfectly for the season. I thought it might be good to have her bring some of that here so the place is worthy of the meal you're making us."

Emma appreciated the praise and she smiled at the thought that Killian was including her friends in things, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something Killian wasn't telling her. Then he shot Emma a look that silently insisted she trust him as he took the box from Elsa's arms and he led them back inside to the dining room where they'd need the bulk of any table adornments. Emma meanwhile was growing more and more and curious by the second, but she bit back any open queries and went along with Killian's plan whatever it might be.

"It smells amazing in here, Emma. Like home and happiness," Elsa said as she smiled and closed her eyes soaking it all in. At the exaggerated (but still heartfelt) reaction Emma laughed, bringing her friend in for a side hug as they both took a look at the current state of the dining room.

"That's the goal. But trust me we are so much better off with me on cooking and you on presentation. You remember that first year I had all of you over?"

Elsa muffled a giggle and nodded, no doubt recalling how Emma had tried to create a truly amazing Thanksgiving meal for Henry's sake that swiftly unraveled into a less than pristinely orchestrated holiday. It turned out that using all natural adornments wasn't always the best idea (hello accidentally bringing a chipmunk into her house that was hiding in a pumpkin), and that paint needed a lot more time to dry than she'd originally thought…

"Oh I remember alright, and this year I can safely promise the festivities won't end with Ruby and Anna on opposite sides of a painted gourd fight."

Emma groaned at the reminder of that part. Here she had been thinking tiny painted squash would be festive and fun, but then her new friends had taken a tiny accidental paint stain on Anna's cream colored dress and turned it to a full out attack outside. Emma's lawn had had colored splotches on it for weeks even with the rain, but it had been fun even if at first Emma was mortified.

"I'm sure Killian will appreciate that," Emma said and she looked to gauge his reaction only to find her man had slipped out of the room. _What the heck? What was he up to?_

Not two seconds later Emma had her answer when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway and a whispered conversation between the brothers. Emma couldn't make it out fully, but she sensed that Liam was confused as to why he was being wrangled from where he'd been talking with Henry and that Killian was just trying to get Liam moving through whatever means necessary. Then the next thing Emma knew, the Jones brothers were at the doorway and Killian's potential plan was more fully revealed.

Instantly a change came over Killian's brother, and in the moment that his eyes landed on Elsa Emma saw so much emotion roll through Liam's features. The usually unflappable man looked thrown for a major loop and it was amazing to witness. He stopped dead in his tracks, but Emma felt like she was experiencing every bit of intrigue and excitement and subsequent awkward nervousness that Liam displayed over the course of a few seconds. He was totally enraptured by Emma's friend, and Elsa meanwhile was oblivious as she stood there removing different elements from her box she wanted to decorate with. It took Emma clearing her throat loudly for Elsa to look up and then Emma grinned when she saw Elsa appeared just as affected as Liam (but in a more understated and better concealed way).

"Do you want to make the introductions, love, or should I?" Killian asked as he slipped back over to wrap his arms around her. Emma turned at him and smirked, so ready to poke fun at his newfound matchmaking skills, but she knew that could wait. For now she needed to put these two clearly interested people out of their misery.

"Elsa, this is Killian's brother Liam. Liam this is one of my best friends Elsa."

"Hi," Elsa offered quietly as she waved her hand in greeting, and to a stranger it would appear that Elsa was just being her usual polite, if somewhat shy, self. But Emma felt the impact of that one word greeting and she couldn't have been happier. Her friend was totally smitten after less than a minute, and that was a very good sign indeed. _Oh crap!_ Maybe Emma had some of that matchmaker instinct buried in her too.

Liam on the other hand… well he was already gone over Elsa and where Killian had also made no attempt to hide his interest in Emma when they first met, at least he'd been able to form words. Liam just moved towards Elsa and took the hand she'd raised to wave holding it in his. It wasn't a handshake per se, just an affectionate hold, but where Emma expected some sort of verbal greeting, Liam remained silent with his eyes never straying from Elsa.

"Now might be a good time to fall back on that military training brother. They did teach you proper introductions in the service didn't they?" Killian joked and Emma shoved his chest playfully to keep him from giving Liam too hard a time, but Liam looked their way for only a split second before he shook his head and collected his thoughts.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elsa," Liam said with a renewed sense of smoothness and Emma noticed the slight shudder that went through Elsa when Liam said her name. Her friend was positively weak in the knees and Emma could relate. Killian had a way of bringing out the exact same response in Emma more than was fair, but if she could give Elsa any advice it would be to give in and run with that feeling instead of fleeing from that overpowering surge of emotion as Emma once tried to do.

"Uh, yeah," Elsa said, still clearly dazed from Liam's touch that lingered even all these moments later. "It's nice to meet you too."

Liam's responding smile to that practically glowed, and where Emma had seen the man in good spirits before, especially when he was enjoying himself with Killian and Henry, she had never seen him this happy. All the shadows that followed him (that, to be fair, Liam did a pretty good job of hiding given everything he had probably witnessed overseas) seemed to be gone now. It was also the closest Emma had ever seen Liam come to looking like Killian, and she leaned back into Killian's embrace knowing that he only ever had that look for her because he loved her so much.

"How did you know?" Emma asked Killian a few minutes later when Killian had made their excuses to the new couple that they needed to get back to the kitchen and had asked Liam to help Elsa with her work.

"That my brother would take one look at your friend and fall instantly?" he asked and Emma nodded. "I didn't. But they're both good people with kind hearts and I knew that what they both wanted more than anything was a chance at something like what you and I have found."

"And do you think they'll find it together?" Emma asked, looking through the doorway as she heard the sound of Elsa's lighthearted laugh flitter through.

"I think, given first impressions, they might one day come close. But what we have, Emma, could never be recreated. There's simply no comparison because it's more than anything else ever could be."

Emma couldn't resist pulling Killian in for another kiss when he said that because it was the perfect answer, and yet somehow also true. He wasn't feeding her a line; this was really how Killian saw them, and Emma felt that too. What they had was different from the norm. There was no equivalent possible and no story quite like theirs. So while Emma believed there was room for real magic between Elsa and Liam if given the chance, she couldn't believe any love could be as right or as perfect in her estimations as the one she'd found with the guy next door.

"It's kind of too bad though…" Emma said when they'd come back up for air and she came down from the dazzling haze that Killian's kisses always brought. His brow furrowed at that and his questioning was obvious. "I mean they only have an hour before the mother hens arrive, and there's no way they get through this afternoon without a whole bunch of attention."

"Aye, love," Killian agreed. "But if you'll remember, you and I had mere minutes our first time together, and precious little of that was spent alone."

Emma flushed a bit at that and she remembered that moment when they'd met. It felt like it lasted forever in some ways because her world had been changed by one single meeting, but it was also over way too quickly. She'd missed Killian already after leaving for _Stay a Spell_ with Henry, and it hadn't made any rational sense because they only just met. But Emma had also been so wary and terrified of love that she didn't know if an hour would have been right for them. No. Thinking about it now, she knew things had to go exactly as they had for them to get to here, a place so worth being Emma wouldn't trade it, even for an easier path to love.

The next hour went by quickly, with Emma and Killian trying to give Elsa and Liam their space (and convincing Henry over and over again to do the same) while indulging in a little light eavesdropping every now and then. They weren't perfect after all, and as guardians of this new potential attraction between two people they deeply cared about, Emma and Killian reasoned it was in everyone's best interest to make sure things went smoothly as long as they could. But eventually reality did come knocking and when it did, the whole gaggle of friends was on the other side of the door all at once.

"Wow," Emma acknowledged as she and Killian greeted them all. "When did you guys start traveling in a pack?"

"It's just good timing," Anna explained as she waved her hand in the direction of all the others. "But I don't know about Elsa. She wasn't at home when we went to grab her. Maybe she's at the office?"

"Not quite," Emma said before explaining that Elsa had come over to do some decorating. This took everyone by surprise and then, in what Emma had to consider an amateur move, Killian mentioned that Liam was helping her and had been for a while.

Emma saw a look on every friend's face at the mention of Elsa with an eligible man that was all too familiar and spoke to real trouble. It told Emma there would be no mercy in the coming dinner, and that the meal would be filled with over the top hovering and thinly veiled inquisition. Emma, however, didn't want that to happen, so she pulled Killian outside with her and shut the door, intent on giving her friends some instruction before they came upon the potential new couple.

"Okay, listen up, because I am only going to say this once. There might perhaps be some chemistry between Elsa and a certain foreign sailor – but we will never know how much there _could_ be if you all get crazy and smother the spark right from the get go."

"Crazy?" Mary Margaret asked as a hand came over her chest like she was almost offended. It was a ruse though because Emma could read her like a book and Mary Margaret had a hundred questions and little tests of love being written up in her head right now as they spoke. From the expression on David's face as he stood beside her, he could see it too, but he only smiled at his wife with a look of pure love and adoration. "We've never been _crazy_ , Emma. Just… interested."

"Right… well today let's all do the 'too cool for school' thing and pretend we don't care, all right?" Emma's friends looked unlikely to commit until Belle spoke up.

"You got it, Ems. Everyone will be on their best behavior. If they aren't I've got the perfect spell to mimic temporary laryngitis, and Liam will be none the wiser."

"You wouldn't!" Ruby exclaimed, putting to words what all of them were thinking at Belle's casual threat, and Belle only shrugged which prompted Ruby to hug her tightly in what had to be considered a strange reaction. "Aww, Belle! I'm so proud of you. God, Elsa found a man, Belle found a kick ass new attitude… there really is so much to be grateful for!"

And even though it was slightly ridiculous, and even though Emma knew there was likely a long night ahead of her protecting Elsa to make good on her promise she'd made back at the Harvest Festival, she knew Ruby was right. Because there was so much in their world to be grateful for, and Emma for one had every intention of celebrating that good fortune and good luck as long as she possibly could.

…

In all the years that Killian had lived in the states, he'd partaken in a Thanksgiving dinner or two. There was typically someone when he'd been at University or working in New York who would invite him to tag along, or at a bare minimum there were restaurants serving only traditional fare for all those lonely souls spending the day by themselves. But he had never known a one like the one he had today. Honestly, Killian hadn't had a proper holiday with that feeling of love and connection since he was a child, and to think that all his annual traditions might be like this from here on out soothed something in him.

This evening had been nothing but pleasant and engaging, and hours had been spent with friends and family in the merriest way. No one had any sense of sadness or gloom tonight. The world seemed softer and safer than even the already idyllic way of Storybrooke living and there had even been new sparks lit and new bonds formed in a way Killian never would have dared hope even a few days ago.

He had to smile thinking about it, and he stole a look from where he sat on the couch curled up with Emma over to Liam and Elsa who were sitting in chairs side by side across the way. Since the very first instant of their meeting, Killian knew that the hunch he had about them being a good fit (that was largely prompted by Henry's mention of a potential romance between his brother and Emma's friend) was right. There was something there, something that hadn't taken any time at all to ignite, and as the evening pressed on the initial interest had only grown stronger. There was no denying that Liam and Elsa were at the start of something, and as happy as Killian was to see it he knew Emma was just as glad for the unexpected twist of events.

"They've managed to stay awful cozy all things considered," Emma whispered from her spot beside him and Killian grinned, gazing down at the woman he loved more than anything and seeing she was the picture of coziness herself right now all tucked up next to him.

"I think that has everything to do with your vigilance, Swan. Don't think I haven't born witness to your continued intervention tonight."

"Do you think they noticed?" Emma asked, looking back at the two might-be lovers and Killian followed suit.

"I think they're both completely wrapped up in each other already and there simply isn't room for the outside noise the rest of us can bring."

Emma laughed at that sweetly, the sound of it enveloping Killian like a warm blanket and lingering in his consciousness for a moment longer than it should. But there wasn't a chance to take things much further with Emma right now. He was honestly lucky enough to have her in his arms like this given everyone's presence in the room, and it would just have to do until everyone finally headed home for the evening.

"You know I was thinking all through dinner, that as far as holidays go, this was a pretty good showing," Belle observed happily. "I struggle to think of a better one actually. I think the only one I enjoyed more was the first holiday after Emma and Henry came to town."

Killian felt Emma's hum of approval at Belle's mention of that first Thanksgiving spent together, and he was unsurprised when all of the other friends readily agreed. It was obvious that Emma and her son had brightened everyone's lives when they arrived, and as much as Killian saw them both as precious gifts, he knew the others felt the same. There was no risk of Emma or Henry being underappreciated in this group of people, and that fact was enough to assure Killian that every one of Emma's friends was worth keeping always.

"Maybe it's just me," Graham said from his spot with Ruby across the room. "But I happen to think New Year's Eve two years ago was the best."

"Well of course you would think that," Ruby said with a knowing smile at her lips that still spoke to her true enjoyment. "That's when you married me. It is by definition the best day the world has ever seen."

This conversation spiraled to a point where everyone began giving their opinions on their favorite holiday memories, and those moved onto tales of childhood specifically. Even Liam and Killian joined in on that, regaling the group with accounts of their most bizarre Christmas ever.

In the story it was the two of them and their Mum and the essence of it all was that their mother had completely forgotten one year that it was Christmas. She woke up and went about the day totally normally for a full hour, and only when Killian, who was all of six years old at the time, had said something did she spring into action. To make up for it she'd been completely over the top the rest of the day and into the evening, and Killian could still remember how much they'd laughed and thoroughly enjoyed themselves even if he was just a lad.

"What about you, Mom?" Henry asked. "Do you have any good stories?"

Emma considered the question and a first she answered that today was her favorite memory because they were all finally together (which Killian loved to hear more than he could ever put into words). But it wasn't a satisfactory answer for Henry, and because he probably didn't realize it would be hurtful to his mother to dwell on memories from the past, Henry pushed further than anyone else in the room would have.

"I know today's the _best_ one, but what about when you were a kid?"

Emma grew pale at the question and Killian could feel her go a little tense in her stance. It was clear she wasn't thrilled at being asked about a time in her life she would rather move past, but Killian also knew that Emma wouldn't run from this. If Henry wanted an answer she would do her best to give it to him and all Killian wanted to do was help in some way.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be from a holiday per se. Sometimes the best moments of the season aren't on the big days themselves. It's the little things that make the difference."

There was still a moment of hesitation on Emma's part when Killian's heart broke, and he knew there was a good chance she would say no to this too. Emma's life had been hard – far too hard in his opinion – and she should never have had to experience any of that fear or abandonment that she did. But when she finally smiled and nodded, sitting up a little straighter but without the same anxious set in her stature, Killian felt soothed from the harsh feelings sparked by thoughts of her troubled childhood.

"Actually there was. When I was eleven I was in a smaller group home right outside the city, and a couple of days before Christmas they took us on a trip and they wouldn't tell us where we were going until we'd already arrived. It was a horse farm, one of those ones for the huge Clydesdale stallions, and having never actually been that close to a horse I was pretty excited and also totally petrified."

"Were they giant? They always look giant on TV!" Henry exclaimed, clearly interested and Emma nodded, relaxing more into the memory as she continued to expand on it.

"They were. Or maybe I was just small. Either way they were beautiful and also surprisingly gentle. They definitely weren't as menacing as they first appeared."

"That sounds really nice actually," Elsa acknowledged with a dreamy look in her eye that immediately caught the attention of Liam. Before that, Killian had questioned if Liam was even paying much attention, wrapped up as he was in Emma's friend, but now there was no doubt he was on the alert.

"We went to a place like that one time," Anna said eagerly as she looked back at Kristoff for confirmation. "Only there were like a million reindeer and no horses."

"Of course there were," Ruby said with a shake of her head as she shot a smirk towards Anna's husband. "What is it with you guys and reindeer? I don't know anyone with as many reindeer stories as you two." Everyone laughed at that before Emma continued on.

"Well this place didn't have reindeer I'm sorry to say, but the people who ran the farm were great. They had games and all sorts of stuff for us to do. There were cookies and a fire for marshmallows and it was just a really good day when I didn't have that many of them back then."

"But…" Henry implored, sensing that there was something that his mother wasn't saying, and that perhaps it was something that had been missing from her rare positive experience.

"But there _was_ one down side," Emma admitted, her eyes taking on a thoughtful quality and looking a bit remiss when she said it. "It was a really warm December that year, and because there was no snow, we missed out on the biggest draw of the place: the horse drawn sleighs that they had that could take you all along the property."

Killian could just picture in his mind a childhood version of Emma and her conflicted state on that happy day. On the one hand, she'd have already been feeling the weight of the jadedness she'd gained from a life without any real stability, but on the other hand she'd probably chosen to make the best of it. He wished he could go back and change things for Emma on that day and every day when she was but a child. If only he could turn back time and grant her a happier life… but for all of it's heartache, the path of Emma's early years had brought her to Henry and then to Storybrooke and then to Killian. There was no going back, but as Killian sat there, running his hands through the long wavy strands of her golden hair, he thought to himself that he _could_ remedy all of her past pain in their present and their future, until those days of old were nothing but a hazy, faded chapter of the life she'd once led.

"Oh that would have been lovely," Belle agreed, her own expression taking on some wistfulness at the thought. "I wish we could have something like that in Storybrooke. Couldn't you just imagine? It's practically ripped from the pages of some fairytale."

"Maybe someday we will," Emma said quietly and in that moment, where he heard that there was still some longing in her voice and some wish for that kind of experience, Killian knew he would bring such a chance to Emma. He didn't know how, and he wasn't exactly sure when, but it would be soon and he'd make it as magical for his Swan as he possibly could.

From there, the conversation stayed in strictly pleasant waters. There were no more prying questions about anyone's pasts, just musings on their shared memories or their plans for things coming the rest of this winter season. It turned out that in three weeks time, just before Christmas itself, that the town had another seasonal festivity: a dance for the holidays that Emma and her friends were all involved in planning yet again and that had a special twist. For it turned out that in Storybrooke it was the women who always asked the men to be their date for the dance, and at the mention of that, Emma turned her eyes back up to him and pleaded for his attendance in a way that made his heart squeeze tightly in his chest.

"You'll come with me, won't you?" she asked, even though Killian could see certainty etched into her expression in every way. "Or are you one of those guys who need a big to do when a girl asks for your hand?"

The teasing words landed with a fierce impact on Killian's heart, and though he knew Emma's phrasing still revolved around the dance, he couldn't help drawing connections to his own personal wishes to ask for her hand in something much larger. Marriage was just as much on his mind now as it had been in the weeks before, and he was, even now, formulating a plan to ask Emma for forever sooner rather than later. He hated to think that the year would end and he wouldn't have told her everything he felt and all that he wished for in a future with her, but in this moment at least, his desire to lay it all out there had to remain subdued. He would get there, but the proper place wasn't now despite how he might wish it to be so.

"Of course I'll be there, love. And the only thing I need is to know you want me there. That's grand gesture enough, I promise you."

Emma seemed to love that response if the kiss she pressed to his lips was any indication, and though there was a murmuring of response from everyone around them (all of whom were still overly interested in all things Emma and Killian), there was one noticeably absent voice. Henry was not amongst the viewing party lobbing out gentle teasing or feedback, and when Emma and Killian broke apart, Killian saw why. Sometime in the last twenty minutes or so, Henry had fallen asleep on the floor curled up by the fire and he was definitely tired if he'd slept through everyone's reactions.

"Oh Henry," Mary Margaret said with a fond inflection. "Poor little guy must be exhausted."

"Can you blame him?" Emma asked. "He's been going going going all day and then he tried to keep up with Ruby at the dinner table. Any normal human who had that much turkey would have no choice but to sleep."

"That's all right. He'll get there someday. He just needs a little more training," Ruby assured them all as Emma shook her head and chuckled at her friend's antics. She then moved to stand, and Killian could sense that she was debating departing for home to get her boy to bed, but he held her in place, kissing her temple before offering another alternative.

"I know Henry needs his rest, love, but I also believe that if he finds out the party ended early on his account he'll be beside himself. Why don't I get him settled in the spare room I've got down here? Who knows, perhaps he'll rally and rise to challenge Ruby once again."

Everyone laughed at the idea as Emma smiled and nodded. A wave of relief washed over Killian that their time together wasn't over yet tonight, but when Emma offered to assist Killian in getting Henry to bed, he waved her off, insisting he could do this himself. Emma should enjoy the party, especially after she'd spent so much of the day preparing and cooking and hosting. Finally she was relaxed and totally at ease, and Killian wanted to make sure she stayed that way for as long as he could. It was no trouble for him to scoop up a sleeping Henry in his arms, and then he moved across the first floor to the quiet part of the house where the happy hum of the party could still be heard but wouldn't be so obvious.

With ease and care, Killian managed to get Henry to the guest room in his house that just so happened to boast the most sailing regalia of all of them. It was a happy coincidence, and one Killian was sure Henry would be grateful for if he should wake up before the party's end, but Killian didn't linger on those thoughts as he tucked Henry in and made sure he was all right. He put a light on so as to keep Henry from any kind of fear when he woke up, and even Luna had made her way here when she saw Killian bringing Henry away from the others. The tiny cat jumped up right onto the pillow beside Henry, curling beside him in an at once affectionate and protective stance that Killian loved to see. Henry should be protected, after all, for he was a remarkable boy who had wiggled his way into Killian's heart almost from the get go.

"Goodnight, Henry. Sleep well," Killian said when Henry was all tucked in and he ran his fingers across Henry's forehead, pushing some of his hair from his forehead before turning to go. But before he'd made it out of the room, Henry's sleepy voice warbled out to him.

"Killian?"

"Aye, lad?" he asked as he watched Henry try to blink away the drowsiness of having just been asleep.

"Are you going to ask my Mom to marry you?"

Well that definitely was not what Killian was expecting. There were actually about a million other things he would have been more prepared to have Henry ask him, but this… well it was unexpected even as it hit home to some of the thoughts Killian had only just been having. But now that it was out there between them, Killian found himself unable to lie or keep the secret from Henry.

"It's my sincerest wish that someday I have the chance to do just that. But I would only ask your mother for forever it would be all right with you, Henry."

Henry smiled at that with a warmth and enjoyment that said he was fully content with everything life had to offer even as he fought off another yawn. He looked so determined to stay awake, but Killian could tell it was a losing battle. Soon enough he would be drifting off to sleep again, but Killian was just so glad to have Henry's approval that he could hardly register anything other than Henry's sleepy grin as he nodded.

"It would be _way_ better than 'all right.' But can you do me one favor?" Henry asked and Killian immediately said that he would, eager to grant Henry anything since he was giving Killian so much with his acceptance. "Can you maybe ask her soon? I'm getting kind of tired of all the waiting."

Killian chuckled at that since by most estimations there had been no waiting. This relationship between he and Emma had been on a speedy trajectory since first coming out the gate, but he supposed that for a ten year old, time would seem to drag a little more than the average person. Besides, this was hardly a sacrifice for Killian since he too wanted to take that next step as soon as could be.

"Well I'm sorry to have kept you in suspense, lad, but yes, I'll do my very best to get a move on."

"Awesome," Henry said as he closed his eyes and snuggled down in the bed more, but he left Killian with one last astounding comment just for good measure. "It'll be just like my dreams. Mom can find her true love and I can finally have a Dad."

Killian didn't know how to respond to those words, words that meant so much more than he could ever express, but fatigue won out with Henry again, and no sooner had the young lad whispered the confession than Emma's son was sleeping soundly. This left Killian a bit shell shocked but also more than pleased. He had never dreamed that Henry would ever see him that way, but if Emma's son was open to Killian stepping up as a father figure, then Killian was all in. Now he could only hope that Henry had truly meant it and that he'd remember those incredible words come morning.

Walking back down the hallway from the room where Henry slept, Killian tried to pull himself together. There were just so many things going through his mind and he was wading through a whole host of possibilities about when and how to ask Emma for her hand. The thought of instant gratification was tempting, and he could picture walking back into the living room with everyone there and bending down on one knee here and now. But it wouldn't be all that Emma deserved if he did that way. No. For their story and for this next step, Killian wanted something undeniably personal and romantic. He wanted a memory that none of them would ever forget, and he also wanted a way to include Henry somehow now that he was sure of his approval.

"Killian?" A voice asked from down the hall and Killian looked up to see Emma had wandered over here. "Is everything okay?"

She didn't know the half of it, and while Killian could try and articulate how things were far and away better than 'okay' right now, he didn't even attempt it. Instead he closed the distance between them, pulling Emma back into his arms and kissing her there in the hallway where they had some privacy but not nearly enough for what he wanted. To show Emma the true depths of his love he would need time, and a more secure divide between the party going on and their intimate moment here, but in this kiss Killian infused everything they could have in this moment, until they broke apart and were both gripping onto each other and hoping for more.

"Everything is perfect, Emma, and I have you to thank for that."

"Me?" Emma asked, a little surprised, but clearly dying to hear more as she searched his gaze with her expressive green eyes.

"Aye, love, _you_. All of this happiness – all of this goodness in my life now – I owe it all to you."

"You make me just as happy," Emma admitted, stealing another kiss in a playful manner that had him beaming down at her.

"Nothing could ever be more rewarding than hearing that you feel that way, love. But what you've done for me is almost indescribable. You woke me up. You healed something in my very soul I didn't even realize was broken. And most importantly you brought me love, love I will never turn away from as long as I live."

"That sounds pretty permanent," Emma whispered as her hand came to cover his heart and she looked back up at him, her eyes filled with the mistiness of so much unspoken emotion.

"That's because it is, Emma," he replied, bringing his hand to cover hers so she could feel the frantic beating of his heart more fully. "I told you once that there was nothing that could ever change my love for you and I meant it. I'm not going anywhere, and today… well today only further proved something I already knew."

"And what's that?" she asked, prompting a grin from Killian as he took in the breathiness of her voice or the thinly veiled desperation of her tone.

"It proved that at long last I've found my place in the world. I've found _home_ here with you and Henry, and it's the sweetest thing I've ever known."

Words weren't needed in the face of that declaration and Killian knew from the way Emma kissed him again and the way she held him close that she saw things the same way. But eventually words did come, beautiful words about how he would always have a place here with her and Henry and how Emma would always love Killian back. They were magical, remarkable, and amazing in every way, and because of them Killian was even more resolved to wait just a little longer to propose to his Swan. For a woman who was constantly gifting him with miraculous moments deserved perfection in return, and Killian would do anything to find a way to get them to that perfection and get them there soon.

 _ **Post-Note: So I know that last time I said that I was planning to get all of this story written before the end of summer… well let's just say life has definitely gotten in the way of that and I very simply do not have the time. However, my new goal is to get us to the proposal (which is in the next chapter) and at least get that published before my life gets crazy hectic. I'm not sure when the subsequent chapters will get written – maybe right away maybe it'll take a longer while than I am used to – but I do know I am NOT done with this story yet and there will be a fair bit more before it's all over. Anyway I thank you all in advance for the understanding and I hope you enjoyed this installment for all it's fluffiness! Thanks for reading and hope you have a great rest of your day!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey everyone! After a spell of time away, this chapter comes bearing a long awaited milestone. That's right – it's proposal time. In my typical fashion I have made it a fluff fest, and I may have overcompensated a little just because it will likely be an even longer hiatus away until I can update this story (and any of my other stories) again. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you as always for reading!**_

"And you're _sure_ you're okay with me and Killian going to the dance together?" Emma asked Henry for probably the hundredth time as they stood at one side of the town gymnasium hanging streamers for tonight's holiday party. Henry, meanwhile, only sighed like her question was too ridiculous to engage with.

"Mom, come on. You know I'm okay with this. Killian's the best, and I mean you guys are a couple and that isn't changing any time soon, right?" he asked and Emma shook her head.

"No it's not," Emma assured her son. "It's just that this will be our first year going where you aren't my date, kid, and I don't want you to feel left out."

"Answer me this, Mom: If I wanted to come with you and Killian and for it be the three of us, is there any chance in the world that Killian would say no?"

"No," Emma replied instantly, seeing Henry's point as she bit back a smile.

"And if I was actually sad about the plans today, don't you think that you, as my Mom, would know that? You can read people better than anyone, so what is my face telling you right now?"

This time Emma did break into a smile because Henry exaggerated his once normal features into a huge, over the top grin. He looked so strange, and to any passing neighbors he would appear downright ridiculous, but Emma got the point.

"That you're a goof ball, but a happy one who is not at all distressed about tonight."

"Exactly," Henry said with an air of finality. "Besides, it's a good thing you and Killian are going together because I have my own date."

Emma chuckled at Henry's response, assuming it was an attempt at teasing her after her making such a big deal about her date with Killian, but either her son had established a world class poker face this afternoon or he was serious. Emma didn't know which reality would shock her more.

"You… wait _what_? Henry, what are you talking about?"

"Didn't I mention it?" Henry said, clearly giving away by the tone of his voice that he knew full well he had not. This was sneakiness at its finest, and whether it was the general cheer of this time of year, or the extra business of the holidays that had allowed this change of status to slip past Emma she couldn't begin to comprehend. Instead all she could fixate on was the bizarre and highly unanticipated news her son had just shared.

"Uh, _no_ you didn't. I think I would remember if my ten year old came to me and said he had a date," Emma chastised, her hands coming up to her hips as her brow arched questioningly in Henry's direction.

"It's not a big deal, Mom." _Not a big deal? How could this ever be construed as 'not a big deal?'_

"What's not a big deal?" Elsa asked as she appeared beside them with a new basket of hand cut snow flakes for Emma and Henry to string from the ceilings and tape up to the walls.

"Henry got asked to the dance tonight," Emma said, expecting shock from her friend, but getting the opposite instead.

"Oh yeah, I saw it yesterday! It was so sweet the way Grace made you that sign. I didn't realize kids were starting that trend so young these days."

"Wait what?! You knew about this and didn't tell me?" Emma asked and Elsa finally had the good sense to look surprised as it dawned on her that Emma might be in the dark about an incredibly important detail of her kid's life.

"You didn't know? Emma, I'm sorry, I thought you did. I assumed Henry would tell you or if not him than pretty much anyone else in town. She asked right there on Main Street. It was kind of hard to miss actually."

Emma blinked at the statement as she tried to understand exactly what was being said and what was happening right now. Was she seriously being told that her son had experienced a big grand gesture and she completely missed it? That was a terrible feeling, and now Emma didn't know how to move or act. Was this a childhood friendship turned into a crush? Was Emma already at the point where she would have to talk to Henry about relationships? Please God, let her have a little more time! She could handle a lot of things but she couldn't handle this. Not yet anyway.

"Don't worry, Mom. Grace and I are just friends," Henry promised, obviously seeing her worry and utilizing his most sincere expressions and voice to try and calm her. "She just asked me as a social experiment."

"An experiment?" Emma clarified at the same time that Elsa asked the same question.

"Yeah, a _social_ experiment. We were learning about them in school and how the scientists observe people instead of like chemicals and stuff – you know what, it's a long story. Basically Grace just wanted to see what the old ladies at Granny's would say if she asked me. Then she took a bunch of notes in her field journal about what they and everyone else said and did. She says she's going to write a book about Storybrooke someday and this will make for a good opening chapter."

"Isn't she Henry's age?" Elsa whispered to Emma and Emma barked out a laugh but nodded, knowing that Henry had chosen a very driven and intellectually adventurous girl to be his best friend. It was funny though, because to anyone else the thought of a ten year old conducting a social experiment would be crazy, but to Emma it made more sense than the romantic alternative that five seconds ago had had her near a state of full blown panic.

"So just to be clear, you and Grace are _scientists_ , not actually dating."

"Correct," Henry said with a smile and Emma expelled a shaky breath as she smiled too before suggesting they get back to work to transform this gym for the dance to come.

Despite the hiccup in her afternoon where Emma had a mild heart attack over her son growing up too quickly, the decorating and organizing for the dance went very well. Emma was happy for all of the laughter filled moments and even with the chaos of trying to get everything done and done up to her friends' standards, there was so much fun to be had. This was another tradition that all of them loved so dearly, but this year for Emma there was an underlying hum of anticipation thanks to Killian's being here.

Killian, Liam, David, and Graham had been in and out of the gymnasium most of the day doing some heavy lifting projects and basically responding to the beck and calls of Emma's friends. But for the last two hours or so they'd all strangely gone missing. Okay maybe not missing, per se, since Killian had come over and told her he'd be busy with some tasks away from the dance hall and would pick her up in a few hours time, but they'd been absent, and that absence had spiked a clouded mix of curiosity and yearning in Emma. She wondered what grand scheme Mary Margaret or Ruby must have for decorating the town as a whole since they were the ones running the show, but she also kind of wanted to ditch her post and go see if she could help with whatever it was they were doing so she and Killian could have another moment together after a long afternoon spent apart.

Nevertheless, Emma stuck with her duties until the end, and even when she'd been dismissed after hours and hours of busy work and was headed back home with Henry to get ready she didn't get the chance to get a full view of the town. She'd wanted to, and she'd even pitched the idea to Henry with as much enthusiasm as she could, but he was adamant that they had to get home. Social experiment or not, he had a date to get to, and Emma grinned to herself knowing that she had an actual romantic evening awaiting her if only she were patient.

Still, despite her rational thinking that everything would pay off in the end, patience was a hard commodity to come by. Emma grappled with wanting time to fly by all evening as she managed to get herself together for the dance, but she was ready with precious minutes left to spare and at one point her anxious anticipation grew so great that she was about to just give in and start pacing. Luckily for her, Henry could see right through her and he came to her side and offered a perfect solution just when she needed it the most.

"You know what always helps when you're feeling restless, Mom…"

"Cocoa," they acknowledged at the same time, and though they were dressed in a much fancier way than on normal days, Emma and Henry went through the same routine they always did to make their special drink together.

Extra care was taken given the risk that a simple spill could upend either one of their night's completely, but as Emma mixed together the sweetness of the cocoa to get it exactly right and Henry dolloped some fresh whipped cream on top before adding their touches of cinnamon, she felt any of her earlier tensions slipping away. In this space the two of them were just a mother and her son, and there were no plaguing questions of what lay ahead and what milestones Henry would face next. He was just her little boy, and Emma was the woman lucky enough to have a child with such a kind heart and a good head on his shoulders.

"Hey Mom?" Henry said at one point, breaking into the rhythmic cycle and bringing Emma's attention directly back to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, kid," she assured him as they each took their mug of cocoa and brought it to their lips.

"Are you still scared of being with Killian?"

It took everything in Emma not to choke on her drink at that because it was entirely out of left field. The answer was wholly and completely no. Emma was not afraid in any way of Killian or the light he had brought to her by opening her up to love again. She had been afraid at one point not too long ago, but the tides had definitely shifted and now Emma was past that stage. She was firmly rooted in acceptance now, acceptance of Killian and all that he brought into her world, acceptance that romantic love actually was something she could have after all, and acceptance of herself and her past scars that might never fade but which wouldn't keep her from giving Killian and this relationship everything she had.

"No, Henry. I'm not scared. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Henry hedged, although it was clear he did since he'd asked the question. "It's just that you're always worried. Like with the dance tonight. You didn't know if you wanted him to be your date."

Understanding washed over Emma as he said that and she suddenly realized what was happening. Here she was trying to make sure that Henry was okay at every step of the way given all the change in their lives, but it was having the opposite effect of what she hoped. Her goal was truly to make sure that her son was okay with this. He was clear in his affections for Killian, and he'd always been the biggest cheerleader of this relationship from the start, but Emma liked to be sure of things, and when it came to Henry's happiness she couldn't take chances. Yet even with all that said she could see in retrospect that maybe she was a bit overbearing, and maybe those queries could have been taken a different way to a young boy who didn't understand the world as fully as she did.

"You want to know why I worry?" Emma asked, sidestepping the question of whether or not she'd wanted to be Killian's date for a moment to get to the heart of this faster. Henry nodded, eager to try and fix the problem, whatever it was. "I worry because I'm a Mom, a mom to an amazing kid who gives so much of himself to so many people. You have a generous heart, Henry, and while it's beautiful and wonderful to be that way, it's my job to make sure you don't give too much. I need to be sure of everything, and most importantly I need to be sure of you. So what you see as worry, I see as checking in to make sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are as okay as you tell me."

Henry let these words sink in as he sipped at his cocoa, and Emma swore she could track every thought that floated through his mind. He was so expressive and so open as he came to terms with Emma's actions, and when he stumbled on the fact that it was all done out of love and that these moments of questioning didn't reflect at all on the security of Emma and Killian's bond, he smiled widely.

"That makes sense," Henry agreed. "But I promise you Mom, that when it comes to Killian you don't have to check with me. I chose to make him a part of our family just as much as you did."

Emma was struck by the choice in Henry's words on two parts. The first was the most glaring: Henry had just described Killian as part of the family, and while Emma felt that too, it wasn't technically official. There was love here to be sure, and Emma knew that Killian was not the type of man to leave or to take back his love. He was a constant now, someone who would stay and be with them as long as he could possibly do so, but family was such a strong word it had to take Emma aback a little bit.

The other strange thing was that Henry said there'd been choice involved, and for some reason it didn't feel like his choosing to support Emma's decision was what he meant. Emma might have just been digging into things that weren't there, but that niggling voice in the back of her mind was at it again and it was telling her there was more to Henry's understanding of events than she realized. Before she could let the thoughts solidify though or manifest more lines of questioning for Henry though, her son was hopping down from his stool and heading for the door.

"Killian's here!" Henry announced, though Emma heard nothing to give that away until a few seconds later when a knock sounded. Since Henry had a head start (thanks to what kind of magic Emma couldn't say), the door was opened immediately, and Emma was barely in sight of it when Killian was revealed and she stopped in her tracks.

It dawned on Emma that this was the first time she'd ever seen Killian really dressed up. Their first date had been a mix of elegant and sleek, but this was something else all together. It made Emma's heart race and her mouth water to see him looking so sharp and put together in that tux, and then his eyes caught hers and his slightly tilted grin graced that handsome face making her knees go weak. Damn him and that constantly sexy demeanor! Here she was trying to rise above her constant state of attraction to him and then Killian showed up like this, threatening her resolve and making it impossible to conceal anything that she felt. Her desire for him was written all over her face she knew, but despite that vulnerability Emma had to thank the heavens for this year's Storybrooke dance. Because even if she felt more than a little tongue-tied and could sense the embarrassing tint of a blush reddening her cheeks, she was damn glad to have this chance.

"This is usually the part where people do the talking," Henry said after a moment, pointing out to both Killian and Emma that they'd been staring at each other for far longer than was normal and it pulled them both back into the moment with Emma biting back a groan and Killian chuckling as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Apologies, lad. I'll admit I was a bit too stunned by your Mum's beauty to rise to that challenge at first," Killian stated easily as his eyes locked on Henry before sneaking more glances at Emma that she felt like an actual caress on her skin. She'd wondered before about this deeply colored red dress she'd chosen for the evening, but with Killian's clear and blatant approval so readily on display Emma had no room left for doubts.

"That's okay," Henry affirmed with all the patience a ten year old could ever hope to muster in a situation like this. "At least you're better than Liam. He just makes those grunting sounds at Elsa and I have to try to translate. It's exhausting."

"It is indeed," Killian replied conspiratorially. "I trust you won't be moved to nonsensical sounds when we pick up Grace tonight."

"No way! We've got too much to talk about with the…" Henry trailed off before casting a glance at Emma and backtracking. "Well you know just everything."

"Well if that's not a reason to get a move on I can't imagine one. Shall we go?" Killian asked and Henry agreed as he ran over to Killian's car leaving Emma and Killian with a moment alone.

"Hey you," she whispered as he took her into his arms and Killian hummed out a happy sound at her greeting.

"You really are stunning tonight, Emma. I wish I had other words, but again you leave me speechless."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Emma said, trying her hardest not to turn any pinker as she did, even when a gleam reached Killian's eyes that spoke to mischief and stolen moments all of which she wanted right now. "This look really suits you."

"I'm glad you like what you see, Swan. I'd make a jest about how you should see what's underneath, but we both know time's not exactly on our side."

Emma did know that, but it didn't stop her from pulling Killian in for a kiss for just a taste of what would no doubt come. It was short and sweet but packed with passion, and as they came apart again, walking hand in hand to the car, Emma carried the tingling feeling of attraction and desire with her. It would hum throughout her system all night long she knew, but after they'd arrived at the hall and gotten inside to see the full display for the dance, and after Henry had run off with Grace and Killian invited Emma to dance, she felt that flare of wanting fire up even more.

Pressed together as close as was decent, with Killian's undeniable prowess when it came to dancing on full display, Emma felt the magic of this moment. This was what the movies made such a big deal of, and for the first time in her life Emma was experiencing that. She felt the rest of the room, and the world there with it, fall away from view until all that was left was the music and the man who held her close. It was intimate and perfect, and though interruptions came – because they always came in Storybrooke no matter what – Emma couldn't remember ever enjoying a town function as much as she was enjoying this right now.

It was hard to imagine that this moment could get any better. Being here, surrounded by the town, and celebrating at one of the events Emma had always loved but never got to fully take part in, she felt that same undeniable sense of security and joy. The aura around this whole place was tangibly that of the Christmas spirit, and swaying around the room in Killian's arms, knowing that she'd finally found someone to share these romantic moments with was truly touching. She couldn't figure how they could possibly improve on all of this, but when the sixth song they swayed to ended and the next one began, Killian stopped dancing and spoke once again.

"I hate to steal you away from this place when it's clear how much you're enjoying yourself, love, but I was hoping to share something with you and think now's the time to do it."

"Okay. Lead the way," Emma said without hesitation. If Killian was running the show Emma was sure there was something wonderful in store, and the thought that he might be pulling her away from the crowd for a little more privacy thrilled her. This would still be here when they returned and the night was far from over. So why not spend a little time in whatever thoughtful way Killian had up his sleeve?

On the walk from the dance floor through the hall, however, Emma caught the eyes of most of her friends. They too had been dancing, but had all stopped to watch Emma and Killian sneak off and it was strange. Not that they were watching, because it often felt like they always were, but that they all shared the same expression. They were pretty far away, but Emma swore she even saw something resembling tears in Mary Margaret and Anna's eyes and she was tempted to go over there and investigate until both of them sent her two thumbs up. Okay, seriously? What was going on here?

 _Something important,_ Emma's mind said as the realization. _Something big is about to happen._

There wasn't a way to describe how Emma knew that. To an outsider her musings might seem coincidental or like she was reading too much into her friends' reactions. But in her heart Emma's instincts were on alert. They knew something, something she didn't know, and as she looked back up at Killian and she took in the look on his face that was a cross between love and a little bit of anxiety, her intuition started to piece it together. What could possibly make Killian worry? What could make him nervous other than the possibility that they weren't going to be together? The unwanted thought of a situation where they were no longer a couple clung to Emma in the moment that they walked out of the dance hall, but what awaited them outside washed all of the negativity away:

Snow, fluffy and white and picturesque, was currently falling down in the first flurry of the season and seeing it had Emma smiling immediately. Ever since she was a kid the first snow of the year had always been special. Nothing and no one could taint that feeling in the air when the crispness of winter yielded the first icy flakes, and for Emma, it was the thing that made this time of year magical. Before she had family, before she'd found home, she had this, and now that she had all of those other things, the first snow was even more captivating. She closed her eyes, breathing it in and expelling her breath in a dreamy sigh soon thereafter.

After a moment Emma felt Killian's hand tighten in hers and she opened her eyes again to look at him seeing that the nerves of before had all now dissipated. He was looking at her instead with so much hope and she felt struck by it. Suddenly it dawned on her that this wasn't just happenstance. Killian had to have some kind of plan, a plan that hadn't fully dawned on her yet.

"How did you know it would snow tonight?" Emma asked, shaking her head as she tried to make sense of it and watching as a bit of red crept into Killian's cheeks. He smiled still, but it wasn't his voice that sounded out to answer her. It was Henry's.

"He knew because we planned it that way."

 _Wait, what?!_

…..

"He knew because we planned it that way."

The explanation from Henry was blunt but also very true, though Killian knew as Emma turned to face her son that she still didn't fully comprehend. She was putting the pieces of the puzzle together but it would take time for her to realize just how much organization and thought went into all of this. After all, Henry might have some powerful magic, but summoning snow was hardly easy, especially not enough snow for the activity that Killian had in mind to share with Emma right now. It had been a team project, something undertaken by Killian and Henry with the help of all of Emma's friends, but it was worth all of that effort for the reaction his Swan had etched on her face right now.

"You two planned the snow?" Emma asked, her voice charged with emotion as Henry nodded. "That's so sweet."

"That's not all, Mom. Not even close."

Emma looked back to Killian with questioning on her beautiful face but he didn't respond, not when the answers she was seeking were turning the corner right now and saddling up to the where they were standing. In just a matter of seconds the plan was fully revealed, but as Emma's eyes caught on the horse drawn sleigh before them Killian's own gaze stayed trained on her. He didn't want to miss a second of her reaction and what he saw made all of the waiting he'd had to bear one of the best investments he'd ever made. It had been torture to delay proposing once he knew for certain that he had Henry's approval, but as Killian saw Emma's expression painted with every good emotion and so much raw excitement that it couldn't be contained, he knew this was right. _This_ was the opportunity he'd been seeking and now all that they needed to do was take it.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself only to repeat the phrase of exclamation again with more ardor. "Oh my God!"

The grasp that Emma had of Killian's hand tightened substantially as she took in the majestic beast that led the old fashioned mode of transport, and Killian grinned at how she couldn't seem to stop looking back and forth between their ride and him and Henry. It made his whole being fill with true elation to see Emma with this rejuvenated, child-like wonder, and he could see Henry was just as thrilled at their success right out of the gate. One trait that the two of them undoubtedly shared was their deep desire to see Emma happy, and it was one of many things that had made them such a good team in planning parts of this together.

"It seemed high time that we remedy the past, Swan, and I believe fate owes you a ride."

"Seriously?" Emma asked, like she couldn't believe this was really happening even as Killian brought her over to the gentle giant of a horse leading the charge. Emma was so awed by the large animal but when she reached out to pet the horse it became clear she was a natural.

"Seriously," Henry agreed, and Emma looked back to her son and then to the sleigh that looked like it would only fit two people in the back behind the driver in the old-timey costume. The tiniest trace of concern creased at her brow, but Henry nipped it in the bud immediately. "And don't worry about leaving me behind, I have dibs on the next one with Belle."

"The next one?" Emma asked as Killian helped her up into the carriage. He shrugged casually in response as he supplied her with a bit more context.

"Well it hardly seemed right to deny this experience for everyone else after we discussed it all together… so there are more sleighs waiting in the wings to gather the others on their own rides around town."

"God I love you," Emma blurted out and Killian chuckled, bringing her hand up to kiss lightly and feeling the warmth of her skin despite the chill in the air around them.

"Hold on to that thought, love. It'll come in handy later."

Emma was still too in shock to say much of anything after Killian rounded to the other side of the horse drawn sleigh and got in. He didn't mind though, not when she looked as happy and awed as she did. Instead he pulled out the softest blankets that he could find in town that he'd prepped the sleigh with before and he built for them a cozy sort of comfort in the mist of a snowstorm. During that time their friends all exited from the dance, coming to stand with Henry on the whitened sidewalks to await their own tours of the sudden winter wonderland, and waving goodbye to Emma and Killian as they moved into the Storybrooke night.

The drive as they set off through the heart of their little town was idyllic and beautiful, and whether it was from the tint of Henry's (and the rest of Emma's friends) magical interference (which had also provided a mildness of temperature that no actual snow could bring so as to keep Emma and the others all comfortable tonight), or just Killian's own excitement at the moment still to come, Killian swore he saw this silvery sort of sheen around everything. It looked like a world retouched with movie magic or seen through some otherworldly lens and it was breathtaking. They had truly managed to make a winter wonderland from the foundations of the village they all called home, and that was exactly what Killian had wanted for Emma to have and hold on this special night.

"So what do you think of all of this?" Killian asked after a while tucked up together and Emma only shook her head as she looked back at him and smiled.

"I think I must be dreaming. I honestly can't figure how this is possible," she murmured as Killian brushed a strand of her wayward golden hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I mean magic, obviously, but you and me and us being here, having this it's… it wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't think – I didn't know – I never imagined my life would end up here. You know what I mean?"

"Aye. It's difficult to grasp that such happiness can be real. But it can be when we are together, Emma. Of that I am totally and completely certain."

Emma agreed with a soft kiss and then curled further into his side, soaking him through with a warmth and wanting that hummed through his system in a heady kind of high. This was just a taste of what he could be feeling in a few more minute's time if Emma and the heavens were kind to him, but Killian couldn't spare a shred of doubt or questioning on how this would turn out. He was unwilling to undermine the truth he carried with him always in his heart: that he and Emma were meant to be together and that they were both willing to take any steps needed to make sure that they had a forever spent side by side.

Yet even in his sureness Killian couldn't help the acceleration of his pulse or the sudden rapidness of his beating heart. As they neared the one spot in particular that he hoped would change their lives forever, Killian tried to fathom what was to come and came up empty. All he could do was wait and hope and trust that this would all work out as he'd dreamed it would since realizing he and Emma were a forever kind of love.

He tried to keep himself contained as their driver this evening took them off the main roads and down the forest paths that had been carefully chosen for this night. All afternoon Killian and his brother and friends had worked to set these twinkling lights and lanterns up to line the path, but he never imagined they'd work so well. In the darkness of the night they shone like the stars he'd envisioned, and yet even with their beauty and the flawless way it had all come together, it was difficult for Killian to keep it together. He knew the route they were traveling so well after weeks of planning, and he could feel them getting ever closer to their destination, the one perfect spot where he wanted to propose to Emma after searching the town over for a place beautiful enough for her.

Finally they arrived in that all too rare location, a small glen that was still removed from the main road but close enough to see it through the trees now bare of leaves. Once there, the sleigh drew to a stop and the older man leading their horse went along with the plan Killian had proposed at the start of all of this. He apologized for the delay and said that he needed to check in on another sleigh that was just on the next street ahead of them. He promised to be back shortly (though not too quickly in actuality) and then proceeded to tell his horse to wait before heading down the road before them. Meanwhile Killian's sense of urgency began to climb exponentially. He couldn't fathom that they could actually be at this point he'd wanted to reach for so long and the adrenaline was beginning to overtake his senses, but it was Emma's hand running over his chest that pulled him back together and into this perfect moment once more.

"I hope everything's okay," Emma said as she watched the man go, and then her eyes caught on where exactly they were.

She likely noticed that this meadow was even more pristinely illuminated than the path before it had been, and that was intentional. Killian had wanted the stage set in a precise manner, and with this glen as the setting, it was easy to make his own kind of magic that hadn't required supernatural abilities or anything more than the love in his heart.

Killian had chosen this place for many reasons, partially because when one thought of this kind of outing, it was the embodiment of romantic sleigh ride in every way. But the real deciding factor for his picking this corner of the world was that it happened to be situated right on the edge of the property where the house Emma loved most resided. If one looked carefully, they could even see the lights from the home just through the tree line, but Emma didn't seem to realize that right now caught up as she was. However, someday, after she'd said yes to being his wife and the two of them had stood up before God and their family and friends and said 'I do', Killian hoped this would be the place he and Emma would build many more years of memories. He didn't know how long it would take to get them there, but he did know that having this piece of their story already taking place here would mean the world to him and to Emma.

"I can't believe you did all of this," Emma said, pulling him from his own runaway train of thoughts and back into the present where his hand was already in his pocket and fingering the ring that resided there. Then her green eyes caught his gaze, and it all clicked into place. The time was finally now, and Killian wouldn't waste another second not taking what he wanted.

"There is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you, my love. But I was hoping tonight you might do something for me."

As he said the words, Killian maneuvered with a deft (and yes, pre-practiced) skill to shift from his seat to kneeling in the back of the carriage. He watched then as Emma's eyes widened and her free hand came to cover her mouth which had opened in a silent gasp, and her eyes stayed firmly locked on him even when the ring he wished to give her was in plain sight. Tears were forming in those pools of jade that always saw into his very soul, and though Killian hated to see Emma teary eyed, he knew they didn't come from any kind of pain, but pure hope that rivaled the hope in own heart right now.

"I was hoping you would agree to be my wife and take me as your husband."

A giggle bubbled past Emma's lips and sounded out even through the fingers that remained in front of her face, and Killian found himself laughing too, filling the beautifully charged quiet between them with more words that Emma deserved to hear and know for now and forever.

"I realize that this is fast, and perhaps more rational men would call me foolish for pouring my whole heart out to you now and in such a way. But I know anyone who would question what we have is the real fool. Love like this cannot be turned away from. It can't be quieted or pushed aside, and I would never dare to do so. Instead I promise that I will choose this love and choose you, Emma, every day for all my days. You've changed something in me, Swan. You've brought light where there was none before and if you'll let me, I'd like to spend the rest of eternity returning that favor. I want to give you everything, since you've given me the world just with your love. So, with that being said -,"

"Yes!" Emma squeaked out before covering her mouth once more and then shaking her head as she laughed again with the sweetest sound of sincere bliss etched in every tone. "Sorry, I got ahead of myself. I love you. I love this. Just keep going. I mean ask me, or maybe – oh heck I don't know, I -,"

This adorable rambling was the final straw for Killian and he disregarded her instruction as he came back up to kiss her, pulling Emma fully into his lap and reveling in the fact that she curled up into him just as quickly. This kiss was a raging flame amidst a sea of falling snow flakes, and all thoughts scattered except that he was holding his future right now and he was never letting her go. Emma was in this too. She'd said yes! His miraculous Swan had said yes and he was so far above the fray of the world in response. Killian was soaring above anything resembling an obstacle or annoyance, touching and feeling heaven itself, and that haze of golden pleasure didn't fade even when they broke apart and he leaned his forehead against hers trying to catch his breath.

"So you'll marry me then?" he asked in a whisper and Emma smiled so wide it was impossible not to return the emotive expression.

"Yes, Killian. A thousand times yes."

She said the words and Killian responded by slipping the ring always meant for her on her finger. It slid into the place Killian had long hoped to see it, but he couldn't get too caught up in that image, not when Emma demanded more from him. She spared the ring enough of a glance to call it beautiful and perfect, and Killian knew she meant it too, but then she was pulling him back down to her lips and brought him back into the fray of all this glorious emotion. There were no words to describe this, no known means of expressing just how glad he was in this moment and how desirous he was for it to never end, but the real celebration would have to wait since privacy would only be theirs for a few minutes longer.

"Much as I might like to run away with you right now, love, I've certain promises to keep. There are some people who want to wish us well now that you've given me everything."

"Henry was in on this from the start wasn't he?" Emma asked, her voice portraying that she didn't really need an answer but wanted one all the same.

"He was. He realized my intentions at Thanksgiving and then he informed me that I was going too slowly for his liking if you can believe it," Killian explained, smiling at how Henry had been nearly as impatient as Killian was to get here and how neither of them had made any attempts to hide that fact.

"Oh I can believe it," Emma replied with a laugh. "If Henry had his way we'd be married with a baby on the way already."

"Is that so?" Killian asked, his tone having dropped into something more flirtatious automatically at the mention of these next steps.

Emma swallowed harshly and her green eyes widened even as they darkened in their own form of wanting. She could no doubt witness the desire springing forth into his expression at the mention of all life's possibilities, and the hint at all that they could have with a wedding and more children someday… well it was almost overwhelming. No matter what she wanted or what path she choose to travel, Emma would always be enough for him, but the thought of a life built side by side with her that brought more life into the world did something to Killian he couldn't deny.

"Hold that thought, Jones," Emma said as evenly as she could, though Killian saw the traces of her own wanting lingering in her eyes and lacing the sweet sound of her voice. "Let's just take this one step at a time all right? We can leave the whole planning out the future thing be until after we go tell everyone the good news."

Killian was tempted to make his case about his being a hell of a multitasker, but deep down he knew Emma was right. As splendid as this moment might be, they lacked the proper span of privacy for a conversation of that magnitude. A chapter like that with all its implications and details would require more time, but Killian took comfort in the fact that they were already taking steps towards forever. Everything else would come in due course, but for now the two of them had every reason for joy in the simple (yet truly remarkable) fact that Emma had said yes and that the two of them would one day be man and wife.

"As per usual you make an excellent point, love," Killian said eventually, pulling another smile from Emma since he understood her own opinions so easily. "Besides, I know for a fact your friends will never forgive me if I don't bring you to them soon. So your restraint is likely sparing me some serious bodily injury."

"I can't believe they all knew," Emma mused to herself with a tangible sense of disbelief as her hands continued to run over him absentmindedly. "I mean they're usually so terrible at keeping secrets, and this one… well let's just say I can't believe they actually pulled it off."

"I think the thing that sealed everyone's resolve was the thought that you deserved a night like this. There's not a person in this town who didn't want that for you, Emma, and your friends all wanted – nay, _needed_ – to play a part in this. You mean so much to them, and all they wanted was to see you happy." 

"Well it worked," Emma whispered as she held onto him, leaning into him once more until something caught her eye and she gasped. "Oh shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" Killian asked, turning to where she'd looked and finding the problem in all its glaringly brilliant glory. Because there, where once untouched and unvarnished white snow had been, there was now a growing presence of flowers all around. It was a mystical mix of springtime and winter, and there was no earthly explanation for it save for magic. It was a beauty that should not logically be, and yet Killian had never seen anything, save for Emma herself, that instilled such good feelings in his heart so quickly.

"How are we going to hide this?" Emma asked anxiously and Killian was confused until he realized her concern. She didn't recognize their driver this evening since he was from out of town, and she was looking back from where he'd gone to make sure he wasn't seeing this.

"You know Old MacDonald and his wife who own the farm at the edge of town?" Killian asked, confusing Emma even as she answered affirmatively. "Turns out he has a brother, a brother who is fully aware of the unusual events surrounding Storybrooke and who I'm told abides by all manner of discretion."

"Oh thank God," Emma said with a relieved smile as she let go of a tight breath. "Because I really don't know how to make this feeling go away."

"I hope it never does," Killian replied and Emma gave another happy sigh in agreement as she stole one last kiss from him before they were set back on the path for the night ahead. The driver returned, the sleigh ride continued, and eventually the big reveal came at the center of Storybrooke where everyone was waiting for an answer one way or another.

In retrospect that night, important and life changing as it undoubtedly was, felt like it was there one minute and gone the next. There were so many people to see, and so many details to share that Killian found himself already beginning to forget some of the particulars. The whole town wanted a part of this union they saw as a happy ending in the making and many folks were quick to give their two cents or let their thoughts be known. But the one thing Killian could never forget was Emma and the way she made everything all the better. Throughout it all she was right there with him, and even when they were separated for moments as people asked their questions and shared their joys, Killian never lost sight of the woman who'd changed his whole world just by being herself.

And in the end, after all was said and done and Emma, Henry, and Killian all finally had the chance to head back home, the best feeling in the world was getting to go together. For there was no more hiding the truth that everyone had known for quite some time anymore: Killian's place was with them – with the miraculous mother next door and her precocious little lad – for now and forever more, and nothing would ever change that as long as they lived.

 _ **Post-Note: So it is my sincere hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter. I actually wrote it over a week ago, but I just couldn't get the time to even reread it. Even now I'm sure there's a million and a half typos, but it had to get out there and I just had to share the long awaited proposal. Like I said it's a real fluff fest, but it just felt right given how fluffy this story has been otherwise. I am always looking for new ways to broach the proposal situation, and this one felt very fitting. Having Killian recreate a memory for Emma**_ **and** _ **bringing joy to her kid and her friends? I mean, it's perfect. Plus it reminded me of one of my favorite episodes of Gilmore Girls where their small town gets to go on these sleigh rides. It is truly just holiday cuteness at it's finest, and I hope that you guys enjoyed. Anyway thanks so much for reading, and again I thank you all in advance for your patience. I'm really not sure when I will get the chance to update again, but someday the ending of this story will come. I have it all plotted out in my head I just have to write it!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hey all! So after an age and a day I am back with an update of 'Some Call It Magic,' and I could not be more excited. Just to warn you though, this chapter is going to be noticeably shorter than some past ones have been (think of it more as a half chapter) because I vastly underestimated just how little time I would have to write in this program. Nevertheless I couldn't pass up the chance to write some solid Christmas fluff post-engagement for CS and the whole gang in this story. Let me know what you all think, and as always thanks for reading!**_

The funny thing about being in love was that time seemed to fly so much faster. For years Emma felt that way, constantly musing about how Henry was growing at far too fast a pace, but this was all together different. It was like she blinked and suddenly it was Christmas Eve. Two weeks had come and gone since that lovely night when Killian proposed to her, but the days were slipping by so quickly and Emma could do nothing to slow it down. She was just along for the ride now, and despite how fast it was going, she had no regrets at all, not when each day she got to be with her kid and the man that she loved, taking the world on together.

It also didn't hurt that Emma was engaged to a man who brought thoughtful to the next level. Killian was so tuned in and always anticipating what might come next. The effect was a noticeable difference in Emma's quality of life. There was so much less stress, so many fewer burdens, and so many more smiles than there had been before. This was what true happiness felt like, and right at this moment it was made even more tantalizing by the fact that she and Killian were tucked away upstairs, lost in each other while the world went on without them downstairs.

Sneaking small spells of time away from the fray of the festivities was hardly a new thing for Emma and Killian. In truth, they always managed to find some time together no matter what the situation. Even on the most hectic of days, in the most chaotic of celebrations, a moment always came, and then usually another and another. Honestly Killian was _really_ good at finding those quiet interludes, and Emma was pretty much helpless to do anything but soak them all in, lingering in the perfect little blips of bliss as long as she could.

And what bliss it was, being here, wrapped up in his arms, tasting him and the spike of that eggnog that he'd sipped only moments ago at the party downstairs. It was heady embrace; a rush fueled all the more by roaming hands, a heated hold, and the breathlessness of needing him and needing more. One second Emma had been stable and content, and the next she was revved up and keenly aware that this man was the key to so much pleasure and joy in her life. Killian was his own kind of magic, and Emma loved him for that more than she could say.

One touch was enough to spark that ever-present need, and in a flash Emma wanted to partake in all that they could share between them now given their location in the corner of their bedroom just inches away from that big, comfortable bed. But Emma was torn. Her baser urges told her to keep going and never stop until they were both sated and satisfied, but her heart told her patience was key. No matter how hard it might be to muster it in the haze of this kiss, she needed to summon the will power to wait so as not to miss any part of this perfect Christmas. Killian was a constant now, a part of her life that wasn't going anywhere, and she could be patient for the pay off later as long as she remembered that.

"Killian," Emma sighed before getting distracted as his kisses moved down to her neck, finding that spot that made her almost dizzy just below her ear. Her system was already wired in the direction of full blown lusting, but now her veins pulsed with added heat and she knew that Killian was fully aware of the total command he had over her body.

"Aye, love?" he asked, grinning against her skin as he did and making Emma's heart thrum a little faster with his self assured charm.

"We have guests, remember?" she croaked out, sounding like she'd been through the ringer thanks to all the sensations Killian was causing right now.

"Oh I remember," Killian acquiesced as he came back up to look at her, brushing her hair behind her ear as he took her in, tracing her every feature with this brilliant blue eyes of his. "But I'm only so strong, Swan, and you knew that the moment you chose this particular dress."

Emma smirked at that, knowing that he wasn't wrong. She had been a little bit wicked in selecting the crimson red getup this evening, and she'd even gone so far as to hold off on changing until right before people made their way here just to have that all too satisfactory moment of watching Killian's reaction. One moment he'd been with Henry arranging the last of the tinsel on the tree, and the next he was staring at her with a look caught between hunger and complete awe. It took everything in her not to blush at that longing stare, but she was no doubt rosy cheeked now as Killian continued to run his hands along her body in that electrifying way he was so good at.

"I didn't think twice when you said you'd change at the last minute. I assumed this was another of your brilliant insights: preserving the formalwear from a misplaced meatball or a runaway bit of ham," Killian said, making Emma laugh at his strange turns of phrase about dirtying an outfit. "But the second you came down those stairs I realized there was a very different intent at play in that beautiful brain of yours, Swan."

"You know some men would consider this a pretty decent present from their fiancé," Emma whispered and Killian growled low at that, the sound bringing goose bumps to Emma's skin as she shivered and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Aye, and I promise you I am even more susceptible to your gorgeous figure than all the rest, love. But the point of presents is to unwrap them…"

"This is one of those presents you have to wait to open," Emma said with a bit of breathiness in her tone that stood out with stark contrast from the guttural sound that slipped past Killian's lips as he kissed her again, distracting her fully from any type of resistance at all. Only when he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers did Emma stop to catch her breath or remember that they had other things to do.

"Just as long as I'm the one doing that unwrapping," Killian said and Emma shook her head as she laughed, promising this man who she loved that he was indeed the only one who had that privilege, and also that he was the only man who had her heart.

A few minutes later they made their way back downstairs, and the party was just as it had been, filled with all of their friends, their family, and the laughter and joy that made this time of year special. For years Emma dreamed of Christmases like this, and now she could say she was enjoying her best one yet. There was nothing she could wish for, nothing missing from this charmed kind of life she was living, and in her heart there was only an unyielding sense that she was finally where she'd dreamed of being for so long.

Emma wasn't alone in experiencing that joy either. It was clear to see on the faces of every person here tonight that this was a happy occasion, and that didn't just extend to people who called Storybrooke home. For tonight they had a special guest, a long time friend of Killian's named Will Scarlett who had taken the bus in all the way from New York to enjoy the holiday with Killian. It was a tradition for them, it seemed, with Liam being away so often and Killian having no other family to speak of, and as soon as Emma heard that she had done everything she could to make sure Will would be here and a part of this special night.

"And here I was worrying that my mate might have a rough go of it," Killian said at one point, whispering the observation in Emma's ear as they spied on Will across the dining room where he was currently talking to Belle with a look in his eyes that he was thoroughly and completely bewitched.

"Didn't think he could handle Storybrooke after all those years in the big bad city?" Emma joked and Killian turned his gaze to her and raised a brow as he replied.

"You joke, love, but the man is rather set in his ways. I once heard Will say he would rather be cast into the dark void of space than 'rough it' in the country."

Emma laughed at that, easily believing that Will would be capable of such an over-the-top statement. She had only known him a short time, but the personality he brought with him was loud and readily on display even as it was pleasing. It was also apparent from the very first second that Will had turned up in town that he and Killian were truly good friends. Their teasing and their jokes were dry, but there was a love there and an almost brotherhood that Emma could sense from the start.

"Technically this is the coast and not really the country per se," Emma offered, as she looked back at Will and Belle, delighting in the fact that the interest on display wasn't one sided. Will Scarlet might be a little more obvious in his initial affection, but Emma knew her friend well and that shy smile and the bit of air in Belle's voice was a dead giveaway that she was interested too.

"Perhaps, Swan, though I think we both know it doesn't matter where you are. When you find the right person, things find a way of working out."

Emma agreed with that whole heartedly, and she went to kiss Killian as a show of that agreement when their tiny bit of quiet was intruded on once more.

"You know how much I hate to break you two love birds up," Ruby said by way of introduction to the conversation, pulling an eye roll from Emma even as she smiled. "But I think the current situation calls for some commentary, I mean, Killian where have you been hiding this guy? We had to wait for Christmas to get Belle matched up? That hardly seems fair."

"My apologies, Ruby. I would have had him here sooner, but how was I to know the key to Storybrooke's matchmaking woes was me all this time?"

Killian's joke had Emma laughing hard. She had to hand it to him, Killian could always hold his own even with Ruby, and Emma could see from the spark in Ruby's eyes that she was amused too even as she huffed out a breath and leaned back into Graham who watched her with nothing but amusement.

"Well that should have been obvious. I mean you managed to woo the most cynical among us. If you could do that, you can do anything," Ruby said jokingly.

"She does have a point," Emma whispered and Killian grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Oh who cares how it happened?" Mary Margaret exclaimed with a dreamy sigh and happy tears in her eyes as she held tight to David's hand. "I'm just glad it finally did. The last one of us found their love."

"Okay, I'm sorry to cut in like this, but it's been all of an hour. You really think he's _the one_ after so little time? How can you possibly know that?" Kristoff asked as Anna wacked at her husband's arm, like he was the crazy one to question instantly falling in love. Emma couldn't blame her either, especially after the way Kristoff had been so obvious about his crush on Anna from the very first moment they met.

"That's how it happens in this group, mate," Killian responded with a chuckle. "Or so I've been told. Then again perhaps Dave was just trying to make me feel better about my own swift fall."

"Nope, he was right," Elsa pronounced with a giggle as Liam pulled her back into her, murmuring his own words of love to her like it was the most natural thing in the world. "That's just how we are."

"All things considered I think it's a good way to be," Emma said resolutely, and they all agreed, nodding together before looking back at the couple before them who were completely oblivious that they were the subject of study for the entire party. Yet that quiet, thoughtful moment broke at the sound of Henry's voice.

"Uh oh, we've got trouble."

The words from her son, who had popped up just beside them all, pulled Emma out of her thoughts about how great things were progressing for Will and Belle, but when Emma's eyes followed Henry's line of sight, the problem before them clicked. It seemed that with this newfound spark there were some magical implications, and above Will and Belle right now there was a whole bushel of mistletoe appearing where none had been at all. It was also growing and growing at a rate that couldn't be explained away by anything, meaning that Will would notice and have questions as the sole person in the house right now who didn't know of magic.

"Not for long," Mary Margaret said, rolling up the sleeves of her blue sweater dress with purpose. "Ruby?"

"Right behind you boss," Emma's friend said before walking across the way with Mary Margaret to handle the situation. The two of them were fantastic too, thoroughly distracting Will and Belle from the outburst while getting in and out of there so quickly that there wasn't even a real interruption to the connection being formed. Instead Belle and Will managed to stay like that, chatting away and learning the tiny details of each other until the dinner was ready and everyone congregated around the big table set with the traditional fare.

Dinner was amazing, as Emma had come to expect all their holiday gatherings would be this year, and more than once she felt herself thanking whatever forces in the Universe had made this possible. Be it magic, or fate, or anything else, Emma was grateful that this was her life, that these were her friends, and that her family was together making new memories and reminiscing on the old. She was so pleased, in fact, that she didn't even mind when the dinner ended and Elsa and Anna pulled their usual routine of begging and pleading with the others to sing Christmas carols together. In the past, Emma had hesitated, but this year she didn't fight it. She sang the songs and kept on smiling all the while, until someone pointed out that a whole Christmas Eve had largely come and gone and there was no cocoa to be found. In the Swan household this was basically sacrilege, and as soon as Emma was reminded she popped up from her spot on the couch with Killian and Henry and went in search of their last missing piece of the evening. There was only one problem: it appeared that all of the cocoa in the house was completely gone, and even her back ups, and the back ups of her back ups had all run dry over the course of the past few weeks.

"I don't understand how this could have happened," Emma said, her brow furrowing as she ran through her mind how she could have been so foolish. Cocoa was practically her life source at this point, and here she was on the day when she could _finally_ get everyone to partake with her and she was running low. It was a massive oversight and the first risk this night had in not turning out as wonderfully as she wanted it to for her kid. By this time all the stores would be closed, and Emma began to wonder if maybe her luck had run out for the day.

"Not to worry, Swan. I've reinforcements next door. Easily enough to handle the crew we have gathered here. Dave and I will go procure it and no one will go wanting."

Emma smiled at Killian, feeling that wave of relief he was so talented at bestowing as his words washed over her. She pulled him close and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, conscious of the fact that there were people all around, including her son, but knowing she couldn't resist just the smallest show of thanks.

"I love you," Emma whispered and Killian's eyes went molten, warming through and spreading all that warmth through her as well.

"And I you, Emma," he promised before turning towards David and nodding towards his house, departing to go save the day and bring back chocolatey goodness no one should go without during this time of year.

"I did pretty good, didn't I?" Henry asked from across the kitchen, drawing Emma's attention back to the room where now only she, Liam, and Henry remained. Liam laughed in surprise at Henry's decree, his brow rising in a way that reminded Emma immediately of Killian.

"Ah this was your doing, was it Henry? You're the orchestrator of this love story?"

"Well sure. They never would have gotten together if not for me," Henry said sounding so convinced Emma couldn't understand it. Maybe he really thought that rescuing Luna had set this all in motion, and it did, but there felt like there was more to the story, and more driving her son to feel so confident and self-impressed.

"I don't know about that, kid," Emma said as she put her hand on Henry's shoulder. "I like to think that I would have opened up. You know… _eventually_."

"Sure you would have, but I got him here, and if Killian never came to Storybrooke then none of this would have happened." Henry said causing only more confusion. _Got him here? How had Henry possibly gotten Killian here?_

"Henry, what are you saying?" Emma asked and Henry smiled, offering the intricate and wholly unexpected story to Emma without any thought of consequence.

The tale that came forth over the next few minutes stunned and astounded Emma. From what she understood Henry was in fact right. He _was_ the reason Killian was here. A dream Henry had one night had started it all, setting a whole relationship into motion, and the mention of dreams reminded Emma of the ones she'd been having for months before Killian got here. It seemed for Henry though, the dreams were less romantic and more domestic. They were blurry at first like Emma's had been, but Henry said he'd wake up and know that the dream was good because they had found a missing piece in the puzzle of their family. That tid bit made Emma's heart clutch, and her smile turn upwards because she felt the same way, but the worry still lingered. This was so unexpected, and it was so unusual, Emma simply didn't know what to think.

"So what, you woke up one morning and you realized he'd be coming?" Emma asked and Henry shook his head.

"No. I woke up with a name and an address. So I wrote him and I told him to come. I figured that would be better than hopping on a bus and bringing him here. You probably wouldn't have liked that much, and I didn't really know what to say to someone who was technically a stranger but would one day be my stepdad."

Emma was flabbergasted and she didn't know what to say. Why hadn't Killian ever told her about how any of this? He'd gotten a letter from Henry and that was why he was here? Was there more to it? Was he under some kind of forgetting curse or something? Crap, did their magic even allow for things like forgetting curses? A thousand ridiculous questions swam through her mind and then she was reminded of the fact that she and her son weren't actually alone when Liam spoke up.

"You sent the postcard," Liam filled in with a smile and a shake of his head, like that was supposed to mean something to any of them. "Makes sense. My brother did wonder at the handwriting. No offense, lad."

"None taken," Henry said with a grin before looking back at Emma and taking on a look of concern. "Mom? Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"You sent a postcard?" she asked, her voice a little stilted and sounding like someone else had said it and not her.

"Yeah. One of the ones that Belle sells in her shop with a view of the ocean and the town all in one," Henry filled in, still clearly concerned for her.

"And this postcard… what exactly did it say?" Emma asked.

"Just the truth. I told Killian he'd find what he was looking for here in Storybrooke. Because he was, Mom. Killian was looking for us, even if he didn't know it."

"Indeed I was," Killian said, appearing in the doorway at that moment and Emma flicked her gaze to him, expecting that maybe he would be upset at having heard all of this, but he was the opposite. Instead he was looking at Henry with all the warmth he always had for her son, and then he turned to her and the look was charged, filled with the love and the intensity they always had packed into one beautiful, freeing feeling. "And words can't say how glad I am to have found you both. Or perhaps to have been found as it were."

Words escaped Emma in this moment, and she felt like a vice was closing on her throat. Seconds ago there was so much worry and a rush of the old fears she'd carried around before, but they couldn't last, not when they were up against a look of love from Killian that eradicated all shadow of a doubt. She had no choice but to smile back at him and let the warmth he embodied seep into her, and then her heart melted all the more as Killian's attention turned back to Henry and he moved down to look her son in the eyes on his level.

"I knew from the start that you were something special, lad, but I'll never have the means to thank you enough for what you've done. Bringing me here… it's the best gift anyone could have given me. Everything I have I owe to finding you and your Mum."

Henry's response was to launch himself at Killian for a big hug and that was it. Emma would bet there wasn't a dry eye in that room, but she herself was blinking back tears so as not to lose sight of the two most important people in her world. Then the two of them looked over at her and both grinned, assuring Emma that this was real and that everything was still as good as she'd grown accustomed to since finding love.

"Hey look at that! You fixed Mom. She's not so pale anymore," Henry said as he moved over to Emma and she ruffled her son's hair affectionately as she coughed out a laugh at his teasing.

"There was nothing needing fixing," Killian said as he came to take Emma's hand in his, using his other hand to pat Henry's shoulder. "She's always been perfect just as she is."

"I love you," Emma said as she kept Killian's gaze and then turned to her son. "I love both of you, so much."

"And we love you too, Mom. We're a family, remember?"

"Yeah, kid," Emma said softly as she squeezed Killian's hand. "I remember."

"Okay, I know I say this every time, but they're just so cute," Mary Margaret said with a weepy tone from across the room that made Emma, Killian, and Henry all laugh. The commentary proved a good reminder that there was still a party going on and Henry broke off then to get in the assembly line with Elsa and Liam for making everyone their cocoa. Meanwhile Emma stayed back with Killian, tarrying a little while longer in these happy feelings, and looking back up at him to find his eyes had been on her all the while.

"How is it that nothing ever shakes you?" Emma whispered then, asking a question she already knew the answer to, but longing to hear it all the same.

"It's just as I said, love," Killian replied as he brought her hand up to kiss with the slightest of brushes. "When you find the right person, things have a way of working out."

And with that final promise, another stolen kiss, and a round of ' _awws'_ and ' _get a rooms'_ from their friends and family around them, the night continued on. The cocoa was consumed, the merriment continued, and a perfect Christmas was had by all with no more secrets left between them and no worries anywhere in sight on the horizon ahead.

 _ **Post-Note: So a lot of you lovely readers guessed even in the first few chapters that Henry had been the mastermind behind this introduction. I mean it was kind of obvious, right? But I always knew that reveal had to come, and that when it did there would be worry on Emma's part but not real panic. After all, the story is past that point, what with all the happiness and true love and Christmas cheer I've packed into it. Anyway, I really hope that you guys enjoyed, and to those of you who have reached out or commented in the months that I've had this on the back burner I thank you! I am so happy at the continued excitement for this story and all the fun it's brought me. We're largely at the end of the story at this point too, but no worries I have some epilogues thought up (including a wedding of course) that I am hoping I can get written during my winter break. But in the mean time I hope you are all doing well, I hope you're enjoying the holiday season, and thank you all again for being so fantastic!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So I am back with the last official chapter of Some Call It Magic (though I do have an eventual epilogue crafted in my head already, so not to worry, the fluff is not completely over it will just take some time to get here). It picks up a few months after the last chapter and includes some of my favorite elements of CS happy endings that I have written many times before. I am sure some of you have guesses of what those might be, but nevertheless I hope that you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**_

Since landing here in Storybrooke all those years ago, Emma had grown accustomed to the seasons. The summers were warm but breezy, though a serious heat wave or two did show up once or twice. The autumn, her favorite time of year, was pure magic, but often over too soon thanks to their northern region's propensity for the cold. And the winters… well they usually seemed to drag on forever. There were no mild March days, heck, there were usually still snow storms in April, but the long slog of winter had come and gone just as quickly as all the other seasons of late, and suddenly spring was here with the flowers and the sunlight and the renewed hope that life and vibrancy and joy were back within the natural world once more.

Of course Emma hadn't lost any of that sense of warmth during her winter months, instead finding a comfort and a solace that she cherished more and more with every passing day. Things were good – no, things were _fantastic_ – and they were only on their way to getting better. In a little over a month the day she and Killian had been waiting for what felt like forever for would be here. Their wedding was drawing closer and closer, and on the summer solstice (chosen specifically because Henry insisted it would bring good luck) Emma would be walking down an aisle dressed in white and saying 'I do' to the only man the world over who could ever entice her into such a life. She was ready for it too, more ready than she'd ever been for anything, and it was hard to find the patience for that next step, though the happiness that she and her kid and Killian had already found was the surest cure to her wishing for more. Things were damn near perfect in the Jones/Swan household and Emma truly appreciated just how lucky she was to have any of this at all.

"If you keep daydreaming like that I'm making you put a dollar in the jar."

Ruby's teasing voice cut in from across the kitchen and Emma grinned as she looked up from the cookie dough she'd been absentmindedly tossing together, not bothering to argue that she had been distracted. It was just so easy for her mind to wander towards how good things were, and if that meant Emma had to fork up a few extra bucks a day and put them in a jar that Ruby had designed so that they could raise the funds for them and all their friends to go on a trip next year, then so be it. As far as Emma could tell it was a win-win: she got to linger in the happiness that was her life and invest in a vacation for all their friends that had been years in the making.

"Didn't I hear you on the phone earlier?" Emma asked with a knowing smirk. "You know technically the rules include stolen conversations with _your_ husband as being jar worthy too."

"Fair enough. We'll call this one a draw," Ruby acquiesced and Emma only laughed, glad for the humor of it all and the genuinely joyous fact that Emma wasn't the only one with a happily ever after to keep her occupied. All of her friends had found loves to hold and keep forever and that was a special thing indeed. "That being said your time is up, Ems, and Mary Margaret is adamant that we get our asses out there. Also apparently if we fail to bring chocolate cake there will be hell to pay."

"What else is new?" Emma joked as she grabbed the treat for their weekly lunch and followed Ruby out into the café. Little did she know that this gathering was about to reveal quite a few new things all at once.

"Wait, so Will is moving here? Just like that?" Ruby asked, playing up her shock when Emma knew she was anything but. Everyone had seen how swiftly the connection had formed between Killian's friend and Belle over the Christmas holiday and in the months following. It was just a matter of time before one of them relocated, and since Belle had always loved this town and her friends and family here, Emma had never imagined that she would be the one to leave.

"Yeah, just like that," Belle said with a cheerful smile. "Can you believe it?"

The friends all agreed that they could and offered their congratulations to Belle. Emma was actually even more excited if it was possible, not just because Belle had found her special someone, but because this meant that the last piece of Killian's old life that he really valued would be coming back into place. Having Will in Storybrooke would no doubt be a comfort to him, and now that she thought about it, Emma doubted there was any way Killian hadn't already known his friend's intention. She made a mental note to ask him about that later, but then Elsa had some news of her own to share which distracted Emma from the personal musings.

"I'm going to ask Liam to marry me," Elsa blurted out before anyone else could fill the silence, and at the proclamation and all the friends' jaw's dropped. They were each of them stunned into silence, a rare state for most of them, and it was obvious to Elsa that she'd truly surprised them all with her intentions. "What? I love him guys, you know that."

"We do, Elsa, and he loves you too," Emma said, finding her words first and trying to soothe the anxiety that their collective shock had sparked for Elsa. "We're just surprised. Are you sure you want to be the one to ask? If Liam is anything like his brother – which we both know he is – then he'll have it all planned. It'll be perfect." The other friends nodded their agreement but Elsa just sighed.

"I know, I just… I don't know. I don't want to wait anymore. All this talk of Emma's wedding has just made it more and more clear to me that I want that too. So why wait? Anything could happen, so why waste time when we know it's right?"

"You're right, Elsa," Belle agreed, taking her hand in a supportive gesture. "If this is what your heart is telling you to do then you should do it."

Everyone else agreed with the assessment but there was one noticeable silence in the group and it came from a source usually filled with commentary, especially when it came to Elsa's love life: Anna was currently sitting there fidgeting in her chair and avoiding the eyes of everyone, but most noticeably Elsa, and if that wasn't a dead give away that something was afoot Emma didn't know what was.

"Anna?" Elsa asked and Anna let out a flustered sigh before the walls she'd had up came crashing down and her words came flooding out.

"Oh God I swore I wouldn't say anything, because Liam wants things to be a surprise, but if you ask him then it will mess things up and you really don't want to mess this up, Elsa. He told me his idea and it's like the story Mom and Dad used to tell us about Dad's proposal only somehow sweeter. Trust me, sis, just a little more patience. If you can wait – oh sheesh, well I guess I'm giving it all away anyway. He's proposing tonight. There I said it."

All of the reactions of the friends ranged at that point, with Mary Margaret falling victim to those happy tears she was famous for and Ruby laughing boisterously as she claimed that she 'knew' there as no way that Liam wouldn't be the one to ask. Meanwhile Elsa looked like she was walking on air, her smile was so wide and then she was standing up, probably on her way to go look for Liam when Emma pulled her back down.

"Not so fast, girl. This isn't the kind of thing you want to rush. Let me send Killian a text. He'll know every detail I'm sure, and we can maybe tell him to get a move on without totally giving away that you're in the know now."

"Thank you Emma," Elsa said gratefully as Emma smiled and sent the text, hoping Killian would give her good news to give Elsa.

"Wow, so this is kind of a big day? Anyone else got any other announcements. Now's your time," Anna joked and at the same time Mary Margaret and Ruby began speaking, then they laughed and both told the other they should go first. In the end it was Mary Margaret who shared her news first.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking happier than she'd ever been and all of the friends burst with their excitement. For over a year she and David had been trying, and there were a few times when Emma had thought perhaps the stars were aligning and Mary Margaret was getting her wish, but to hear that she was really getting it now meant so much to every friend there. For Ruby, however, there was a different kind of reaction as she gawked for a moment before sharing her own news, which was that she too was expecting. One baby was one thing, but two new additions on the way left all of the friends completely floored and then all freaking out at once.

"Holy crap, seriously?!" Belle asked as her hands clapped together. "That's amazing!"

"It really is," Elsa agreed with just as much happiness as she'd shown at her own incoming proposal. "But you guys being pregnant at the same time? I mean, what are the odds?"

"Well I'm thinking they were better than normal since I made it my New Year's wish at the ceremony," Ruby admitted, reminding them all of the protective spell they'd placed on the town and the people they loved as the new year rang in.

All of them had participated in the new year ritual as they always did, but their usual goal of protecting the town and its citizens then ended with each of them offering one silent wish of their own as well. Now, all these months later, it turned out some of those dreams were coming true. In fact, it turned out that Mary Margaret had made the same wish, Elsa had wished to marry Liam, Anna had wished to see her sister as happy in love as she was with Kristoff, and Belle had wished for a way forward with Will. The coincidence was too much, but then everyone looked to Emma expectantly wondering what she wished for.

"So, what was it Emma?" Ruby prodded and Emma shrugged.

"I just wished that we'd all be happy and healthy and safe. I feel like I already have so much, I didn't really think to ask for anything more."

As she said the words though, Emma remembered one small part of her wish that had seemed almost trivial at the time. In the little fantasy that had played out in her head, the one where she and Killian were together with Henry as a family, it hadn't been her house that they were living in. It was the big yellow Victorian not too far from the center of town that had long been a favorite of hers. Maybe it was silly, but she'd always pictured that as the setting for a perfect kind of living. She'd never been able to justify trying to live there if it was just her and Henry, and the owners had never given any indication that they were looking to sell, but now that Killian was a part of this family too and there was a chance that someday their family might grow, Emma couldn't help but picture it and want to know if maybe the magic of the new year had blessed her over too.

Standing suddenly, Emma offered an apologetic look to her friends and said she'd be back after she went to check on something, and as they looked after her Emma moved through the door of _Stay a Spell_ and headed off towards the house in question. It wasn't a long walk by any means, but Emma felt this charge of energy coursing through her and she didn't know if it was hope or anticipation that was getting the best of her, but she knew in her heart she had to come here. Maybe if she spoke to the current owners and just mentioned that she'd be willing to buy if ever they were looking to sell it would ease this sudden want in her, but as she turned the corner and her eyes fell on the house, the initial calm that it inspired was crushed by the sight of a big and bold SOLD sign out front.

"I'm too late," Emma whispered and her stomach sank as the hope she'd just been feeling faded away.

Standing in front of this place that had long been a cornerstone of her secret dreams for a future life, Emma couldn't help the twinge of sadness that came. She shook it away as best she could, knowing that it would never matter where they were, as long as she and Henry and Killian were together that would be the perfect home. Still, if ever there were a place to spend forever, to share a life, to raise a family… well this was the fantasy, and it had been for Emma for years now. Giving that up, even if it had never really been hers to begin with, was harder than she expected. All she could hope at this point was that the new owners would treat this place with the love and care that it deserved. Emma hoped this house held the happiness she'd always pictured here, and then she accepted the fact that next time, if a dream like this presented itself, she'd have to strike faster or risk losing out once more.

As that idea of letting this home go began to settle, however, Emma watched the front door of the house open up and two people exited onto the expansive front porch. To say they were the last two people she would have ever expected was an understatement, and then a prickling feeling of almost-awareness moved through her. Killian and Henry weren't here by coincidence. Something was up with those two, and where they'd teamed up in the past, Emma had only ever found the most beautiful, thoughtful, and glorious results.

"Oh shoot," Henry said a second later as he descended the front steps of the house and made his way to Emma's side, but even as he said it, her kid shook his head and smiled like he wasn't really shocked to see her at all.

"Henry?" Killian asked, after having locked the door behind him, but when he turned and saw Emma, Emma knew in her heart what was coming. "Emma! What's brought you out this way, love?"

"It's kind of a long story. We were all at the café and then I just ended up here…"

"Should have known we'd never keep the secret long," Killian said with a chuckle before coming down and taking Emma's hand in his. "Henry and I had other plans on how to tell you, Swan, but it seems that plan must change."

"I still don't understand," Emma said, even though she followed enough to realize that this house she'd always loved was about to be theirs.

"Operation _Our_ Home is a go, Mom. Killian and I agreed we needed a new place for all of us to build our new memories together, and we figured the best way to get you on board was to pick a house you couldn't say no to."

Emma worked hard to keep the happy tears at bay, but her throat was tight with emotion at the lovely sentiment. And they were absolutely right. She would never say no to this place because it was one that she loved so much. She just couldn't get over these constant grand gestures. Yet even as she thought that Emma knew they would be a constant. Loving a man like Killian who was thoughtful and kind meant that she'd always feel this way. He was a man with his heart set on one thing, making her and her son happy and building a life with them, and as such Emma knew she was in for years and years of similarly spectacular moments.

"So what do you think, my love?" Killian asked as he pulled Emma into his arms, kissing her temple softly. "Can you picture forever here with us?"

"Yes," she whispered before looking from the house back to Killian and then down to Henry. "Forever with you two is all I could ever need."

So with that affirmation from Emma, the three of them all headed back into the house to take a look at the new home that was now theirs. As expected, it was gorgeous and filled with possibility, and over the next few weeks the three of them all crafted a plan for the beautiful future that would be had here for now and always. They added their little touches and unique imprints to make their new home all that it could be, and the best part of all was that Emma knew this house was destined to change and grow in the years to come. For this would be a house for a lifetime, a home for a family, and a place where she'd know the peace love and magic that she'd always wanted her whole life long.

….

Holding his wife as the swayed upon the dance floor the night of their wedding, Killian could safely say that he'd never known a joy quite like this.

True, he'd been saying that since the very first moment that he had met his precious Swan, but today had been different even by their incredibly high standards. For today, the two of them had stood before their friends, their family, and practically all the town and vowed to love each other now and always. They'd promised each other a partnership and passion the likes of which so few people would ever experience, and Killian knew in his heart that there was more to this than luck. This was, as Henry liked to say, fated from the start. He was meant to find Emma and love her always, and now he would finally have his chance.

As the music played around them, Killian hummed the tune, much to the amusement of his wife, but the soundtrack of his evening wasn't the funny irony of Frank Sinatra singing about love and witchcraft. It was a loop of the vows they'd exchanged just a few hours before. All he could see was Emma in that transcendent moment when she became his and he became irrevocably hers. Dressed in the ivory lace gown she still wore currently, her golden hair pinned back but with loose tendrils in the front, and her eyes filled with happy tears that made those jade pools he was constantly lost in shine even brighter, Emma was an angel made real. She had been a true vision in the moment they were wed and remained so all evening long, making Killian keenly aware that he was the single most fortunate man the world over.

" _Killian, for so long I was scared to even dream of letting someone into this life I've made for Henry and me. My past had taught me that love like this wasn't in the cards for me, and so I shied away for it for a long long time. But thankfully my heart knew better – heck my kid knew better – and because of that faith and a little bit of magic, here we are."_

Those words had caused a stir amongst their audience, who had hardly been contained as the ceremony went on. Not that Killian was surprised. Between the noisy but thrilled tears of half of Emma's friends and the commentary streams from Ruby, Henry, Liam, and the others it hadn't been the solemn, sanctified wedding of tradition. But it had been perfect all the same, and Emma had let out a giggle at their antics that Killian still felt deep in his soul as she continued.

" _Since meeting you, I've felt a change within me and I've sensed a shift in this life I always swore to protect. I thought before I had more than any one person could ever need, but I was so wrong. You've shown me the light that love brings in, and that magic can be more than I ever thought possible. Together I know we will build a life truly worth living, a life filled with love and laughter and today I get the realest blessing of calling you my husband. I couldn't be happier for that, because it means I get to walk this path and start this journey with you, the man I love, the man who makes my dreams come true. I'll love you forever, Killian Jones. Forever and then a little more."_

In the face of her sweetest words and promise of love Killian had been choked up himself, but despite what tradition might dictate, he was unable to simply dive into his own prepared words. Instead he'd pulled his almost wife and better half close for a kiss that wasn't supposed to take place just yet. The hoots and hollers of their friends reminded them of that, but as he'd broken away and told Emma that she was everything to him, he knew the woman who held his whole heart so gently in her hand didn't care about tradition. The happiness in her eyes was testament enough that they were in this together and making their own way, no matter what others might think or feel.

" _Emma, from the moment we met there has never been a single second where I wasn't sure that you would change my world. In an instant you anchored a restless soul that had been wandering too long. I was lost out in the world, but the greatest cruelty was I didn't even see how much I was missing until I was led here, to the home I so desperately needed."_

" _See! He gets it,"_ Henry had whispered to Liam loud enough for everyone to hear and another laugh was shared throughout the space.

" _Aye, lad I do,"_ Killian responded, turning back and nodding at Henry before looking back again to Emma and proceeding on.

" _At first I thought the town itself held something special, something different. But_ you _were the change I needed, Swan. You were the love I'd never hoped to find and through all you are and all you've given me you have made it impossible not to love you. In truth, I can't express just how deep that love goes, for words cannot contain all that I feel. Just know that with every passing moment my love for you grows, and every day I thank God for all we have because you were willing to take a chance, and because fate intervened and showed me the way to the only life I could ever want. What we have here is more than magic, Emma. It's something meant to be, and I swear to you that I will cherish you and our family for this day and all my days forever more_."

With those sacred vows now out between them, Killian hadn't feel any less charged with emotion, and that was only made more real and tangible when Emma too broke form and pulled him in for a kiss before their officient could give them both permission. It was perfect though, every single detail of it, and the party that followed with all the well wishers in their life was beautiful too. It was an evening under the stars, lit up by lanterns and twinkling lights in the same glen on the property of their new home where Killian had proposed at Christmas. Here now wildflowers blossomed, some from the summer season itself, but others magically crafted by Emma and her friends. Fireflies too flashed in the wooded area just beyond, and the subtle sound of waves upon the shore sounded from the beach not too far away.

This was, by every kind of measurement, a runaway success, a wedding to remember, but the only thing that gnawed at Killian was that in all of the festivities Emma and Killian hadn't had the chance to really be alone. It had been more than twenty-four hours, in fact, since he and Emma had spent the night before their wedding apart, and though he was assuaged on some level by holding her in his arms as they swayed across the dance floor, his heart yearned for the chance to steal Emma away and show her just how much he loved her.

"How much trouble do you think we'll get in if we make a run for it now?" Emma asked, her voice trickling into Killian's thoughts and so closely resembling his own line of thinking that he had to grin as he pulled back to look into her eyes, his hand cupping her jaw as his thumb traced gently at the corner of her mouth.

"I've been assessing that very question for some time, my love."

"And have you found any answers?" Emma asked, pulling him in closer by the dress shirt he was wearing so he was only a whisper away. "Because I'd _really_ like to start my wedding night with my husband right about now."

"Say no more, Swan," Killian replied before surprising her and lifting her into his arms to carry across the dance floor and from the reception. The cheers that went out at the action were of a raucous if well-meant variety and after a brief check in with Henry, who was staying the night with Liam and Elsa, Killian brought his wife up the pathway from the meadow where they'd just held their reception and to the new home that they'd found together and crafted into a place perfect for them.

Tonight would be the first time that they'd spend in this house despite their owning it for about a month now. They could have moved in sooner, but Emma had made mention one night as they lay in bed together in her old house of how romantic it would be to have their wedding night be the first one spent in the place they'd be building their lives from here on out. Killian had decided in that moment that that was exactly what they'd do. He had no desire to deny his bride in any way, not when his surest form of pleasure was seeing Emma satisfied, but before he could take her upstairs and make love to her the whole night through, there was one last thing he needed from the woman he loved – and he felt his hands begin to shake after he'd carried Emma through the threshold and put her down in their home.

"There's just one thing left, Emma, and I know it's a little out of the ordinary in terms of a wedding present, but I was hoping I might ask for mine specifically."

Emma looked a little puzzled at his words, and then looked surprised when he pulled out a file of papers from a drawer there in the living room, but upon reading what they said, tears filled her eyes and a small smile graced her lips before her hand flew up to cover them. She scanned the lines, trying to be sure of what she was reading, before looking back at Killian with so much love it almost hurt to see it and not sweep her upstairs right now.

"Today you've already given me the world, Emma. Becoming my wife, joining our families, it means everything to me, and I never want to pressure you or Henry, but just as my love for you sprang from our first encounter, so too did my love for your son."

" _Our_ son," Emma said happily. "Killian this is – God it almost feels like too much, but it's not, it's perfect. I know Henry would love to have you as his Dad officially, and nothing would mean more to him than to be a Jones too."

"You really think so?" Killian asked, hopeful that Henry would be amiable to the idea but never wanting to take the boy's approval of him for granted.

"I know so," Emma said with a firm sense of assurance that couldn't be denied. Then she put the papers back on the side table next to them and pulled Killian in close once more. "And I also know that I can't wait another second to be with you, Killian. So please don't make me wait."

"Never," Killian promised before they made their way upstairs and to the master suite all laid out and arranged for this evening and the life they'd share here.

Part of Killian felt like the familiar dance of stripping off the layers between them moved too quickly even as it seemed to take an age to reveal his wife to his hungry gaze. With deft fingers Emma had removed all the garments that kept her from him, but when it came to be his turn Killian tried to take it slower. He wanted to commit every element of this to memory, from the way Emma's wedding gown slipped off her a little more when each button was undone, to the reveal of the barest scraps of white lace underneath that left him even more crazed for her. Every second that past was another moment to hold close forever, but perhaps none struck his heart as surely as when Emma flashed him a knowing grin as her hair hung loose around her shoulders. She had never looked more poised and confident and sure of herself and of him, and that was all he'd ever wanted since meeting this remarkable woman all those months ago.

"Much as I love the way you're looking at me, I can only take so much waiting tonight," Emma said, moving back into the bed and bidding him to follow like a moth drawn to a flame. "I need to know that this is real. I need you to show me."

"Nothing's ever been more real than this, Emma, and I'll spend the rest of our lives and then some proving that to you.

Killian punctuated each of those words with kisses against her skin, first at her lips then down her jaw, trailing a teasing path that didn't exactly hurry, but built momentum towards what his wife ultimately needed. Emma thought hard and fast was the answer, but with a whole life ahead of them Killian had no intention of speeding up the clock. He'd savor every moment, taste every part of her, and sate every need his Swan could possibly conceive of, and then he'd do it again and again before the sun was up. That was his duty as her husband, and Killian would never back down from his honor and his right to lay the world at Emma's feet.

With the aim of satisfying both of them in mind, Killian found the balance between sweet and torturous tension that would soon lead to release. He let his hands roam across the expanse of her soft skin, tracing underneath the flimsy bra that she still had on her and feeling her intake of breath. Moments like this were intoxicating, stronger than any high he'd ever felt. Some might say it was like being caught up in a spell that she had cast months ago, but Killian had never felt freer or more alive than when he had Emma in his arms like this. Feeling her writhe beneath him as he stripped her of the garment that stood between them and brought his mouth to her breasts, Killian held back the moan at the back of his throat that came from Emma's earnest pleas. Hearing his name tumble past her lips over and over mixed with words of her love and her need were almost too much to bear, and when he knew he had her frenzy building higher and higher his hand trailed down, slipping past the lace between her thighs and sinking home to her waiting sex, finding Emma already at the very edge of climax.

" _Killian_."

His name this time was barely more than a whimper, caught up in the feeling as she was and Killian looked up to find her eyes closed as she chased the feeling of bliss that would come when he let her fall apart. Perhaps a stronger man would have waited, would have prolonged that state for the sake of more payoff down the line, but Killian couldn't. Instead he swirled his thumb against her clit with just the right amount of pressure to have her clinging to him as she broke apart in his arms, reveling in how freely Emma gave herself and how undeniable her trust was that he would never steer her wrong.

Seeing Emma in such a state only fueled the need within Killian further. He was aching for his own release, but unable to comprehend it just yet. If this was going to last and he was going to get his fill of his beautiful wife he needed to be patient and draw this out. He did this by slowing back down to a languid speed, kissing his way down Emma's body and leaving the faintest of marks as he went, much to Emma's pleasure. Sated as she'd seemed a few moments before, it didn't take long for Killian to rile her back up again, and by the time he was positioned between her thighs ready to take her with his mouth her eyes had filled with that same glint of need and her skin flushed pink with heat and desire. Then he ripped off the last remaining piece of lace keeping Emma from him and she swallowed harshly, fighting to find words because even in their most intimate moments her wit couldn't be contained.

"And to think I thought you'd like those…"

"Like isn't the word I'd use, love, but they were in my way and you know I don't stand for anything that keeps us apart."

With those words spoken between them and the responding look in Emma's eyes that said she felt the same way, Killian descended towards her slick flesh and Emma caved to the sensations in an instant. Time had taught Killian exactly what his Swan desired and every flick and suck and lick was purposefully meant to stoke the flames she felt within. It was all done in the hopes of watching her shatter again, and by God he did, but before he could send her tipping over for a third time she pulled him back with her hands in his hair and shook her head, trying to silently say what she needed before she found her words.

"I need you with me this time, Killian. _Please_."

That one word rendered him powerless to resist Emma's wishes, not that he'd ever want to. He was at the edge as it was, but when he'd slipped home and filled her in one solid thrust that state of mind-numbing lust shocked his system once again. She was so damn tight it cast out all other thoughts from his consciousness. They fit together like they were made to be one and every time they made love was more powerful than the last, but tonight was different. Tonight they were man and wife and the comfort and peace that came from that was matched only by the adoration Killian always carried for Emma and the endless love he felt for the woman who had transformed his whole world.

Eventually, despite his plans to make this last as long as could be, they came together, crashing into ecstasy side by side and panting for breath as they did, but they both knew it was just a short reprieve. They'd be like this all evening, wrapped up together, neither of them letting go when all they wanted was this closeness. If they slept at all it would be a miracle, but who needed sleep when they could have a love like this instead?

"So… is this the part where the guy and the girl live happily ever after?" Emma asked, her cheek resting on Killian's shoulder as her fingers traced a delicate design along his chest. Killian smiled, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head before replying.

"Aye, love. That's typically how these stories go. At least that's what they tell me."

"According to Henry our story has a few more characters on the way," Emma said thoughtfully and Killian felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of more children. He hadn't wanted to say anything or push Emma to go faster than she was willing, but by bringing it up he had to believe she was more ready for that step than he'd originally anticipated and God knew he was just as willing to start that journey together.

"Well it is our destiny it seems. And if we've such a destiny ahead of us then perhaps we better get a move on," Killian murmured as his fingers trailed up Emma's stomach lightly, bringing out goose bumps as he did.

"We actually might already be there," Emma whispered and Killian's eyes flew up to hers, searching for an answer. "I haven't taken a test or anything, but I'm a few days late and last night I had the strangest dream…"

"A dream, eh?" Killian asked, biting back a smile since dreams seemed to have a very powerful implication in this family.

"Yeah. It was eerily similar to some I've only ever had once before."

"And when was that, love?" Killian asked, though he already knew in some way where Emma was going with this.

"When I was pregnant with Henry. Before all of this I might have thought it was just a coincidence but now…"

Would wonders never cease? Killian couldn't imagine how one day could bring all of this joy into an already happy life, but here he was feeling like the universe just kept on giving. A wedding, a wife, a son, and possibly another child on the way… Could there be anything to describe this other than that he lived a charmed life?

"But now," Killian said as he took Emma's hand in his and kissed it lightly. "Now we know not to question your magic, my love."

"Or the magic we make together," Emma said with a laugh and Killian couldn't stop himself from laughing too as Emma clarified her statement. "Okay I'll admit that was cheesy, but I figure we get a pass because it's true love right?"

"Aye, love, the truest love that love can be."

And the beautiful thing was that it was a pure and unyielding kind of love, the likes of which are ripe for magic and joy and every good thing. Years would come and years would go, and in the life that Emma and Killian built together, their love, and the magic it inspired, always seemed to follow. Good things came, and trials came too, but in the end it was a happy union that the two of them shared together, and thanks to the strength of their love and the unbreakable bond they'd created by saying yes to their hearts' desires, that magic would never die and never waiver, instead extending to their children and their children's children for generations and generations to come.

 _ **Post-Note: It is always so bittersweet to come to the end of a story, especially ones like this one where not only was it a joy to write, but it clearly was a new favorite for a lot of my lovely readers. So I just want to thank each and every one of you who reached out about this story in any capacity. Whether it was reviews, comments, messages, or what have you, you guys fed the muse even through the driest spells of my PhD program and for that I am so grateful. As I said before, there will undoubtedly be an epilogue (or a couple epilogues) to come for this story, because how could I ever not show a better glimpse into the happy ending a few years down the line? But I just don't know when that will be at this point. It might have to wait until my next school break but it will come. Anyway thanks again, I really hope you all have enjoyed and be on the lookout because I have plans for a new AU coming out in the new year and many more oneshots to boot. Thanks again, and happy New Year!**_


End file.
